Merci Shinra !
by TliCli
Summary: Cette fantastique entreprise peut vous gâcher votre vie, au point de la rendre heureuse ! Proche, mais pas tout à fait fidèle à l'histoire originale, post FF7. Clotif surtout mais presque toute la bande est là aussi. Attention ! Comme toujours des gros mots, mais beaucoup de tendresse ! Quelques gouttes de Lime qui finiront en limite Lemon, mais vous avez le temps !
1. Chapter 1

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.**

**.**

**On continue avec une fic plus longue.**

**Elle se situe à Edge, mais n'est pas complétement fidèle à l'histoire. ****J'ai la flemme de faire un résumé !**

**Seul truc important à signaler, elle est du point de vue de Cloud.**

**Tout ce qui est en italique correspond à ce qu'il se dit à lui-même pour faire court !**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Ah ! Euh... comme d'hab pairing C/T, Zack et Aérith sont là aussi, s'il y a des fans de notre enfant des Cétras, ne soyez pas choqué si elle n'a pas toujours le beau rôle !**

**J'adore Aérith, n'en doutez pas ! Qui aime bien, châtie bien, c'est connu ! D'ailleurs y aura pas qu'elle !**

**Ah ! Et les 'Pfff' sont des soupirs !**

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**Chapitre 1**

**.**

**.**

_Je déteste ce bar..._

_..._

_J'adore ce bar..._

_..._

C'est mon septième cercle des enfers...

C'est mon septième ciel...

...

_Foutus copains ! Ils me font chier... je les adore..._

Je suis installé entre Aérith et Cid, et j'ai mon meilleur pote en face... et je suis dos au comptoir...

« Hé, Cloud, v'là ta chérie ! » Cid trinque avec mon verre sur la table.

« Pas possible... » _… __elle est déjà là, vieux con !__..._ « J'ai personne... » je bougonne.

« Hello, Framboise ! » il est debout pour faire coucou, je fais un bond sur mes pieds.

« C'est Cerise, son prénom ! » je grince, le rassoit de force et la salue à mon tour... _Merde, fait chier... Vieux con !_

« Ce-cerise ? N'importe quoi ! » Aérith est toute rouge...

« Ça chasse. » remarque Zack, il a l'air... contrarié...

« Ouais, un nom pareil ! Haha ! » Cid s'esclaffe au nez de Aérith.

« Qui ? » je demande innocent, à mon meilleur ami qui soupire.

« Elle balance ses jambes, elle a trop bu... et donc... elle s'échauffe... » il murmure, j'entends mal.

« Oh oui Cerise, c'est bon Cerise, vas-y Cerise ! » _Cid... fermes-la !_

« Hein ? » je me penche vers Zack.

« C'est pas son genre ! Du tout ! » Aérith est outrée, elle devrait avoir l'habitude avec ce vieux...

« Hum, bougent trop vite... » Zack secoue la tête.

« Hein ? » je fais le tour de la salle.

« Mais pas elle, t'es con... » Cid rit de plus belle au nez de Aérith... _Chut merde ! Il parle de qui, Zack ?_

« Conne ! » Aérith répond de toute sa hauteur..._ j'vois personne !_... « Je ne parlais pas de la jeune fille, nigaud... »

« Je vais y aller, je crois... » Zack s'adosse au banc... _pas bon, sa tête..._

« Qui ?! L'oursin ?! » Cid hurle de rire « Hé ! Hé ! » et me tire la manche.

« Quoi ?! » en face de moi, Zack fixe quelque chose, enfin quelqu'un.

« Elle y croit pas ! » il me parle trop près, Cid pue le whisky.

« Ouais ? » je me retourne..._ bon... où... ?_

« Si, si, il se l'ait faite ! Hein Cloud ?! » Cid m'agrippe l'épaule.

« Lâches ! » je l'éjecte, j'ai repéré ma chérie... la vraie...

Elle discute, debout, accoudée juste au début de son comptoir, elle incline la tête, son menton entre ses mains, elle sourit et remue sa jambe, pointe de pied au sol... _Minute.._.  
Elle a les joues rouges !... Elle sourit bêtement... _Non ! _... Elle BALANCE sa jambe de gauche à droite à une jolie vitesse... _Oh non... pitié..._

« OH-OH ! CLOUD ! » Cid m'accroche au col pour me retourner.

« MERDE ! » je me lève, ma chérie se tourne à mon cri..._ Non, pas ça..._ elle a vraiment un sourire bizarre...

« Fais ton cirque Cid. Cloud n'est pas comme ça, pas comme Zack ! » Aérith est mauvaise... je le suis aussi..

L'élue de mon cœur perd son sourire et fronce les sourcils sur moi... puis sursaute, le mec lui parle... elle lui sourit, elle rit... de tout son charme...

_Non, j'ai dit non !_

« Cloud... » Zack pose sa main sur moi « Ici... » il m'assoit.

« Hé ! C'qui faut pas entendre ! Il fait pas vague c'est tout ! Hein Cloud ?! Là, Cerise, un nom pareil, c'était trop gros pour passer inaperçu, voilà l'truc ! Hein, Cloud ?! »

« Ouais, ouais... » _PUTAIN !_

« Cloud... » Zack se penche, j'évite son regard « Vides ! » il ordonne en poussant mon verre, je fais.

« Comment ça ? » Aérith en bout de table se penche à son tour, me cache Zack, je me redresse et le regarde par dessus elle.

« Bon... » il vide le sien, plein..._ Je sais pas comment il fait, ça me brûle, moi, mais cette douleur me distrait..._ « J'y vais... On verra... » il tend la main.

« Cloud… ? » Aérith cherche mes yeux, oscille, je tends mon verre à Zack.

« Merci... » je le lui donne, Cid tend le sien... _T'es un ami, Zack !..._

« Hum... » il arbore une mine trop sérieuse.

_Pfff, encore... c'est le deuxième ce mois-ci... fait chier, elle est où Framboise ! Merde !..._ Je frappe la table..._ CERISE !_

« Tu... ? » Aérith se rapproche de mon visage « Toi et Cerise... ? »

« Ouais ! Il l'a niquée ! » Cid se penche sur moi de l'autre côté..._ j'me sens mal..._

« Cid... » je soupire consterné.

« Ah, tu vois que non ! » elle me colle pour se mettre nez à nez avec Cid.

« Si ! » il rit, je me plaque contre le dossier, ils m'étouffent... _Elle... va pas le faire..._

« Non ! » Aérith grince.

_Non, ma chérie va pas le faire..._ elle lisse ses cheveux... Pourquoi elle lui montre jusqu'où ils vont ?! ... _Ouais, ils sont longs tes cheveux, jusqu'à tes fesses ! Arrêtes merde !_

« Oh si ! » Cid m'écrase, je me lève, le bouscule et prend la place de Zack « Hé gamin ! » il beugle... _m'en fous !_ Je suis face à elle... à eux, à lui !

_Ouais, y sont beaux ses cheveux... et le reste aussi, ouais... Hé mec, enlèves ta main ! ... Zack ! Ouf !_

« Ah non ! » Aérith se hisse sur ses mains, elle me gêne... _Ils font quoi là-bas ?!_ « N'est-ce pas ? Cloud ! »

« Quoi... ? » mes dents crissent, Tifa a servi Zack, et revient vers celui qui va pas passer la nuit... _J'le butte ! Mec, t'es mort !_

« Oui ou non ? » Cid prend ma place « Vas-y, dis-lui, elle est bouchée... » il pousse Aérith sur sa place.

« De quoi... ? » malin ce Zack, il lui présente nos verres..._ Bien ça, merci..._

« Fruit rouge et toi ! » Cid tend le bras vers la demoiselle en question, à notre droite.

« Et bah... ? »_ s'il te plaît, ne le fais pas..._ Si ! Elle revient vers l'autre connard !_ Non ! Bon ! Fraise ! Merde !_ « CERISE ! » je crie tout haut... _Rah ! Merde !... Qu'est-ce que je fais ?!..._ « Demandes lui ! » _Hein ?! J'ai dit quoi là ?!_

« QUOI ?! » Aérith s'époumone... _n'est-ce pas, hein ? Quel abruti !_

« HA HA ! Là, t'es fort ! » Cid jubile... pas moi.

Je détourne les yeux douloureux de ma douce et sa jambe... et de son soupirant...

« Oui… ? » une petite voix... _Oh bah, tient, Cerise... Euh... ?_

« Tu vas bien ? » je me lève, mains dans les poches, poings serrés.

« Eh bien... » elle me regarde, tremblote « Oui. » _j'ai toujours fait beaucoup d'effet aux filles, j'sais pas pourquoi !_

« Hé Cerise, excuses belle, mais faut qu'on te demande un truc... » Cid va avoir une érection à son ton.

« Mais enfin, Cid, ça ne se fait pas ! » Aérith va avoir une attaque...

« Désolé... » je lui souris, la pauvre... _Enfin, ce soir Cerise va être contente… chier !..._

« Bah et quoi ?! Cloud est d'accord ! » Cid est ravi.

« Pour... ? » Cerise rougit et se tourne vers lui.

« S'il te plaît, ne le prends pas mal... » je lui souris doucement... elle fond déjà « Ces idiots, ne croient pas que nous... » je regarde mes pieds « Que j'ai pu être avec une fille comme toi... » je hausse les épaules, fais mon malheureux... _J'sais bien faire, j'l'suis beaucoup, là c'est pas du chiqué, elle va le faire... avec un autre._

« Oh ! » Cerise apprécie le compliment, elle me connaît assez pour avoir compris ma tournure de phrase « Bon... » elle inspire « Eh bien, oui... Si... » elle est radieuse.

« Oui mais... vous vous êtes fréquentés... ? » Aérith est têtue...

« Hum... Oui... C'est... Bah... Évidemment... » Cerise bafouille.

« Ils ont couchés ensemble ! » Cid... _J'essayais de faire soft... Bon, ça doit être clair pour Aérith... _je me détourne vers le bar... « Hein, joli fruit ? » il lui sourit aussi fier que si c'était lui l'heureux partenaire.

« Ah... je... eh bien... c'est... euh... oui... » Cerise bafouille encore... brave petite, elle a du mal...

Moi aussi... Zack s'est immiscé entre le... TYPE et elle. Le type fait la gueule, elle non, tranquille, j'ai peut-être une chance... je prie pour...

_Tient ? _Aérith reste silencieuse..._ elle a compris... ?_

Bah quoi ?! Je suis qu'un homme !  
Mais je suis honnête avec les filles, elles savent que c'est pas pour longtemps... juste le temps que ma vraie chérie lâche le sien, ça elles savent pas...  
Heureusement, c'est très court en général… Quelques jours, une bonne semaine tout au plus...  
Mais là j'ai pas envie... J'veux dire j'ai jamais envie, mais deux fois, ce mois-ci... On a une sacrée réputation tous les deux... J'm'en fous...

_Toi, justement ! Arrêtes de lui sourire, s'il te plaît, pas comme ça, tu le rends déjà fou sans... pourquoi tu touches son bras... J'vais couper ta putain d'jambe !_

« Cloud… ? » Cerise s'approche, je me suis éloigné inconsciemment.

« Hum... » je soupire... elle est mignonne et toute douce, Cerise...

« Tu vas bien ? » elle veut me consoler... _elle l'a déjà fait, 4 jours durant... les filles le veulent toutes... Ouais, un boulet comme moi... Aérith compris, mais là c'est jamais, non merci..._

« Oui, ça va. » … _non, Cerise doit le voir..._

« Bon... » elle me sourit, tristement et gentiment devant mon mensonge.

« Merci... » de la tête, j'indique Cid et Aérith « Je m'excuse... »

« C'est rien... ça m'a fait plaisir... » elle rougit, cette fille rougit beaucoup avec moi...

« Ouais... » je souris et me détourne « À moi aussi... » _oups, j'aurais pas dû... je pensais à Aérith, j'en ai marre qu'elle m'idéalise, tout le temps à me comparer à Zack, Zack c'est le meilleur point !_

« Oh ! » Cerise se redresse, me scrute, je garde les yeux au sol « Si tu as besoin... Tu peux m'appeler... »

« Merci... Peut-être... Tu vas rentrer tard... ? » _Strife ?! Pfff... ouais, bon aller..._

« Je ne sais pas... » elle rougit encore, elle a compris.

« Excuse-moi... Passes une bonne soirée, vas vite... » … _on verra bien..._

« Toi aussi. » Cerise rejoint ses amis.

_Ouais bah ça, c'est pas gagné..._

Je rejoins les miens... Aérith me fusille du regard, Cid est partit.

« Il veut fêter ça ! » froide comme une lame au clair, aussi bouillonnante que juste avant une invocation.

« Quel âne ! » je m'assois… _Quelle bonne idée ! Au boulot ma chérie !_

« Cloud ! » Aérith droite comme un i, me lance un regard de travers « C'est pas bien ! »

« Pourquoi ? » je soupire à fendre l'âme, c'est reparti... _Aérith la fanatique me fatigue déjà !_

« Parce que ! » elle s'offusque « Pourquoi tu le fais ?! »

« Parce que j'ai envie »... _mais qu'est-ce qu'elle s'imagine, elle est différente, la dernière d'une vieille race, mais quand-même pas d'une autre planète, c'est pourtant évident !_

« C'est pas bien pour Cerise ! » elle s'offusque encore plus.

« Pourquoi ?! Elle avait envie aussi ! » ... _pour qui me prend-elle ?_

« Bien sûr ! Parce qu'elle t'aime ! » crache-t-elle... _seigneur... elle est folle._

« Mais non ! » … _c'est une foutue romantique..._ « Un peu, il faut un minimum... »

« Tu l'aimes ! » elle s'étouffe.

« Non ! » … _ouh lala..._ « Un minimum, elle... est mignonne et toute douce... »

« Moi aussi ! » elle boude... _oh..._

« Oui, et alors ? » … _fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Strife._

« Et bah ! T'as pas envie ?! » avec son port de reine outrée, elle me toise... _elle est folle… seigneur !_

« Non ! » … _attention, c'est là que tu assures Strife..._ « Tu es mon amie, Aérith, très proche... presque une sœur, je te vois pas comme autre chose... »

« Ah… ? » elle se rapproche... _ma parole, elle est déçue !_... « Comme... Tifa, alors ? » elle plisse les yeux...

« Comme... ? Non... » je gigote sa proximité me gêne « Tifa, c'est encore autre chose... » _c'est l'amour de ma vi_e « Amie d'enfance... C'est... précieux... » _la prunelle de mes yeux_ « On a vécu tellement de chose... On... c'est différent... Tifa, c'est... » _je l'aime_ « Mon... sais pas comment dire... » _l'amour de ma vie, la prunelle de mes yeux, je l'aime_ « C'est différent de tout le reste, ce qui nous lie... » _je ne me souviens pas avoir fait autre chose que l'aimer _« C'est l'un pour l'autre, mais de loin... » _depuis toujours_ « C'est pour toujours, mais ça le sera jamais... » _pourquoi mon dieu, pourquoi ?!_

« Hum... » Aérith semble réfléchir, je crois que j'en ai trop dit...

Cid débarque en braillant, une bouteille à la main, Zack nous rejoint, il me demande de retourner à ma place, je jette un coup d'œil au bar.  
Tifa de dos s'active sur un plateau, elle appelle Barret... _pourquoi faire ?._.. Et Vincent aussi, accoudé loin sur le comptoir... manque Yuffie... mais elle est en visite chez son père, mais là, j'vais pas me plaindre !

Je reprends place sur le banc.

« On fête ton avènement ! » Cid, toujours plus ou moins bourré, s'assoit en face de moi.

« Bon... je vais aider Tifa... » Aérith est pensive_... fais pas de conneries, toi !_

« Elle chasse. » c'est un murmure... _Zack... tant pis, merci..._

« C'est clair ! » Cid confirme et ricane... _Cid, enlèves ce sourire !_

« Dis-lui merci. » Zack soupire et désigne Cid.

« Ouais, j'ai cassé son coup ! » _Cid ?... je t'aime ! Mais si, là si !_

« Tu l'as... démoralisée... » Zack glousse et s'installe à côté de moi.

« Ouais ! » Cid bonde le torse « J'ai pas compris! » _on s'en fout ! Merci !_« Hé Teef, ça vient ! » il beugle.

« LA FERME ! » Tifa crie... on est jamais loin du bar, mais là le brouhaha diminue « Payes d'abord ! »_ oh oh..._

« Aller arrives ! J't'adore ! Arrives que j't'embrasse !» Cid est vraiment bourré... _Doucement mon gars... _« Elle va me flinguer ! » il est tout content...

Je jette un regard vers elle, oui, Tifa est de mauvais poils, le type lui parle, elle lui sourit, mais c'est plus pareil... _Merci seigneur... Pardon Cerise... Merci Cid !_

« Cid, arrêtes, tu vas la remotiver... » Zack se détend dans son siège.

« Ouais ?! Et alors ?! Au pire, le Don Juan me dira merci si elle est très, très motivée ! »

« Au pire... c'est pour demain... il ne va pas la lâcher... » Zack... _pitié, reste positif, mais... Tu m'étonnes..._

« Tu m'étonnes qui va pas la lâcher... » _ah, je l'ai dit ! … Tas d'merde ! Ça, je le garde..._

« Ben ?! Et alors ?! Qu'elle baise, vous le faites bien vous ! » _Cid !... pfff..._

« Ouais... » _justement, c'est à cause... c'est pas bien... je fais n'importe quoi..._

« On profite de la vie... même Vincent s'y est mis... » Zack sourit au souvenir de notre aventure..

« Oh-oh ! Vous avez lâché Jack l'éventreur sur les filles ! » il hurle de rire.

« Non, c'est lui tout seul... Il nous a invité même... » Zack se marre franchement.

« Oh-oh ! Non ! Racontes ! » Cid hallucine et tambourine sur la table.

« Non ! Trop... dingue, hallucinant, un rêve... Une folie... » Zack me sourit... _Ouais, deux jours..._

Vincent nous a fait une surprise. Il avait dégoté des sosies... si, si...

J'ai eu une Tifa dans les bras pendant deux jours... Un truc de fou... Elle avait pas les même yeux, ces cheveux étaient moins longs, mais longs quand-même...  
Zack a eut le droit à une Aérith blonde, mais sa voix, ses yeux; son sourire était identique... ça l'a aidé...  
Moi, j'ai fermé les yeux pendant deux jours, moi, je lui demandé de se taire, silence pendant deux jours...  
Son corps, le même, ses seins, les même, ses hanches, les même, ses jambes.. . sa bouche... presque la même...La fausse Aérith de Zack a beaucoup parlé pendant qu'ils... Il m'a raconté...  
Vincent avait sa Lucrétia, en bien plus petite, mais ça l'a pas gêné non plus...

Dieu que c'est méprisable, c'est laid... Dieu que c'était bon, dieu... que c'était bon !  
En fait, ça a duré trois jours, le premier pour qu'on se décide... J'ai été le premier, ouais moi, Strife...

« Servis ! » Aérith est plus gaie, elle dépose de quoi manger et des verres, un wagon !

« Payes ! » Tifa, elle non, c'est pire... elle abat une autre bouteille.

« C'est fait ! » Barret la pousse, s'installe entre moi et Zack, à la place d'Aérith.

« Barret ?! » Tifa claque ses mains sur la table, pile à côté de moi « C'est pas toi le patron ! » elle grince, ses mèches les plus courtes glissent de son épaule..._ j'ai envie de les tirer..._

« Ouais !... Bon, bah… Cloud te remboursera ! » il me donne une bourrade... _Hé Barret t'es dingue, j'ai pas un rond !_

« J'ai rien demandé. Eux ! » je désigne Aérith qui se retrouve encore à côté de Cid.

« Oui mais... » Tifa se penche vers moi... _belle en colère..._ « C'est ta fête, non ? » elle est mauvaise.._. j'adore..._

« On paye pas pour ses anniversaires. » _Tiens, prends ça !... _Elle rit... _Tu es belle_... ses yeux restent durs, rouges profonds... _Tant mieux si l'autre n'avait pas tes yeux_... Je m'y noie, je sens un sourire sadique sur mes lèvres... « Surtout quand c'est les amis qui organisent... » je fais le malin, ses yeux me défient, sa bouche a le même sourire que moi... _J'adore... Affrontes-moi..._

« Cloud Strife... » elle se met si près, son souffle sur mon visage... _c'est bon mon nom dit comme ça..._

« Oui… ? » ça pue la claque, le piège... _Pièges-moi... J'dis oui ! J'dis oui à tout avec toi !_

« J'paye pas pour... » elle serre les dents et inspire « Tes parties d'jambes en l'air... » oh, là elle sourit plus... « Réussies ou pas ! » elle se redresse...

« Je les réussis toujours... »_ ...euh... si, si... _elle me sourit carnassière... _J'ai envie de toi ! J'te montre ?!_

« Par contre, moi, vois-tu, je paye pour les miennes ! » elle s'empare de la deuxième bouteille, celle qu'elle a apporté... _Peste !_

_PESTE! Là tu me pièges pas, tu m'assassine _

Dans le silence de nos camarades, que je percute seulement maintenant, elle fait sauter le bouchon.  
Zack se lève avec bruit, il fait de même avec l'autre.

« C'est moi qui paye. » il serre tout le monde.

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà pour l'entame !**

**à la semaine prochaine !**

**J'espère que le style (le fait que les pensées de Cloud décrivent les actions ou commentent les paroles de autres) ne vous perdra pas trop !**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.**

**Chapitre 2 en ligne !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar…_

_J'adore ce bar..._

_..._

_Oui, là je crois que je l'aime, ce bar..._

_..._

On est là, à boire, à rire, Tifa travaille en même temps, comme toujours.  
Mais ce soir, il se passe quelque chose... _Hein Tifa ?_... On interagit de façon différente...  
C'est normal d'après Zack, parce que je ne la fuis plus... On se rapproche à la vitesse des escargots... C'est que... je... _J'suis qu'un con !_

Elle avait déjà bien bu avant que j'arrive... je la rattrape doucement... Elle est en chasse, et moi je suis au bord du gouffre...  
La soirée est bien avancée, le bar plein commence sa décrue...

On a tous deux verres. Du whisky de Cid, ce qu'il préfère et c'est pas du bon marché, et du Bailley's, Tifa en raffole... elle peut en ingurgiter une quantité incroyable. C'est délicieux, ce mariage entre les deux, des excellent crus, les deux. Tifa boit cul sec des deux entre deux commandes. Elle peut, elle boit toujours avec un tout petit verre quand elle bosse.

Ça discute fesses, sentiments, culs et autre... pourquoi c'est bien, pourquoi faut pas, pourquoi si... quand il faut, quand faut pas... pourquoi pas trop, pourquoi ça n'a pas d'importance.

J'ai l'impression que c'est une discussion entre Aérith et Zack...  
Elle est têtue, mais il est patient et fin diplomate, ses arguments la touchent, il est malin... c'est un homme de bien, alors s'il le fait c'est que c'est pas si mauvais que ça... elle s'en rend compte... tant mieux... petit à petit, eux aussi...  
Vincent et moi, on ne participe pas, lui n'a rien à dire, c'est récent pour lui, moi j'ose pas, et puis Tifa ne dit rien non plus, elle écoute, oui, elle semble ailleurs, des fois elle hoche la tête, ou sourit aux arguments mielleux de notre Aérith nationale...  
C'est pas vraiment qu'elle tire la gueule, mais..._ et puis, j'men fous, elle se cale toujours à côté de moi, alors j'ai pas me plaindre..._

Je baisse les yeux sur mon verre... j'suis si content qu'elle soit, là, tout près de moi...

Juste là, debout, elle se tient à la table, paumes à plat, jambes croisées, et part régulièrement pour des commandes. Je me tords le cou à chaque fois, à la suivre des yeux, mais elle fait vite, nos regard se croisent à chaque fois qu'elle revient, impassible, et remet ses mains sur la table à quelques centimètres des miennes...

En fait... je dois faire que ça... la regarder... _Merde ! C'est peut-être pour ça, qu'elle moufte pas !_

Je croise mes bras sur la table, me rapproche discrètement de ses mains, il reste de la mousse entre son majeur et son index.  
Du bout du doigt, je l'enlève... Ce léger contact la fait tressaillir, je lui montre la petite mousse, elle me sourit enfin... mais on l'appelle...

Je la suis des yeux pour changer, elle salue un bon client sur le départ, elle en a beaucoup, mais faut pas croire beaucoup de femmes aussi, se sentent proches d'elle...  
Elle est confesseur, psy, proche et assez étrangère pour qu'on lui dise tout...  
Et puis elle est opposante au régime Shinra... Faut pas le dire trop fort c'est tout, la censure et la répression sont écrasantes, mais dans l'ombre, toujours il y a des résistants. Ça aussi, ça lui fait un paquet d'amis... Hum... Elle revient...

_HEP ! L'autre là ! Laisses-la ! Bon... _Elle le rembarre, c'est bien, mais c'est trop gentil ! _Mets-lui ton poing dans sa tronche ! Non ! Mieux ! Ton pied dans ses couilles !_

_Aller ! Ton pied dans ses couilles ! Non ?! Bon bah le mien alors !_

Je me lève, mais Zack aussi...

« C'est Wedge. » il m'arrête, il a bien fait... _Wedge… ? Putain, il a changé... _il est... noir, enfin très bronzé.

« Ils s'mettent au point pour le sud... » Barret grogne « Plein trucs, au point... » il est pas content...

_Parfait ! À nous trois, il la touchera pas !_

Wedge est un membre actif de Avalanche, le groupe éco-terroriste de Tifa et Barret… Et Cid, et Vincent, et Yuffie… Zack, lui c'est un Shinra, il travaille pour, la vie est étrange... En fait, c'est une taupe... Il a rencontré Tifa un jour, sans moi et voilà...

Moi... moi, j'suis rien... si, livreur et ex-Shinra... entre les deux… non, j'suis un con qui hait la Shin-Ra, mais pas assez pour l'affronter... c'est compliqué...

Comme Aérith, quoique depuis quelques temps, je crois qu'elle participe en faisant de la propagande... De toute façon elle est fleurs, fleurs et fleurs, alors forcément c'est une évidence... moi... bref !

Wedge et Tifa... ? Plein de trucs... ? _Bah, c'est pas nouveau..._

C'est vrai qu'il est beau gosse, et lui se bouge pour la planète et tout le toutim... Elle raffole des dissidents...  
Moi, je suis égoïste, profondément... J'ai déjà trop de choses à régler pour moi-même... Un jour peut-être, pour Tifa... elle ne demande pas...  
Elle sait et puis elle veut que je le fasse pour moi, tout le tralala, comme un grand...

Wedge et Tifa... alors j'ai bien fait... Jessie et moi...

_Nan ! Strife t'es minable ! M'en fous, ça fait du bien ! … _Tient, faut que j'le lui balance, ça... pour Jessie, personne ne sait...

Elle revient, tranquille, elle a l'habitude de rembarrer, faudrait qu'elle la perde mais c'est impossible...

Je me rassois, Zack aussi. Barret fait la moue. Je veux pas me retourner..._ Si ! Non ! _... Pas la peine elle est là. Bien...  
Elle ne me regarde pas... _Tifa ?... Non, ma grande_... Ses joues sont roses... _Non, non ! N'y penses pas, interdit !_ _Aller regardes-moi ! Tifa ! Ah_... Elle me fuit des yeux... _Tifa ?... Je t'influence ?... Bouges pas cocotte, tu vas voir !..._

« Assis-toi. » _ouais, un peu dur._

« Non, merci... ça vaut pas le coup... » des yeux, elle fait le tour de la salle... elle se détourne bien trop vite, dés qu'elle tombe sur ce... Wedge...

« Assis-toi ! » _Strife, du calme... _Elle fixe la table et balance sa jambe, une fois, deux fois... _Stop !... _Trois... elle s'arrête... « Viens ! » je m'adosse au dossier du banc, présente un genou... _quelle audace !_

« Non ! » elle me fuit du regard... _ah... ? Bon... _elle recommence à balancer sa jambe à vitesse lumière...

_... Tifa ?...Tifa, Tifa, Tifa... ? C'est Noël ou j'ai trop bu..._

Personne dans les environs à part moi pour qu'elle ne réagisse comme ça... Elle s'apaise, souffle, on la sert, elle boit doucement cette fois-ci.

« Aller, restes pas debout... » _t'agiteras plus ta jamb_e ! « Viens... tu pourras te lever dès que tu le dois... » je claque ma cuisse, elle hésite, fixe ma jambe, elle secoue la tête, la baisse et sa jambe... _Wahou, encore plus vite... Tu m'échapperas pas... _« Les deux… ? » je lui souris et me mets de travers, en bout du banc.

« Non ! » elle se barre, elle s'enfuit... _Mazette !_

« Tifa ! » Barret la rappelle, elle est pas heureuse... Je la fixe, elle me jette un coup d'œil... Elle croise ses bras et ses jambes... « Une autre... » Barret lui tend la bouteille de Whisky « Et... » il prend l'autre.

« J'y vais ! » _ah... ? D'accord, bon bah, debout... _je m'empare des deux, et la rejoins « Assis-toi. » je lui chuchote, elle me pousse... _Haha !... Tu m'as touché, même pour ça c'est rare..._

Direction le comptoir tout content. J'ai trop bu...

C'est pas Noël, je l'agace c'est tout... tant pis, c'est bon de rêver... Je rêve souvent...

Au bar, je me fais alpaguer par trois jolies minettes... Je les ai déjà vu... Ah, ça me revient, c'est les copine de Cerise, bon... je les sers...  
C'est long, je connais pas tout mais je me débrouille... Elles payent par carte, là je sais faire aussi... Elles entament la conversation, je jette un œil vers notre table.  
Tifa est assise à ma place mais de côté, prête à bondir pour servir, elle a croisé ses jambes et ses bras, elle parle, je ne vois pas son visage. Elle agite toujours cette bon dieu de jambe... mais par à coup... _J'arrive..._

« Hé ma poule ! Tu joues à quoi ? » Barret m'interpelle, Tifa se retourne, surprise de me voir à sa place, je leur souris et montre la commande des demoiselles, elle fronce les sourcils, un mec me héle, j'y vais.

« Chartreuse ! » il me tend son verre et son argent.

_Char-... quoi ? Euh... _Je la regarde...

Elle agite sa jambe à mort et... bizarre... elle a vraiment l'air... mauvaise... J'articule 'Chartreuse' du mieux que je peux, elle sourit malsaine et hausse les épaules...

« CHARTREUSE ! » je hurle en souriant, peste !… _Peste ! Tu m'cherches ?!_

Elle a un grand sourire, les mains en signe d'impuissance, puis regarde sa montre... Elle me fait un clin d'œil... _Ah ouais, c'est comme ça ? Ok... Si tu perds... T'as le droit à mes genoux... Oh-lala !... L'avoir sur mes genoux... non, incroyable !?... Rien que d'y penser... Personne ne s'imagine ma motivation... Prêt !_

« COMBIEN ? » je crie, elle fait 5 avec ses doigts, ferme le poins puis lève, un doigt, deux doigts, trois doigts... Top... _C'est parti !_

« C'est comment la Chartreuse? » je suis un malin..._ Alors bonhomme ?_

« C'est très bon et très fort ! » il rit, il a vu notre petit jeu, il se retourne sur Tifa.

O_k... elle a un allier... bon ! J'peux aussi, alors !_

« Les filles ?! » je leur fait mon plus beau sourire « J'dois gagné un défi, Chartreuse, c'est comment ? »

Je me retourne sur le bar, les étagères sont impressionnantes, longues, profondes et remplies à ras bord... _Comment fait-elle ?_

« C'est vert ! » s'enthousiasme l'une des copines de Cerise.

« Merci ! » au moins c'est pas une couleur si répandue dans les alcools... _bon, étagère du bas... Euh non..._

« UNE ! » Tifa braille toute heureuse... _Ma belle, attends voir... _je parcours l'étagère, la main dessus.

« C'est une liqueur ! » _Ah !... merci les filles !_

« Ok ! » je me retourne le temps d'un clin d'œil... _Liqueur_... Le Bailley's est une liqueur ! Je sais où !... _Ah Tifa, ton péché mignon va te perdre !... _J'y file, alors, alors..._ Bah, quoi ?!..._ « Sûre ? » aux filles.

« DEUX ! » Tifa se marre... bien trop... j'suis pas au bon endroit... Pourtant...

« C'est de la liqueur à base d'herbe... » propose l'une d'entre elle, elles discutent...

« Ouais... » à base de plante... ça m'avance pas...

« Comme... le Génépi... » _ah... et mesdemoiselles... ?_

« Connais pas ! » _merde !_

« Manzana... » autre fille, autre idée.

« Non plus ! » _chier, des plantes, des plantes... y a pas une étiquette avec des fleurs ou..._

« Gentiane ! » elles se prennent au jeu... je souffle...

« TROIS ! » Tifa jubile... _Attends, attends !_

« ABSIHTHE ! » un cri, c'est Cerise !

« Ok belle ! » _merci !_ Elle a droit un plus long clin d'œil.

Ça c'est MON péché mignon, dingue que j'y ai pas pensé ! Vive les femmes, elles ont une mémoire d'éléphant, je fonce, là, Absinthe ! Vert aussi ! Oh l'andouille, elle les range par couleur...

« Ok ! » _Bon Strife, du calme, regardes bien, pas trop vite... Non, non, non... bah ?... Continues... non, non plus... Merde ! C'est le bout._

« AU DÉBUT, AU DÉBUT ! » mes alliers sont hystériques...

« Je sais ! » _me prenez pas pour un débile, j'allais y penser..._ Retour Absinthe ! _Go !_

« QUATRE ! » Tifa triomphe... _Non, non !... Aller, aller, t'es où, t'es où... ? Rah, non ! Ah Si ! Si ! Là !_

« LA ! » je brandis la bouteille de dos.

« YOU-HOU ! » mes supportrices sont en folie.

« JE L'AI ! » je me retourne, c'est moi qui triomphe... Tifa n'est plus à sa place, je cligne des yeux.

« Cinq... » juste à côté, elle me sourit avec tendresse « Bravo... »

« BRAVO CLOUD ! » Cerise s'enflamme de son côté...

« T'as triché ! » Tifa rit, se penche vers moi « Tricheur... » elle est sérieuse et l'a mauvaise... _je t'aime..._

« T'es dure... » _je t'aime quand-même… _« Combien ? » je tends l'argent, elle hausse les épaules... _Ah non ! _« Tifa... » je le gronde tout doucement, elle regarde ma main ouverte.

« Pile ! » elle me prend l'argent et la bouteille, je la suis « Tiens Gab, excuses-moi... »

« Pas de mal mon ange ! Mais la prochaine, prévois aussi ton fan club ! » il tend son verre.

Tifa rit, elle le sert, le salue, recule et me percute...

« Quoi ?! » elle papillonne...

« Rien... » ... _si... MON ANGE ?!_

« Bon... » elle part vers la caisse, je la talonne... _Puisque tu es là... je comptai te rejoindre, mais bon..._

_Agites ta jambe pour voir... Si c'est pas pour moi, je la coupe ! Mon ANGE !_

Elle tape sur sa machine, la touche L pour liqueur… _ah d'accord !..._

« Ah, d'accord... » _ah... j'l'ai dit._

« Cloud ! » elle sursaute, je me penche sur son épaule.

« Je l'ai pas fait tout à l'heure... pour les miss... » je savais pas...

« Bon... » elle souffle « Les MISS ont pris quoi ?! » et grince... _Jalouse, Tifa ?_

« Trois Tequila... et trois verres d'eau, mais c'est gratuit, non ? MON ANGE ! » _oups !_

« Ou-oui... » elle me jette un coup d'œil... _Ouais, moi si ! J'suis jaloux !..._ « 30 gils ? »

« C'est ça... » j'acquiesce, elle agite sa jambe, elle AGITE !_ J'adore ce tic !_ « Carte Bleue... » _souris pas si fort, Strife... Détends-toi... _T'es pas le seul... Mais c'est pour toi aussi... peut-être... Attends, faut être sûr...

« Le ticket ? » elle s'agace... Je veux pas me vanter, mais elle la balance drôlement fort... _Héhé !..._

« Encore sur la machine... » je me penche et tends le bras, la frôle exprès, à en avoir presque le nez dans ses cheveux... _De dieu ! Bing !_

« Aïe ! » tu m'étonnes, elle s'est explosé le genou contre le meuble « Merde... » elle couine.

_Tiens toi à carreau Strife, chut, chut, c'est pas... c'est... __Je__ rêve, chut ! Chut !_... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

« Ça t'fais rire ! » elle me pousse, fort...

« Euh... non... »_ pas rire, non ! Écoutes, c'est pas ce que tu crois... je sais pas ce que tu crois, mais... Tu m'as touché... encore ?!_

« GARÇON ! » euh... _oui les filles... écrasez s'il vous plaît ! _« Oui… ? » tient, toujours Cerise...

« La même chose... » elles présentent leurs verres.

« Quatre ? » je leur souris, mais insiste vers Cerise.

« Non merci... » elle boit très peu « Tu vas mieux... » elle est déçue...

« Ouais... » _que veux-tu, c'est Tifa..._ « Un petit pari stupide et voilà... Bon, tu prends quand-même ton sirop Réglisse ? » elle acquiesce et rougit encore que je m'en souvienne, en fait j'ai une sainte horreur du réglisse ! « Ok... » je les sert, mais c'est de la monnaie... _ouh la_ « Tifa ? » elle s'était mise à essuyer...

« Trois Téquilla et un sirop ? » je lui montre mes clientes, elle leur sourit et arrive...

« Cerise, comment vas-tu ? » _elles s'embrassent ?!_ Tifa regarde l'argent « Tu rends 10... Alors ?... » elle me pousse.

« Bon... » je vais à la caisse...

« Ça va... » Cerise lui tient la main...

« Tu te remets ? » Tifa est douce...

« C'est... oui... » Cerise parle tout bas... _Vite Strife ! Elles parlent de quoi ?!_

« Je te l'avais dit... » Tifa soupire...

« Je ne regrette pas... » Cerise parle si bas... _merde, satané tiroir caisse, chut !_

« Je te l'avais dit ! » Tifa glousse.

« Oui... » pas Cerise, elle est sérieuse, Tifa lui serre l'épaule « Ça va... » Cerise lui sourit, Tifa l'attire, la serre contre elle... _Tifa sait quelque chose que j'ignore..._

_Cerise a des problèmes ?..._

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » je l'aime bien, vraiment, Cerise...

« Toi ! » Tifa me cogne de son poing, elle a un étrange regard... _elle m'a fait mal !_

« Quoi ?! » _hein, Tifa sait ?!_

« Et tu sers ! » encore un coup.

« Arrêtes ! » je pare le troisième.

« Oui, tout va bien ! » Cerise, presque couchée sur le comptoir, intervient.

« S'il est pas gentil, dis-le, j'lui mets mon pied au cul ! » ses yeux sont durs... _Tifa mais ?..._

« Non, non ! » Cerise agites ses mains entre nous « Il est toujours gentil... gentleman... » ... _Merci, mais… alors ? C'est vraiment moi, le... sujet… oh… pardon..._

« J'peux quand-même, si ça te soulage. » _Hein ?! Tifa ?! Pourquoi tu grognes comme ça ?_

« Non merci ! » Cerise rit et reprend sa place assise.

« Dommage ! » Tifa s'approche dangereusement « Moi, ça me soulagerait... Tu perds rien pour attendre, Cloud... » elle est menaçante.

« De quoi ?! » j'ai rien fait de mal... _On est juste... on a juste..._ « J'ai été correct ! » je m'offusque.

« C'est vrai... » Cerise grimace, c'est le mot 'été' qui lui va pas... elle savait...

« Elle savait... » je boude Tifa « Tu savais. » tout bas, je souris d'excuse à Cerise... _Pardon vraiment, j't'aime bien, vraiment..._

« Pas de mal... » elle sourit... _Bon, ça va alors..._

« Tu... savais ? » je me retourne sur Tifa... _tu m'expliques, s'il te plaît ?_

« Je sais tout... » Tifa soupire et boude à son tour.

« Tout... quoi ? » je m'accoude, l'auditoire est fasciné_... tant pis..._

« Tes parties de jambes en l'air... » elle soupire encore... _ah ?!..._ « Réussies ou pas ! » _la peste !_

« Tss ! » je grogne... _ j'en rate, mais une sur dix !_ « Je sais aussi pour toi... » je hoche la tête... _bon, on vient peut-être pas me dire si c'est réussi après, mais tu as une sacrée réputation pour ça aussi !_

« Hmptf ! » elle s'accoude, dédaigneuse...

« Ouais ! C'est Tifa qui recrute ! » _salut Barret ! Te voilà... De quoi ?!_

« Pas du tout ! » elle le pousse, il s'assoit malgré tout...

« Non ! Tu sélectionnes ! » _ah Cid ! Pardon ?!_

« Mais non ! » elle le pousse aussi, il a du mal, tangue mais s'assoit...

« Bon... tu tries ? » _Zack ! Tu t'y mets aussi..._

« MAIS NON ! » elle le pousse ! Première fois et il en tangue à peine, les filles se décalent, mais ne ratent rien.

« Merci. » Zack est galant, il s'écarte pour Aérith... _T'as quelque chose à dire, toi aussi ?_

« Elles viennent toutes seules ! » Aérith hausse les épaules, mécontente..._ Ah oui ?… ah bon !..._

« Ah ! Merci ! » Tifa la salue.

« Mais, on peut dire que tu... calibres... » elle lui sourit d'excuse... _Tient, tient... _Je me tourne sur Tifa.

« Mais non ! ... Bon... Certaines sont vraiment moches... » elle me regarde_._

« Merci... » je glousse... _Tu t'expliques ?..._

« Bah... » elle hausse les épaules « Je choisis pas, blondes, brunes, rousses, vrai ? »

« Vrai... » _alors, elles viennent de te voir..._

« Elles savent toutes que nous sommes amis d'enfance, alors elles viennent aux renseignements... Pfff... ça m'soule! » _oui… ça à l'air..._ « Quand c'est pas pour moi, c'est pour toi... Je fais que ça, parler d'cul les samedis soirs ! »

« Hein ?! » je rougis, non je brûle ! _Pour moi, ça m'emmerde ! Mais pour toi ?!_

« Paniques pas... » elle s'énerve « Je sais pas tout, tout ! J'veux pas savoir, tu comprends c'est gênant... »

« Sans rire... » je grince...

« Tes petits trucs... » elle soupire et secoue la tête, apparemment ça lui coûte. _Moi, ça me tuerai !_

« Mes… ? » _de quoi tu parles, là..._

« T'as un problème avec la lumière... » ses épaules s'affaissent...

« HAHA ! » _ta gueule Cid ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est plus facile pour moi, c'est tout, j'ai pas honte... enfin pas de moi !_

« Remarque... moi... » elle est perdue dans ses pensées, frisonne « Écoutes, Cloud... » _c'est si difficile, Tifa ?_ « Je ne trie pas... enfin, celle qui s'répandent d'amour sur le comptoir, direct... »

« Merci. » je hoche la tête... _c'est déjà des tarées en moins..._

« Ou celles qui sont fétichistes ou maso... ah... quoique pas toutes... » elle rit...

« Tu penses à qui ? » _j'vois pas là_... Elle me regarde, moqueuse... _Tu m'as fait un sale coup ?_

« J'm suis fait un p'tit plaisir... Chiara... » elle, retint un rire... _Ah oui !_

« Ah ouais, ouais... le cirque ! » _Barret ! Fermes-la !_ J'en ai un mauvais souvenir...

« Ma préférée, c'est Cerise... » elle lui sourit, Cerise rougit « Je... pensais que peut-être... » Tifa grimace, souffle.

« J'en ai pas d'préférée ! » _c'est toi, toi, toi..._

« Celle que je déteste, c'est Claire ! Quelle grosse conne ! Elle en a gueulé sur tous les toits ! »

« Ça fait de la pub ! » _Zack ! Non, merde..._

Tifa le fusille du regard, et va vers nos bouteilles vides, les jètes en prend des pleines.

« Du vent ! » elle les leurs donnent.

« J'bouge pas ! » Cid tangue sur son tabouret.

« Désolée, les filles en plus de ne pas vous avoir encore servie, vous avez un voisinage de merde ! » sur ce, Tifa fait volte face pour s'occuper de la commande.

On appelle Tifa de l'autre côté, j'y vais et je m'en sors, je la rejoins à l'encaissement.

« Moi, des tiens... Aucun que j'peux sentir... certain sont venus, aussi... j'ai pas pu... » _Tifa, c'est vrai..._

« Ah... ? » elle continue son encaissement, je lui montre mon argent, mais elle s'en fout et regarde en l'air.

« Le pire, c'est Torkas... J'ai bien cru que... » _l'angoisse de ma vie... que tu fasses la tienne..._

« Ah oui... c'est... hum... » elle ferme le tiroir.

« T'as eu ton spot publicitaire aussi, avec les deux frères... en même temps ! » je tape sur L d'un coup sec « Deux Gin Tonic ! »

« Ils ne sont pas frères... » elle ouvre sa main au-dessus du tiroir, je fais tomber les pièces « En plus c'était gratuit ! C'était leur délire, pas le mien... » elle me tend la monnaie « Publicité mensongère. »

« Tant mieux... » _YES ! Mytho !_ Je serre les pièces à rendre, je souris très soulagé, pour elle, comme pour moi... je fixe ma main, mes joues picotent, je dois juste rosir. « C'était pas les pires... »

« Le... moins pire ? » elle soutient mon regard hésitant, mes jouent doivent picoter un peu plus.

« J'sais pas... » je souffle et retourne vers nos amis.

Les deux bouteilles ouvertes, je leur donne de nouveaux verres... Tifa est partie à notre table qu'elle débarrasse, je la rejoints, je ne peux plus m'empêcher de la suivre...

« Allez-y ! » je prends les derniers verres qui y trainent, Tifa a le plateau en main à ras bord, les clients s'installent.

« Merci. Je vous apporte ça. » elle me lance un regard inquisiteur « Un whisky, deux Chartreuse... »

« Encore ! Ça se boit ce truc... Jo ! » on retourne au bar « Jo ! C'était le pire ! »

« Jo... ? » elle décharge dans l'évier, range, je prépare les boissons... « Lequel ? »

« Celui de Mai... » je souris, elle me présente le plateau, je place.

« Ah non ! » elle les ranges correctement.

« Si, l'année dernière... » je soutiens son regard, elle tique...

« ... Ah oui... » elle part.

_C'est toi que je veux avoir_... Elle revient rapidement avec un autre plateau plein.

« Tifa... on change... J'm'en sors pas... » _je connais trop mal le bar_ « C'est l'heure du départ pour les boites. » le comptoir est plein, ils viennent boire un dernier coup avant, là-bas c'est trop cher...

« Mais... Cloud... Qu'est-ce-... » Tifa papillonne, je lui prends le plateau, l'éponge des mains en laissant traîner mes doigts sur elle, son torchon pendu sur sa hanche… divine...

« J'ai envie... Profites, main d'œuvre gratuite... S'il te plaît... » _Tifa, je veux rester près de toi ce soir..._

« Casses rien... » elle est sérieuse.

« Je serais juste long ! » je hausse les épaules, elle hoche la tête et rejoint Barret qui sert vu l'affluence.

En salle, bon, je m'en sors bien. Au bar ça roule.

Tifa est d'une efficacité et d'une rapidité que nous admirons tous, avec le sourire, elle file comme le vent, salue, discute, effectuant milles taches, milles commandes, milles encaissement... bon peut-être pas mille...  
Moi, escargot... Non, la moitié de la salle est finie, elle m'a donné un balais, et mesdemoiselles, mesdames, messieurs, je me retrouve avec une serpillière.  
A cette heure-ci, elle ferme toujours la moitié de la salle. C'est fini ! Et Presque sec ! Tout nickel !

J'suis content, vrai... ça m'a apaisé, ouais, j'ai réfléchi au rythme des chaises sur les tables, du balais, de la serpillière... ça me change, d'habitude je réfléchis en conduisant et pas doucement...

« Je t'embauche ! » elle se poste à mon côté.

« D'accord. » _que pour ça ?... _Elle rit...

« T'as passé combien fois ? » elle s'étonne les mains sur les hanches.

« Trois... » je suis penaud... _Ah... ? Bon, tant pis..._

« C'est très bien ! » elle me touche le bras... encore… _Oui, ce soir c'est différent, ce soir je suis différent, elle aussi du coup..._ « Ça sèche plus vite... » elle souffle, elle est fatiguée et elle a bu, ses joues sont un peu roses « Bon... Plateau ? »

Elle se dirige vers les trois que j'ai rempli, on en prend un chacun, elle arrive au bar, je suis encore loin.  
Je dépose le tout prés d'elle, pour la vaisselle qu'elle commence. Je ramène tout ce qui traîne, cendrier compris.  
Je vais vers nos amis très amochés, même Zack, et sauf Aérith qui tourne au jus de fruit...  
_Non, c'est Tifa que je veux..._ j'y retourne, ses traits sont tirés, mais elle est gaie, je prends le torchon sur sa hanche... toujours divine.

« Tu m'épargnes des heures... » elle s'essuie le front...

« Si tu les passes avec mous ! » _oups !_ « Euh... Moi et nous... » on rit...

« Au fait, j'ai perdu quoi ? » _… le pari ?..._ « Pour l'instant, j'ai plutôt gagné... » elle me sourit, les mains dans la mousse « Alors ?... T'y a pas pensé non plus ! » on rit encore... _Bah si mais, c'est trop beau pour que je demande..._

« J'aurais perdu quoi ? » _toi d'abord, Tifa..._

« Aucune idée ! » elle réfléchit, je n'essuie pas assez vite pour sa cadence « Non... là, j'ai pas envie de te faire des crasses... » elle soupire...

« Ouais ! Pas maintenant... » je lui fais un clin d'œil « Moi non plus... » _si j'aimerais bien quelque chose mais..._ « Si... enfin, non mais... »

« Si, vas-y ! Ce soir, j'ai des dettes... » l'égouttoir est plein, elle s'arrête... _Bon aller Strife, ça coûte rien..._

« Restes... sage... » je lui désigne Wedge qui traîne... _Ordure !_

« … Qu-... » Tifa rougit et fait oh avec sa bouche « Ce soir… ? »

« Non... Ce mois-ci... ça fera deux... » _essuies, essuies Strife, fais que ça !_

« Cloud ?! » elle est rouge, rouge, mais en colère « J'ai besoin de... de présence ! Et... merde toi aussi ! »

« Non ! » j'essuie, j'essuie.

« Si ! Cerise ! » elle me chasse.

« J'ai plus envie... j'ai plus besoin... » je reviens.

« Et bah moi si... » Tifa croise ses bras, outrée... _Bah, je suis là ! Ouhouh !_

« On est là ! » je désigne nos camarades, ça rigole fort, elle pâlit sous ma colère...

« Euh... Ouuui... mais... » elle rougit à nouveau et détourne les yeux, l'éponge rend toute son eau, écrasée dans sa main...

« Laisses tomber si t'es en chaleur! » je jette le torchon, et pars, je quitte le bar.

Merde ! Tu vas pas me revoir avant un moment ! Fais ce que tu veux, merde !

_J'm'en fous ! J'm'en fous ! T'entends ?!_

_..._

_JE-M'EN-FOUS-PAS !_

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce second chapitre.**

**Vous verrez ça démarre doucement !**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Disclaimer :** Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.

Hello, en prévision d'un week-end compliqué voici le chapitre prévu pour dimanche.

Il vous paraitra un peu brouillon et bizarre, j'ai eu un mal fou à décrire la scène ! Pourtant garantit, c'était très clair dans ma tête !

Vous ferez avec, j'peux pas mieux !

Avec un peu de chance vous en aurez deux cette semaine.

**Bonne Lecture !**

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar…_

_J'adore ce bar..._

_..._

_Non ! Je ! Déteste ! Ce ! Bar !_

_..._

« CLOUD ?! » Tifa me court après... _M'en fous !._..

_Tellement que j'y reviendrais plus !_

« T'en a une d'avance ! ABRUTI ! » elle crie.

« QUOI ?! » je fais volte face et je me rue sur elle.

« UNE ! D'AVANCE ! » elle me crache à la figure.

« DE QUOI ?! » je la bouscule, elle crochète mon bras et me bloque, au corps à corps jamais j'aurais le dessus mais je donne une secousse, elle me lâche.

« EXACTEMENT ! UNE ! » elle en tremble de colère... _Je rêve ! De quoi elle parle ?!_

« DE QUOI ?! » je la bouscule encore... _oups... _je vois dans ses yeux, la rage.._. Merde, elle va cogner... Non, ouf !_

« JESSIE ! » elle me bouscule... _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?_... je titube... _A__ttends, qu'est-ce qu'elle insinue ?_

« Quoi ? Je rêve ! » je reviens sur elle « C'est qui L'ABRUTIE ! »... _C'est quoi cette excuse de merde !_ Elle a un haut le cœur, mais se reprend très vite, elle encaisse Tifa...

« JE SAIS ! » elle crie mais sa voix n'est pas très stable, son expression change, elle... souffre… ?

« Tu t'fous d'moi ! » _j'm'en fous qu'elle ai eu cette souffrance !_

« Si j'pouvais ! » elle vibre d'intensité « Une d'avance ! » elle se met nez à nez « Ce soir, égalité ! » elle m'empoigne par le col « Après... sage ! » elle m'éjecte, je me rattrape à son poignet, je la sens armer sa jambe.

« WEDGE ! » mon cri la fige, une demi seconde avant qu'elle ne me reprenne par le col, elle m'approche violemment.

« Quoi ?! » elle papillonne...

« J'ai pas d'avance ! » je grince.

« Si ! » elle gémit... je la dévisage, je n'y crois pas... elle me repousse plus doucement...

« Non, je... je... je t'assure... Non... Mais non... » je bafouille, sa main lâche, son bras est ballant...

« Oui, elle est venue... Tu lui as brisé le cœur ! » elle feule...

« Qu'est-ce que tu-... ? » _elle va me sauter dessus et je vais mourir !_

« Une d'avance ! » elle me coupe d'une voix sourde.

« Mais... non... je t'assure... non, c'était... » j'en bafouille encore... _c'est que, j'essaie de réfléchir, là..._

« J't'ai dit que si ! » elle me gronde dessus et s'en va...

« Attends, attends... Tifa ! » je pose une main sur son épaule « Tifa, c'était quand toi et Wedge ? » _putain mais... ? _

Toujours de dos, elle enroule, je ne sais comment, son bras au mien... _PUTAIN !_

Je gémis de douleur, je plie un genou à terre... impossible de penser au moindre geste, je dois me concentrer pour rester conscient.

« APRÈS ! » elle met son pied sur ma cuisse à terre, pousse d'un côté et tire de l'autre... si elle donne un petit coup sec, elle me déboîte l'épaule..._ Non, elle l'arrache, je sens que ça craque déjà..._

« C'est… pas… po-pos… sible... » je hache mes mots... _J'ai mal, putain... _Elle tire très léger.

Je garde du souffle pour contenir mon cri, mes muscles sont au point de non retour, un millimètre encore et c'est la déchirure, jusque dans mon dos, elle le sait, elle ne tire plus, elle maintient...  
Je plie l'autre genoux pour tenter de soulager... rien à faire... _j'tiendrais pas, j'tiens plus, il faut qu'elle lâche ou que je crie !_

« Renseignes-toi... » sa voix est blanche, elle respire aussi mal que moi, puis elle prend une grande inspiration « Dernière CHOSE ! »

Elle se baisse, aussi rapide qu'une flèche, fait volte face, un crac énorme ... _NON ! TIFAAA !_

Elle se retrouve sur moi à genou sur mes jambes pliées.

Tout mon dos, mon épaule, pulsent de douleur, mais ce n'est pas moi qui a une épaule déboîtée... _Tifa, comment as-tu pu... te faire ça ?!..._

Ses yeux sont presque noirs, c'est la première fois que je les vois comme ça... Si opaques, presque vitreux, la torture qu'elle vient de s'infliger les voilent sans doute.

Elle enserre ma gorge de sa main valide et me pousse, je ne peux que me coucher.  
Je sens son bras mort, filer, glisser comme une anguille contre le mien, elle siffle entre ses dents, ses yeux se plissent, ils ne sont réduits qu'à une fente.  
Penchée sur moi tout prés, ses cheveux forment un rideau de part et d'autre de mon visage. Ma douleur pulse moins fort instantanément, se sont mes cuisses qui cuisent sous son poids...

_Tifa merde, arrêtes_... Nos nez se touchent presque...

« Je-suis-pas-en-CHALEUR ! » elle me hurle le dernier mot, j'en ferme les yeux, je la sens bouger.

J'ouvre, une jambe passe par dessus moi, son pied atterrit pas loin de ma tête, elle est d'une souplesse... ses yeux restent inhumains, je ne vois qu'eux, si proches...

Elle me percute le plexus solaire de ses doigts, j'ai rien vu venir, mais je sais, je le ressens déjà, elle m'a paralysé... _putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout_...

Je peux pas cligner des yeux, ma respiration est bloquée aussi...

Elle appuie à une vitesse vertigineuse à différents endroits, je respire une grosse goulée d'air, à en aspirer les mèches de ses cheveux qui bougent sur ma joue.

Elle ne cesse de me fixer de ses yeux vitreux, elle sait parfaitement où appuyer, sans aucune hésitation...

Elle se soulève sur sa seule main valide, place un de ses pied entre mes cuisses... _ouh-la ?!_..._Ouf !... _elle descend, la pointe à la pliure du genoux, ma jambe saute et se retrouve à plat...

Comment fait-elle en équilibre sur une main prés de mes côtes et son pied prés de mon oreille et une épaule luxée, elle s'occupe de l'autre jambe, j'ai des fourmis... C'est pas normal, je dois rien sentir à moins que ses pressions...

Elle en refait sur mes deux mollets, de la pointe de son pied, ce n'est pas douloureux, les fourmis disparaissent... _Merci... Je suis à TA merci, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux de moi, et JE te dit merci..._

Encore deux petits coups sur mon visage, je peux fermer les paupières, je papillonne, mes yeux picotent. Ça à l'air long, mais non, sa vitesse est... hallucinante...

Elle lève enfin le genou qui restait sur ma jambe, elle le place contre ma cuisse et me retourne comme une crêpe. J'ai la gueule par terre, elle frappe doucement mon dos, mes bras sursautent, elle tape encore, le droit se paralyse à nouveau. _Merde, elle fout quoi..._

Je sens sa tête entre mes épaules, sa main décolle, elle m'agrippe le bras droit et le monte, saisit le coude et me met dessus, mon front ne peux pas décoller du sol.  
Elle se remet en appui sur sa main, son menton tape à la base de mon cou.  
Il se débloque aussi tôt, mon visage se lève sans que j'y fasse rien, elle l'arrête de son front.  
Son front qui glisse jusqu'à mon dos, elle s'appuie à nouveau entre mes épaules, six secondes à peine pendant lesquelles, elle passe sa main sous moi et me lève... je la sens à peine...

Je suis sur un coude, pour de bon... Je sais pas combien de temps ça va durer, elle s'amuse ou quoi ?...

Son pied cogne mon épaule, je tourne difficilement le visage dans cette direction. Elle décale mon bras droit toujours inutilisable.  
De son menton, elle crochète mon épaule droite, et me redresse.  
Elle chope, je ne sais pas comment, son bras mort, la main est si molle que j'en ai la nausée, elle s'accroche le poignet et fait glisser son bras sous moi...  
Elle ferme mon bras paralysé sur son coude tout mou, son pied glisse sur le sol de mon épaule droite à mon bras, elle le comprime de son pied. Son coude me rentre dans les muscles.

Elle rejette la tête en arrière, je le sais à ses cheveux qui volent et se retirent devant mes yeux.  
Elle applique sa joue contre la mienne, cale bien son menton sur ma clavicule, son pied gauche se niche au creux de mes reins, elle le cale avec soin, son genou reste au sol.

Elle accroche à nouveau sa main, noue ses doigts aux autres... elle gémit... _J'ai vomir_... ils sont aussi rigides que des nouilles...  
Elle inspire une grande quantité d'air par le nez, souffle amplement par la bouche.

« Pas... » sa voix est sourde, elle recommence sa respiration... _Attends non, non, Tifa non !_ « En... » elle respire de la même manière... _Tifa, Tifa, non..._ « Chaleur... » elle tire d'un coup sec, un crac.

Sa peau contre moi se mouille en une seconde, elle gémit sourdement, ça me brise le cœur, elle force contre ma joue, fait mal, j'appuie de mon côté, elle ploie deux secondes dans mon dos, elle frotte sa joue, se replace avec application.

« TA... ! » elle refait son manège de respiration... _D'accord, aller cette fois, ça va marcher_... « FAUTE ! » elle tire ! _TIFA !_ Un gros crac !

J'ai vraiment la nausée, elle contient un long cri, très long cri, son visage niché dans mon cou... elle ploie à nouveau sur moi, pèse lourd, très lourd, sa joue glissante de transpiration.  
Elle grogne en retirant son bras à nouveau vivant. La douleur d'un luxation je connais... _Mon amour... mon amour, Tifa, pardon._

Elle se relève, avec une lenteur affolante après sa démonstration de rapidité, elle s'assoit sur moi, sur mes reins... elle halete, elle gémit et se lève.

« Vas voir Jessie, vas voir qui tu veux... j'ai raison... mais j'ai tord... » _elle pleure ?_ « Une minute, et tu bouges, mais t'avises pas de revenir au bar ce soir... » elle grince des dents « T'avises pas ! » ses pas s'éloignent.

Je peux pas parler !_ Attends, Tifa ! Tifa attends ! Merde ! Pitié !_

Je frappe le sol de mon poing droit, c'est la seule chose qui fonctionne, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, je frappe, frappe et frappe... _Non, non je veux la retenir..._

_Aller bouges ! Bouges-toi avant qu'elle ne rentre, on est assez long du bar pour ça... Aller, aller, forces, forces... _Impossible... _Non, putain mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

Comment c'est possible que j'ai... un coup d'avance sur elle... non, non...

Jessie m'a menti, Jessie était très jeune, Jessie était raide de moi, Jessie était vierge, Jessie a eu ce qu'elle a voulu... _Tifa, Tifa._... j'aurais dû demander, j'aurais dû faire attention, j'aurais vu...

_Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Tifa ! Ma Tifa !_

C'est foutue cette fois, et pour les cents ans à venir... _C'est pas juste !_

« TIFA ! » un long appel désespéré, franchit enfin ma bouche... une minute trop tard...

_Tifa..._

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Si c'est vraiment incompréhensible dites-moi svp !


	4. Chapter 4

.

**Disclaimer :** Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.

**Un week-end encore compliqué s'annonce, donc deux chap aujourd'hui !**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 4**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar..._

_ J'adore ce bar..._

_..._

_Vraiment, là, je le déteste, même si là, ça va encore..._

_..._

C'est surtout que LÀ, je dois y entrer, oui, je dois y retourner... Je ne suis pas un courageux, mais LÀ je risque trop gros.

Je préfère mourir à petit feu à côté d'elle plutôt que de la perdre même en tant qu'amie... même en simple camarade...  
Impossible qu'elle sorte de ma vie... Il n'y aura que la mort pour ça...

Si elle doit faire sa vie, je veux être là, coûte que coûte !  
Pour son mariage, son premier enfant, les suivants, son divorce, si, si ! Sa première ride, la majorité de son premier, sa ménopause, son premier petit-enfant, sa première arthrose, son dernier souffle...

Donc LÀ, il faut régler ça...

On n'a pas le choix si on veut rester ami, ou du moins pas finir ennemi...

Je tourne comme un lion en cage devant la porte de ce putain de bar, incapable de la franchir... J'suis pas un courageux...

Pour moi, j'ai quand-même l'étrangeté de la situation.

Mais, je veux par-dessus tout, même plus que sa peau contre la mienne, qu'on n'arrête cet engrenage malsain, qu'on sorte de ce cercle vicieux...  
Trois secondes de réflexion, deux souffles, un pois chiche de cerveau...

Ce que j'ai fait est au-delà de la débilité...

Évidemment puisque c'était de la douleur, qu'elle ne vienne pas à moi, qu'elle ne se donne pas à moi, de la peur de ne jamais l'avoir, de la rage d'avoir fait tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, et sans le résultat que j'escomptais... En plus de me venger, de me défouler, de me soulager avec une de ses plus proches amie, une petite qu'elle avait pris sous son aille...

Le truc, c'est qu'elle a fait pareil et ça, ça... ça me pousse...  
Elle A pris Wedge, parce que J'AI pris Jessie... Et que j'AI pris Jessie, parce que je croyais qu'elle AVAIT prit Wedge... Ouep... ça fait feuilleton, hein, mais nos vies sont bien pires que des romans dramatiques, des films d'horreur, des vraies...

Je dois savoir... J'en palpite...

Bon, si j'ai pas le courage pour ça, faut au moins que je lui dise pardon... _Non, non j'peux pas..._  
Bon, je vais juste lui dire que moi, j'arrête, que moi c'est terminéi ces conneries et que je vais prendre les choses sous un autre angle... De là à rester célibataire et moine, faut pas pousser, mais...  
J'ai annoncé mon passage par voix interposées, histoire qu'on soit deux adultes calmes et raisonnables... ça peut que bien se passer...

La porte ! Elle s'ouvre !_ ... Merde ! J'suis trop loin !_ Elle se ferme !_ Merde !_  
_Merci les gars ! Merci les cons ! Quoi ?! Vous saviez pas que j'arrive pas à les ouvrir ! Et bah j'vous l'dit !_

_Merde..._ tournes-toi Strife, baisses le regard ou tu vas de battre et c'est pas le moment...

Je sors une cigarette, l'allume, le temps de fumer je me rapproche du bar. La prochaine, je la loupe pas...  
Cigarette finie... bon, y a personne cet aprèm ou quoi ?! Si, si ! _Fonces, hop, pardon et __merci ! __... Ok..._

Je bondis sur place. Pas de Tifa mais JESSIE !_ Nom de dieu, c'est quoi cette embrouille ?!  
_Je me jette sur Yuffie à quelques pas...

« Tifa ! Où ?! » je la secoue par le bras.

« Salut, Cloud, quoi de neuf, ça roule les livraisons ? Moi, ça va... » Yuffie me salue en baissant la tête... elle se fout de ma gueule...

« Et elle ?! » du menton, je désigne Jessie derrière le comptoir.

« Au fait! J'ai trouvé une super matéria, faut aaa-bsolument que tu-... » elle se fout de... je la lâche, et me détourne « Partie ! » je vais volte face, elle sursaute, mais se marre.

« Où ?! » je l'empoigne aux épaules l'assois de force et me penche.

« AÏEEEE ! » elle fait toujours du cinéma.

« J'écoute ! » je grince, elle fait la moue.

« Costa del Sol... » elle marmonne.

« Pourquoi ?! » je mets mon pied sur le sien, elle a fait mine de se lever.

« Euh... Bonjour... Cloud... » une voix tremblante... _Toi, je veux pas te voir !_

« Après ! » j'aboie sur Jessie « Alors ?! » Yuffie boude « Du vent ! » je sens le regard de Jessie sur mon cou... _Je veux pas te VOIR !_

« JE suis là pour... ça... »

« APRÈS ! » je ne me retourne pas, Jessie s'éloigne.

« Eh bah ! T'es vraiment de mauvais poils ! » Yuffie ricane en tout bas « Ça me rappelle la fois où on a discutaillé avec des représentants... »

« C'est bien que tu t'en souviennes, parce que là, j'suis à deux doigts de discutailler avec toi ! » on n'a pas discutaillé, on les a explosé ! « Costa del sol ! Pour-QUOI ?! » _Bon, je suis sérieux t'as compris ?!_

« Pour se reposer... » La ninja plisse les yeux... ça annonce du mauvais pas bon, ça... « Tifa s'est fait mal en vidant un trou du cul... » _quoi ? Elle s'est pas soigné par matéria ?!_ « Elle a dû le tuer vu l'état dans lequel elle s'est mis... ça faisait longtemps... Tout déboîté, épaule, coude, poignets... même le pouce ! » Yuffie agrandie ses yeux, cette fois... _vu la gueule que j'dois faire, y a d'quoi !_

« Elle... ? Tifa...? » j'ai envie de vomir... « Elle revient... ? » _Mon amour..._

« Quand ? Sais pas ! Elle en profite pour réorganiser la cellule là-bas, y a eu des arrestations... » elle reprend ses yeux en fente..._ j'vais vraiment vomir !_ « Wedge prend les commandes, il a besoin d'elle pour-... »

« J'ai compris ! » _NON ! NON ! NON !_

Je la lâche et prends mes jambes à mon cou...

_Égalité ça veut dire quoi ? Elle compte les personnes ou le nombre de fois ?!_

Je m'éloigne rapidement, m'installe à une table, loin, très loin de notre habitude.  
Je me cale, croise mes bras, je respire amplement... _Bon, elle revient c'est sûr_...  
Personne à l'horizon sauf cette putain d'emmerdeuse de Yuffie, qui toujours assise, se tord le cou pour m'épier...

« JESSIE ! » je m'en reviens pas de mon appel, j'ai... rugis !

Elle arrive, penaude et très mal... _Tu crois que je le suis pas ?! Bon, réglons ça !_

« J'écoute. » plus froid, c'est le pôle nord.

« Je... oui... ça va être long... » elle déglutit « Tu veux pas quelque cho-... »

« Que t'évites les larmes et les blabla. Ça sera court ! » _prends ça !_ Elle hoquete, ses yeux se mouillent « J'ai dit que tu évites ouin-ouin... » les dents serrées, c'est dur d'articuler... Elle cille et ferme les yeux, mais des larmes coulent... _Fais pas ton cirque cocotte !_ « T'étais vierge ? M'en fous ! J'ai été doux, patient, le plus attentif possible ! T'as rien à me reprocher ! T'étais amoureuse ? Tant pis pour toi ! T'as su exactement où appuyer pour me faire craquer, donc tu savais ! T'étais pas heureuse ? Parce qu'on l'a fait qu'une fois, ou parce que j'ai dû m'y prendre en deux heures, parce que t'étais pas aussi sûre que tu croyais ! T'avais le cœur brisé ?! Parce que tu as dû me supplier de continuer, ou que t'as tellement aimer que tu voulais te venger que je ne veuille plus ! T'as pleuré sur son épaule ?! Parce que tu la détestais à ce point, ou que tu voulais la remercier de t'avoir sortit de ta merde de vie, et donner une maison, à manger, à boire, une famille, un but ! » _Strife, tais-toi, tais-toi, tu vas la tuer !_

Elle s'est ratatinée au fur et à mesure, Yuffie est à quatre pattes sous la table, je lui donne un coup de pied.

« AÏÏÏÏÏËEEEE ! » elle fait toujours du cinéma... _Pfff..._

« J'ai terminé... j'ai soif ! Merci Yuffie ! » bang, encore un autre.

« AÏÏÏÏÏËEEEE ! » elle me fatigue avec son cinéma.

« Prends qu'chose pour elle aussi, du fort ! T'as l'âge maintenant, non, Jessie ?! » je suis vraiment mauvais.

Jessie se laisse tomber sur une chaise, sanglote. Elle est encore très jeune, et j'imagine qu'elle doit s'en vouloir... J'ai pas été trop bon, là... enfin si, mais pas pour elle.  
Yuffie va tout raconter en détail à Tifa, j'ai dit et fait passer ce que je voulais... _C'est cool du coup, c'est nettement plus facile ! Attends ! Faut qu'j'en profite !_

« Ça fait TROIS ANS que Tifa et moi, on se fait mal pour RIEN ! » je hurle... _Bah merde alors !_

Bong ! Yuffie s'est éclatée la tête sous la table, je la pousse mon pied sur ses fesses, elle percute la chaise de Jessie. Une bonne pointe dans son cul.

« AÏÏÏÏÏËEEEE ! » du cinéma !... _Tiens, une autre !... Merde raté !_

Yuffie déguerpie en se frottant le cul, mais elle est tout sourire et glousse comme une gamine.

« T'as aimé ça au moins, toute cette merde pas pour rien ?! » _hého ! J'suis pas sûr de sa réponse..._

« OUI ! » elle se lève, je l'imite, lui lance un regard mauvais mais prometteur.

« T'en veux encore ? T'as fait des progrès ?! » _mon dieu ! Je me frapperais !_

« OUI ! » elle se recule « ET NON ! » j'avance.

« IMBÉCILE ! » _hého ! Cloud ! Strife ! Calmes ! Toi aussi t'es amoureux à en crever, à __en faire n'importe quoi, __tu d'vrais comprendre !_ « CRÈVES ! » ma voix vibre, je ne la reconnais pas... « T'as quelque chose à ajouter, ou t'as rien d'autre à faire que pleurer ! » _doucement, doucement, c'est mieux mais doucement..._

Jamais je ne ferai de mal directement ou indirectement à Tifa... _Hein ? J'l'ai fait ?_ _Chier..._

Pas sûr, ce petit jeu peut simplement être de la jalousie, genre je t'aime pas mais tu m'appartiens... _Appartenir à Tifa... Moi... ?  
_Et puis, c'est surtout à moi et aux filles que je faisais du mal... jamais ça m'a effleuré pour Tifa...  
Un jour, je l'ai même dépannée pour aller à un rendez-vous, c'est dire... J'ai fait tout ça pour le supporter justement... Non, j'suis pas comme elle, Jessie mérite.

« Jessie, tu l'as mérité... Bon alors ? … Fais-moi pas perdre trop de temps. Tu m'en as déjà suffisamment volé... »

Yuffie cogne le plateau sur la table, je vais m'asseoir. Elle évite mon regard, mais elle traînaille à servir, ses yeux sont plissés et fixés sur la pauvre Jessie, qui me dévisage à s'en brûler les yeux, les larmes coulent sans bruit.._. rien à foutre !_... Je sucre mon café, j'avale mon verre d'eau et allume une cigarette... _Bah quoi ?!_

Je finis mon café, Yuffie, sert avec une lenteur d'escargot un double Scotch à cette... _ce truc !  
_Cette fois Yuffie me regarde, j'ai l'impression qu'elle jubile... Yuffie est très, très curieuse avec nos vies privées, c'est vraie, vraie emmerdeuse...  
Elle reprend ma tasse tout doucement, ma cuillère tout doucement, doucement... J'ouvre la bouche pour la rembarrer, elle se penche vers moi, très vite, j'en sursaute.

« Hé ? Hé ?... Cloud ?... » elle chuchote... _mauvais... _elle plante ses yeux dans les miens, ils brillent d'excitation _… attention, ça vient..._ « Quel... âge… ? » Yuffie fait un signe vif vers de Jessie plus calme.

« Le tient. » moi, j'ai fait bien fort.

« ROHROHROH ! LE MIEN ! » elle beugle... _J'savais bien que c'était pas la peine de faire discret._

« Dégages ! » je finis ma cigarette.

« Mais... » elle s'offusque, pour elle partir ne lui paraît pas normal, je me lève, elle prend ses jambes à son coup « Méchant ! » … _ouais, ce soir, ouais..._

« Bon alors, Jessie ?! » je m'impatiente...

« Je... Si... Cloud... » elle couine... insupportable...

« Faut que ça m'intéresse ! » _bon... tant pis pour elle... _Je me prépare à partir...

« J'ai... » elle se lève « Message... Tifa... » je me bloque, bien entendu...

« D'elle… ? Si c'est de Tifa, j'écoute... » _pas d'entourloupe..._

« D'elle... » Jessie se laisse tomber, las « Il faut avouer... autre... chose... » elle se passe la main sur le visage, j'hésite « Ça va t'intéresser... crois-moi ! » _tient, elle se rebelle enfin_ « Histoire que tu me déteste un peu plus... » elle soupire... _Ah... ? Bon... _Je m'assois « Vous êtes à égalité... »

« C'est son message ? » je crisse des dents.

« Non... » elle me fixe « Vous avez toujours été à égalité, Cloud... » je la fixe en retour « Toujours... Deux heures, oui, je te rappelle qu'on a fait deux pauses. » je hausse les épaules... _Je vois pas le rapport..._ « La première, j'étais sur son épaule... » _PUTAIN !_... Je bondis de mon siège, elle ne baisse pas les yeux... Soit elle a du courage soit elle assume !_ GARCE !_ « La deuxième aussi, mais... Je les l'ai dérangés... elle pouvait pas... elle m'a suppliée de ne pas retourner te voir... » _PUTAIN ! GARCE !_ J'abats mes mains sur la table, elle me fixe toujours, mais papillonne « On a fait ça, tous les quatre en même temps, juste une cloison entre nous... C'était pas dans ta tête... Tu l'as entendue... C'est pour ça que j'ai rien dit quand tu as murmuré son nom... tant de fois...»

La table prend un coup, je m'assois, la garce me fixe toujours, elle a un problème, vraiment... Je ne serais pas dans le bar de Tifa, la table n'existerait plus, ni les chaises... ni JESSIE...  
_Tifa... _Alors... C'était pas dans ma tête... Tifa, mon amour...

« Elle sait ?! » _mon amour... mon amour... MON AMOUR !_

« Oui... » elle soupire, ses yeux doivent être secs depuis le temps qu'elle me fixe... _t'as bien fait de pleurer !_

« Depuis ? » _Mon amour_ ?

« Ce matin... » elle soupire encore « Il le lui a dit... Wedge voulait Tifa, je te voulais... Il m'avait juré qu'il la rendrait heureuse... J'étais sûr de pouvoir, aussi... Mais ni l'un ni l'autre... »

« IMBÉCILES ! » ah, elle cille « Vous pouvez pas comprendre ! Je suis le seul, elle est la seule pour moi, point ! Bande de CONS ! » je respire amplement « Son message ! » _qu'on en finisse !_

« Elle a un coup d'avance ! » je vais la tuer, elle est contente !

« C'est tout... » j'étire mes jambes, me concentre pour ne pas lui donner plus de satisfaction.

« Oui... » elle fronce les sourcils... _Non ! T'auras aucun os à ronger ! J'm'en fous, c'est vrai..._

« Drôle... j'te crois pas ! » je me lève, ouh qu'elle est malheureuse... _si, je te crois... elle me l'a annoncé elle-même... _« Bonne continuation... » je me sors de derrière la table « Non... même pas... » je fais quelques pas non chalands, j'aurais pas cru en être capable « Je penserai à toi le jour où je l'aurais dans mes bras, mais juste une seconde... juste pour me dire qu'il n'y a rien de mieux qu'être dans ses bras et rien de plus insipide que les tiens... Ouais... Insipide... » elle détourne enfin les yeux « Te fais pas d'illusions, Jessie, si j'ai pris mon temps, c'est parce que j'suis un gentil garçon, mais c'était surtout parce que j'avais pas envie... Ouais, pas UNE miette ! » elle se cache le visage dans ces mains « C'est parce que je l'ai entendue, c'était pas dans ma tête comme tu dis... Sans ça, j'aurais abandonné... et t'aurais pu te faire prendre ailleurs ! » je m'éloigne paisible « J'penserais à toi. T'imagines pas combien ça va rajouter à mon plaisir ! » je l'articule ce mot... _un truc de fou !_

« Quel plaisir ? » Yuffie fait la complice d'un mauvais coup.

« Dégages... » _c'est gentil, là, étrange je me sens bien_... « Bon aller, sans rire, Tifa revient quand ? »

« T'es chiant ! » super, Yuffie boude.

« T'es pas eu ta dose ? » _putain, c'est elle qui est chiante_ « Fous-moi la dehors ! » on entend Jessie qui pleure au loin.

« Non, c'est Tifa qui s'en occupe ! Enfin, après toi évidemment... Tifa l'a menacée de la tuer si elle se pointait pas ici. Ouais ! » Yuffie est toujours aussi bavarde, si tu veux que quelque chose se sache, tu le lui dit ! « Jessie a fait pipi dans sa culotte quand elle a vu dans quel état Tifa s'est mis pour dégommer ce pauv' trou'du'c soit disant Soldat première classe ! » _quoi ?! C'est ce qu'elle vous a dit ?_ « Ça fait deux jours qu'elle s'occupe de Wedge... Tu comprends c'est délicat, la cellule repose sur lui... »

« Hum... » elle s'occupe de lui... DEUX jours... _qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?_

« Barret attend son appel pour aller la chercher. Là, il crise avec les gosses au premier sous-sol ! » elle se marre sadique... _quelle tarée, sérieux..._

« Ok, j'y vais ! » _de toute façon j'ai rien à faire._

**_._**

**_._**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilou !**

**Attention c'est à partir d'ici que l'intrigue à proprement parlé commence, enfin juste après ce chapitre !**

**Merci !**


	5. Chapter 5

.

**Disclaimer** : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix.

**Aller zou c'est parti pour le chapitre 5 et le début de l'intrigue réelle.**

**Bonne lecture !**

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

**Chapitre 5**

**.**

...

Je déteste ce bar...

J'adore ce bar...

...

_Bon, j'l'aime plutôt là, mais..._

_..._

JE n'ai pas envie d'y aller... non, MAIS j'ai BESOIN d'y rentrer...

Tifa et moi, on n'a fait que se croiser, surtout à la fac publique... c'est dire à peine... elle a pas l'air de m'en vouloir, le message est passé, l'affaire est réglée...

Je pose la main sur la porte, incapable de la pousser, je n'ai pas envie... _enfin si !_

C'est terrible, j'ai besoin, je pousse...

La porte s'entrouvre directement sur le comptoir, je jette un œil, elle n'est pas là. Je me penche, fais le tour de la salle... non plus...  
Notre bande d'amis à notre table habituelle, ne m'a pas remarqué, j'en profite, je referme.  
_Ouf..._ Je suis soulagé, je peux rentrer, pourtant je me détourne, fais quelque pas.

_Pourquoi n'est-elle pas là... ?_ Je ralentis... _j'ai besoin de la voir..._

Peut-être en réserve, peut-être aux toilettes... c'est bientôt le rush..._ pourquoi n'est-elle pas là ? ..._ Si elle ne travaille pas, elle doit se reposer au bar, elle y habite...  
Elle est fatiguée en ce moment... Elle travaille dur... Elle doit gagner sa vie, en plus de la cause... moi aussi, je sais, c'est dur... Mais moi, je n'ai que moi à faire vivre, Denzel est toujours fourré ici...

Et puis ces cours sont une vraies plaie.  
Du moment qu'on est à son compte, qu'on ne travaille pas directement pour la Shin-Ra Compagnie, on a obligation de suivre des cours à la fac.  
C'est soit disant du soutient pour une bonne gestion, pour encourager et aider les entrepreneurs comme nous...

Déjà qu'elle ne venait pas à toutes les matières, Tifa y va de moins en moins... C'est dommage, elle aime apprendre, tout, elle est curieuse de tout... sauf des conneries dont on nous bassine en ce moment.  
Les profs rajoutent toujours un truc sur la Shin-Ra ces temps-ci. Ils nous font chier avec leur Shin-Ra!  
Merci Shin-Ra, vive Shin-Ra, super la Shin-Ra. _Merde la Shin-Ra, plutôt ouais !_

Elle est dans le collimateur des prof... C'est une révoltée, une rebelle...  
Moi... Moi, j'ai besoin de la Shin-Ra et de leur monde de merde, de leur système de merde pour devenir quelqu'un, un grand, pour elle, pour tous ces cons...  
Elle n'aime pas ça, elle me trouve idiot, elle n'est pas d'accord... elle a raison, je vais me joindre à elle, à eux, à Avalanche...

Il faut que nous en parlions...  
On s'est engueulé pour ça l'autre soir, à peine vu, juste pour ça, elle était sur les nerfs, elle est très fatiguée en ce moment... elle se repose sûrement en haut...

_J'aimerais la voir... J'ai besoin..._

Je pourrais au moins lui dire bonsoir, la saluer et prendre des nouvelles... si elle n'est pas bien ou trop fatiguée, j'fais vite, c'est tout...

_Je fais demi-tour, oui j'ai besoin..._

Je me suis beaucoup éloigné du bar, au fil de mes pas, la peur qu'on s'éloigne alors qu'on était en manœuvre inverse, la douleur du besoin gagnent, j'accélère pour être sûr d'en avoir assez pour pousser cette fichue porte.  
Je dévie soudain sur le côté...  
Je vais devoir rester un minimum avec la bande avant... ou au moins après... Je n'ai pas envie de parler en ce moment... même les conneries de mes amis n'arrivent pas à soulager mon besoin...  
Si, peut-être Aérith, elle, elle sait toujours me faire sourire... Mais en ce moment, Zack tente un rapprochement, et mes états d'âmes de daube n'arrangent rien...

Je pile, j'hallucine..._ je fais le tour du bar, plusieurs fois..._

Derrière le bar, pick-up de Barret, moto de Zack, la mienne est toujours devant, ouais, j'ai ce privilège vu le bijou que c'est !  
Je lève les yeux à la fenêtre du petit étage d'habitation... De la lumière. Les enfants ne dorment pas encore. L'ombre d'un adulte passe devant...

_Elle est là, j'y vais !_ Je marche vite.

Je pourrais monter directement pour aller voir Denzel.  
Elle le prend sous son aile quand je dois faire des déplacements de nuit... J'ai inventé le dernier pour pouvoir le lui confier... Elle travaille dur, déjà, je sais...  
Je sais que je lui donne une charge supplémentaire... mais à chaque fois que je viens pour lui donner Denzel, elle sourit, elle sourit dès qu'elle voit Denzel, mais je le prends pour moi... elle est heureuse de le faire...

Merde, j'ai encore fait un tour._ Bon, j'y vais !_

Je me présente devant la porte, j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches, c'est stupide, comment je peux ouvrir comme ça...

_Bon aller, je les retire..._

La porte s'ouvre, je recule surpris, un gars avec une drôle de grimace, me fait face.

« C'est bon ! » grogne-t-il, en se débattant.

On le pousse, il me dépasse, j'aperçois Tifa derrière lui.  
Elle le tient fermement par le bras et l'épaule, son visage est douloureux de colère.

Elle le chasse, il trébuche, elle fulmine en silence, il se retourne, il lui aboie dessus...

« C'est bon, j't'ai dis pauv'conne ! » ... _Non mon gars, c'est pas bon pour toi..._

Elle s'avance sur lui, le pousse violemment, il couine.

Je les regarde s'éloigner, mon cœur se pince, j'ai peur qu'elle ne prenne un mauvais coup, surtout que je ne dois surtout pas intervenir.  
Elle m'en voudrait à mort, elle veut toujours se débrouiller seule.

Je les suis, elle pousse et repousse le type, l'éjecte dans une ruelle discrète, il continue de crier insultes et menaces, elle ne dit mot.  
Elle le provoque en silence, car il n'y a pas pas besoin de mot, elle est flamboyante de haine et de violence.

Je crispe ma mâchoire comme il arme son poing, elle esquive, le bouscule encore, il chute, se relève, il attaque, elle esquive encore, tourne sur elle-même et m'aperçoit, elle se fige, ses yeux sont, ses yeux...

Je fais un mouvement sec, le type dans son dos, il... Elle donne un coup de pied par derrière, elle lui coupe les jambes, il valse par terre. Elle me fusille du regard, elle a mal, elle a vraiment l'air blessée.

Je vacille sous la force de son regard, je m'adosse au mur, de profil, pour signifier que je n'interviens pas. Le type l'insulte, saisit une barre de fer, elle me fait toujours face.  
Je tourne la tête vers la rue. Elle comprend que je bloque le passage. Je ferme les yeux.

Je ferme mes yeux et je me bouche les oreilles, aux bruits de coups, au tintement du métal par terre, à l'impact contre le mur, aux cris étouffés.  
Je tressaillis, c'est elle qui vient de gémir. Je lutte contre moi-même, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce... _Tifa, Tifa prends garde à toi... Je t'en prie...  
_Le bruit d'un saut, elle rugit... _gare à tes fesses, mec !_... Il crie en expulsant tout l'air de ses poumons, puis un son de corps qui tombe très lourdement.  
Elle respire fort, avale une goulée d'air... ça sent le sanglot... _Tifa, ma Tifa..._

Puis, j'attends dans le silence.

« Je ne suis pas une allumeuse ! » avec cette simple phrase, elle explique tout...

Je n'ose bouger, je comprends.

Non, elle ne l'est pas, elle est juste belle, belle à mourir, belle à mourir de besoin d'elle, juste... tous ses mouvements me donne envie d'elle, mais moi, je ne suis pas comme ce type, je ne force pas, je ne propose pas comme un porc, je ne demande pas combien, simplement parce que l'envie est trop forte et que je suis prêt à tout pour l'avoir...  
À tout... sauf à le lui dire, à le lui faire comprendre..._ j'en meurs, tellement j'ai besoin..._

« J'suis pas une allumeuse... » répète-t-elle tout bas.

Je regarde par terre, à mes pieds._ Elle me parle... ?_ Je tente un coup d'œil. Elle s'adresse au mec qu'elle vient de bastonner, non?  
Elle me tourne le dos, la tête basse, les poings serrés le long du corps, ses épaules tremblent, ses doigts saignent, elle a pas pris le temps pour ses gants... Le type bouge à peine par terre à quelques pas.

« Si... ? En plus... » chuchote-t-elle d'une voix vibrante, ça sens le sanglot à plein nez ! « Bon... Magnifique ! »

_J'crois qu'elle me parle ! À moi !_

Je me précipite sur elle. _Nom de Dieu, merde !_ Elle doit faire référence à ces soi-disant chaleurs, l'affaire est pas si réglée que ça..._ Merde, merde, merde..._

« Non. » je réponds d'une voix dure et sourde.

Je grimace. _Boulette..._

Ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère, mais contre le pauvre mec qui crève par terre. Je l'aurais bien crevé avec toi..._ Je vais peut-être bien le faire après...  
_Elle se retourne à moitié sur moi, de profil, les yeux au sol, elle m'empoigne au col et m'approche d'elle.

« Oui ou non ?! » elle si gronde fort, elle en tord le tissu entre doigts.

« Non. » je répète d'une voix moins dure.

« Sûr ?! » elle gémit en me repoussant de son bras tendu.

« Certain. » je m'adoucis, elle ploie des épaules « Je le jure. » je murmure.

Elle plie soudain le bras et me colle contre son épaule, cache son visage dans mon torse et y pleure tout bas.

« Tu leurs donnes envie, mais ce n'est pas ta faute... » je stoppe... _Merde ! Quel con ! T'as gueule !_ Elle me repousse, je vacille, elle me contourne.

« C'est pas MA faute ! » elle crie.

Je me retourne, elle me fait face, elle tremble de nerf, je fais non, je sens mes dents grincer, ses yeux sont si grands... ils contiennent une si grande douleur. Je serre les dents encore plus fort.

« J'Y SUIS POUR RIEN! » elle hurle.

_Tifa, ma Tifa, non, ce n'est pas ta faute, oui tu n'y es pour rien !_

« Que faut-il que je FASSE ?! » elle recule à petits pas, crie pliée en deux.

Pardon, mais je détourne le regard.

« Tu ne peux rien contre des imbéciles aussi con... » _bon, c'est pas trop mal... _je lui jette un coup d'œil.

« Quoi… ? » elle se redresse, mais ses épaules sont lourdes « J'ai j'ai... j'ai juste... dansé... un peu... » elle bafouille.

_Dansé... ?_ Oui, tu es si belle quand tu danses, quand tu gigotes derrière ton comptoir, quand tu tournoies pour attraper une bouteille, quand tu rinces tes verres en battant la mesure, quand tu essuies les tables en fredonnant de ta belle voix... _Tifa... Je t'aime..._

« C'est ton droit... » je soupire sachant parfaitement où la mène ce genre de droit...

« Apparemment non ! » elle crépite de rage « J'ai pas le droit de trop bouger mon CORPS ! » elle crache le mot.

« Le droit, si... » je serre les dents... _Ton corps... J'ai envie de toi..._

Elle grimace sous ma réponse, c'était pas très intelligent... elle serre ses bras sur sa poitrine... _Dieu que tu es belle_... Elle remonte ses mains, elle frisonne... _J'ai envie de toi..._

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire… ? » elle couine tout bas, désespérée.

« Être toi. » je hoche la tête « Les autres, tu t'en fous... »

« Les autres ! » elle repart à crier, s'avance cette fois « Je dois leur casser la gueule ! » son désespoir me fait mal.

« Et alors ? » je hausse les épaules... _Tifa, ma Tifa, tu es forte..._

« Et alors ?! » sa voix tremble « Je suis fatiguée de le faire ! »

« Moi aussi. » je hausse à nouveau... _Moi aussi, je me bats beaucoup..._

Depuis tout jeune, je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai du mal à me faire accepter des autres, alors je me bats, souvent, trop... Elle me le reproche.  
Mes rares contacts avec les autres sont des railleries ou des provocations, ils ne m'acceptent pas, je leur fait peur, donc les coups...

Elle acquiesce, ferme les yeux. Je reste à la contempler.

_Toi, c'est qu'ils te veulent tous... Moi, ils me rejettent... ça fait mal... se battre, toujours, juste pour pouvoir exister à côté de ces connards... Tifa, tu sais et je sais..._

« Tifa, je sais... » ... _tient, je l'ai dit !_

« Cloud… » elle murmure, supplie presque...

_Elle m'appelle, je crois..._

Je m'avance tout près, mais ne la touche pas, elle lève son visage aux yeux clos vers moi, serre un peu plus ses bras sur elle... _Tifa, mon amour... je suis là._

Je lève une main qui suis les contours de son visage, de loin, je ne dois pas la toucher, on ne sait jamais, si elle le prend mal...  
Je me peux retenir ma main longtemps, le bout de mes doigts effleure sa joue.  
Ce contact me fait trembler, je pose ma main sur son épaule dans un geste plus viril, histoire de la rassurer, j'étreins son épaule pour être plus amical... et pour me contenir.  
Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire, ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie... je serre plus fort...

Son visage se tord dans une expression encore plus douloureuse._ Merde !  
_Je desserre mon étau et fais mine de retirer ma main, mais elle incline sa tête et coince ma main entre sa joue et son épaule. _Tifa... je suis là...  
_Je retourne avec mal ma main contre sa peau, elle redresse un peu la tête, je cale ma paume conter sa joue.

_Je me battrai pour toi, je le fais déjà mais tu n'en sais rien, je préfère... Tu dis déjà que je me bats trop..._

Deux grosses larmes coulent.  
De mon pouce, j'essuie celle qui bloque sur son nez, mes doigts glissent sur son cou.  
Je prends sa nuque de ma paume et je nous rapproche. Elle se frotte le visage contre moi et pousse un long soupir.  
Je respire amplement, profondément, elle est lourde contre moi. Je profite de son poids. J'esquisse un sourire... _Oui Tifa, je suis là..._

« Si tu n'étais pas là... » ses mots se perdent dans sa souffrance.

Je descends ma main de son dos à son coude, le lui plie en douceur contre moi. _Mais, je suis là... _Je la colle un peu plus contre moi..._  
_Mon autre main retrouve son cou. Elle cogne et presse ses poings serrés contre mes flancs.

_Je n'ai pas toujours été là pour toi... Je ne le suis pas beaucoup... mais là, ici, maintenant, je suis là... et... Je t'aime..._

« Je suis là... » _Merde ! Je l'ai dit ! Faut que j'fasse gaffe !_

« Cloud... Merci... » elle agrippe mon pull, pousse de son front sur ma gorge « Tellement... » elle pleure.

« Je t'en prie... »

Mes doigts serrent un peu plus sa nuque. J'ai envie de toucher la peau de son cou, ça m'en brûle, les doigts, le cœur...  
En tremblant, je repousse ses cheveux, maladroit, je dois m'y reprendre à deux fois.  
Enfin mes doigts sur sa peau, je sens ses vertèbres, elle plie légèrement le cou, mes doigts s'enfoncent à la base de ses cheveux.

_Dieu ! Aidez-moi ! Qu'est-ce que je fous ?!_

Elle empoigne de ses deux mains mon vêtement, le tire vers le bas, elle baisse un peu plus la tête, frotte le haut de son crâne sur moi, elle renifle.  
Je suis tendu à tout rompre, mes doigts dans la chaleur de son crâne sont paralysés.  
Ma main sur son coude, elle, bouge toute seule, cette maudite main remonte, il faut que je l'arrête !

_Putain ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Pitié !_

Je rejoins mes deux mains sur sa nuque. Tous mes doigts plongent dans ses cheveux, mes pouces caressent ses oreilles. Elle pousse un profond soupir, un soupir qui fait du bien... _Dieu du ciel !_

« Bon... » elle soupire encore, détendue.

_Bon ?! Oui, c'est bon de t'avoir contre moi, oui c'est bon tes cheveux si doux, si chauds, oui c'est bon tes mains qui tirent pour me coller contre toi... oui c'est bon..._

Elle lâche mon pull, je me prépare avec difficulté à la séparation de nos corps...

« Personne ne me fait du bien comme toi... » elle avoue ça, à regret.

_Du bien ?! Ça te fait du bien ?! Je te fais du bien ! Tifa, ma Tifa, je te fais du bien ! Je t'aime ! Mon amour, regardes-moi !_

Je baisse mon visage sur sa tête, mon menton touche le haut de son crâne. Elle plaque ses mains sur mon ventre, les glisse sur ma taille, elle lève lentement sa tête.

_Oui regardes-moi, Tifa, lèves encore, regardes-moi..._

Elle s'arrête pour respirer sur ma gorge, là où la fermeture éclair ouvre mon large col. Son souffle sur ma peau m'électrise...

_Dieu ! Que faire ?! J'ai envie, envie, envie ! Tifa, je t'en supplie vas-t-en ou regardes-moi..._

Mes mains lui lève le visage, j'ai ma bouche sur ses cheveux, au milieu du crâne... Je stoppe !

_Merde, merde ! Non pas ça ! Et si elle veut pas ?! Et si elle veut pas de moi ?! Pas comme ça !_

Je suis avant tout son ami, un ami d'enfance ! Juste un voisin, une connaissance. On a partagé les bancs de l'école, la cour et quelque rares jeux, surtout des silences et des promesses...  
Putain, elle remonte ses mains ! _Seigneur c'est bon !_ Je presse mes lèvres sur ses cheveux.  
Pourquoi elle redescend ses mains, pourquoi elle me caresse ?! _Tifa non !  
_Elle prend mes poignets, elle va vouloir que je la lâche ! _Non attends Tifa, regardes-moi !_

Je lui redresse la tête, ma bouche glisse sur son front, elle monte ses mains, pose le bout de ses doigts sur mes joues, elle presse son front contre mes lèvres.

« Ça va mieux... Merci... » elle soupire à fond, ses mains sur mes épaules.

_Elle va me repousser, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas, pas toute de suite... _Je décolle mes lèvres.

« Bon... d'accord... » je suis déçu, ça s'entend « Tant mieux... »

« Que ferais-je sans toi... » elle murmure, ses mains vont sur ma nuque aussi.

Je me crispe, bouge mes pieds sous la pression qui monte dans tout mon corps. Elle se crispe aussi.  
Je le vois, son visage prend un air triste..._ pourquoi... ?_

Le type derrière moi, marmonne, je sursaute et tourne la tête pour le regarder.  
Il est amoché, sacrée Tifa, il se relève sur les coudes, crache du sang puis commence à l'insulter tout bas.

« Pitié... Pitié ! Merde ! » elle jure en grinçant.

Je me retourne sur elle. Elle a rejeté la tête en arrière, au ciel, les paupières serrées de douleur. Ses mains sur mes épaules griffent. Je serre les dents devant son expression. Elle bute soudain sa tête contre moi.

« Salope ! Sale pute ! Sale putain ! » l'autre connard a retrouvé de la voix.

Elle cogne son front sur moi à chaque insulte.

« Laisses-moi m'en occuper... » je chuchote en lui redressant la tête.

« Toi... ? » elle me fixe, les sourcils plissés « Je... d'accord... » elle me sourit pauvrement « Merci... »

Elle étreint avec force mes épaules. Je lui souris en retour.  
Elle s'écarte, frisonne, et s'éloigne à pas lent. Je frisonne aussi, j'ai froid après sa chaleur.

Je soupire, puis direction le type. Il continue de jurer et de marmonner. Je m'accroupis d'un genou, à bonne distance.

« La demoiselle a fait sa propre. Pas de témoin, elle t'a cassé la gueule réglo... »

Je brûle de colère et de haine, mais je veux lui laisser une chance de s'en tirer avant de lui passer sur le corps. Je ne suis pas violent. À chaque fois que je me bats, c'est que je le dois...

« C'est qu'une pute ! » il me trucide du regard.

« Retires ça. » ma voix calme et lourde le fait pâlir.

« Elle s'est dandinée devant moi, et puis avec des sourires... » il s'explique... _Comme il aurait pas dû... entendre de telles conneries, sérieux..._

« Elle a bougé sur de la musique et t'as servi à boire poliment... » je rétorque froid..._ ça vous fait presque envie de la faire à la Séphiroth : Aller hop, on rase tout !_

« Et alors ?! » le débile s'offusque... _ouais, il est irrécupérable je crois..._

« Retires. » je me penche.

« Ou bien ?! » dédaigneux, il renifle et s'essuie le nez, que ma Tifa a eu raison t'éclater.

« Devines... » je parle bas..._ Elle a eu raison, ouais, c'est un cas irrécupérable ! Donc à mon tour !_

« Pfftt ! » il se détourne pour cracher par terre.

« Tu t'décides ? » je me relève, un soin ruisselle sur lui.

« Hé ! » il se relève d'un bond, me dévisage.

J'ai dégainé mon épée, il m'en revient pas, papillonne...

_Bah quoi ?! J'ai de l'honneur tout-de-même.  
_C'est pas, parce que je me bats continuellement, que je n'ai pas de code d'honneur... Et puis, j'ai mes nerfs à lui passer dessus, et vu sa faute et la cible de ses avances dégelasses, j'ai envie que ça dure...

Il doit le comprendre, il pâlit de plus belle.

« Elle est à toi ? » demande l'imbécile.

« Elle n'est à personne. » je grogne..._ il a rien compris..._

« Ah... Ok... » il réfléchit à vitesse grand V « Amoureux... ? Une pute n'a pas d'amoureux, un maquereaux ouais et des clients c'est tout ! » ..._ il ne comprendra jamais, GO !_

Je bondis avec un cri de rage, je retiens de justesse ma lame pour le percuter de plein fouet de l'épaule. Il s'écrase sur le mur comme une mouche sous une tapette et glisse au sol.  
Je suis rapidement sur lui. Il lève une main en protection.

« Attends ! » il crie, tremblotant... _Que dalle !_

Je lui envoie mon pied dans les côtes, brandis mon épée. Je stoppe soudain... il n'a pas d'arme. _Foutu code ! _  
Je cherche des yeux et trouve la barre de fer. Je lui la jette et me remets en garde. Il se relève péniblement, s'en saisit.

« A-a-attends, è-è-ècoutes... » il bafouille, recule... _Tu rêves, mec !_

D'un coup, je lui tranche son arme. _Chier ! Bon, faut que je trouve autre chose_...  
Je le pousse d'un coup de pied juste au-dessus du genou. Je cherche des yeux.

« Attends, mec, attends, hé, ho ! » il panique grave.

J'avise une autre barre de fer... mais ça ne fera pas le poids contre ma lame. _Là ! Encore une ! Parfait !  
_Le temps que je rengaine et me présente à lui avec les deux barres de fer en main, le gus tente de s'enfuir. D'un bond, je lui barre la route de ma barre et lui tend la sienne.

« Putain, mais t'es taré ! » il sursaute.

« Retires. » j'insiste du geste, avec le plus mauvais des sourires.

« Ok ! Je... je retire... » il transpire, le pauvre petit, alors qu'on a des joujoux pour me se mettre dessus.

« À elle... » d'un mouvement de tête, je lui indique qui j'ai dans mon dos « Faut crier bien fort. » je précise, j'suis sympa.

« JE RETIRE ! » il hurle, c'est bien.

Je me retourne rapidement. Tifa n'est qu'à quelques pas de la ruelle, droite comme un i.

« COMMENT ? » crie-t-elle de loin.

« Faut s'excuser... » je propose « Correctement... » je rompe ma garde, mais agite ma barre.

« PARDON ! » il s'exécute mais sursaute à mon cri et pare de justesse.

C'est juste pour mon plaisir personnel, le bout de ma barre lui éclate une arcade sourcilière.

« Hé ?! Ho ?! » il recule sous un coup.

« C'était juste pour le plaisir, mais j'peux refaire, sauf si tu fais ça correctement, ça me fera encore plus plaisir, tu saisis ? » _... j'ai une envie folle qu'il ne soit pas coopératif..._

« Oui, oui... » il tremble vraiment de tout son corps... _Rah, merde, j'crois qu'il est prêt à faire tout ce qu'on lui dit..._

« C'est pas une pute. » je grogne, déçu « Et... T'es qu'un gros con de pédé... » c'est nul mais je jubile et recule, lui faisant mine de se rapprocher.

« T'ES PAS UNE PUTE ! » il déglutit après sa jolie hurlante, mais... je brandis la barre « J'SUIS QU'UN GROS CON PÉDÉ ! »

« AH BON ? » fait Tifa, je la sens s'approcher.

Je rompe ma garde, elle arrive à mon niveau, elle tend la main vers la barre, j'hésite puis la lui donne.  
Elle recule en lui faisant signe de venir. Je la suis. Nous sommes dans la rue, lui est à l'entrée de la ruelle.

« À mort la Shinra. » elle articule avec un plaisir évident, dangereuse à mourir.

Il cligne des yeux et jette des regards autour de lui. Des soldats patrouillent. Il fait non.

« Mais si ! » elle lance la barre de fer qui explose le mur à un cheveu de la tête du type qui recule d'un pas, je la regarde surpris, elle lui fait non de la tête, il se ré-avance « À mort la Shinra. » elle sort un couteau de je ne sais où... _merde..._ « T'as trop bu... C'est pas grave... » elle sourit malsaine, fait mine de compter sur ses doigts.

« À MORT LA SHINRA! » le pauvre diable gueule fort de trouille.

Tifa hoche la tête, puis se retourne, je lui emboîte le pas.

« Encore une fois, plus fort. » lui ordonne-t-elle, se retournant à peine, puis elle me sourit.

Le minable s'exécute.  
Nous ne nous retournons sourit à belles dents et pouffe aux cris du désespéré car les gardes lui ont sauté dessus, elle monte le couteau à mes yeux et le tord avec son autre main.  
Un jouet ! Un jouet de Denzel ! Je souris et glousse avec elle.

« Y'a des témoins ?! » demande un garde, loin derrière nous.

Je prends la main de Tifa et accélère le pas. Elle éclate de rire et nous courrons loin du bar.

Je lui souris à m'en déchirer les lèvres. Elle me devance, me tire, j'accélère, repasse devant, elle se retourne sans me lâcher, mon bras contre son ventre, je la pousse.

À cet instant précis, on a 6 ans maxi et on gambade dans les champs de Nibelheim comme de couillons d'gosses...  
Je n'ai jamais compris comment elle faisait pour courir à l'envers, ses cheveux volent entre nous... _Que tu es belle... _J'en ris encore plus_  
_On ralentit, elle me sermonne de son doigt, je m'entends rire comme un fou.

« C'est pas bien ! » elle rit avec moi, sa main finit son mouvement sur mon torse.

« Non... le pauvre... » ... _Ouep, faut que le remercie le mec en question... J'suis au paradis, là..._

Elle éclate de rire à mon expression ravie et satisfaite... _On le fera encore, autant que tu veux... Viens..._

De nos mains liées que je lève, je la fais tourner sur elle-même, et la remet dans le sens de la route. Elle trébuche..._ Ah quand-même !_...

On est partit pour courir jusqu'au bout de la terre...

Aux antipodes de notre dernier malentendu... Là, c'est oublié... mais ça reviendra...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà pour cette semaine et la suivante**

** Il y a toujours la possibilité d'un chap supplémentaire si j'ai le temps.**

**.**

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

**Chapitre 6, c'est parti !  
**

**Bonne lecture.**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 6**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar... _

_J'adore ce bar..._

_..._

En fait depuis quelques semaines, je l'aime de plus en plus...

Je m'installe au comptoir, Tifa lève la tête de sa vaisselle, m'interroge du regard, un peu fâchée. Je détourne les yeux, mais ne peut retenir un sourire.  
Elle s'approche réprobatrice, quand soudain un cri couvre le brouhaha de la clientèle.

« À MORT LA SHINRA ! »

Tifa claque sa main sur le comptoir et me dévisage. Je glousse malgré moi, mes épaules se secouent. Elle se retourne et rit, elle aussi.

On entend les cris des gardes. Elle refait face presque sérieuse.

« C'est pas bien... » sa voix s'étouffe dans un rire.

Nous rions ensemble, son sourire est éclatant, mon cœur se gonfle, _Dieu que tu es belle Tifa...  
_Elle essuie le comptoir pour reprendre contenance, mais dès que ses yeux me frôlent, elle se remet à glousser...

« Non mais sans rire... » elle rit doucement « Cloud ?! » elle me sermonne des étoile dans les yeux.

« Oui ! C'est pas bien ! » _je t'aime..._

« Il faut qu'on arrête ce petit jeu... » elle devient sérieuse « On va avoir des problèmes, à force... »

« Possible... » _bon, tant pis, faut que je trouve autre chose pour rester prés de toi..._

« Hum... ? » elle me scrute, merde je rougis...

Elle soupire, avec un regard tendre, je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées, mais...

« C'était ton tour et ton dernier. On arrête. » décrète-t-elle.

« Oui. » je baisse les yeux.

Chacun notre tour, nous nous occupions des gêneurs de cette manière, celle qu'elle a innovée 1 mois plutôt... On s'est fait remarquer de Barret, du coup il participe.

D'ailleurs, Barret rentre comme une fusée. Son large visage déchiré par un aussi large sourire. Il se plante au bar à mes côtés.

« On arrête. » lui répète Tifa.

« Pourquoi ? » il fait tourner ses doigts pour commander à boire.

« Parce que ! » Tifa soupire d'agacement et se détourne pour préparer sa boisson.

« Pourquoi ? » il me donne un coup de coude, je grimace.

Il se mare de m'avoir fait mal. Ces temps si, ce petit jeu ne m'a pas simplement rapproché de Tifa.

Barret surtout. C'est un vrai gosse ce colosse. Il a un cœur énorme dans son immense poitrine, il est très sensible à l'injustice...  
Et du coup, notre jeu m'a fait remonter dans son estime... sans compter que je lui ai prouvé que je pouvais me battre pour autre chose que ma pomme et que je portais mes couilles... Pour un ex-soldat ça vaut son pesant d'or, notre jeu...

J'ai négocié avec Tifa de l'aider au bar deux soirs par semaine... Aider, virer les glands qui la collent surtout...  
Ce s'rait que moi, j'interdirai tout simplement l'accès au bar à tous hommes en âge d'approcher ma Tifa...  
En échange, elle a obtenu que je sois plus présent au cours... Quand je pense qu'elle n'y vient presque plus, elle abuse ! Si au moins aller à ces conneries rimait avec la voir, ce serait déjà bien plus motivant !

« On s'mare bien, hein, non, ma poule ?! » Barret me donne un nouveau coup que j'esquive, alors il m'ébouriffe les cheveux à me décapiter.

« Barret ! » il me fait chier à me toucher sans arrêt !

« Ça sent mauvais... » elle nous serre nos verres « Tous ces types qui crient autour du bar... Les Trucs vont finir par faire le rapprochement... Avalanche est trop précieux pour tomber à cause de enfantillages pareils ! »

« On n'a qu'à les emmener plus loin ! » ronfle Barret buvant.

« Il y en aura forcément un qui va parler et être cru... » j'interviens, Barret grogne, non pas de dédain, comme à chacune de mes remarques il n'y aurait pas une semaine, mais de mécontentement.

« Exact... » Tifa parle tout bas « Et d'ailleurs, je vais à confesse... » ses yeux portent loin derrière nous.

« Tifa, non ! » Barret tape le comptoir.

« Si ! » elle s'essuie les mains, évite nos regards... je me retourne... _des Turcs !_

« Tifa ! » je tends le bras, elle recule.

« J'y vais, j'ai dit. » les yeux baissés, elle dégage ses cheveux de sa nuque et inspire à fond.

Elle fait le tour. Je la scrute inquiet, elle frotte ses mains sur son pantalon et se dirige droit sur eux.

« Putain ! Elle va faire une connerie ! » Barret se lève, je le retiens, j'ai de la poigne, faut pas croire « Cloud, ils vont-... »

« Je sais. » je me lève, calme « Laisses-moi faire... » je le regarde dans les yeux.

« Ouais... » il est dubitatif « Ex Shinra... » il ne peut retenir sa bile.

« Oui... justement... » je suis blessé, bêtement, il crache sa haine contre Shinra pas contre moi...

Je m'avance vers le trio, Tifa parle tout bas avec deux Trucs, un homme noir, Rudo et l'autre avec des cheveux rouge que je connais assez. Je les salue et ouvre la bouche.

« Salut, Cloud ! » me coupe Reno le rouquin.

« Tiens. » Tifa me tend son tablier, je la regarde alarmé.

« On l'emmène. » Rudo la prend par le bras, elle lui jette un regard froid, il se racle la gorge, la lâche, mais lui indique la porte de la main.

Tifa passe devant, j'effleure son bras, elle détourne le visage. Ils sortent.

« Bon aller, à plus, hérisson. » Reno à un sourire mauvais « Je ferais ce que je peux. »

Il quitte le bar. Ils l'ont prise. _Tifa, tu es folle..._

« Bravo Ex-Soldat ! » grogne Barret dans mon dos « D'toute façon tu pouvais rien faire, à part leur casser la gueule... » il s'excuse à sa façon.

Je serre les dents et les poings. Je peux encore le faire...

.

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Et voilà pour l'intrigue !

Il est petit ce chapitre, donc son petit frère arrive demain !

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

.

.

**Disclaimer: Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

**Chapitre 7, encore un petit chapitre juste avant le vrai démarrage !**

**Bonne Lecture !**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 7**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar..._

_J'adore ce bar..._

_..._

Et franchement, là, je ne sais plus, si je dois l'aimer ou le détester...

Tifa est revenue, je n'étais pas là, en déplacement.

Les Turcs l'ont gardée deux jours. En fin d'après-midi, elle est rentrée au bar. Sans un mot, les traits tirés par la fatigue, elle a pris une douche et a dormi jusqu'à tard le lendemain.

J'ai eu Barret au téléphone, et Yuffie. Ils n'ont rien dit de particulier. Je suppose qu'elle va bien...

Elle est solide et têtue, mais les interrogatoires sont des expériences éprouvantes...

J'aimerais juste un peu de détails...  
Elle a déjà payé une amende qui a séchée ses fonds de tiroir. Sans ça, jamais elle n'aurait accepté que je participe pour moitié... Grand courageux, j'ai fait ça par intermédiaire, mais j'aimerais savoir comment elle va...

Elle attend sa condamnation et l'exécution de sa peine. Techniquement, elle ne risque plus grand chose puisqu'ils l'ont fichée... Je veux dire plus grand chose de grave, après ça.  
La Shinra ne vous lâche jamais. Une fois que ses yeux sont braqués sur vous... c'est jusqu'à la mort... Idem quand la puissante Shinra pose ses pattes sur vous... J'en sais...

Je vais appeler Cid, maintenant, c'est lui qui a plaidé ma cause pour l'argent...  
Je crois qu'il a compris car il m'a traité de gros con... d'habitude c'est juste 'du con', ou 'p'tit con' au pire...

« Ouais ? » il décroche.

« Salut Cid. »

« Ça gaz ! » sa joie est grinçante...

« Ouais. Je fais une pause. Je rentre à Midgard dans la nuit. » je suis arrêté sur le bord de la route.

« Ok. Tu veux ?... » et zou, il s'agace.

« Rien... » pour une fois que je suis sociable...

« P'tit con ! » il gronde tout bas « Non ! Elle l'a pas reçu ! » il reprend mais en bien plus fort.

« Bon bah, je vais te laiss-... »

« Bah, elle a les mains dans l'eau, là. » il me coupe.

« Ah... ? » je fronce les sourcils.

« Tifa ? C'est Cloud ! » il s'adresse à elle... _il est près elle ?!  
_

« Bon, ok. Cid... » rien que ça, savoir ça, j'suis nerveux !

« Il voulait te parler, tant pis, hein. » lui dit-il gaiement.

« Écoutes, Cid... » je déglutis...

« Ouais, t'inquiètes Cloud, j'ai pas oublier de lui passer le bonjour à chaque fois... »

« Quoi ?! » je crie et bondis sur ma selle.

« Ah si ? » il joue l'innocent « Excuses, Teef... »

« Cid ! » je sourde en colère et paniqué.

« T'inquiètes Cloud, tout roule... » il se racle la gorge puis un silence.

« Allô... ? » j'hésite.

« Elle sourit pas beaucoup. » son ton est sérieux... _il n'aura joué toute la panoplie en un coup de fil..._ « En vrai, ces sourires durent pas long. » il se racle la gorge à nouveau « C'est cool si tu peux ! Conduis pas trop vite, tu nous verras demain sinon ! Ok, c'est cool si tu passes, ce soir ! »

« Cid, arrêtes... » je suis consterné par sa petite manigance.

« Hein, quoi... ? ... Tifa t'embrasse, elle te dit à ce soir ! » il rit, mais ça ne couvre pas le cri indigné de Tifa.

« Cid, c'est pas drôle. » je grince colère... Non, mais sérieux, on a quel âge là, tous, hein ?! Papi sénile !

« Que si, ça lui fera super plaisir ! » il enfonce le clou, elle rit derrière « Te biles pas, la route c'est la route, tu peux pas prévoir l'état. »

« Je raccroche. » je suis froid . Même au collège, je supportais pas ce genre de plan que les autres arranges pour vous !

« Ok ! T'es bon pilote, tu sais quoi faire ! Aller salut ! » il va raccrocher, je reste au téléphone du coup... « Gros con. » il chuchote, le bip retentit.

**.**  
**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Un petit frère encore plus court !

Courage, les prochains, c'est pas la même limonade !

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

**Désolée pour l'absence non prévue que je n'ai pas pu anticipée du coup!**

**C'est reparti, bonne lecture.**

.

* * *

.

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 8**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar... _

_J'adore ce bar..._

_..._

Ouep... En fait ces quelques jours, je l'aime de moins en moins...

Je suis devant le bar, pile pour la fermeture. Je n'ai pas conduit prudemment... bon, je le fais rarement, c'est vrai... Et puis avec les enfantillages de Cid, je sais que Tifa m'attend.

Donc, voilà, je suis là, devant le bar, Fenrir bien garée...

En général, je me débrouille pour y être aux heures d'affluences, noyé dans la masse, je ne suis pas obligé de trouver des trucs intelligents à lui dire à Tifa... et puis nos amis sont bavards... et puis... Tifa est très occupée, alors moi... je peux profiter d'elle tranquillement... Attention, je la mate pas !

Un peu, mais surtout ce que j'attends, c'est le grand rush... C'est très rare qu'elle ne relève ses cheveux, à ce moment là et pour son jogging, sinon jamais...

Ouais... _Sérieux ! J'adore son cou..._

Ce que j'aime le plus chez mademoiselle Tifa Lockhart, c'est pas ses seins ni ses fesses, non... _Brouhbrouh rien de d'y penser..._ Donc, moi, ce que j'aime le plus fort c'est son dos, enfin... ses reins... _Rah OUAIS !_... et son cou...

Pourquoi ? Parce que de un, grand courageux que je suis, je la regarde surtout quand elle est de dos, et ouais !  
Mais aussi, ouais, surtout, parce que personne ne les voient ! ET OUI ! Elle le fait exprès en prime ! Je le sais, moi ! Et MOI j'en profite ! _Na !  
_Ses gros seins, son cul, ses jambes c'est pour tout le monde, son cou, ses reins c'est que pour moi ! _Ouais !_

On jogge ensemble, toujours... en silence toujours... Elle vient me chercher en bas de chez moi. Je me suis déjà échauffé à la suivre de loin du bar à chez moi... ça fait une trotte...

Une fois par semaine, je cours un pas en arrière, une fois par semaine, je guette son cou qui se découvre au rythme de ses enjambées, je savoure la pointe de sa queue de cheval qui caresse là où commence la chute de ses reins... Ça, tous les connards du monde ne voient pas ça d'aussi près, personne ne voit ces endroits brillants de transpiration...

Un jour, je tracerai mon chemin sur sa peau, délicieux, de la racine de ses cheveux au bas des reins, juste avant la naissance des fesses, à coups de baisers mouillés, à coups de dents, de langue...

_Hé ! Ho ! Strife ! Du calme ! Respire ! Respire... Respires..._

Ouais et sa peau brillera de transpiration, mais c'est pas courir sur le sol, non, se sera pour gravir les nuages jusqu'à...

_Hé ho ! Stop ! Calme Strife ! T'es en pleine rue ! Bon, aller la porte, cette porte là, oui gros malin, occupes-toi de ça plutôt !_

C'est que je suis toujours devant cette foutue porte que je n'arrive pas à franchir.  
Je souffle, secoue mes mains. Mes bras me font mal, j'ai vraiment conduit trop vite. Bon, aller, un petit coucou et je rentre chez moi...

_Merde Strife ! Pousses, bon sang ! Non..._

Si, si, j'vais le faire... dans 1 petite minute...

Je danse d'un pieds sur l'autre, tape mon pantalon pour chasser la poussière. Je passe à mon pull que je soulève par à-coup. Je brosse mes cheveux... Dieu merci, c'est long et ça m'occupe...

Plus on conduit vite et plus les saloperies qui se collent à vous, eh bah collent, genre incrustées...

« Bonsoir. »

Je me retourne sur Tifa. Elle a l'air grave. Je hoche la tête mais reste silencieux, quoi dire... _bonsoir, tient !_

« J'ai pas trouvé de cigarettes... » elle grimace.

Elle passe devant moi, ouvre la porte. _Comment font-ils tous, ça paraît si facile..._

« Je peux aller t'en chercher ? » _tient, je parle..._

« Tu reviens d'une longue-... »

« Aucun problème, il m'en faut. » mensonge, je ne fume presque plus.

« Bon... Je te rembourse ! » c'est un peu trop vif, elle m'en veut d'avoir payé avec elle.

« Si tu veux, je te rajoute la course. » _pour toi c'est gratuit..._

« Tu quoi... ? » elle me flingue de ses yeux acajou dans la pénombre « Je te rembourserai ! » elle retient un sourire..._ Quels yeux..._ On parles des miens, toujours, mais elle c'est encore mieux, c'est naturel... « Donc c'est comme tu veux pour la course... » elle entre avec un vilain sourire aussi vilain que ce qu'elle vient d'insinuer!

_Gratuit, j'ai dit !_

Je reste là un instant, puis je m'en vais, souriant, j'ai une excuse pour revenir, pour la voir, et des mots tout près pour l'aborder _'Tiens !'_, et je peux même traîner pour qu'il y est moins de monde.

**.**  
**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.


	9. Chapter 9

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

**Je poste à la va-vite pour rattraper mon retard !**

**Bonne lecture!**

.

.

* * *

.

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 9**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar..._

_J'adore ce bar..._

_..._

Là, je... non, vraiment, je sais plus...

...

« ... Tiens... » je lui tends le paquet sur le pas de sa porte, elle me fait pitié, ça s'entend.

Elle me regarde, impassible, si ce n'est une grosse fatigue. J'ai beaucoup traîné.  
Elle a eut le temps de fermer le bar. Puis elle est montée à l'étage habitation et elle a attendu, elle a eu du mal...

_Strife, t'as fait une connerie_...

C'est que y avait plusieurs portes... celles du bar, bon, puis celle qui mène à l'étage... heureusement qu'elle dort dans la première pièce, sinon, j'en aurais eu une de plus !

L'étage compte 4 pièces, salle de bain et commodité, un petit salon où elle a un petit coin qui lui serre de chambre à elle, et deux autres petites chambres, dont une est réservée à Marlène.

Tifa a vraiment l'air... d'avoir les batteries à plat... on dirait presque que c'est elle qui est aplatie...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, ses yeux sont troubles, ils sont profonds, denses. Elle retient un soupir à ma main tendue, mais ne bouge pas du clic clac. Moi, non plus je ne bouge pas, je suis à côté de la télé...  
Ça débite des conneries, un truc pro-Shinra... _Ah... pourquoi elle regarde ça_... ?

Je fais finalement un pas, jette un œil. Elle est sur la chaîne officielle ! _Bah merde alors !_  
Je la regarde, ses yeux sont durs, sa bouche a un pli amer. Elle se lève enfin du canapé, la couverture glisse sur elle. Aujourd'hui elle a une jupe, courte. Je dévie le regard. Quand-même, parfois elle abuse...  
Je sais que c'est par provocation, que c'est sa façon t'assumer son corps, et de dire merde à tous ceux qui la toise, et qui la salisse de leur désir. Quoiqu'elle mette, elle les attire... Mais quand-même...

Elle s'approche, se plante devant l'écran prés de moi.

« J'ai reçu ma... punition... » elle à l'air piteux et tend la main.

Je braque mon regard sur elle, j'attends tendu... _Mais...? Cid a bien dit que... ?_

Elle plonge sa main sur la mienne, attrape mon poignet pour s'emparer du paquet de cigarette. Je cligne des yeux, elle s'éloigne vers la table basse...

_Sa punition... ? Pourquoi personne n'est au courant ?_

Je l'entends l'ouvrir, allumer une cigarette. Elle souffle la fumée, puis revient vers moi.  
Elle repend ma main. Je me laisse faire. De son autre main, elle fouille l'un de ses poches arrières, ça lui fait bomber le torse...

_Tifa..._

Elle place un papier plié en quatre. Elle me regarde, le visage fermé et se détourne vers la table. Elle fume de dos. Le papier est tout chaud, d'être rester si longtemps contre ses fesses... C'est étrange, cette sensation...

« C'est une exclu... » elle sort un petit rire cynique « J'te fais un scoop ! »

_Oh... bon... j'vais bien le prendre alors... voyons voir ça..._

Dans le silence, j'ouvre. Un joli papier à entête.

Blabla... Elle glousse encore et secoue la tête. Je me re-concentre... blablabla... 'en vertu de quoi Tifa Lockhart doit s'acquitter de'... blablabla... _Ah ?... Quoi ?!  
_Je sursaute et je glapis, elle tourne à demi son visage vers moi...

_Attends... QUOI ?! QUOI ?!_

Elle s'est rapprochée, je lève les yeux sur elle, elle est découragée, elle est triste. Elle se frotte le front de ses doigts qui tiennent la cigarette. Je la lui prends, elle me fixe, surprise. Je fume une longue taffe.

_Putain, qu'est-ce qu'ils lui ont pondu ?!_

Je relis plusieurs fois... _Deux mois... ?_ Je termine ma lecture minutieuse et la cigarette, puis je me dirige vers le cendrier, j'écrase.

« Bon... » pas mieux, ma voix est sourde et basse... _Les enculés !_

« Ouais... » elle pousse un long soupir « Deux mois... »

« 61 jours... » _je sais compter, t'as vu..._

« Et 60 nuits... » elle murmure... _Ah, toi aussi..._

« Je peux t'emmener et venir te chercher tous les jours. » _ah bon ?!_

« Toi ?! » elle me fait de gros yeux « Ah bon... ? » elle cligne des yeux... _oui hein, j'peux, y paraît..._

« Très tôt, c'est possible... » _en fait, je ne vois pas comment c'est possible... bon réfléchis, Strife..._

« Oui ou... très tard ! » elle me sourit, elle se moque, elle sait.

Bien sûr qu'elle sait ! Avec mon boulot, comment je peux faire pour être là tous les matins et tous les soirs à heure fixe ? Du délire, j'peux pas !... _Bon attends, y a sûrement un moyen..._

« Si... mais très tôt... » _je trouverai Tifa ! Donc, si, je peux..._

« Ah... ? Vraiment... ? » elle me sourit, elle va mieux avec mon mensonge... _Tifa, tu es belle..._

« Je t'assure... » je me sens sourire « On fait comme ça. » je plie le papier.

« Cloud... » elle glousse.

« Quoi ? Si, je peux. » je lui tends le papier... _Elle va mieux ! J'suis fier de moi ! Ouais, rien que pour ça !_

« Y a des horaires précis... » elle pouffe encore... « T'es sûr de pouvoir ? »

« Ah... ? » … _j'suis qu'un gros nul !_ « Bon bah... » je re-déplie la lettre « C'est que les horaires doivent aller alors... » je me rattrape comme je peux.

« N'importe quoi ! » elle rit cette fois... _Quelle merveille, son rire..._

J'suis qu'un gros nul, j'suis pas crédible, ça fait pas sérieux... mais elle rit... _Ouais, en fait, j'suis le meilleur !_

« 7h / 17h ? Tu peux ? Tous les jours ? » elle se moque, les mains sur les hanches « Cloud ? T'es sérieux là ?»

« Bah ? » je sursaute... j'étais perdu dans sa contemplation... _mais quel nul !_... « Évidemment, oui, sans problème ! » _Pour toi, j'peux tout ! _Je replie le papier, sans y avoir jeté un coup d'œil du coup.

« Cloud... » elle me gronde gentiment.

« Si... je peux... » … _elle a dit quoi déjà ?_... je le redéploie, relie « Si ! » _tient, c'est catégorique._

« Cloud ! » elle s'agace, je lui fais face... _Quoi ? J'ai dit si !_

Je hausse les épaules et hoche la tête très sérieux.

_N'en fous des horaires, j'peux c'est tout !_

Elle pousse un soupir, me dévisage.

« Tous les matins, tous les soirs... Je te laisse pas seule avec ça ! » _t'as compris !_ J'agite le papier entre mes doigts.

Son expression se modifie, elle plisse ses yeux, je la vois douter, elle réfléchit, elle sait que c'est pas raisonnable, que si je tiens parole, ça veut dire chômage technique.

« Non. » elle gronde.

« Tifa... » je pousse un long soupir agacé... _on va pas s'engueuler pour ça_... ? Je m'avance « J'y serais, tous les jours... » _t'as raison Strife, insistes voir, que vous vous engueuliez..._ « Matin ET soir ! » _Et aller !_

« Cloud, écoutes... » ses épaules s'affaissent.

« J'ai le droit. » je souris largement « Si tu veux rentrer à pied, t'as le droit, je roulerai à côté... J'ai le droit... » _du con, t'auras vraiment l'air d'un con ! _Elle rit encore, j'suis le meilleur « Hors de question que tu restes dormir là-bas, Tifa... Tu vas devenir folle... » _les salauds..._

« Pas faux... » elle murmure épuisée et écrasée par la réalité qui l'attend.

« Bon... » je re déplie, relie, j'ai du mal... _les putain d'salauds !_ « J'y serais, matin et soir, 61 jours. C'est ok... » _là !_ Je plie le papier et recule d'un pas vers la porte « Ça commence quand... » _merde, j'sais plus, ça fait vraiment pas sérieux..._

« Six jours... » elle sourit pauvrement et couvre mes mains qui ouvrent encore la lettre pour vérifier.

« Bon... ok... »

Tifa me tient toujours et fixe le papier dans mes doigts... Je re-re-plie...

Elle me le retire et y glisse ses doigts à la place, de sa main libre, elle remet 'sa punition' dans sa poche. Les yeux à terre, elle glisse aussi cette main là entre mes doigts et serre.

« Tifa... Tu y arriveras... » je chuchote.

« Je sais... » elle inspire « Mais, ça va être dur... » sa voix s'enraille.

« C'est pour ça... Tous les matins, tous les soirs ! » ma détermination lui fait lever les yeux « C'était notre jeu... » _Dieu que j'aimais ça, Tifa..._

« C'est mon idée stupide... » entre tristesse et joie, elle sourit, se souvient « Mais, je ne regrette pas... »

« Moi non plus... » on se sourit comme des gosses à nos fou rires « Mais moi, j'ai quasi pas d'emmerdes... »

« Putain ! » elle gémit « Faut que je te rembourse ! » elle tente de retirer ses mains..._ Non !_

« Si ! » je serre fort ses doigts entre les miens « Si, j'ai des emmerdes et c'est toi qui me les fait... »

« Je sais bien merci ! » elle gémit « Je me rattraperais... » elle tente à nouveau... _Non, j'ai dit_

« Tifa arrêtes. » je serre ses doigts très fort... « Tu m'emmerdes avec des états d'âme. Pas de ça avec moi... Je suis ton ami... » on se scrute « Je ne regrette pas... J'aurais voulu que ça dure encore ce petit jeu... » j'avoue, elle acquiesce, elle aussi, on était bien comme ça.

« Tu ne regrettes rien ? » elle s'agite, danse d'un pied sur l'autre... _pourquoi elle demande un truc pareil ?!_

« Que veux-tu que je regrette ? » elle me fixe en papillonnant « Ça fait chier pour toi... Mais, je peux pas regretter... »

_Tifa... ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ?_

Je lui souris, un peu inquiet. _Elle va pas pleurer quand-même... ?_

Elle écarte doucement ses doigts dans ma main, je laisse faire, elle glisse ses doigts sur mon poignet, le prend et le monte vers son visage... Je touche sa joue... _Ah... Tu parles de ça ?...  
_Je fais non de la tête..._ Non ! Je regrette pas !_

Elle se fige, agrandi ses yeux... Ma main se baisse, mais ce n'est pas moi qui la bouge... _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a compris ! Merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? J'regrette pas ! J'regrette pas ! J't jure !_...  
Son doute est douloureux... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire, j'ai peur de parler, mais il faut que je dise quelque chose...

« Encore ça ? » _oups !_

Elle papillonne à vitesse grand V... _putain, elle va pleurer !_

« Si tu veux bien... » son murmure est pitoyable !

_Si je veux bien ?! Tu plaisantes ! T'imagines PAS !_

Elle tique, mes yeux doivent le lui dire... Je ne quitte pas son regard, un doute encore s'insinue, je le vois, mais celui-là lui accélère sa respiration...

_Ah bon ?... Bon Strife, bouges-toi !_

Je lui souris, ma main remonte, et ce n'est pas Tifa qui la bouge, j'effleure sa joue. Elle me regarde avec une expression figée, indéchiffrable.  
Je la touche à peine, juste le bout de mes doigts, j'hésite... Elle ferme les yeux, incline la tête, elle guide ma main directement sur sa peau... _Dieu !..._

Avec délectation, j'en ferme les yeux aussi, j'appuie, mes doigts glissent jusqu'à son cou, je happe sa nuque, j'enserre... sa nuque remplie pile ma main, c'est doux, c'est chaud... c'est... jouissif...

_Dieu ! Putain ! Merde !_

Elle pose sa paume, avec lenteur, elle appuie sur mon ventre. Je retire ma main, elle agrippe le tissu... elle croit que je crois qu'elle dit stop, sa tête butte contre moi... Comme ce soir-là.  
Je passe, je repasse mes doigts, je crois que ça s'appelle caresser, je reprends sa nuque, je serre...

_Putain ! Faut que je respire ! ... Tiens, mais j'ai une deuxième main..._

La première la presse contre moi, la deuxième la rejoint, mes doigts dans ses cheveux, comme l'autre fois... Le premier soir où je l'ai touchée...

Mes deux mains reculent sur son cou, j'encadre son visage, le lui redresse.

Elle ferme les yeux, son expression est étrange, on dirait qu'elle a mal, mais qu'elle est décidée... comme pour enlever une épine, ça fait mal, mais on doit le faire pour que ça aille mieux ensuite... _Tifa ?_

Je referme mes yeux, sous la traînée de feu que font ses mains sur mon ventre. Elle bouge pour se plaquer contre moi.  
Je l'imite, on se colle, mes mains retournent sur son cou, dans ses cheveux je remonte haut, elle plie le cou, pousse. Je pousse de mon côté pour contrebalancer sa force.  
Mes mains cheminent, je suis sur ses joues. La zone de feu s'étend, elle monte ses mains dans mon dos...

J'ai l'impression de découvrir que j'ai un dos, tant je la sens... comme si elle réveillait mes muscles. Je suis tendu, incroyable.  
Elle s'accroche à revers sur mes épaules, se colle, se colle, et se presse, se presse, et pousse, pousse... Elle me fait reculer...

_Arrêtes Tifa, tu peux pas être plus près... Peut-être rentrer sous ma peau... non, même pas, tu y es déjà..._

Je glousse à cette idée, délicieuse. Elle se crispe... _Quoi ?!_

Elle cogne de son front contre moi. Encore un petit tour dans son cou...

Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurais le droit de le croquer... J'ai envie de le mordre, j'ai envie de le manger... il est à moi !  
Oh oui, le jour bénit où je pourrais le faire, mordre là et là et là aussi... partout...  
Je sens que j'ouvre la bouche, je la referme, la mâchoire crispée, là aussi je veux mordre, poser ma langue, là où l'on sens la veine jugulaire, là où l'on sens le pouls... _D'ailleurs, ça y cogne dure..._

Et puis là, oui, son oreille, j'adore ses oreilles...

Je croquerai partout, son lobe, je mangerai aussi le tour, j'en ferai tout le tour de ma langue, de mes dents... et sa mâchoire... J'avancerais à grands coups de dents, là et là, je mordrai son menton, sa bouche...  
Oh oui sa bouche... ses lèvres pleines, toutes roses, elles finiront toutes rouges à force de les mordre doucement, de les pincer... elles sont douces ses lèvres, comme elles sont charnues c'est dingue ! Comme... non, c'est mieux que dans mon imagination...  
Mieux que dans mes rêves... Et j'en fais un paquet... Je tangue, je nous stabilise... A_ttends voir ?!..._

Elles sont douces, douces, et vraiment pleines ! Je veux dire... c'est moelleux, pulpeux, c'est fou comme mon doigt s'enfonce, comme il y a de la matière sous la peau, comme ça roule sous mon pouce, c'est doux et humide...

Elle s'accroche à mes épaules, ses doigts rentrent dans mes os, elle a glapit !

_Putain !?... Mais... ?... Qu'est-ce que... Je... ? ... Oui, c'est doux et chaud et humide ?_

_Qu'est-ce que ?... Je suis sur ses lèvres ! Oui j'y suis ! Oh putain ! Tu m'étonnes que je rêve !_

J'ai caressé tout son visage, partout, là où j'ai envie de...

_Non, y a quoi de plus fort que caresser ? ...Tifa ? ... Tu me laisses faire ?... Oh merde..._

Je ne bouge plus, j'entends que je respire fort, oui c'est moi ça... non c'est elle... c'est nous...

_Ouhlala, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! _Je baisse la tête sur elle... elle lève la sienne...

_Oh non, oh non..._ Faut que j'enlève ce doigt de ses lèvres... faut que...

« Sans toi... » elle s'étrangle « Je... Tu es mon ami... »

Ses lèvres ont bougé sous mon doigt... _Bon, ça veut dire qu'elle a parlé... Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit... ?_

« Merci... » elle repose son front.

Ah mais de rien, vraiment ! Un ami c'est fait pour... Un... AMI... ?... Ah...

_D'accord... De rien quand-même... Je t'en prie... _Je retire ma main, mes mains...

Donc... un ami c'est fait pour ça... Enfin, je suis pas sûr... _T'as beaucoup d'amis comme ça ?!_

Elle cogne sur moi, je sursaute, elle soupire, mais c'est saccadé, quoi elle pleure ?

Elle frappe de ses poings dans mon dos... _Quoi ?!_ Je lui prends les épaules, la repousse, je scrute son visage, elle fuit, me fait lâcher, elle s'en va...

« Merci... Bonne nuit, Cloud... » elle se couche sur le canapé.

_Quoi ?! QUOI ?!_

Elle remonte les couvertures, elle me tourne le dos.

_Putain, mais quoi, j'ai fait une connerie ?!_

Évidemment du con, t'as failli de rependre de bonheur et de plaisir à la caresser, sa bouche en plus ! Putain faut que j'trouve un autre mot que ça...

J'éteins la télé.

« Bonne nuit ! » je suis fâché, j'ouvre cette putain de porte.

« D'accord... » elle soupire.

**.**  
**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

**Hop, encore un chap ! On rattrape ! On rattrape !**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 10**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar..._

_J'adore ce bar..._

...

JE hais ce bar, vraiment... Pourtant j'y suis...

...

J'ai passé 4 jours d'enfer, à rêver d'elle... Quatre nuits pathétiques, à tenter d'effacer... Je suis perdu... _Tiens, ça change _… Je suis perdu, parce que mes gestes n'étaient pas ceux d'un ami...

Un ami ne se serre pas de ses mains, ni de ses doigts pour vous dévorer au figuré... Un fantasme, j'ai vécu un vrai fantasme... et j'en ai un wagon, un train entier !

Tifa le sait, que je n'étais pas un ami ce soir-là... Le premier peut-être... Non plus, mais on pourrait croire que... Mouais... Bon, bref... I soirs, non...

C'est elle qui a voulu, c'est elle qui a demandé... Voulait-elle vérifier ? Être sure que...

Elle a dit _'AMI' _! Je hais ce mot... Elle a dit _'merci'_... Lui aussi, là, dans le contexte je le déteste !

Elle a dit _'sans toi_'... Je hais ça... Elle est sans moi, sans nouvelle depuis 4 jours, j'ai vu personne... si Aérith... Elle m'a consolé par sa présence, sa conversation, elle ne sait même pas de quoi... Sa fraîcheur, sa gaieté m'ont allégé... Je l'ai beaucoup vu...

_Merde ! Putain, si je croise Zack, il va me tuer... _2 jours que je passe avec l'élue de son cœur...

C'est pas bon, je le sais mais elle est la seule à me distraire... Oui, me distraire... C'est pas beau de faire ça, c'est pas honnête de ma part... Je suis un égoïste, un dingue, un névrosé, un pauvre con, Aérith va finir par s'imaginer des choses... Mais comment calmer mon cœur autrement... S,i je sais...

_Tifa, Tifa, TIFA !_

Je vais la voir ! Je vais la prendre ! Oh mon dieu qu'est-ce que je dis, qu'est-ce que je pense ! Si je vais le faire, la prendre, la mordre, la manger, lui faire l'amour !

_Oh putain que oui ! Oh putain que non ! Au secours !_

« Cloud ! » Aérith m'engueule.

« Pardon... » j'ai frappé le comptoir sans m'en rendre compte...

« Quand-même ! » elle s'assoit à mes côtés « Ça va pas mieux ?! » elle s'inquiète.

« Si ! » _Non ! Comment veux-tu, idiote !_

« Cloud ! » elle me scrute.

« Pardon ! » _Merde, tu fais chier, j'en crève tu le vois non ?!_

« Oh... et puis merrr... » elle pose sa main sur mon épaule « Bon, ça suffit, Cloud, secoue-toi ! »

« Oui.. » je m'adoucis, le pique de douleur est passé.

« Vas voir Tifa, ça te changeras les idées ! » elle me gronde du doigt.

« Tss ! » _Hein !? Tu plaisantes !? Idiote !_

« Quoi ?! Tu es si égoïste ! » elle se penche sur moi.

« Hum... » _et toi t'es vraiment idiote !_

« Elle ne descendra pas... Elle angoisse... Je la comprends... » Aériht s'adoucit.

« Hum... » _Non, tu comprends pas._

Tu ne hais pas la Shinra comme nous, Aérith, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, ils t'ont fait les pires crasses à toi aussi, mais tu pardonnes... Pas nous !

Ils nous ont tout pris, nos vies, nos familles, nos amis, notre passé, nos mémoires, nos avenirs, notre amour naissant... On est marqué jusque dans la peau... Tifa et moi, on a de belles cicatrices de ce temps maudit. On est dans les annales parce qu'on a survécu à Séphiroth et à sa masamune...

Elles brûlent ses cicatrices, elles sont quasi disparues à la surface, mais c'est dedans que se répand l'incendie certaine nuit... Toujours la nuit... C'est la première chose que Tifa m'a demandé quand on s'est retrouvé. Si ça me faisait si mal...

Les miennes sont profondes, la sienne est immense, de sa hanche jusqu'à son aisselle opposée...

« Quand-même... Ils sont durs... » là, elle est sincère...

« Putain ! » le mot monte de loin dans ma gorge.

« Mais... ! Cloud ! » elle me regarde bizarrement... _Quoi ?! T'as compris... _Tiens merde on dirait, elle s'attriste... « Cloud... vas la voir... » elle parle bas.

« Hum... » si je pouvais...

On plonge dans le silence, on fait une de ses têtes tous les deux. Barret passe devant nous, il sert ce soir avec Marlène et Denzel, Tifa ne veut pas apparemment, je suis inquiet...  
Il tique, s'arrête une demi seconde et reprend son travail. Il fait une salle gueule aussi. Cid abat son verres près de moi.

Je me braque sur lui... Tous, on a les mords, tous on enrage, tous on angoisse... Alors, Tifa... un stage de propagande... Un stage de civisme qu'ils disent...

Du bourrage de crâne, sans interruption, 'Vive la Shinra', 'Merci la Shinra', 'Super la Shinra', 'T'es qu'une merde sans la Shinra', 'Baises les pieds de la Shinra, sinon on te butte !'

Pitié, faut qu'elle y arrive, faut qu'elle tienne le coup, faut pas qu'elle craque ! Sinon Prison de Corel direct, avec Opposant sur le dos, en bien gros, en rouge...

Là-bas, les matons, c'est pas des tendres, les pires ordures. Ils vont lui faire la misère... qu'est-ce que je dis ! Ils vont lui faire toutes sorte de choses dégueulasses et horribles... _Putain non ! Pas elle !_

Elle durera, ils la feront crever à petit feu, un engin pareil, un joujou comme ça, ça se converse, ça s'entretient un minium, le jouet préféré faut que ça dure !

Et puis s'il y a un vrai sadique... De quoi ?! C'est tous des sadiques pour faire un boulot pareil ! Y-en aura forcément un, le plus dingue, qui prendra un malin plaisir à la brisée... Ils sont là-bas pour ça, c'est leur mission !

Mais elle, en plus d'être belle à faire bander un eunuque, elle est forte, elle est fière, elle est courageuse, elle est tenace, elle a trop d'honneur...

Elle suppliera pas, elle criera pas, sauf pour les insulter, elle en dégommera un paquet avant de tomber, avant de se faire avoir et même pendant, même après, faudra qu'ils la battent à mort pour pouvoir faire quelque chose, faudra qu'ils l'attache, jour et nuit... et la seule fois où ils feront une bourde, elle leur laissera aucune chance... elle survivra juste pour se venger, juste pour les tuer... elle demandera pas qu'on l'achève, elle se tuera...

Mon visage doit se tord d'horreur et de plus que de haine, Barret me dévisage...

« Ça n'ira pas jusque là ! » il est terrifiant de détermination « On ira la chercher dans la seconde ! » il gronde « Jamais ils la TOUCHERONT ! » il hurle comme un dingue.

« OUAIS ! » Cid se lève sur son tabouret.

« Juré ! » Aérith est en position de prière.

« J'y veillerai ! » Zack s'avance.

« Ouais... » je les regarde tous, je souris d'un sourire cruel, mortel...

_Ouais !..._

On tuerait la terre entière pour l'un des nôtres ! A la vie, à la mort ! Je me sens fort ! Ensemble, tous on tremble pour elle qui s'est dénoncée, ensemble, tous, on la sauvera !

_T'inquiètes Tifa, on sera là, tu peux craquer, tu peux faiblir, on sera là, je serai là !_

Je me sens fort ! Je me sens le plus fort ! _TIFA !_

Je renverse mon siège, je grimpe les marches quatre à quatre, j'ouvre la porte à grand vent.

Tifa se lève du divan, elle trébuche, je lui saute dessus pour la rétablir. Elle me dévisage complètement paniquée. Je l'approche de moi, je suis le plus fort ! _Tifa, tu n'as rien à craindre !_

« TIFA ! » _pourquoi je crie ?_

Elle déglutit terrifiée, hoche la tête, appréhende ce que je vais lui annoncer.

« Tu peux craquer, tu peux faiblir, je serai là ! » _ouais, là t'es fort Strife._

Jamais vu des yeux aussi grands, ils en tremblent, je m'y noie, ils sont carmins, ils se mouillent. Elle ouvre la bouche, la referme et se jette dans mes bras, elle éclate en sanglot.  
Je la berce, elle s'affaisse, se retient à moi, elle se noie dans sa terreur qui s'écoule... elle aussi, elle a dû imaginer, monter des plans, des tactiques pour y survivre, tenir le plus longtemps possible en nous espérant et sinon, si c'est trop long, trop dure, pour faire un maximum de dégâts avant de partir en beauté... _Tifa, mon amour..._

« N'aies pas peur de tomber... Je te relèverai... » je parle tout bas « N'aies pas peur, je viendrais te chercher... »

« J'AI PEUR ! » elle crie, tire sur mes vêtements à m'en arracher la peau dessous, elle me débraille, elle pince, elle me broie « J'AI PEUR ! »

« Moi aussi... Tifa... » je lui caresse les cheveux en douceur contre sa violence.

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'écrabouiller contre elle. Quelle force, j'ai mal partout, je sens un os qui craque, je vacille, on tourne. Je sursaute à la vue de Zack et Aérith au pas de la porte.

« J'ai peur ! Cloud ! » elle hoquette, elle sanglote si fort « J'ai peur ! »

Je ne peux pas répondre, je suis sûr que je rougis, j'ai honte de moi, de nous, qu'elle pleure...

Zack me fait un signe de tête, et ferme lentement la porte, je croise le regard de Aérith, elle est étrange. Elle hoche la tête mais ses yeux...

« Cloud... ? » Tifa se fige.

« Oui... ? » _mon amour, oui, je suis là..._

« Aide-moi... » elle tente de calmer ses sanglots.

« Oui... » je la love contre moi.

« Encore... » elle repart à pleurer.

« Oui... » _bien sûr, je t'aime..._

Je commence à la bercer mais elle m'arrache les mains de son corps et les montent sur son cou...

« Cloud... ? » elle les enfonce avec moi dans ces cheveux.

« Oui... oui... » _que veux-tu que je te dise?_

« Je... » elle pousse si fort de son front que je recule et cogne durement le mur « Cl..oud ? » elle déchire mon nom dans ses pleurs.

« Oui... » je souffle... _Hé ! Doucement !_... c'est elle qui fait bouger mes mains, contre le mur, j'ai du mal à respirer tant elle me comprime.

« Cloud ? Encore ça... » elle supplie... _mon Dieu, mon cœur va exploser._

« Oui... » mes doigts s'avancent jusqu'au sommet de son crâne, j'écarte les doigts et prends une poignée de cheveux, que je serre, je les tire doucement, ça lui redresse la tête.

« Cloud... » elle suffoque... _Bon dieu, arrêtes de pleurer !_ Elle a les yeux clos, son visage tendu vers moi.

« Oui... ? » je lâche ces cheveux, sa tête est lourde, je l'accueille en coupe dans mes mains, je pose ma bouche sur elle, bordel, sur son front...

« Encore... » elle murmure, sa tête se renverse un peu plus en arrière comme j'enlève mes mains.

Je pose mon front sur sa gorge ainsi offerte, elle plaque ses mains sur le mur dans un bruit sourd.

Mes mains partent de sa gorge, frôlent les oreilles, s'immiscent dans les cheveux, je suis le contour bondé de son crâne, elle soulève la tête, je la décale sinon son menton est bloqué par mon front. Nos joues se frottent, j'y vais lentement, son souffle dans mon oreille, je tire une bonne poignée de cheveux, elle cogne contre le mur, elle pousse sur mon visage, je tourne la tête sous sa force, elle appuie de son front dans le creux de mon cou, elle descend, je tire un peu fort, elle suit le mouvement, relève la tête. Je recolle nos joues. Sa peau repasse ma joue, je glisse sur sa mâchoire, je souffle au creux de son cou.

« Encore... » elle susurre « Plus fort... »

« Oui... » je suis à peine audible.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure, mais longtemps c'est sûr...

Je me sens engourdi, je fais des efforts violent à chaque fois que sa bouche frôle la mienne, je sens plein de nœuds dans ses cheveux, ça tire beaucoup, j'ai du mal à trouver un chemin dans cette jungle, elle s'en fout... totalement...

Je me sens oppresser, c'est étrange, je me sens à l'étroit dans mon corps, dans mes vêtements...

Elle plie d'un coup, ses bras, qu'elle gardait tendus sur le mur. Quand nos ventres se touchent je ressens une violente douleur.

_Merde !_ J'ai une érection ! Une énorme, j'ai mal ! _Mon dieu !_ Merde impossible qu'elle ne la sente pas !

Je tire d'un coup sec sur ses cheveux, pour l'éloigner, mais elle résiste, se colle à nouveau.

Je la repousse plus durement, j'ai honte, honte, honte, je détourne le visage, il ne faut pas qu'elle voit mon visage, c'est... dégradant... c'est normal et naturel pourtant et puis je l'aime... en plus...

Dieu que j'ai honte, une boule dans la gorge... Je ne comprends pas... Je la veux à en mourir... Mais je me sens mal pour ça... mal à l'aise... vraiment pas bien... J'ai peur... ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veut...

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut...

Ça fait une plombe qu'on se caresse à s'user la peau ! Merde j'suis pas débile ! C'est pas des gestes d'ami, c'est pas... Je sursaute, elle presse nos bassins !

_Merde j'peux pas ! Tifa, j'ai honte ! C'est ce que je veux, t'imagines pas tout ce que je veux de toi, tout ce que je veux faire avec toi... J'ai l'impression de te salir, comme les autres..._

Je la repousse violemment, elle se détache, elle cligne des yeux comme si elle dormait...

Je détourne les yeux, me prends le visage dans mes mains, je tressaillis, j'ai son odeur dans mes paumes... Je la regarde ahuri... Elle respire fort, ses yeux sont voilés, sa respiration se saccade, sa poitrine se contracte, comme si on lui bloquait les poumons, sa bouche se tord...

_Non, non ! Merde ! Si, je t'aime !_

Je m'arrache du mur par je ne sais pas quelle force, je me sens tout mou maintenant...

Elle titube, recule, moi aussi mais j'avance. Elle cogne la table basse, se rattrape, je la rejoins, elle tend la main pour m'arrêter, je noue nos doigts, je la redresse, pourquoi elle a peur... ?

Si je sais, j'imagine mon regard, je la pousse, elle heurte le mur d'en face, j'écrase sa main contre le mur. Elle agite sa tête de gauche à droite, elle ne veut pas me regarder, je l'accule un peu plus, je bloque ses mouvements de panique de mon front, je saisis son autre main, la pose dans mon cou.

« Ton tour. » _Merde ! Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Strife ?!_

« Non, non... Tu n'as rien... à prouver... » elle halète.

« Quoi ? » _qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_ « Ton tour. » je broie ses doigts entre les miens.

« J-Je... peux pas ! » elle hoquette.

« Si. » je soupire, je la fixe, elle se tord le cou, comme si elle voulait s'incruster dans le mur.

« Non... »

« Si... si tu veux, tu peux... » _ouh-la, j'y vais fort !_

Je vois ses yeux qui s'agitent dans ses orbites, j'assiste à son dialogue intérieur... que ce dit-elle ?... Elle ferme les yeux...

Mes épaules ploient... _Bon, elle veut pas... _Je ne comprends plus...

Elle étend ses doigts entre les miens, les plies, me brise les os, elle recommence... elle se prépare ? _Oh oui ! _

Je la contemple toujours... _Aller... SI ! Vas-y !_

Je donne un coup de mon front sur sa tempe. Elle crispe sa main à la base de ma nuque. _Si... tu le veux... sens-le, prends ton temps, je bouge pas_...  
Même derrière ses paupières closes, ses yeux tournoient... Impressionnant.

Ses doigts sur ma nuque sautent, tremblent, bougent d'un millimètre, stoppent...

« Qu'est-ce que j'suis en train d'faire ? » elle parle si bas, ce n'est pas pour moi... ses doigts serrent doucement...

« La même chose que moi... » _pas sûr que j'ai bien fait d'ouvrir ma gueule... _

Elle sursaute si fort, que l'on se cogne la tête. _Chier ! Pourquoi je l'ai ouvert..._

« Tifa... ? » _mais non, t'as gueule !_

« Oui... ? » elle ouvre les yeux à peine.

« Aller... » _ça y-est c'est foutu !_

« ... Oui... » _oh merde ! _Elle monte sa main.

Dieu du ciel, c'est parti, j'vais mourir c'est obligé, cette fois c'est elle qui ME touche...

Comme elle est douce, comme elle est forte ! _Sauvez-moi... Quel délice, quelle horreur ! Bon Dieu !_

Comme elle est intense dans son geste, mon cœur s'emballe... _Respire, respire !..._

Ses doigts finissent sur ma joue, ils remontent sur mes tempes, glissent à nouveau sur ma joue, mon cou, elle presse mon épaule.

« TIFA ! » _hé du calme !_

« Oui... ? » elle s'en fout...

« Plus fort ! » _mais t'es dingues, tu veux crever ?!_

« Oui... oui... » elle ouvre sa main que je maintiens contre le mur, je la laisse glisser, ma paume s'applique sur le mur, j'y mets l'autre aussi.

Elle m'empoigne les cheveux, elle se cabre contre le mur, je colle nos joues, nos corps.

« Cloud... ? » elle susurre mon nom, j'en frisonne, ses doigts remontent, ses pouces jusqu'à mes tempes.

« Encore... plus fort... » _bon aller, HARA-KIRI !_

« Oui... » elle appuie, me masse le cuir chevelu... « Cloud... » c'est bon, c'est bon, je pousse sur elle « Je... » je pousse, elle répond...

Elle appuie avec la pulpe de ses doigts, mes yeux se ferment tous seuls, je baisse la tête très bas incapable de la tenir... sur ses seins...

_Oh putain ! Moi, j'en ai pas ! J'y ai pas pensé !_

_Bon, j'vais mourir, là, mon visage dans ses seins, je signe mon arrêt d'mort..._

Je bouge un peu la tête, de gauche à droite, c'est chaud, c'est doux, c'est tendre...

_J'y suis, aucun doute... j'vais mourir..._

J'y suis... j'ouvre la bouche, je sors ma langue... c'est de la peau...

Elle me redresse d'un coup, en jappant de surprise. Je me mords la langue tout seul, j'suis... j'suis, pas bien... je... je la vois à peine, de mes yeux soudain complètement troubles...  
Elle malaxe mon crâne, mes yeux se ferment, comme plombés, et pouf... je retombe dans ses seins...

J'sais pas... si c'est ça... mais... je... sens... j'vais perdre... connaissance... alors... Ma langue... encore... sa peau... encore... parce que... sa peau... j'en meurs là...

_Tifa... ? Tifa, arrêtes-moi... Tifa... ? J'vais mourir de toi..._

Elle me redresse encore le visage mais doucement, je ne vois rien et j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir encore la langue sortie...

_Oups..._ mais... j'arrive pas à... _Ah... ?_ Je... redescends... Je... J'ai l'impression d'avoir encore plus de... 'sein' contre mon visage...

_Tifa ? Tu vas me tuer là, tu sais ça ?_

Oui, ma langue était bien... sortie... sa peau, encore...

_Bon... Tues-moi..._

**_._**

**_._**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.

.


	11. Chapter 11

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

**Le dernier pour cette fournée !**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 11**

**.**

_..._

Je suis mort...

Je sens plus rien...

_C'est pas vrai ?!_ Je... J'suis mort alors ?! _Non ?!..._

J'entends rien, j'sens rien !... Où est mon corps ?... Mais... attends là, si... y-a quelque chose...

J'ai chaud... ça monte de... Non, ça vient de derrière... ça s'en va ?... _Putain, mais j'suis mort !_

Ah non merde, et Tifa, Tifa... C'est pas possible !... La chaleur tourne ?... _Concentres-toi, Strife..._

Qu'est-ce que c'est... ? ... Je sens mes mains, c'est froid par contre, mais qu'une, l'autre... l'autre, mes doigts sont chauds, et collants... Collants... ?  
Putain, j'ai mal aux bras, ils tremblent..._ aïe merde !_ J'ai cogné quoi ?!... On se fout de moi ?! Quelqu'un rit ?!...

C'est chaud partout, tout autour, sauf ma main, mon front et mon nez, maintenant... _Attends gars... ?_

C'est quoi ce truc sur mon ventre, c'est froid aussi, comme une ligne, on trace une ligne sur mon ventre, pourquoi ça monte si haut... On m'attaque !

_Ouvres les yeux connard ! Là ! Putain aller ! LÀ !_

_Bon Dieu ?!_ Elle est là, elle sourit, pire, c'est elle qui rit... _Hé c'est froid !_ Pourquoi elle tient ma fermeture éclair ?! Elle finit de la remonter ! _Oh merde ! Oh merde !_

_Tifa ?! On a fait quoi ?!_

« Coucou... » elle n'est pas très sûre d'elle-même... _hein ?! ...Coucou ?!_

« ... Coucou... » _hein ?! Mais quoi coucou ?! Bordel… _j'ai mal partout, bon j'suis toujours debout.

« Pousses-toi... » elle se moque... c'est que j'peux pas bouger ! Et que je l'écrase, littéralement !

« ... Bientôt... » _pas sûr, bon attends_... sa jambe, pourquoi elle est... ?

« Si, tu peux ! Si tu veux bien... » elle a un drôle de sourire, pourquoi elle grimace en se frottant... _t'as quoi là_... ?

« Bientôt... » _fais voir... NON ?!_ On la mordu ! _JJJJ-... J'lai mordue ?!_

« Arrêtes ! » elle rougit, elle fuit mon regard en tournant la tête, du coup ma main soulève un peu plus ses cheveux.

Elle en a d'autres ! _Non attends, c'est pas possible !_

Elle se baisse, me pousse, s'esquive de mes bras...

Je me retourne contre le mur, m'y adosse... Je m'en souviens PAS !

Je me cuits les yeux sur mes mains... J'ai bien les doigts... ? Je...

« Haa ! » je bondis contre le mur en criant.

Elle m'a chopé la main et la frotte entre les siennes...

_T-Tifa... ? _Elle rouge écarlate, elle est brusque..._ Aïe... _elle lâche tout et se barre... _A-... Attends..._

Je me passe l'autre main sur le visage ! Putain, c'est quoi ce sourire que j'affiche... je tâte mes lèvres, tsss, j'ai mal... elle m'a mordu... ? JE L'AI... ? On s'est... et je m'en SOUVIENS PAS !

_Non attends Strife, t'es habillé là_... et elle a sa jupe... de travers... son top... Putain, une bretelle déchirée pendouille...

Elle allume une cigarette, et sort de la pièce...

J'en profite pour m'inspecter, en rougissant, je vérifie mon pantalon... _Bah oui... excusez-moi..._

Je bondis du mur... _merde... Tout mais pas ça ! Pitié ! J'suis mort, c'est un cauchemar !_

J'm suis fais dessus ! _AU SECOURS !_

J'arpente la pièce comme un lion en cage. _OH MON DIEU !_

Je file dans la salle de bain.  
La honte, l'horreur, dans l'étroitesse de la pièce, je tournicote sur moi-même. Je n'ose pas me regarder l'entre jambe, va falloir nettoyer j'peux pas descendre comme ça...

_Non, non j'peux pas me montrer du tout ! Faut que j'm' sauve, loin très loin, loin, loin..._

Comment j'peux m'fuir... ? Misère... Y a même pas de fenêtre ! J'peux pas m'enfuir !

_Attends, attends, raisonnes, réfléchis..._

_La première chose à faire c'est..._

Bon aller Strife, t'es un homme, tu peux au moins te nettoyer... non... si... ça va être dur...

.

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Voilà pour la fournée de rattrapage ! Vous excuserez les fautes, pas de relecture !**

**Dimanche prochain s'annonce sans absence !**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ah-lala la vie et ces imprévus ! Plus question de rythme, le but maintenant c'est d'en mettre le plus possible !**

**Voici une belle fournée !**

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 12**

**.**

_..._

_Je déteste ce bar... Mais alors vraiment ! _

_Parce que là, j'vois pas comment j'ai pu aimer ce bar !_

_..._

_RAAAH ! MERDE ! SI je sais !_

_Aller... un... deux... trois_... je sors... Boum... _Merde ! CONNARD !_ Raté, j'm'suis pris la porte.

C'est quoi ce cri ? Ouvres ! Ouvres !...

_MERDE !_ Elle est encore là...

Pourquoi elle est en garde, elle papillonne, moi aussi... Elle s'est changé... même le bas ?!... Elle aussi... _Au secours, vite un trou noir !... Non, bon bah une bombe ?... Non plus !_

« Coucou... » _ah j'peux parler..._

Ah… pas elle, apparemment... elle a dû croire que j'étais parti... _merde_... elle papillonne encore plus vite et sa bouche tombe du choc de ma super phrase choc !

« Pfff... » _VINCENT ?!_ « Cloud... » il est consterné, c'est assez rare...

Il sort de derrière la porte, qu'est-ce qui fout là, lui ?

Bon là, faut que j'meurs ! _Aller, aller crèves ! Désintégrez-moi !_... Putain y a rien qui marche !

« J'vais chercher à manger... » _tient, Tifa parle... bon sang_, elle est rouge comme une tomate.

« Bon... » je suis sur elle devant la porte... _comment tu fais Srtife, pour bouger tout seul ?_ « J'y vais... »

« NON ! » _hé ! Cries pas Tifa , tu m'as fait peur_ « Restes... »

« ... Bon... » _j'ai pas envie !_

« S'il te plaît... » elle est triste,_ hého j'ai dit oui... mais tu sais..._

« D'accord. » j'enlève ma main de la poignée.

« Parfait ! » Vincent s'approche, je me tourne sur lui « Si tu restes, moi je peux partir... » il est soulagé.

« Vincent merci... » Tifa est gênée, elle ouvre la porte...

« Elle ne dort plus... » Vincent la fixe.

« Et alors ?! » elle ronfle mauvaise et passe la porte.

« D'accord... » _je vois..._

« Cloud... Pendant que j'y suis... » il vérifie qu'elle est descendue « Pour ton boulot, je me suis arrangé... » il sort aussi, il parle bas, je le suis.

« Vincent, merci... » _génial !_

« De quoi ? » il me fixe, je souris, hoche la tête « Vous me faites assez chier avec le sens du mot amitié... C'est pour toi et Tifa... » il descend, je bloque « Viens... »

Je lui emboîte le pas, au bar Tifa circule et charge un plateau. Elle lève des yeux consternés à me voir en bas. Je lui fais un signe rassurant, puis Vincent et moi parlons en direction de la porte.

« Je t'ai prévenu, deux mois de routine... Tu tiendras ?... » il est dubitatif.

« Si elle tient, je tiens. » je suis catégorique.

« Dans ce cas... » il me tend un bout de papier « C'est un con... mais ça paye mieux que prévu... »

« Ah... ? » je le soupçonne, ouvre le petit papier.

« J'ai négocié... C'est un con, donc ça compense... Tu commences dans deux jours... » nous sommes à la porte.

« Hein ?! » _une fortune !_ « Vincent, je sais pas quoi te dire... »

« Veilles sur elle, de ton mieux. Si tu la lâches maintenant... » il me transperce du regard « Elle n'a aucune chance. Je peux pas faire plus. » il ouvre, dingue comme c'est simple il veut, il peut ! « Je peux pas faire grand chose pour mes amis... » dans la rue, il me fait signe avec sa tête.

« Tu rigoles, tu passes des nuits blanches avec elle, et... » je sors, facile... il me parle

« Je les partage... » il glousse, c'est vrai, il n'a pas besoin de dormir, son corps n'a pas de besoin connu.

« Tu me trouves de quoi tenir ma promesse... Avec ça, je peux même nous louer une chambre pas trop miteuse... » _Vincent, t'es un grand seigneur !_ Je lui tends ma main...

« Hum... » _merde_, il la serre, sa poigne est ferme, j'apprécie, il se racle la gorge « En parlant de ça... »

« Oui... ? » j'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches, je me sens bien.

« Tu vas prendre une chambre avec elle... ? » il est serein, moi je bondis et rougis.

« Attends, c'est pour lui éviter les trajets, je... »

« Donc, tu vas prendre une chambre... » il dévie son regard et le remet sur le mien.

« Je... euh... » incroyable, il rougit, c'est pas seulement le reflet de ses vêtements sur sa peau limite cadavre « Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » je m'approche le plus possible de son ton désinvolte...

« Tu vas prendre une chambre ? » il regarde le ciel.

« Probablement... il faut que je lui en parle... Pas tout de suite, je crois que la maintenir parmi nous lui fera du bien... Son bar, sa chambre, les gosses... »

« Ah... ? Sans doute. » il est déçu ma parole ! « C'est élaboré... »

« Je veux palier à un maximum de chose... Aérith est de bon conseil, elle est soucieuse aussi d'améliorer son état mental... Après la fatigue de la résistance... les trajets la mineront, même si ça fait que 1 heure aller retour, elle n'en n'aura pas besoin... »

« … Je vois... » il me transperce à nouveau.

« J'y ai pensé tout seul ! » je grogne, quand-même...

« Vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble pour ça, donc... » il ne me croit pas, _merde... alors Zack..._

« Tu veux quoi ?! » je suis sec, mais là, il marche sur des œufs... les miens...

« Hm... » il se racle la gorge, je me prépare... « Donc, tu vas pas prendre tout de suite cette chambre... »

« Non... faut au moins attendre la première paye... »

« Demandes une avance. »

« J'suis pas contre mais faudrait p'être déjà commencé ce travail, non ?... »

« Tu as raison. Je m'en occupe... »

« De... ? »

« Ton avance. »

« C'est pas de mon côté que ça urge... »

« Non, je sais... » il rougit et regarde haut dans le ciel « Tu l'auras très vite, ne t'en fais pas... » pus sort son portable et pianote.

« C'est ton ami... ? » je fais semblant de ne pas remarquer sa rougeur.

« Lui non, justement... »

« C'est-à-dire ? Tu le raquettes ? Menace ? Veangeance... »

« ... Pourquoi...? »

« Bah pour cette histoire de chambre, c'est pas moi qui ais le feu aux fesses... »

« Hm, non, c'est moi... » il se suspend et long moment...

« Bon... Donc... ? » je me dandine, c'est long, Tifa va me tuer « Dès que tu as l-... »

« Trop long. » il coupe ses yeux dans les miens.

« Moi, c'est cette conversation que j'trouve trop longue. » je soutiens son regard, c'est rare de ma part, j'fais ça que quand ça me soule...

« Hm, oui... » ses yeux se posent sur l'écran... longtemps...

_... Bon bah s'il a compris et que c'est pas pour ce soir... j'me casse !_

« Cloud... » il inspire profondément...

Ah... ? Je stoppe... ça vient ?

« Voilà... » il inspire encore donc oui ça vient ! « Je voulais... » _attention..._ je lui jette un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule et croise son regard_... _« Tu peux pas rester dormir avec elle ici, les premiers jours... »

« De quoi ?! » je lui fais face.

« J'ai besoin d'un pied à terre... »

« D'un... » je sursaute. C'est juste aussi inouï que... aucune idée, en fait !

« Temporaire... » il précise.

« Loues-toi un-... »

« Tu n'y es pas assez pour que je ne me sente pas chez moi, mais bien assez pour que je me sente chez moi... » il me coupe pour sortir... ça...

Moi, j'ouvre la bouche, figé, j'ai rien compris !

« Ton studio est parfait. »

« Tu... me vires de ma chambre... ? »

« Hm, oui... » il s'éloigne comme s'il voulait fuir... « S'il te plaît... » On a des habitudes communes...

« Hé ! Vincent ? » je fouille mes poches... _merde ! Mes clés ?!_ Il attend « Là-haut... »

« Ah ? Tiens donc ?... » il s'avance, me scrute.

« Je... Bah quoi ?! Non, même pas ! » on enlève nos clés pour dormir ou pour... les filles... On a des habitudes communes, quelques-unes...

En plus je mens pas, je me souviens pas, j'ai fait ça en solitaire… enfin... je me comprends...

« Même pas... ? » il sourit, _merde c'est malsain_... je me plante devant la porte... _fait chier, un truc de plus à me casser les couilles !..._

« Tu peux m'ouvrir... » je fais semblant de fouiller mes poches, encore.

« Tiens donc ? » il obtempère, ce n'est pas une habitude commune ça, les portes...

« Merci... Je fais vite... » j'attrape la poignée pour la fermer, il vacille en avant, je l'ai surpris.

Je ferme et m'éclipse vers l'escalier...

C'est l'ouverture qui pose problème pas la fermeture, non fermer les portes je sais faire, j'aime bien.

D'ailleurs, il y en a une autre en haut. _Pfff... chier..._

Le bar est éteint, dans la pénombre je monte les premières marches, je garde les yeux baissés dessus.

De un Tifa m'attend, de deux Vincent m'attend... Super, bon là, va falloir faire un effort.

Hop, je suis devant la porte, hop je l'ouvre, hein, on va faire comme ça...

Je me fige, elle est ouverte, la lumière sur les marches... Bon bah tant mieux, aller...

_Ah non Strife, y a pas de porte ! Avances !_ Le problème, c'est pas les portes...

« Cloud ? » elle m'appelle de loin.

Là j'avance, pas le choix.

« Oui ? » j'entre et sans un regard, je vais dans la salle de bain...

Les voilà...

Je sors et lui monte mes clés d'appartement, elle se décompose, tout le sang se retire de son visage...

« Vincent. » je les agite encore.

_Et une porte ouverte... go !_

« VINCENT ?! » elle crie presque, je suis sur le palier.

« Vincent... » je me retourne sérieux.

« Vincent ?... Vincent ! » là, elle est rouge vif.

« Vincent ! » je lui souris, je descends... jusqu'ici tout va bien.

Il est au téléphone, j'attends... il s'éloigne, et c'est long... Je le rejoins et fais tinter mes clés. Il sursaute.

« Yuffie... » il s'étrangle « Je raccroche. » il veut, il peut, il fait... je l'admire...

« Tiens ! » je lui les donnes.

« Merci... » il range son téléphone.

« Tant que t'y égorges pas de poulet ! » je le taquine.

« Non... » il glousse et sourit « Ton lit... ? »

« Pas de problème, juste pas de poulet, rien d'inhumain quoi ! » _oups ! _Boulette, il est pas vraiment humain.

« C'est noté... » il me sourit franchement « C'est un compliment d'ami... » il se racle la gorge... _ah oui tient, c'est vrai..._

« Tu sais, je le suis peut-être un peu plus que toi, mais... » je hausse les épaules...

« Hm... » il s'éloigne, faisant voler sa cape, pour lui c'est comme faire coucou de la main.

Je me retourne... alors il parlait avec Yuffie... _TIENS DONC !_

Elle est 100% humaine, elle... Je me demande si elle a peur...

Tifa aussi... Je peux faire peur aussi... quoique les yeux des Soldats font plutôt monter la côte avec les filles... Sauf que Tifa connaît l'envers du Soldat...  
Les Soldats de classe m'ont pas que de la Mako dans les yeux. On l'a durement appris... Je l'ai durement compris... Zack s'en fout lui... Aérith, elle a peur des Soldat de première classe...

Je soupire devant mes idées noires... et devant une porte fermée...

Je bondis sur place, Vincent comme un fantôme vient de passer entre la porte et moi. J'entends sa cape claquer dans l'air. Il est partit, la porte est ouverte...

_Merci, vieux..._

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

.


	13. Chapter 13

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 13**

_.…_

_Je déteste ce bar… y a 15 minutes, vraiment, vraiment, je le détestais..._

_Et en un rien de temps… je l'aime presque…_

_Hum… J'adore ce bar…_

_..._

Je m'accoude à la chambarde. Je suis monté en deux fois... c'est bien, j'suis fier...

Tifa est assise, le visage grave, ses yeux sont petits et ne quittent pas l'écran. Elle allume une cigarette, elle fume beaucoup vu le cendrier…

Demain... demain, elle y va. Demain, je l'emmène.

Elle baille, je l'observe le temps qu'elle finisse sa cigarette. La télé gueule une pub, elle ferme les yeux, s'étire... _Qu'elle est belle !_

Je tique, sous un bras elle a une morsure... J'en ai fait partout... pourquoi je me souviens de rien... trop fort, mon cerveau a fait 'reset'...

Elle garde la tête en arrière, couchée sur le coussin. L'émission redémarre, elle porte les mains à ses yeux et gémit. Elle se redresse et replonge dans l'écran, elle tripote sa boucle d'oreille...

_Ouh-oh..._ _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ J'ai eu un flash là, je tangue contre la porte...

« Cloud ? » elle sursaute... _merde repéré..._

« Oui... ? » je suis stable, je rougis, je me souviens de sa boucle dans ma bouche... Le goût du métal...

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » elle se penche vers moi.

« Je te regarde. » _oups_…_ bah... c'est vrai..._ « Et toi, tu regardes ça... » _ça me dépasse..._

« Entraînement... » elle ne relève pas… bon...

« Ah... ? » je lui fais un petit sourire.

Le problème avec nous deux, c'est qu'y en a pas un plus courageux que l'autre...

« Et… Vincent ? » elle hésite, se lisse les cheveux.

« Hm ? » la pauvre elle a du les brosser un moment, j'me sens coupable...

« Il... dort chez toi ?... » son téléphone vibre, elle se jette dessus.

« Oui. » je crois, c'est clair... elle pianote, un sourire éclaire son visage.

« Pas tout seul... » elle chuchote.

« Tant que c'est pas du poulet... » je glousse.

« Hein ? » elle le range.

« Non rien. » je me sens bien, je n'ai pas envie de bouger.

« Alors, tu... dors là ?... » elle gigote sur le divan... _Euh... bah..._

« J'sais pas... » _menteur ! … Mais quoi, je vais pas dire oui, quand-même ?!_ « Oui. » _ah si ! _« Non ? » _hep doucement !_

« Euh... si... »

« C'est comme tu veux... » je m'arrache de la porte avec un soupir « Il est tard et demain on part tôt... »

« Bien sûr ! » elle saute sur l'excuse et le divan.

« Bon... » je m'avance et me plante devant la télé... _c'est quoi cette émission _? « T'y vas fort... » un truc sur les entreprises Shinra... toute façon y a que ça...

J'écoute attentivement, et c'est juste... horrible ! Du lèche cul, du... c'est nauséabond, à vomir... Que des mensonges...

Je secoue la tête, plusieurs fois, j'ai la nausée, vraiment.

« Comment tu fff-... » je me retourne, son visage est aussi écœuré que moi.

« Il y a pire... » elle ferme les yeux, oscille...

« Tifa... peut-être, c'est trop... » j'ai mal pour elle.

« J'en fais des cauchemars... » elle ouvre les yeux, mon dieu, ses yeux.

« Tifa... » ma gorge se serre.

Elle me regarde un moment, puis avec une grande inspiration elle retourne à cette... cette merde...

Elle s'entraîne, ma Tifa... et elle se ménage pas... elle a raison, ils vont lui faire un lavage de cerveau... Elle est forte... elle y arrivera... dans la douleur et dans l'humiliation, mais elle y arrivera.

Nous sursautons ensemble, je fais volte face, prêt à casser la télé. _NIBELHIEM ?!... Ils... ils osent... ?_

Nibelheim... un joli petit village qu'ils disent, pur, sauvage, naturel... heureux habitants épanouis parce qu'il y a un réacteur !

_Faites-les taire ! Nibelheim est mort ! Séphiroht l'a réduit en cendre ! La Shinra l'a rasé ! La Shinra a volé la vie de ses habitants en les prenant comme cobayes ! La Shinra a..._

Tifa suffoque, un cri se bloque dans sa gorge. Je tremble, je ne peux pas me retourner vers elle... Ces bâtards rentrent même dans les maisons !

_Non ! Non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Non !_ L'auberge, ils interview les, les... _IMPOSTEURS !_

_MORTS ! TOUS MORTS, MASSACRÉS ! MORTS ! TUÉS ! MORTS ! TOUT RAS__É__ ! NON C'EST FAUX !_

Ma maison ! Je ferme les yeux ! Fort ! Fort ! Une dame parle... une dame, c'est pas maman...

« Mon... dieu... c'est pas... possible... » elle hache ces mots d'horreur.

Ils parlent du maire ! La maison de Tifa ! Cette voix non, ce n'est pas Mr Lockhart. _Quoi ?!_

Il dit quoi ?! 'Merci Shinra d'assurer un avenir à sa fille !' Sa fille ?! C'est Tifa la fille du maire ! Son avenir ils l'ont broyé, incendié, rasé, piétiné... ils... ils...

« Menteurs... » sa voix tremble « Assassins ! » elle crie, j'ouvre les yeux

L'homme entre dans sa maison... Ils vont où là, putain... ? Ils zooment sur le réacteur... Écologique mon cul ! _ASSASSINS !_

« STOP ! » je ne peux m'empêcher de crier de de brandir mon poing, le puits, le puits, pas le puits...

« Non ! Cloud ! » elle crie, je fais un geste de rage au lieu de défoncer l'écran, des gosses, y a des gosses dessus « Cloud... » elle me supplie.

C'est le notre ! Y avait que nous dessus ! Je laissais monter personne, personne ! Tifa, elle oui, elle avait le droit, que Tifa ! Que Tifa et moi !

« Cloud... » elle murmure « Cloud... »... _oui, oui quoi ?!_

Je me retourne sur elle, je la tue sur place avec ma rage, ma haine, ma douleur... Elle encaisse, ses yeux sont les même... Ils se calment... Elle respire par saccades, moi aussi...

« J'éteins ! » je me rue sur la télé.

« NON ! NON ! » elle crie, je me retourne, une larme coule « Ils vont... forcément me monter... ça... Cloud, Cloud... ou pire... et pire... Cloud ?... » elle tend sa main paume dressée, doigts écartés... Notre signe... « Avec moi... » elle gémit « Cloud... ? » sa main tremble.

_Je... je... mais... Tifa... ?  
_

Elle se lève, me montre sa paume, sa paume...

_Oui ! Oui, j'ai vu ! Mais Tifa on peut pas !_

Mon bras se lève, malgré moi, je baisse les yeux... _Mais Tifa... on peut pas regarder ça..._

Elle s'approche, cogne la table, la pousse, la table me heurte les jambes. Elle colle nos mains... moi je n'ai pas bougé, j'ai juste tendu le bras, paume dressée, j'ai juste levé ma main... j'ai... _Tifa !_...

De son autre main elle m'empoigne le poignet, et presse à faire mal nos mains l'une contre l'autre, nos doigts...

« Cloud... je t'en prie... avec moi... » elle se retire.

Je la regarde, j'ai mal... Elle s'assoit droite, me remontre sa paume et pose sa main, lentement sur sa cuisse.

D'accord... je... j'ai juré, mais... Et puis, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle réclame... La première c'était pour sa mère...

En fait, c'était notre première fois... sa maman... D'ailleurs, j'étais tellement surpris, tellement certain qu'elle avait oublié cet après-midi là...

L'un des rares où on a joué chez moi...

Je me suis brûlé en faisant les crêpes avec elle et maman, et j'ai eu tellement mal et honte que je me suis mis à bouder sur mon lit. Elle est venue me rejoindre, je pleurais... j'étais jeune. Elle a posé sa paume sur la mienne que je tenais à plat, je tenais aussi mon poignet… comme elle à l'instant...

Elle a collé nos peaux, ça m'a fait du bien et puis elle a dit _'C'est chaud'_...

J'ai essuyé mes larmes de rage, elle a dit _'On fera ça à chaque fois'_, je l'ai regardée sans comprendre, alors elle m'a expliqué: _'À chaque fois qu'on doit pas pleurer, mais que c'est trop dur, on fera ça'_.

Elle a retiré sa main, j'ai sifflé entre mes dents le feu dans ma main avait pulsé, elle s'est excusée et a vite remis la sienne. De longues minutes...

Je lui ai dit que ça allait mieux, elle a dit _'D'accord'_, m'a lâché et puis elle a rit à ma grimace, je lui ai montré ma main en souriant, elle a dit _'D'accord'_ et a remis sa main, j'ai sursauté, elle a rit '_T'as fait l'signe !'_. J'ai reposé ma main, elle a rit à jouer à ne pas les décoller dans le mouvement, on a joué à ça un moment...

Et puis plus rien, pendant quelques années...

Après sept jours de coma, Tifa est revenue à elle pour rester à pleurer sans fin dans sa chambre...

Après sept jours comme ça, une nuit elle est sortie, elle est venue sur le puits, j'y était bien sûr.

J'avais peur, elle était pâle, elle était froide, elle était farouche, des larmes séchées marquaient sa peau. Elle n'a rien dit, elle s'est avancé droit sur moi, comme un fantôme vengeur. À un mètre, elle a tendu sa main. Je me suis levé, et je n'ai pas bougé. Son bras tremblait de rester dressé, alors elle m'a dit _'Cloud, je t'en prie... Il n'y a que toi... que toi... il faut que ça s'arrête...'_.

J'ai collé ma main, elle a pleuré, s'est écarté, s'est assise.

J'ai dit _'Ça marche pas',_ j'étais si malheureux, décemment je pouvais rien faire pour elle.

Elle a levé sa paume, le signe, a posé sa main sur sa cuisse et elle a attendu en pleurant, _'Encore...'_

Je me suis assis prés d'elle et j'ai posé ma main, elle a pleuré encore un petit peu et puis '_C'est magique tu vois... Il n'y avait que toi pour ça... Merci.'_

Ensuite, c'est toujours moi qui lui a fait le signe, chaque fois... Surtout quand je me battais et que je perdais, souvent, très souvent au début... Quand elle répondait par le même geste, c'est que le soir même, elle venait... Au début, elle venait toujours, elle disait _'T'es chiant, bats-toi moins!'_, déjà...

Et puis j'ai grandi, j'ai plus souvent gagné que perdu, et je suis devenu un homme, je n'avais plus besoin de pleurer, un homme, ça n'a pas besoin...

Tifa... ce soir, tu es là, ta paume sur ta cuisse, tu m'attends... Mais ce soir, j'ai vais avoir autant besoin de ça que toi...

Je la rejoins à pas lent. Je m'assois tout contre elle... _Je t'aime_...

Je m'applique à appliquer au mieux nos doigts, nos paumes, elle est fraîche comme toujours... Mes doigts sont plus grands, ma paume dépasse, comme toujours... Elle est sérieuse... Elle me fouille de son regard... _Bah oui, je t'aime_...

Elle cille...

« Il y a des rediffusions... » sa voix tremble... _Tifa, non pitié..._ « C'est pour mon entraînement... Cloud, je vais y arriver. »

« Oui, je sais... » _ma Tifa._

« Parce que tu es là... Tu es le seul, tu es magique... » sa voix se brise... _arrêtes, non pas ça._

« Prêt... » je lui souris, c'est dur.

« Pas moi... » elle gémit, sa tête bute sur mon épaule... _Tifa..._

« D'accord... » je me penche en arrière pour m'adosser au divan.

Elle me suit. On reste comme ça longtemps... le sommeil me gagne...

.

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 14**

**.**

**...**

**...**

Au petit matin , je me réveille au son de la télé...

Elle a déjà pris ma main, elle la mise sur sa cuisse mais paume contre sa peau...

Je papillonne sur ça, ma main sur sa cuisse... parce que... ma main est en direct là, enfin j'veux dire, d'habitude c'est sa paume contre ma paume, et c'est pas très... excitant... alors que là je peux... j'appuie... mes doigts sur sa peau, 'dans sa peau', oui, j'appuie encore...

Une main c'est fait pour tenir de la peau, pour l'avoir dedans pas pour-...

_Aïe ! Merde ! Putain !_

Je ferme les yeux, j'ai encore eu un flash... sa peau... non... sa cuisse, j'ai le souvenir fugace de sa cuisse dans ma main, sa jambe, ferme et douce entre mes doigts, tendre et chaude...

_Putain, comment j'ai pu rater ça !_ Un truc pareil...

Tifa a gigote... _merde..._ et hop, elle retourne ma main comme une crêpe... _re-merde !_ Et y colle la sienne dans une claque, gentillette mais pas douce... _ouep, et merde..._ pour retourner avec encore moins de gentillesse nos mains...

... _Aïe... _elle à la peau douce, Tifa, des muscles mais des os aussi... et bah le dos de ma main va s'en souvenir de son fémur...

Elle m'a grillé je crois...

Je me crispe d'un coup, elle vient de remettre l'émission... Nan, j'ouvrirai pas les yeux !... _Si tu peux Strife, elle, elle le fait !_

Elle doit le faire, elle doit l'encaisser stoïque, sinon, c'est la prison, sinon c'est la mort. J'ouvre...

_Super, on en est qu'au début..._

Tifa est droite comme i, je veux l'attirer contre moi, mais je ne peux pas, elle résiste, elle appuie sur ma main. Je me redresse, ma main dans son dos, remonte dans son cou... _Encore ?… pour t'aider._

« Non ! » elle se tortille, agressive... _Ah… pourquoi ?..._ « Y a des choses qui faut pas salir ! » elle me repousse violemment.

Je tangue... _merde alors_...

Jamais vu une haine pareille ! Elle est terrifiante... Si elle fait cette tête... c'est foutu dès les premières secondes...

Elle agite la tête, détend son cou en faisant des cercles.  
Elle se lève finalement, fait quelques sauts comme pour boxer, secoue, détend ses mains, ses épaules... puis se rassoit, impassible, inhumaine, morte tellement elle est neutre, elle souffle trois fois, fait le signe, replace sa main... _bon..._

_Aïe ! Hé ! Doucement._ Elle applique doigt par doigt... _C'est bon oui ?!..._

Tout ça sans lâcher l'écran du regard... _aller zou... youpie... merde putain, c'est aussi... insupportable qu'hier._

Elle ne bronche pas... J'écarquille les yeux... ma maison... Incroyable même les couvertures sont les même, mon lit... La... dame... _Seigneur_... que j'suis con ! Je suis surpris que ce soit pas ma mère... Mais c'est pas ma... maman...

Pardon, mais je ferme les yeux un instant, je noue nos doigts... _Aïe ! Mais ! Tifa !_

Elle va me briser les os...

« T'es chiant ! » elle crache les mots et me repousse une nouvelle fois...

Je suis à deux cheveux de me répandre par terre... Je me rassois, je boude... _h_é, _oh quand-même !..._

_Merde le puits ! Merde ! J'fais quoi ?! J'fais quoi ?!_ J'ai levé la main, je la pose sur ma cuisse... Elle approche sa main, elle tremble...

Son visage reste totalement mort... C'est bientôt fini... _ouf..._

Je sens la fumée dans mes narines, la chaleur me brûle les yeux, les cris des mourants, ma Tifa allongée par terre, presque morte, Zack, mourant lui aussi contre un sarcophage... Je sens l'épée dans ma main, elle est lourde, mais elle va faire mal... stop, c'est fini !

Bon, ça c'est fait...

« Laisses-moi ! » elle se lève, me lève...

« Oui... » je lève ma main vers son visage... elle la frappe, la dévie…_ Ok..._

Je sors...

.

.

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 15**

**.**

_..._

_Je... sais plus... __J'l'aime, j'l'aime plus ce bar... ?_

_J'ai... juste pas envie d'être aujourd'hui tout court, tout simplement._

_Jour 1._

_..._

« YO ! Ma poule ! » _Barret déjà debout ?_

« Salut ! » je grogne et me dirige vers le comptoir.

« C'est bien que tu sois resté ! Les gosses arrivent dans 30 minutes... Elle est prête ? » il prépare un café.

« Ça dépend... Ouais... presque... »_ … quoi dire... _Il veut que je le rassure, j'peux pas l'angoisse monte !

Dans un grand silence, je bois mon café lentement... Barret est déjà à l'alcool... Je comprends mais, ça m'inquiète...

Bon, dans 50 min on décolle... Cid débarque...

_À cette heure ?! Bordel c'est pas vrai ?!_ Ils ont tous si peur que ça ! _Putain d'amis !_ Mon angoisse franchit un palier supplémentaire ! _C'est pas sa mort ! C'est pas son exécution ! Bande de cons !_

Pas encore...

« Elle tiendra... » je souffle, comme il s'assoit prés de moi.

Personne ne relève, je prends un deuxième café, Cid aussi puis prend comme Barret... 40 minutes… _Putain_... J'ai mal au ventre... _Tifa, ma douce... J'te laisse encore dix minutes... et je viens te chercher..._

Yuffie est là aussi, elle gueule pas pour s'annoncer, même pas elle couine, elle s'assoit, ne lève même pas ses yeux, Barret la sert...

_Putain ! Mais puisque je vous dis que c'est pas encore son enterrement !_

« Elle tiendra ! » je frappe le comptoir et me lève « Vous faites chier ! Croyez-y, merde ! J'vais la chercher, de belles gueules d'amour quand on arrive ! » je grince, je gronde, j'vais les tuer !

« Compris... » Cid murmure... _MERDE !_ Il est où le bel enthousiasme d'hier soir !

« J'peux pas ! » Yuffie s'en va dans la salle, elle tourne comme un lion en cage...

« Putain Cloud ! » Barret frappe le comptoir à son tour.

_Quoi ?! Si ! Elle teindra ! Merde ! Bande de cons !_

Je me dirige vers l'escalier, je prends mon temps... Il faut aussi que j'y crois, il faut qu'elle le voit sur son visage, à pas lent, première marche... _Tifa_... j'y crois... deuxième... _Tifa_... Tu es forte... le téléphone du bar sonne... Troisième... _Tifa_... Barret décroche... Quatrième... _Tifa, tu-..._

« CLOUD ! TIFA ! » ses pas lourds font trembler le sol, je me retourne... « CLOUD ! ILS ARRIVENT ! ILS VIENNENT ! ILS VONT NOUS LA PRENDRE ! » Barret hurle en rage, en désespoir...

_QUOI ?! HEIN ? NON ? QUOI ?! NON !_

Un cri, une longue plainte d'en haut... _TIFA !_

Je me rue ! Barret me suit... la porte est ouverte... Elle se tient dans l'encadrement, la tête si basse que je vois pas son visage... Elle tangue... Je suis sur elle, je lui prends les épaules... Barret est juste derrière... elle est si tendue que je n'arrive pas à la redresser.

« Laisse-nous ! » je la pousse dans la pièce « Donnes-nous cinq minutes ! » je ferme la porte.

Je lui reprends les épaules ! Impossible qu'elle bouge, raide... raide morte... de la pierre, elle est glaciale... une pierre tombale... _Tifa, mon amour..._

« Des cons ! Ils comprennent pas ! » ma voix est ferme, _comment je fais_... ? « Ça change rien qu'ils viennent maintenant sans prévenir... »

Elle plante d'un coup son regard dans le mien... Je... j'y comprends rien... mais trouve la force de sourire _… Tifa... je sais... Si, écoutes..._

« Y en a des cons... qui croient pouvoir nous séparer... Et bah, ces cons là, le croient aussi... N'importe quoi ! » je glousse, elle se ramolli d'un coup « Merde ! Me dis pas qu'ils te font douter ! » je l'attire à moi, elle m'enlace, je la repousse pour voir son visage « Ils croient te faire un sale coup on débarquant comme ça, en nous empêchant d'être avec toi le plus longtemps possible... Pour les autres, je sais pas, mais pour moi... je sais que non, c'est juste... pas possible. Hé ? Tifa, je te suis... Je te suivrai, partout... n'importe où... Toujours… Même si tu ne me vois pas, Tifa... Je suis là... » je touche son dos « Derrière, toujours si je ne peux pas être là... » j'appuie sur son bras « À tes côtés... Je suis là... Je le suis toujours... » je lui prends le visage « Si tu me gardes ici... » J'ai une main qui tapote son front... « Tu ne seras jamais seule, même dans la pire des merdes... Tu peux être sûre que je rode... Gardes-moi là... » le plat de ma main sur son crâne, je l'embrasse sur le front « Tifa... tu sais que je tiens toujours ma promesse... » elle se love contre moi... « Quoiqu'elle coûte... »

« Oui... mais... » elle chuchote, sa voix tremble...

« Pas de mais... » les deux fois où j'ai tenu ma promesse de la sauver, elle ne s'en ait souvenue que tardivement et dans la douleur et moi... N'en parlons pas ! « Pas cette fois... Tu sais déjà que je suis là et... » elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me broie le cou... _hé... attends je suis sérieux !_ « Ils ne m'enlèveront pas de toi ! Pas cette fois ! Parce que tu sais, que je veux y être... Tu sais que je veux y rester... Tu sais que je ne veux pas en sortir... »

« Cloud... » elle me respire... ses doigts sur ma peau, son nez suit la trace de ses doigts, je les lui saisis c'est trop intense...

« Tifa... Moi toi... » je monte ses doigts sur mon visage, ma mâchoire, ma joue, ma bouche, mon nez, mon front « Je te garde... Moi, je... Je ne t'ai jamais oubliée... Je te garde là, toujours... » son nez suit ses doigts... lentement...

Chaud devant ! Putain ça devient dangereux...

Ma mâchoire... _Mon Dieu_... ma joue... _oui viens_... ma bouche... _Je t'attends..._

Son nez frotte contre le miens, ses lèvres effleurent les miennes... _Viens, viens..._

Je baisse à peine la tête, elles se touchent un peu plus... Une violente vague, une déferlante, un ras de marée, de mon ventre se répand partout... _Presque, VIENS !_

Un cri déchire notre silence. On se bloque, les lèvres juste au bords, une demi-seconde et on n'y était...

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds, les cris sont plus forts, elle m'embrasse sur le front, fort, si fort ses lèvres y tremblent même écrasées dessus...

Des cris au pied des marches. Elle me lâche, se détourne, je... ne bouge pas... La vague refoule d'un coup, je me sens vide... Sur le palier, elle se retourne, son regard est farouche, son regard est fort, fier, il déborde de certitudes, son sourire est meurtrier et sexy à me tuer sur place...

Je sens ma mâchoire se serrer et naître sur les lèvres les même sentiments, la même force.

« Là ! » son front « Là ! » son cœur « Là ! » son dos « Toujours ! » elle fixe les escaliers...

« Toujours... pareil... toujours... » je la rejoins « Prête ? » je prends ses épaules...

« Devines ! » elle glousse, mauvaise ! _C'est gagné !_

« Go ! » je n'ai pas à pousser... elle s'avance, m'échappe... pas pour longtemps...

On s'avance de concert dans la cage d'escalier, je me tiens à ses côtés, on bouscule les simples gardes Shin-ra, elle dévie leurs armes de ses mains, je les force à se coller aux murs sans aucune agressivité, comme pour des enfants pas sages. Épaule contre épaule, on descend, fiers et flamboyants d'une assurance à faire pâlir Rudo, et grincer Reno... À en faire crier de joie nos camarades.

On se présente devant ces connards de Trucs.

« Tifa Lockhart, vous-... » commence un gradé.

« Oui, oui... Abrégez, merci... » quel calme, quelle insolence, elle lui sourit magnifique.

« Euh... je... bon... » il bafouille et rosit... _hein qu'elle est belle ma Tifa ?! Hein, qu'elle est forte !_

_Elle t'en bouche un coin, pas vrai ?! Non ! Plusieurs ! T'as pas finis d'halluciner, mon gars !_

Je me colle à son dos, une paume sur ses reins, l'autre dans son cou... Elle pousse sur mes mains.

« À toute de suite... » tout bas, tout prés, je chuchote...

Je dépasse tout le monde, la porte je l'a franchie, je veux, je peux, pour Tifa je veux, je peux tout...

« Messieurs, je vous attends ! » elle rit encore.

.

.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 16**

**.**

...

_Que j'aime ou pas ce bar, n'est pas la question !_

_La question c'est qu'on en est sortit comme des seigneurs de leur château, près à rétamer leur ennemis !_

_Ouais ! C'est ça la question !_

...

Dans un silence, Tifa est monté dans la camionnette...

Mais pas un silence de mort, non, juste un silence parce qu'on a rien à dire alors on la boucle, un silence paisible, voilà, c'est tout !

Denzel et Marlène accompagnés de Aérith sont arrivés à ce moment là.

Ils ont criés son nom, la portière ouverte, elle leur a envoyé des baisers, puis ils ont fermé.

Sur Fenrir, au pas, je suis passé près d'eux, j'ai hoché la tête à eux, Denzel et Marlène avaient notre regard, Aérith la même force, aux autres, tous pareil... la force du départ est venue de nous, de moi... Cette assurance a serrée nos rangs... Sur le terrain à chacune de nos sorties, c'est moi le patron et là je suis le chef !

Fenrir rugit, Fenrir bondit. La fourgonnette de Tifa, déjà rempli d'autres camarades d'infortune, démarre.

Je me tiens sur leur route, sans cesse, à croiser leurs chemin, à gauche, à droite, en haut... un jeu de couillon... Deux autres voitures renforcent leur convoi vers la fin... Je continue, je réussis à chaque fois à passer à chaque croisement qu'ils tentent de me bloquer...

Un vrai gamin, à virer comme un dingue, à éviter les collisions comme un suicidaire, eux ont freiné, moi jamais ! _Na !_ C'est puéril, mais c'est bon !

Je suis assis sur ma selle, en travers, les bras croisés, les jambes étirées et croisées, talons au sol, mon fourreau porte toutes mes lames, ma roue arrière à la limite exacte de la ligne rouge, qui interdit le stationnement ou même un pied... Le complexe Shin-ra est immense, son périmètre de sécurité aussi...

Le convoi freine aux grilles. Il n'y a pas de vitre à leurs véhicules... _Tortionnaires ! Imposteurs ! Assassins !_

M'en fous ! Tifa a forcément du entendre les rugissements de mon moteur, de mon Fenrir ! Vous ne nous aurez pas ! Vous ne l'aurez pas !

Ça descend... du monde... Je plisse les yeux, Reno s'avance, peinard, parade, il stoppe devant moi... On se fusillent du regard, j'ai un mauvais sourire, il glousse et fait des allers-retours près du grillage...

T'as peur ! Hein, Turc de merde ? T'as peur de moi ! T'as raison ! Tu sais que tu fais pas le poids face à moi, face à elle, face à nous, c'est régler en cinq minutes, toi et ton pote !

Tu sais que si on est là, c'est par choix, elle aurait pu s'enfuir, on aurait pu se battre et vous écrasez tous !

Mais non, elle vous affronte dans le calme là... ça t'emmerde hein ! Tu mouilles ta culotte, dis ? T'as bien dormi cette nuit j'espère ?

« Reno ! » Rudo le rappelle, il ne lâche pas Tifa d'un pouce, lui aussi sait, et à présent qu'elle est dehors il a peur aussi, en plein territoire hostile on est fichu, on l'a déjà fait ! _On vous a laminé la dernière fois !_

Tant mieux son petit jeu devant le grillage... Tifa me voit... _Bah oui j'suis là, mon amour !_

Ils l'empoignent chacun de leur côté, tirent, elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre, pas même ces bras !

Forte, forte, vas mon amour, je squatte ici, je bouge pas, je t'attends, à ce soir... Vas !

Je hoche la tête, elle est trop loin pour voir mon visage, je pointe ma tête... _Tifa, là !_

Forte, forte ! Elle lève ses deux bras, avec leurs mains dessus, je sais qu'ils doivent forcer car c'est lent, _vas-y ma belle, mon amour._ Elle pointe sa tête sans trembler pourtant... elle pose une main sur son cœur !

Je me lève, un pas, les gyrophares des poteaux clignotent.

« Attention ! Attention ! Vous êtes en zone interdite ! » fait une voix métallique.

_T'as gueule !_ J'appuie sur mon cœur ! _Tu m'aimes ?! Moi oui, oui, oui !_ Un pas !

« Attention ! Attention ! Vous êtes en zone interdite ! » des mitrailleuses sortent des poteaux.

J'm'en fous ! _Tires !_ Tifa baisse ses bras, donne le signal, ils marchent vers l'entrée...

« Reculez ! Attention ! Attention ! Reculez ! Première sommation ! » _ouais, ouais ! Non ! Tires saloperie !_

Ils sont au bas des escaliers ! Elle gueule fort cette putain d'alarme ! Tant mieux ! _Tu n'as pas à te retourner, tu sais que je suis encore là, toujours !_

« Reculez ! Attention ! Attention ! Reculez ! Deuxième sommation ! » _ouais !_

Tifa accélère, les tirent, ils disparaissent. _Mon amour !_

« Reculez ! Attention ! Attention ! Reculez ! Troisième sommation ! » O_k ! Ouais, je recule !_

_Tu me l'as prise ! C'est bon ! Ordure ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ?!_

.

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	17. Chapter 17

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 17**

**.**

...

...

« Tu peux partir ! » je sursaute... _Zack ?!_

« Je suis assigné à sa surveillance ! » _Toi ?... mais pourquoi tu fais la gueule ?_ _C'est génial !_ « Un piège ! » il se penche sur moi d'un coup, murmure avec force... _oh... merde... Ils te testent aussi ! Les enculés !_ « Passes le mot à Aérith, j'suis assigné à résidence ! » ... à... _Quoi ?!_ « Non, pas Tifa ! » il soupire consterné à ma décomposition « Peut-être plus tard... » _Quoi ?!_ « Cloud... » il soupire « Vas-t-en ! » il recule « Votre petit numéro les a encore plus motivé... » _Merde !_ « 21h00 pas avant ! » il me pousse vers ma moto « Dégages ! »

« 21 h ? » je trébuche surtout de ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Que le premier jour, c'est du trop léger, alors ils rallongent... » il me pousse plus gentiment jusqu'à Fenrir « Dégages. » il s'en va..._bon_...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 18**

**.**

...

_Jour 1..._

_20h55..._

_je gare Fenrir au même endroit, pneu arrière à un poil de cul de la ligne rouge._

...

Aérith est bouleversée... Deux mois de maintient à résidence pour Zack ! C'est dur... Je l'ai consolée comme j'ai pu...

Tout le monde a compris... Ils veulent Tifa ET Zack... avoir l'un grâce à l'autre...

J'ai mal au cœur rien qu'à imaginer comment ils comptent s'y prendre ces enculés de Shinra... Le plus... évident serait de faire de Zack le principal 'bourreau' de Tifa... rien qu'y penser me donne envie de tourner les talons et partir loin, loin

Zack et Tifa vont s'arracher les tripes et mettre un point d'honneur à pas faire tomber l'autre ! Il faut rester positif !  
Zack et Tifa vont réussir à se serrer les coudes, d'une façon ou d'une autre...

Enfin... j'imagine, je vais en savoir plus... Le moral est bas au bar, s'il n'y avait pas les enfants ça ressemblerait déjà à une veillée funéraire...

La porte s'ouvre et laisse passer des... ombres... _Putain..._

Un jour, juste un jour, et ceux qui sortent sont déjà flingués... Ils se mettent en jolis rangs devant la camionnette... Bon, tant pis je l'aurais pas contre moi, pas toute de suite, parce que ma Tifa est plus solide que ça.

Des cris, des hurlement, un petit groupe enchaînés passe, ils sont balancés comme des sacs dans un bus à l'effigie de Corel... Un jour, un seul, et déjà des dissidents sont condamnés...

Je souffle, je ne suis pas surpris qu'elle ne soit dans aucun des premiers groupes, mais j'avoue que je suis soulagé…

Les deux fourgons démarrent... _Minute_... Les grilles sont franchies... _hé, ho_... ? Et elles se ferment... _NON !_

Sur ma moto, je ne bronche pas, je ne coupe pas le contact, j'attends bras croisés impassible d'extérieur...

_Calme, calme, ample la respiration ..._

D'extérieur, ouais, que ! Parce que... dedans...

_Inspires, __Strife_... elle arrive... _expire__s_... dans une seconde... _inspires... _bon deux ou plus... _expires_... tout va bien...

_Inspires_... elle va bien... _expires_... cinq seconde encore... _inspire_... et j'explose … e_xpires_... je m'en fous d'mourir...

_Inspires_... si elle peut pas sortir ... _expire__s_... elle m'attend... _inspire... _si elle sort pas... _expires_... alors je dois, j'y vais...

_Inspires_... j'ouvre le compartiment de mes armes... _expires_... je remplis mon fourreau... _inspire_s... je vérifie mes matérias... _expires…_ tout est ok

_Inspires_... je roule... e_xpires_... je fais demi tour, face aux grilles... _inspires_... je pose pied au sol... _expire._.. ça ira...

_Inspires..._ je dédaigne... _expires_... ma plus grande lame... _inspires_... pointe au sol... _expires_... j'établis mon plan de route...

_Inspires_… je place un premier pied sur les pédales... _expires_... je cale bien le pommeau dans ma paume... _Inspires_... Tifa, tu n'est pas là... _expires_...j'arrive.

Zack ?! Zack sort ! _ELLE EST LA ! TIFA !_

Fenrir roule au pas là où, à une seconde près, il allait bondir... Tifa avance encadrée par Rudo et Reno, elle garde les yeux à terre...

Ma lame crisse sur le goudron, elle fait mine de relever la tête, se retient...

Je stoppe à la grille, Zack est juste en face, il attend qu'on ouvre cette foutue grille…

_Aller, aller, plus vite... Lâchez-la merde !_ Zack leur fait un signe de tête... Elle reste plantée là... _Tifa, viens !_

Elle avance enfin, elle est si lente que mon cœur se glace, ses mains sont ouvertes, tous les doigts sont étirés, écartés au maximum, ses bras se balancent au rythme de ses pas, comme contenus...

« Elle a été bien sage... » Reno se marre, Rudo ricane, Zack plisse les yeux, me sermonne du regard...

Tifa lève brusquement son visage, elle a passé les grilles...

_Mon de dieu__ !_ En fait, elle s'est retenue de courir, ses yeux sont effrayants, dilatés, immenses, cernés de noirs, ses joues sont pâles, ses lèvres portent une marque rouge sombre...

Tifa... elle se plante à mes côtés, elle me dévisage, ses yeux reprennent une allure normale...

Elle pose une main sur la poignée, de l'autre elle me prend mon épée, s'approche, la remet au fourreau...

Je ne la regarde pas, je les regarde eux, haineux...

« J'ai tenu. » pas de triomphe, juste une information.

« Je le savais. » je ne bronche pas, elle tourne la tête vers moi.

« Roules... vite, très vite... loin, très loin... emmènes-moi... J'ai des choses à dire… Je ne veux pas que tu entendes... Fenrir doit rugir... autant que moi... » son ton neutre me donne un frisson, je la regarde, elle papillonne, ses yeux reprennent expression humaine « S'il te plaît… ? » sa voix s'adoucit.

Je lui souris soulagé, mais inquiet, elle baisse les yeux, ses joues rougissent... Je lui fais lever les yeux en accélérant comme une brute, tout sourire, elle ne répond pas embarrassée par sa demande.

« Rugir... Rugir ? » je demande dans le calme du moteur puis j'accélère plus sereinement.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne, appuie sur le bouton qui bascule les commandes au guidon, elle force sur ma main et fait hurler ma moto, elle ne sourit plus, mais hoche la tête au vacarme de Fenrir, je dois mettre les deux pieds au sol pour contenir mon engin, qui commence à dévier légèrement... _Tant que ça ?!… Grimpes !_

Je bascule à nouveau mes commandes pour reprendre le contrôle aux pédales. La roue arrière fume sur le bitume, la moto se rapproche d'elle imperceptiblement... _Fenrir et moi à ton service..._

Sa main se crispe, la moto la touche presque, elle doit sentir son souffle brûlant sur ses jambes. Elle se prépare à sauter.

« VIENS ! » je crie fixant droit devant.

Elle donne à peine l'impulsion que je lâche mon monstre. La moto part d'un coup sur le côté, je sens son poids atterrir, sa main glisse de ma main à mon épaule, de l'autre elle s'agrippe à mon précieux Fenrir.

Je nous fait tourner une fois, deux fois, certain d'avoir le champ libre, nous bondissons en avant, et filons grand train, tout droit autant que je peux...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	19. Chapter 19

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 19**

**.**

...

_Jour 11_

_Tifa sort toujours en dernier mais ça traîne plus comme la première fois._

_J'suis plus détendu du coup mais pas elle..._

_Reste 50 jours._

...

Dix jours de ce traitement, elle ne demande plus, elle s'approche, bascule les commandes, fait hurler mon moteur... Nous roulons à peu près deux heures.

Elle se tient loin de moi la moitié du trajet, je perçois sa voix monocorde, elle débite, vite, respire à peine, ses paroles incompréhensibles trébuchent au bout d'un moment, alors elle butte sa tête contre moi, entre mes épaules, face vers le bas, s'accroche, non... se retient, se soutient à ma taille... Ses mots sont bas, lourds, vibrant, douloureux, vengeurs...  
Épuisée, elle m'enlace enfin, c'est le signal de retour, elle colle sa joue dans mon cou et se tait.

On rentre au bar, très silencieuse, elle navigue derrière le comptoir, une bonne heure, souris faiblement à notre bande de cons qui fait tout pour la distraire, rit à peine, c'est juste qu'elle n'en a pas la force...

Elle est là, avec nous, mais ne peut presque pas interagir. Puis elle salue chacun d'entre nous et monte, avec les enfants... Avec eux aussi, elle écoute surtout, au moins un léger sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

Je monte plus tard, m'installe sur le canapé, elle dort avec les enfants, mais me rejoint au petit matin.

Je me réveille toujours avec l'impression de son corps sur le mien. J'ouvre les yeux quand cette onde de chaleur coller à ma peau s'envole soudian au-dessus de moi.

Elle a toujours un drôle de regard. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens me mettent debout, de malaise. J'ai toujours les jambes en coton, du coup je retombe vite sur le divan et alors elle s'installe contre moi. On reste assis, l'un près de l'autre…

Puis je donne le départ... les chiens de la Shinra ne vienent plus la chercher... On a au moins gagné ça... Je la laisse devant les grilles, Zack l'attend toujours avec Reno et Rudo, elle évite soigneusement mon regard, ne répond plus à mon salut...

Elle se garde loin de moi, loin de nous... je sais que ça fait partie de sa préparation...

Elle s'est condensée, en un petit noyau, qu'elle protège, qu'elle garde inaccessible toute la journée, le peu qu'elle reste hors des locaux Shinra ne lui permet pas de l'ouvrir, de le faire remonter à la surface.

Elle tient admirablement... la... PROMOTION avec laquelle elle a commencé est décimée, finie, réglée, il n'en reste plus un seul... Elle entame sa troisième... J'espérais qu'elle puisse trouver une forte tête, un peu comme elle, pour s'encourager dans l'anonymat... peine perdue...

Je commence à souffrir de son attitude, mais c'est pas sa faute ! Surtout après notre étreinte du premier jour de sa punition... Surtout après l'espoir fou qui m'a sauter aux yeux et au cœur ce fameux jour... depuis ses yeux sont trop calment et son cœur semble indifférent.

Sa tactique fonctionne à merveille. _Strife... Elle tient, T__U__ tiens !_

Mon boulot se passe très bien, le patron est un vrai con, mais sa vieille maman est folle de moi, alors oui, mes trajets sont millimétrés, identiques, tous les jours... Je pensais vraiment que ça me rebuterai mais, non, la monotonie, je ne la crains pas... et puis quelques jours, c'est pas de la monotonie...

J'ai le temps de réfléchir, doucement, tranquille, mon secteur est calme, je n'ai que les combats entre ma moto et les bâtiments où je livre et charge...

Reste 51 jours...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 19**

**.**

_..._

_Jour 15... non, on finit le quatorzième..._

_Je m'endors tranquillement... jusqu'ici tout va bien..._

_Reste 47 jours._

_..._

Je somnole à peine, je sens sa présence. Elle reste là, à me regarder un long moment.  
Je contiens mon envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle s'assoit du bout des fesses vers mes pieds, longtemps, sa respiration est calme, puis elle glisse au sol, doucement.  
Le temps que je jauge la situation, elle rampe à quatre patte près de mon visage.

« Oui, Tifa... ? » je chuchote les yeux fermés.

Elle se fige, puis glousse dans le silence. Elle rit, mon dieu que ça fait du bien, je lui souris, les yeux clos, le visage tourné vers elle.

« Tu vas bien ? » demande-t-elle.

« Hein ?! » j'ouvre subitement sur cette question hallucinante... Q_ui ?! Moi?!_ Elle rougit et baisse la tête « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette question stupide ? »

« Bah... C'est une entame de conversation... » elle hausse les épaules.

« Une... entame... ? » elle se fiche de moi ! _Tifa, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile..._ « Je vais très bien. » _qu'est-ce que ça cache, ton entame ?_

« N'exagères pas... » elle me gronde et sourit gentiment.

« Sinon... il fait beau aujourd'hui ! » mon beau sourire désarme son indignation, elle rit encore... « Tu vas bien ? » _à toi la balle_... elle hésite...

« Je vais bien. » soupire-t-elle, le sourire presque effacé.

« N'exagères pas... » le mien s'estompe aussi... Elle se détourne et fait mine de se lever... _Non restes ! _« Tifa... » je la retiens, une main sur son épaule « Si tu tiens, je tiens... » je veux la rassurer mais... elle grimace, puis acquiesce... _Ah !..._

« C'est déjà ça... » soupire-t-elle, à genou elle pousse sur ma main, je la rassois encore.

« Si tu ne tiens pas, je tiendrai quand-même... » _c'est ça ton problème ? _

« Ça se corse... » elle respire amplement, puis me donne un sourire d'excuse.

« J'imagine... » je me mets sur un coude « Tous les jours... » elle cache son visage dans mon coussin que je viens de libérer.

« C'est pas ça... » elle soupire très fort dedans et un autre silence pointe son nez…

_Bon Strife, assures... ta belle phrase ne l'a pas convaincue_... elle a peur que je ne tiennes pas... Bon. _Ok..._

« Tifa... aucune chance que je t'abandonne... » ma main serre un peu plus son épaule.

« Pour l'instant ! » elle se recule d'un coup, échappe habilement à ma main qui ne peut que glisser et pendre lamentablement.

« Dis pas de conneries ! » je lui lance un regard rancunier dont elle se fout royalement.

« Ma stratégie marche parfaitement, j'en ai longuement parler avec Zagan et Zack, mais il va falloir aller plus loin et... Le détachement de Vincent des premiers temps, va paraître comme un cri ! Une véritable déclaration d'amour à comparer de ce que je dois devenir... » elle s'interrompt subitement.

« C'est déjà... palpable... » je grimace.

« Ah bon ?! » Tifa semble très surprise… elle me prend vraiment pour un idiot ! _Enfonces le clou Strife !_

« Le peu de temps que tu restes avec nous, ne te permet pas de revenir à la normale... » un instant son visage est soulagé et... vraiment soulagé, mais un instant seulement, elle fait face à la table et se serre d'une cigarette « Tifa, ça ne me pose pas de-... »

« Tout le monde doit s'en douter... » elle parle bas et me prend décidément pour un demeuré !

« Non ! » je repousse les couvertures agacé, je m'assois « Ils pensent que tu es atteinte profondément, alors que pas encore... » je me lève « Je suis le seul à avoir compris que c'est un blindage trop puissant... » je me penche et me serre aussi d'une « Tu veux que je leur dise ? »

« Vincent, lui doit s'en douter... » à genou, elle déplace le cendrier pour moi.

« Il pense surtout que tu es épuisée... » j'ai envie de l'avoir dans mes bras et comme je suis un grand courageux, je ne fais que l'encadrer de mes genoux, derrière « Il n'a pas tord... mais c'est être toi qui te fatigue... » moins d'un mètres nous sépare mais... je ne la toucherai pas... tant pis.

« À peu prés... » souffle-t-elle.

« Tu as cette chance d'être combattant à main nue... Savoir encaisser ou se faire mal... Tu as l'habitude... Avec toi, encaisser ne veut jamais dire perdre, c'est toujours dans le but de terrasser ton advers-... »

« Les vrais combats ne sont jamais-... » elle me coupe avec hargne.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas utiliser d'artifices ! » je la coupe à mon tour, le cœur du problème approche et dessine ses contours encore flous...

« Cloud ! » elle s'agace, _gares mon gars..._

« Tu en as charmé plus d'un, pour le compte de Avalanche. » mon ton calme se teinte de reproche.

« Juste un peu... » grince-t-elle.

« Ça !... Juste un petit sourire un peu plus appuyé te suffit ! » là, je sens monter la colère.

« Je... oui... mais bon ... ça fait partie de mes armes naturelles... » ses épaules s'affaissent... _merde, faut y aller doucement... armes naturelles… bon, laisses-la finir toute seule_ « N'en parlons plus... » _ah.._. ? Bon, elle viendra pas toute seule... « Tu ne comprends pas... » bougonne-t-elle.

_Hé-ho minute ma douce !_

Tu veux quoi, là !? On en parle, on n'en parle pas ?! Tu veux pas le dire ?! Faut que je trouve tout seul ?!... Tu sais pas ce que tu demandes, là, ça va finir en cataclysme avec mon don pour la communication !

_Elle me fait chier..._

Je fais tomber la cendre de ma clope. Elle incline la tête vers mon bras, ses cheveux m'effleurent... C'est pas du jeu...

_Ok, réfléchis du con... mais __pas __trop longtemps_... cigarette finie... _Lances-toi !_

« C'est vrai. Tu n'es pas une sournoise... Tu surprends surtout parce que d'extérieur, on pense à tout sauf à ton intelligence potentielle... » je m'interromps sûr de dire une connerie, mais elle pouffe écrasant son mégot « Même eux qui te connaissent, ont du mal à imaginer à quel point ton corps est taillé pour le combat, alors le reste... Ta résistance mentale, ils doivent en rester sur le cul aussi... et encore ils n'ont pas tout vu... »

« À t'entendre, je ne peux que réussir... » elle glousse, légèrement gênée.

« Moi, qui te connais... Non, malheureusement rien n'est gagné d'avance, mais tu as toutes tes chances... »

« C'est pour ça... Tu as confiance, alors tu restes... » elle a l'air déçue, j'ignore sa phrase...

« Parait que Sherra a calculer nos rapports masse/force, tu nous éclates tous, Tifa... Et pourtant t'as du gros monde au balcon... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ? » elle mâchouille ses mots et son mécontentement.

« C'est rentré dans les calculs c'est tout, et ça fait quand-même une sacrée partie inutile puisque tu punchs pas avec ça... »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » elle pouffe de cette connerie.

« Jamais vu, mais si tu fais, j'en veux ! » je pouffe à mon tour... ça doit être lourd des seins pareils mais dur, non... « Ça doit pas être loin d'une bataille de coussins, non ? »

« Pft ! J'sais pas ! » elle rit cette fois « D'après la savante Sherra, ça devrait faire un peu plus mal que ça... »

« Elle a estimé que si Barret avait ton ratio, on serait obligé de s'faire la bise sinon, sa poignée de main nous briserait les doigts... »

« Oh la la... les pauvres chéris ! »

« Ah non, c'est Barret le pauvre malheur ! Cid a demandé un autre calcul... avec quoi Barret pourrait s'accoupler... » je pouffe, entre dégoût et hilarité de la réponse... faudrait qu'il tape au mini dans une vache...

Tifa se retourne d'un bloc et me fixe d'un air mauvais... J'vais bien fermer ma gueule sur cette info, j'crois...

_Euh, donc, j'en étais où... ?_

« Donc... Tu es un allier de poids contre n'importe quel ennemi, tu es la plus équilibrée d'entre nous, aucune faiblesse ni force majeures, on peut s'appuyer sur toi dans n'importe quelle situation, jamais un poids mort toujours efficace. »

« C'est bon, ça va... » elle se tortille sur le sol « Arrêtes d'en jeter, la coupe est pleine... Tu as confiance en mes capacités. »

« Confiant, bah oui. » je ricane... sinon, Midgar serait déjà un champ de bataille et la Tour Shinra une ruine...

« Donc, tu restes. »

« Ah non, pas du tout ! » je rit cette fois !_ Je reste parce que tu as décidé se suivre ce stage pourri !_

« Tu comprends pas ce que j'essaye de te dire ! » elle cogne sur la table basse.

« Toi non plus ! » je ris franchement, je sens que ça l'électrise, mais... _je reste bah oui ! Où veux-tu que j'aille ?! Je t'aime !_

« Bah vas-y ! J'écoute ! » elle gronde boudeuse et mauvaise.

_Si je lui dis que je reste par que cette histoire de merde m'a permis de rentrer dans son périmètre intime... elle le prendra mal... ? Et que je veux rester jusqu'au bout parce que à la fin, j'espère bien être assez profond dans cette zone pour ne plus jamais en ressortir...  
_

C'est vrai qu'après tout, je gravitais plutôt loin d'elle, y a pas si vieux... et qu'à part notre promesse, y a rien qui nous tire l'un vers l'autre 'officiellement'...

« Non ? Oh bah, comme ça m'étonne ! » elle ricane mauvaise, mauvaise.

« Pft ! » _merde ! Chut Strife !_

Je me plaque une main sur la bouche et de l'autre je contiens avec mal son bond pour se mettre debout.

« Que je sois lent et long, ça t'étonnes ? » j'appuie fort... elle est dressée sur ses genoux...

« Oh que non ! Autant que, oh que oui, ça m'soule ! » elle donne une grosse poussée.

« Hum. » je lâche tout « Je vais te dire, notre promesse... » pour la retenir avec ça... « Pourquoi elle marche et pourquoi toujours, ce sera comme ça, pourquoi jamais ça pourra être autrement. » et ça fonctionne...

Elle s'est figée presque douloureusement à ce mot promesse, et là elle se remet à genou comme par à coup... elle s'en accroche même à la table...

Bon... Ok... _est-ce que je lui dis que je l'aime... ?_ _Avec ça, tout sera clair et posé, non...?_

« Ok... » j'inspire à fond... ça va commencé à être sensible... « Que tu sois balèze est une chose, mais ce qui nous intéresse ici, c'est ta capacité à te choisir des adversaires, Tifa... » ... elle ne bronche pas... « Comme ennemi mortel t'as pas lésiné, Séphiroth, la toute puissante Shin-ra compagnie... » ... toujours pas de réaction... _bon bah, plein gaz !_ « T'es vraiment une petite maligne, toi ! Je t'ai promis de venir te sauver quand tu serais en danger, mais comme tu es très forte et débrouillarde, tu places la barre au maximum pour être certaine d'avoir besoin de moi ! » je souris comme un abruti, à son dos.

« Cloud, non ! Je-... » le choc de mes paroles se lit sur son visage qu'elle retourne, et qu'elle perd aussitôt devant mon air con et ravi... elle s'en décompose avec du rose sur les joues...

« C'est parfait pour moi, Tifa... »_ attends, j'ai pas fini ! _« Personnellement, je n'ai jamais considéré le fait d'avoir tenu tête au Soldat première classe Séphiroth, comme un exploit digne du héros que veut devenir Zack. Tu sais combien je suis égocentrique... L'important... J'ai tenu ma promesse faite à ma Dame... » _oups !_

_Euh... bah quoi ?!_ Un héros a forcément une jolie demoiselle non ? _Putain, j'ai un coup d'chaud !_ Je suis certain d'être encore plus cramoisi qu'elle ! _Aller, aller trouves autre chose... euh... vite ! _

« Grâce à toi, je peux au moins être fier de ça, pauvre petite chose éternellement insatisfaite d'elle-même. » _ouais, c'est pas mal ça !_ « À croire que tu n'as pensé qu'à la meilleure façon de faire de moi ce que je veux être, juste donner le meilleur de moi-même... » je lui souris doucement.

_Drôle..._ plus je parle et prends des risques, plus j'assure..._ Oui... là, j'ai vraiment été bon_... Je le vois dans ces yeux si beaux, si rouges, si tendres, si lumineux... _j'suis bon là, hein ? Pas vrai, Tifa... ?_

La gloire, le pouvoir j'm'en fous ! Mon rêve ? Entrer dans le Soldat et en devenir le meilleur ? Non... Mon rêve... être assez bon pour te mériter et que tu sois assez fière de moi, pour tomber dans mes bras...

_Je veux être un héros juste pour que tu sois ma Dame._

« Avec toute cette histoire, tu m'as quand-même fait sauver le monde... Alors, si c'est reparti pour un tour... » je hausse les épaules, détendu « Mets-toi dans la merde que tu veux, je t'en sortirai, quitte à débarrasser la planète des plus grands tarés qu'elle porte ! » _là ! Ça c'est de la conclusion !_

_Hein mon amour, t'en revient pas ! Oooh-la..._ je me fige à son expression...

J'ai bien cru qu'elle me sauter dans les bras, je dois à coup sur, arborer le sourire le plus stupide qui soit... Ça fait du bien de dire les chose, surtout quand on peut le faire si sereinement...  
Elle papillonne, elle tressaute, se retient encore de justesse. Mes mains, que je tenais jusqu'ici jointes entre mes jambes, s'ouvrent d'un coup, les yeux confus et denses de Tifa naviguent entre mes mains qui m'attendent qu'elle et mon visage...

_Bah quoi ?! Sautes ! Viens !_

Elle se détourne au prix d'un immense effort... je me retrouve avec des mains dont je ne sais que faire...

« Cloud, tu sais que... j'fais pas exprès... jamais, non... » elle s'excuse...

« Je sais... » je croise les mains, puis me ravise, on sait jamais... _oui_..._ mais elles m'emmerdent ses mains !_

« Jamais Cloud, vraiment. » tristement elle secoue la tête, je serre et desserre les poings comme pour des fourmis.

« Évidemment ! » je grognasse... _Tifa, Tifa que vas-tu t'imaginer ?_ « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je suis... je me sens presque inutile... »

« Mais non ! » elle s'insurge.

« Bah excuses-moi mais... à comparer de transpercer l'homme le plus fort du monde, et de m'être fait transpercer par le même homme... te conduire matin et soir... » je soupire à fendre l'âme en contemplant mes mains inutiles elles, ça c'est sûr ! « Voilà quoi... »

« Cloud ?! Tu... » elle hésite « Ne comprends pas... » elle se jette d'un coup sur nos cigarettes.

« Si tu penses que c'est important, expliques-moi. » _tu veux que je t'aide en douceur ?_

Un silence s'installe, je ne sais que faire, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle attend de moi...

« J'espère au moins que tu ne t'emmerdes pas à m'épargner, Tifa... »

« Non ! Rassures-toi bien ! » elle m'engueule de dos et tire comme une furieuse sur sa drogue.

« Bon... Pourquoi tu n'en parles pas ? De là-bas... » un long silence s'installe, ils me font chier ce soir les silence « À qui tu veux... » je propose.

« J'ai honte... » elle murmure si bas que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

« Si ça se corse trop, il va bien falloir que tu trouves... »

« Tu es ma clé. » assène-t-elle en gigotant... _euh... Oui ? Mais encore ?_ « Tu es la dernière personne que je vois et la première aussi. » elle mâchonne ses mots mécontente... « Donc c'est toi qui fermes et qui ouvres... En vérité... c'est si facile parce que c'est toi... » elle prend une grosse bouffée « Il faut quelqu'un de profondément présent... » elle tapote sa tête... _Ah... Oh !?... Je suis un génie ! Sans le savoir, je t'ai dit... tout ce qu'il fallait que tu entendes... En plus, je le pensais Tifa ! C'est pas fait exprès !_ « Et c'est si dur parce que c'est toi... » elle soupire lourdement « Et il faut que ça soit dur... »

… _Ah... Oh... là c'est moins bien_... J'attends le cœur du problème avec appréhension, elle pose sa cigarette et la fixe se consumer toute seule.

« Tu étais prêt à leur foncer dedans... » elle parle si bas que je dois me rapprocher, le cul juste au bord des coussins « Pour deux minutes de retard... » elle frisonne.

« Bah... oui, je... » j'ai failli faire une connerie, bon d'accord, mais ça en valait la peine ! « Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur... je ne suis dit que si tu ne pouvais pas sortir... alors tu m'attendais... et je ne voulais pas te faire attendre encore... Excuses-moi...»

« Non ! » elle fait volte face mais est surprise par ma proximité, je baisse les yeux gêné aussi « Tu ne m'as pas fait peur, je... Je sais que tu es là et que tu m'attends, je sais que tu veilles... Je sais, alors je peux bien attendre une vie entière... » elle sursaute à ma brusque relevée de tête et se détourne sur le côté « Je ne suis pas à deux minutes près... » elle regarde dans le vague, le sol.

« Qu'en sais-tu ?! » mon cœur cogne sourd dans ma poitrine, elle rencontre mes yeux durs « Deux minutes ! C'est long quand on meurt ! Deux minutes, c'est bien assez long pour se faire larder de sales coups et-... »

« Cloud ! J'ai...! » elle se mord les lèvres et raffermit son regard « C'est ma faute. » je reste impassible, elle attend une réaction mais je ne sais pas de quoi elle parle... « Le retard... » elle avoue une faute... Je hausse les sourcils... _Hein ?_ « C'est moi qui ne voulais pas sortir... » son regard perd de son assurance, je ne bronche pas « Je me voulais pas partir... je ne voulais pas... te voir... » elle regarde mes pieds... _Ah ? Bon... Tu avais sans doute une bonne raison... je t'écoutes..._ « Je… J'avais... Non, j'ai honte... » elle chuchote.

« Tifa... » je soupire, consterné... _honte ?! De quoi ?!..._

Reno a dit _'une brave petite fille_' hier... _Oh... Tu résistes en cédant... tu sauvegardes ton salut en leur donnant des petits rien qui les satisfaits... mais ça grappille... tes valeurs, ton honneur... ça te bouffe toi Tifa ! Quel con ! J'avais pas compris ! Juste ne pas leur foutre ton poing dans la gueule doit te coûter, juste entendre et te taire, regarder et juste hocher la tête... Mon amour..._

« Tifa... » je l'appelle doucement pour qu'elle me regarde, mais elle se soustrait encore plus « Tifa. » un peu plus fort, elle rentre carrément la tête dans les épaules « C'est d'accord si tu ne veux pas en parler... » elle fait oui et en soupire de soulagement « Mais... » je soupire à mon tour... J'veux laisser ça comme ça... « Laisses-moi dire une connerie… une énorme... » elle hausse les épaules trop vivement « C'est... très égoïste mais... Je préfère que tu cèdes un peu, quitte à en avoir honte... plutôt que de te perdre pour de bon... » je me prépare à la recevoir.

« Effectivement ! C'est égoïste ! C'est énorme ! » elle me fusille du regard, partagée entre colère et douleur.

« Un signe de toi et je rase tout ! » je lui rends sa colère, à aucun moment elle nous a laissé entrevoir autre chose que d'assumer ! « Si tu perds Tifa, moi je te perds complétément ! » _oups !_

Ses yeux brillent de larmes d'un coup, elle se jette à mon cou et s'y pend littéralement.

En position instable, complètement pris au dépourvu, je glisse et me rattrape de justesse des deux mains sur le rebord. Elle pleure, ses sanglots sont si fort que je me laisse finalement glisser au sol pour la prendre dans mes bras.

Je suis soulagé… je suis content...

De un, elle s'épanche enfin... De deux, je l'ai contre moi...

« Je-je... je tien-drai... » hache-t-elle dans ses larmes.

« D'accord... mais... » je la berce « Juste un signe... un mot... juste un et... »

« D'accord... » elle me serre plus fort « Merci... » elle s'apaise rapidement.

Encore une fois, sans vraiment le savoir, j'ai dit ce qu'elle attendait...

Décidément je m'étonne moi-même... Au bout du compte, je suis capable de lui parler... de choses graves et importantes... sans perdre mes moyens, ni faire de grosses bourdes... je peux l'aider, être là pour elle sans difficultés majeures... J'ai une place dans sa vie et une profonde dans sa tête... _Tifa..._

Et je peux la tenir tout contre moi plus souvent que je ne l'escomptai... mais moins souvent que j'en rêve...

Elle s'apaise et s'affaisse rapidement... Je la soutiens un peu plus, je nous hisse sur nos jambes, elle tangue, ses jambes tremblent... Si, j'ai dit des bêtises...

Elle est très affectée par leur petit jeu... elle commence à fatiguer de se contenir... Et... elle ne peut pas redevenir elle-même parce que nous ne passons pas assez de temps ensemble...  
Sur Fenrir, elle se débarrasse de tout ce qu'elle peut, puis quand elle se colle à moi, elle s'ouvre... puis nous arrivons au bar, où tout le monde la veut pour lui, pour se rassurer...

Je nous fait pivoter pour qu'elle soit de dos au canapé.

Désormais, si tu es d'accord Tifa je te garderai un peu plus pour moi... pour nous rassurer, nous, toi et moi.

Je m'incline pour l'y coucher, mais elle cabre subitement son dos, je dois la lâcher pour nous soutenir de mes deux mains, malgré ça, elle reste collée à moi, tendue comme un arc et surtout à presque m'étrangler de ses bras autour de mon cou...

« Cloud ! C'est bon... je... vais mieux... je... vais bien... » bredouille-t-elle dans mon cou.

« Je te garde ce soir... » _hou-la, gaffe à ce que tu dis Strife !_

Elle me lâche d'un coup, à peine atterrit sur le divan, elle glisse entre mes bras et se relève dans le même mouvement fluide... _Et merde !_ Je me redresse aussi. On se scrute un instant...

« Ce soir tu t'es ouverte, et je suis ta clé... vaut mieux garder la clé à proximité quand on garde quelque chose d'aussi précieux que son essentiel... » _euh... un peu tiré par les cheveux…_

« Pft ! » elle ricane un bon coup, chope la couverture pour me la tendre.

Je la prends après une hésitation... elle veut pas que j'dorme par terre quand-même... ?

« Ok, tu me gardes. » elle s'installe en chien de fusil, face au dossier.

Je me couche près d'elle, sans perdre une seconde et nous couvre.

« Mais tout près alors ! » marmonne-t-elle revêche.

« Tout près... » je glousse, elle a pas demandé gentiment... _On s'en fou__t__._

Je me colle tout contre elle, tout près, elle gigote pour qu'on s'emboîte le mieux possible, je la laisse faire, aux anges, avec mes jambes et mes bras, elle s'emprisonne sous mon poids.

Je veux bien croire que je suis la clé vu la façon dont nous sommes imbriqués ! Je suis si bien... je m'imprègne de ce bien-être en glissant dans le sommeil.

À son soupir de contentement, je jubile ! _ON est BIEN !_ J'en soupire tout pareil, relâchant les dernières tensions de mon corps, et ma conscience s'efface sur une idée fabuleuse et délicieuse.

Le jour où, moi la clé... ma clé, moi, où JE m'emboîterai à sa serrure, à ELLE, encore plus... mieux, encore plus loin, pour nous unir pour de bon, pour y toucher ce qu'elle est au plus profond...

Ce jour béni et tant désiré... n'est peut-être pas si improbable, peut-être... pas si lointain…

Au pire… reste… 47… jours...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	21. Chapter 21

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 21**

**.**

_**...**_

_Reste 39 jours._

_Et... Point mort !_

_..._

Encore 8 jours de notre routine... ouais mais 8 sans que Tifa ne veuille de sa clé ! _Merde ! Fait chier !_

En réalité, encore plus lointaine que d'habitude... cela dit, elle m'a prévenue... _Fait chier quand-même !_

Plus ça va et moins elle passe de temps en bas, elle embarque toujours les gosses par contre. Quand je monte les rejoindre, les enfants sont d'un calme digne de films d'horreur, genre le calme juste avant que la sale bête qui veut bouffer tout le monde ne surgisse d'un coup ! Voire, je les surveille du coin de l'œil au cas où se seraient pas eux qui se transformeraient tellement ils sont 'calment'!

On se prépare pour dormir dans le même calme, digne d'un monastère ! Même le son de la télé, quand on est tous sur le divan est digne d'une maison de retraite pour papi définitivement sourds ! C'est-à-dire y en a pas !

J'suis pas en overdose de silence mais en manque d'elle... On dit rien parce qu'elle ne dit rien...

Deux fois, j'ai traîné pour rentrer au bar, les deux fois, elle m'a prié de me dépêcher...

Il faut que j'attende, et ça me fait chier moi... Faut entendre que ma dame veuille bien ! _Merde Strife ! T'as gueule, c'est pas ça sa faute, putain !_

Elle s'enfonce toujours plus profondément, alors déjà qu'elle se fatiguait pas trop à refaire surface, bah maintenant c'est plus du tout !  
Je sais ça, j'suis pas idiot, juste... ça m'emmerde !

Je la veux et je peux pas, au risque de foutre en l'air sa carapace ! Et moi qui croyais que me rapprocher un peu d'elle, ne pourrait que m'être bénéfique et salutaire ! _Mon cul ! _C'est pire, tout ce que je grappille de toucher, de sourire, d'espoir, m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon besoin vital d'elle...

« Hmpft ! T'as dormi tout seul ?! Encore ?! » Érine la vieille maman, demi sorcière de mon patron, m'accueille.

« Bonjour... » je bougonne, mais la salue poliment « Et vous, avez-vous bien dormi ? »

« Hmpft ! ! » elle me sert du café, elle m'adore « T'as encore dormi sur la béquille, c'est ça ? »

« Merci... » je bougonne encore, à la sale image qu'elle utilise pour souligner mon manque, que rien ne soulagerai, à part évidemment ma belle dame, si elle veut bien utilisé Ma clé...

« Hmpft ! » elle me présente de bons gâteaux tous chauds, elle est folle de moi ! « Si t'as l'engin aussi imposant que ta moto, faut dormir sur le dos, sinon tu vas t'abîmer ! »

« Merci... » je me sert et boude un peu, parce que je sais qu'elle adore que je lui résiste... _N'empêche ! Elle sait faire des compliments !_

« Hmpft ! » elle s'assoit en face de moi et me fusille du regard, bien que je garde tête basse « Fais qu'chose ! Les réservoirs plein d'essence c'est encore plus lourd ! »

« Mieux qu'hier... » je désigne des croissants aux amandes, Érine me gâte de pâtisseries et d'humour noir tous les matins ! Ma gueule d'amour lui redonne sa jeunesse !

« Hmpft ! Ingrat ! » elle boit sa tasse et sucre la mienne que je n'ai pas encore touchée « Faut quand-même pas que j't'aide, non ! »

« Merci, ça ira... » je tends la main vers mon café qu'elle touille, elle fait un bruit difficile à supporter à bien racler sur le fond... _Sorcière !_ Elle a très vite compris que je ne supporte pas...

« Hum ! Trop chaud ! Ingrat ! » elle s'énerve sur la cuillère « Ou tu délestes comme un grand en faisant sauter le bouchon, ou tu te fais siphonner ! »

« Moins bien qu'hier... » je termine une tartelette à la framboise encore fumante... _je te cherche, la vieille... alors qu'est-ce que tu vas me sortir ?..._

« Hmpft ! Ingrat ! » elle pousse ma tasse vers moi « Faut que j't'montre ou quoi ! » elle grogne mais ses joues fripées et pendantes rosissent... elle croit quand-même pas que ?!...

« Tiède... » je prends une gorgée, déchiré par un large sourire.

« Hmpft ! Ingrat ! » elle me prend la tasse des mains et hume le liquide « Don dieu d'ingrat d'jeune con ! » elle me la rend et rougit de plus belle sous ses rides « T'm'rajeunis trop, gueule d'amour ! »

« Merci.. » je repousse la petite tasse vide.

« Hmpft ! » elle me resserre et bichonne mon café « Faut que j'm'trouve une vieille gueule d'amour ! »

« J'en connais pas... » je me cale dans ma chaise, elle tourne la cuillère avec insistance.

« Hmpft ! Ingrat ! » elle soupire et égoutte la cuillère « Ou elle est gouine ou elle aime un autre ! »

« Non merci... » je grince et pâlis, elle me jette un œil car je refuse de la tête la tasse qu'elle me rend.

« Hmpft ! Amènes-la, ingrat ! J'ai l'œil ! » elle me tend la liste de mes courses, c'est toujours la même, mais c'est elle qui la fait... et elle n'a que ça à faire...

« Merci... » je prends le papier et le lis pour lui faire plaisir.

« Hmpft ! » elle me l'arrache des mains et griffonne au bas de la page « Ce soir ! » elle me le rend « Sinon t'es viré ! » elle me pique mon deuxième café et se lève « Au boulot ! Fainéant ! Ingrat ! »

« Bon... » je me lève, fourre la feuille dans ma poche, je la salue, elle me tourne le dos... elle est assez dingue pour le faire, son fils obéit au moindre de ces caprices…

« À ce soir, ingrat ! »

« Mais tard... » je sors.

_Bon..._ c'est Tifa qui va être contente.

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	22. Chapter 22

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 22**

**.**

_..._

_Reste 38 jours..._

_On vient de finir le 22 ème_

_..._

J'ai récupérer une Tifa silencieuse et impassible... Dès qu'on a été hors de vu des vigies Shinra, j'ai fait un arrêt...

« Ça te va ? » je demande anxieux.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, donc… » Tifa soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Pas trop... » je redémarre ma moto.

Je lui ai fait un topo rapide de la situation avec ma patronne, la vieille...

Elle se colle à moi, je roule tranquille pour lui donner un maximum de temps de repos.

On est arrivé, je me gare, elle ne bouge pas. Je coupe mon moteur et nous redresse, elle soupire et me serre plus fort avant de descendre très lasse. Je lui donne un regard d'excuse et d'encouragement, elle me sourit faiblement, puis siffle entre ses lèvres meurtries. Ces douces lèvres portent de plus en plus de tâches sombres... je suis presque certain que c'est elle qui se mord_... Tifa… _S'ils la touchaient, elle me l'aurait dit...

Enfin, j'espère... J'effleure la zone d'un rouge trop profond, elle trésaille et dévie ma main avec force, elle baisse les yeux et s'avance rapidement vers la porte. Je la rejoins sans ciller.

« Cloud, je... » les yeux à terre, elle serre les poings.

« C'est rien... » je chuchote et veux lui éviter l'effort de s'excuser.

« Hmpft ! » la porte s'ouvre, Tifa recule contre moi.

C'est la première fois qu'elle vient chercher ma protection, sa main accroche la mienne... J'en suis heureux et... alarmé...

« Il est débile, mais pas à ce point ! » Érine me pointe du doigt, cette fois Tifa se décale pour que le doigt la désigne « Aller fillette, amènes-toi ! Ingrat, rentres aussi ! » aussi sec elle en retourne dans son salon.

« Une vieille sorcière... » je secoue la tête, Tifa m'a lâché.

« Oui... » Tifa cligne des yeux sur la minuscule femme bossue et arquée qui s'agite.

« Aller fillette... » je la pousse gentiment dans le dos, elle hoche la tête et entre.

« Madame, bonsoir. » Tifa la salue très bas « Je vous remercie de votre invitation, et j'espère que ma venue ne vous a pas donnée trop de travail. » ma Tifa est de retour en un temps record « Où dois-je m'asseoir ? »

« Hmpft ! » Érine me pointe encore du doigt et m'indique une chaise « Ingrat ! » elle s'installe en face « Mazette, fillette ! T'es aussi belle que la gueule d'amour, mais mieux ! » la sorcière me fusille du regard, pendant que j'aide Tifa à s'asseoir sur sa chaise comme au restaurant « Ingrat et mal élevé, lui !»

« Il est juste coincé. » Tifa lui sourit déjà « Sa maman a mit un point d'honneur à son éducation. » ... _normal elles ne cassent du sucre sur le dos, les deux, là !_

« Hmpft ! Un vrai ingrat alors ! » Érine me fait signe de m'en aller.

« Le colis ? » je grince, je n'aime pas l'idée qu'elles restent seules.

« Hmpft ! Juste coincé, tu dis ? » tout en souriant à Tifa, elle me tend un petit paquet ridicule « Fais vite ! »

Érine sert Tifa comme elle le fait avec moi, Tifa la remercie d'un sourire pour le sucre et attend bien droite sur sa chaise.

Je soupire, si cette vieille malade lui parle mécanique... Je me crispe une seconde, puis soupire pour me détendre. _J'vais faire vite, très vite !_ La porte est restée ouverte, bon c'est déjà ça.

_Aller, go !_

« Cloud ! » Tifa se lève précipitamment et me rejoint au pas de la porte.

« Oui... ? » je cherche son regard qui m'échappe.

« Fais vite... » elle serre ces poings.

« Évidemment. » _t'inquiètes, j'en ai bien l'intention._ J'vais rouler comme un fou, c'est pas loin... 30 minutes maxi !

« D'accord... » Tifa lève un poing, son bras tremble.

Un instant je crois qu'elle va cogner contre moi. J'écarquille des yeux médusés, Tifa ouvre avec effort sa main ! Le Signe ! _Tifa, mon amour... Tu vas si mal ?!_ Son regard croise enfin le mien, sa main finit dans ses cheveux pour rester discret.

« Tu peux venir si tu veux... » _Si tu as besoin de moi, tu viens, je ne te lâche pas !_

« Non... » elle secoue la tête « Ce serait impoli... » elle donne un petit sourire et retourne à la belle table qu'à dresser Érine « Veuillez m'excuser. »

« Hmpft ! » Érine touille son café, les yeux perçants « Files, gueule d'amour ! »

_Mais je file, vieille peau, gares à toi, fous lui la paix, elle est pas en état._

Je lui rend son regard perçant, Érine s'adoucit et hoche la tête_... Bon... Aller une course contre le vent…_

_C'est parti !_

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	23. Chapter 23

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 23**

**.**

_..._

_20 minutes !_

_Je suis le roi de la route !_

_..._

Et encore j'aurais pu faire plus vite, si je n'avais pas croisé une bande de monstres de merde.

Je démonte rapidement, je ne prends même pas le temps de ranger mon épée. J'ouvre la porte à la volée, encore plein de rancune pour la charogne qui m'a barré la route.

« C'est fait ! » je mâchonne mes mots et c'est Érine qui profite de ma rancœur.

« Hmpft ! » elle glousse « Rengaines ! T'as personne à empaler ici ! » en deux pas, je suis sur Tifa, elle lève vers moi des yeux fatigués, mais elle est détendue « Tu vas finir le nez dans les cailloux à conduire comme ça, gueule d'amour ! »

« Possible... » je scrute ma Tifa… ma parole, ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu si détendue... _Érine l'a droguée ?!_ Devant Tifa, une assiette vide...

« Hmpft ! » Érine se déplie avec difficulté et part en cuisine « Assis ! Ingrat ! Vu l'heure, tu manges ! »

Tifa quitte sa chaise pour venir tout près de moi. La main sur ma garde, elle accompagne mon geste pour ranger mon arme dans le fourreau. Sa main toujours sur le pommeau, elle se presse contre moi une seconde puis se recule. Je reste immobile, sur ses lèvres flotte un sourire teinté d'une profonde fatigue.

« Tu t'es battu... » elle époussette ma manche poussiéreuse.

« Pas méchant... » je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de sa bouche abîmée, elle s'écarte et se rassoit.

« Bon... » elle regarde ses mains sous la table « On va pas tarder, Érine, il se fait tard. » elle parle fort.

« Hmpft ! » dans la cuisine ça tinte fort sur un plateau « Deux gueules d'amour, deux ingrats ! »

« Elle m'adore... » Tifa me fait un large sourire, je le lui rends au centuple, c'est si rare en ce moment ces sourires...

« Elle ne t'a pas trop fatiguée... » je me penche pour ne pas parler trop fort, moi.

« Non... Au contraire... » Tifa me montre sa paume puis la pose sur la table « Ça fait du bien... » je ne me fais pas prié, je me place dans son dos pour couvrir sa main de la mienne « Érine ne me connaît pas... Je n'ai pas à reprendre mes habitudes... » elle baisse la tête « Elle m'attend rien de moi, pas d'attitudes particulières... je peux faire comme je peux... » elle s'adosse au dossier et cale sa tête contre moi « Je suis désolée... »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi... » je pose mon autre main sur son épaule.

« Tu es... si gentil... » elle montre son autre main, j'obtempère tout heureux de me presser contre elle malgré l'obstacle de la chaise « Cloud... » sa voix se brise, elle repousse subitement et la chaise et moi.

« Quoi… ? » je titube, à peine j'ai retrouvé mon équilibre qu'elle me percute en me serrant dans ses bras.

« Je suis si... désolée... » elle me broie.

« Mais... y a pas de quoi ! » je lui rends son étreinte.

« Hmpft ! » un plateau cogne la table avec brusquerie « Ingrats ! Les deux ! Regardez-moi ça ! Dès que j'ai le dos tourné ! »

« Je suis désolée ! » Tifa m'abandonne pour s'incliner très bas « Merci de tout cœur, Mme Érine. Permettez-moi d'attendre dehors, sinon je vais m'endormir. » elle me contourne « Ne manges pas comme un ingrat. » elle sort.

« Hmpft ! » Érine me sert et débarrasse les reste de Tifa.

Je tombe sur la chaise abandonnée par Tifa, plombé par ce qu'il vient de se passer…

_Bon…_ Rien comprendre, c'est qu'une question d'habitude, et comment dire… je l'ai prise en même temps que j'ai appris à marcher, je pense…_ M'enfin, là..._

Je mange dans le silence, sans tout engloutir en une bouchée comme j'en ai envie…

_Tifa s'excusait de quoi ?_ Ça va être comme l'autre fois… ? Lorsqu'elle a eu besoin de moi avant de devoir redoubler dans ses efforts de blindage ?

… _Bon…_ Je soupire à fendre l'âme…

J'ai quand même l'impression qu ce soir elle veut sa clé, ce soir je l'ai contre moi…

_Tout en va pas si mal… Non… ?… Si… ?_

Ma dernière bouchée passe mal… en écho dans ma tête il y a _'désolée'…_ il y a _'tu es si gentil'..._

« Hmpft ! » Érine me retire mon assiette à peine finie « On a parlé cuisine avec belle d'amour... » elle charge son plateau de mauvaise humeur « Comme on parle mécanique, toi et moi... »

« Pardon ?! » je fais un bond sur ma chaise.

« Ingrat ! »

La sorcière s'éclipse, moi je saute sur mes pieds et je fais les cents pas, puis m'arrête à la fenêtre.

Tifa est assise sur Fenrir, ses cheveux cachent complètement son visage, ses épaules avachies me brisent le cœur, d'avance, oui parce que...  
Tifa a dit _'désolée'_... Plusieurs fois... _Pitié non ! _… Elle a dit _'tu es si gentil'_ !

Je me raidis à l'approche de la vieille. Nous la contemplons un long moment... Tifa est totalement immobile, je m'arrache à cette image et me dirige vers la porte.

« Tu veux pas savoir ? » Érine m'interpelle d'une voix calme, je saisis la poignée et la tourne « INGRAT ! »

Ça crie derrière moi, parce que je suis... dehors…

_Pour fuir, les portes ne m'ont jamais posé problème..._

Tifa tourne la tête dans ma direction. Je suppose qu'elle me regarde à travers ses cheveux… je m'avance, pas très motivé.

Sans un mot, elle glisse à la place conducteur, paumes ouvertes et offertes sur ses cuisses.

Ça m'en glace le cœur et me donne un coup de chaud... elle a besoin de moi pour ça, il n'y a que moi pour ça... Je serais toujours là pour ça.

Je serai toujours capable de lui donner ça... la toucher n'a pas de prix...

J'ai froid au cœur parce qu'aimer ce n'est pas que ça et j'ai chaud partout parce qu'à part ses amants et les enfants, personnes d'autre ne peut faire ça...

Je grimpe, me cale contre elle, et je me rends compte que je suis chaud au premier sens du terme ! Tifa est fraîche à être restée dans la nuit comme ça…

Je me referme sur elle, littéralement... C'est pas que je suis un géant, je la dépasse quand-même un peu, étant sur le siège arrière je la surplombe carrément. Elle ploie sous moi avec un soupir.

Je suis donc bien plus chanceux que tous ceux qu'elle attire

« Merci... d'être au moins ça… » je chuchote et appuis ma paume sur la sienne « Merci d'être ta clé... »

« C'est pas le jour... »

« Ah... ? » je glousse à moitié déçu « T'en fais déjà assez d'efforts, Tifa, désolé que tu-... »

« Tais-toi ! » elle me coupe en criant au ciel « C'est moi qui suis désolée ! C'est toi qui est trop gentil ! » elle se dresse d'un coup sur les pédales.

Elle se retrouve debout sur la selle, sans que je ne puisse rien, surtout que j'ai pris ses fesses au passage en plein visage… et ça, ouais ça… même 2 secondes, ça vous bloque un homme pendant au moins 10 voire 20 secondes ! Elle a eu le temps de me pousser tout en m'enjambant direction l'arrière...

Bon, j'ai aussi lutté pour garder Fenrir sur ses 2 roues, et donc la voilà installée derrière moi.

« On rentre ! »

Le cœur battant, je resta là comme un con... Bah c'était MA face et SES fesses... ça va prendre au moins quelques mois...

« Démarres maintenant ! Sinon j'y vais à pied ! » elle rebondit derrière moi... _Elle prend de l'élan ou quoi ?!_

Fenrir rugit c'est assourdissant... J'ai eu peur qu'elle se casse, j'ai démarré comme une brute...

« Cloud... » elle gronde dans mon dos, m'avertit...

J'embraye aussi sec, on rentre...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 24**

**.**

_..._

_Jour 23_

_Je viens de la déposer…_

_Reste 38 jours…_

_..._

J'ai fait un rêve affreux… affreux…

J'ai rêvé que je me réveillais et que… bon, là déjà ça fait glauque de se réveiller deux fois de suite en sursaut !

Bref… Dans mon rêve, je me réveille en sursaut parce que je sens un truc chaud et humide dans ma main… c'est Tifa, qui… enfin je la vois pas mais ça ne peut qu'être elle… Donc Tifa colle et décolle nos paumes, et le hic… c'est qui y a du sang entre nos mains, j'veux dire ma paume et sa paume sont pleines de sang.

Dans mon rêve, et ça dure un moment, je regarde bien en me demandant d'où ça vient et là plic ploc, un truc sur ma joue… je tourne la tête parce que oui, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur nos mains, elle est bien là…

Rien d'anormal jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux, ouais elle les avait fermés et donc, là, je tombe en face d'yeux rouge sang, complet, mais sang pas que la couleur, ils coulent pas mais, bref… Tifa, elle me sourit doucement, alors, le sang forme une goutte au coin de ses yeux… bah oui quand on sourit on a tous tendance à 'plisser' les yeux, et bah là, ça concentre le liquide quoi…

Elle me sourit plus fort, la goutte… enfin les gouttes mais là j'en regardais qu'une, bah oui elle a deux yeux et les deux sont plein de sang ! Donc la goutte commence à perler et d'un coup elle rit, un joli rire à part que… plic ploc…

J'en sursaute, j'en panique et là elle me glace avec un 'Oups désolée', le pire vient après, c'est les coup de langue qu'elle me donne pour 'nettoyer' mes joues de son sang…

_... Nan... Nan ! Ouep, oh NON!_

Le vrai pire c'est encore après ! Ouais, parce qu'après, elle se met à lécher nos mains ! Elle les décollent pas vraiment, non, c'est sa langue qui passe entre…

Alors là, j'ai un haut le cœur, un autre et je tourne la tête à l'opposé pour vomir... Je me suis réveillé, pour de vrai, là-dessus…

_Rah beurk…_ J'ai encore mal au cœur…

Dans un frisson je démarre...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	25. Chapter 25

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 25**

**.**

_..._

_Jour 23... que 23..._

_Tifa, je sais pas mais moi... ça va vraiment être une journée de merde..._

_Si, pour Tifa je sais... ça va forcément être une journée de merde..._

...

C'est donc avec une grosse gerbe que je grimace devant mon café et mes petites pâtisseries quotidiennes…

« Hmpft ! » Érine le touille mon café avec… énergie…

J'ai même pas tenté de boire de l'eau ce matin et j'ai bien fait… le brossage de dents est passé de justesse…_ Rah… beurk..._

Une tartelette toute écarlate et toute brillante ne fait déglutir affreusement fort. J'en ferme les yeux… _J'vais vomir !_

« Ou j'te déballes tout l'ingrat, ou tu m'la ramène l'ingrate ! » ma petite vieille s'agace...

« Hum ? » j'ouvre les yeux... _Oh... elle croit que je tire la gueule à cause de ça..._

« Comme j'te le dis ! » elle crache mauvaise, moi je soupire _... Ah, c'est dommage..._ ce cauchemar m'avait fait oublié ça...

« Quand ? » je pose ma question en me levant sans avoir rien touché.

« Ce soir, ingrat ! »

« Si vite ? »

Elle me réponds en me jetant sa serviette à la figure…

« Je vois... » je la ramasse dans un soupir « Ce soir. » la pose sur la table et je me casse !

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	26. Chapter 26

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 26**

**.**

_..._

_Ce 23 ème jour, classé dans le top 10 des jours de merde, touche à sa fin..._

_Non, plutôt, va toucher à sa fin avec une note encore plus merdique, genre top 5 !_

_..._

Le même cirque qu'hier soir sauf que je l'ai vécu comme dans le brouillard.

Me revoilà planté derrière Tifa après mon entrée fracassante, essoufflé et passablement énervé après une course folle et une petite baston... _Mouais pareil, sauf que je sais pas pourquoi fallait faire si vite…_

Pas tout à fait pareil, non... Tifa est cette fois encore face à Érine et face à une assiette vide, mais elles ne disent rien et ça fait une bonne minute... ça me détend bien, d'un coup !

La sorcière décrépie débarrasse enfin et va dans sa cuisine... ce silence est tellement détestable qu'il me fait entendre pour la première fois ces chaussons raclant le sol...

Je réalise d'un coup qu'elles sont peut-être muettes parce que moi non plus je n'ai pas pipé un mot.

« C'est fait. » je parle fort, c'est pour la vieille aussi.

Tifa se lève alors avec une lenteur inquiétante et cogne lourdement sa tête sur mon épaule... _Ah si ! Voilà pourquoi fallait faire très vite !_ Elle y forte son front et vacille.

Je ne sais comment, elle bloque ma main qui volait à son aide.

« Non, parce que… » elle ricane contre moi « Très, très désolée et trop, trop gentil… »

Là dessus, elle s'écarte et s'en va. Je papillonne sur la porte d'entrée puis sursaute au plateau sur la table.

Dans mon dos, Érine ne bronche pas, juste, elle dresse pour moi...

« Déballez. » je serre les dents, parce que là les deux si... 'molles', c'est grave...

« Rengaines... » ... _Ah, c'est vrai..._

Je m'exécute dans un gros soupir, puis je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi jusqu'à trouver le regard de ma sorcière attitrée... _C'est fait, alors vas-y déballes sorcière..._

« Manges d'abord... ingrat... » elle bougonne sans véritable niaque... _Mon de Dieu... c'est si mauvais pour moi ?!_

« Non, déballez... » je replace mon regard droit devant.

« Tu manges pas, j'déballe pas... » voilà qu'elle soupire « Tu veux savoir ou pas ? » sa question, devant mon immobilité, est... fatiguée...

« J'hésite... » et je suis honnête.

« Je te conseille de manger ma gueule d'amour, t'as raison de vouloir savoir, hum, c'est bien que tu saches... » elle me dépasse et trottine vers la fenêtre « Et ma belle d'amour là-bas... c'est pour son bien aussi, aller, manges... »

_Pour son bien... ?_

Je m'installe déjà vaincu... Je mange sans appétit... J'ai la trouille au ventre... Je trouve ça stupide, d'ailleurs.

C'est pas comme si j'étais devant un film d'horreur... on peut se cacher les yeux parce que même si on entend, même si on sait très bien ce qui se passe à l'écran, et bah, pas voir c'est vachement bien mieux !  
Mais là, moi, j'peux bien fermer les yeux autant que je veux, entendre, que 'entendre' ça va me bousiller... Et puis, tout ce qu'on demande c'est que le film d'horreur tire à sa fin, qu'il s'arrête... _ouep..._ _j'suis vraiment pas devant un film d'horreur..._

J'aurais pu garder les yeux fermés, c'est ce que je faisais avant toute cette histoire, je gravitais autour d'elle, ça n'allait pas plus loin, ça portait pas à conséquence...  
J'ai ouvert les yeux sur elle et moi, sur 'nous' et je ne peux plus les refermer parce que dans 'nous' il y a 'elle'... et 'elle' est déjà dans une jolie merde avec Shinra, et garder les yeux ouverts, c'est... pour son bien... et c'est con, mais moi, j'dois tout faire pour son bien...

Et puis, je sais qu'elle me regarde, j'veux dire j'suis quelqu'un dans sa vie...  
C'est si souvent que les gens qu'on aime ne posent pas du tout les yeux sur nous, ils nous ignorent simplement, on existe pas... et on va exister juste le temps de leur dire que pour nous, ils existent beaucoup, voire il n'y a qu'eux qui existent pour nous... et eux vous remballent plus ou moins gentiment, mais surtout et ça fait toujours mal ça, leurs yeux tout de suite après, se détournent et hop, ça y a est, on existe plus, à nouveau...

Tifa... Tifa me regarde depuis longtemps déjà, Tifa... ne cessera jamais de me regarder, on a trop de chose qui nous relie... _c'est un bon point déjà... non ?_

Dès que j'ai fini, je me poste à la fenêtre d'où la petite vieille n'a pas bougé... Comme hier, on reste à regarder Tifa à moitié écroulée sur Fenrir.

« J'espère que tout ça en vaut vraiment la peine... » j'ai mal au cœur, elle est si fatiguée « C'est réellement pour son bien à elle aussi... ? »

« Y a quelque chose qui a pu te faire croire que je te voulais du mal ? » sa voix retrouve un peu d'énergie.

« C'est... c'est surtout que j'vois pas pourquoi j'vous laisse vous en mêler... »

« Une vieille chose comme moi, ça peut que se passionner pour les affaires de cul des autres ! » c'est bon, elle a retrouvé sa pêche !

« Pft ! Sans blague... » j'en grince mauvais mais ça me fait un bien fou !

« De deux , j'm'en mêle parce qu'une gueule d'amour comme toi, ça va qu'avec une belle d'amour comme elle ! »

« C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. » je désigne Tifa du menton.

« Son huile de cuisine convint parfaitement pour tes pistons ! » je trésaille mais ne la regarde pas « Un moment que son huile est prête et raffinée... » Érine retourne finalement à la table « Mais la vidange pour son huile, c'est pas pour demain ! » cette fois je me retourne sur elle « Brusques pas, gueule d'amour ! Même si tes pistons se grippent à force de manque d'huile, même si ça surchauffe... » Érine me regarde et sourit pour la première fois « Patience... quand ça viendra, t'auras ton comptant pour des décennies... »

« ... Qu'est-ce que... vous êtes en train de... me dire... ? » je bafouille... _c'est positif tout ça, non ?_

« Rien ! Parait que c'est pas à toi qui faut que j'en cause ! » elle me fait un signe de tête, m'indique la porte.

« J'en dit des conneries, comme tout le monde... » je hausse les épaules, faussement détendu et reste planté où je suis.

« Y a des connerie ma gueule d'amour, une fois sortie de la bouche y a plus qu'à creuser des tombes ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous essayez-... »

« Brusques pas ! » elle pointe avec hargne la porte d'entrée « Y a encore un peu de temps avant la casse moteur ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous-... »

« Un écumoire ça se manipule en douceur ! » elle cogne sur la table et re-pointe la sortie « Tout de suite vous risquez la mise en fourrière... »

« Un écumoire de quoi ?! »

« Brusques pas. » elle s'approche à grand pas de l'entrée « L'huile, c'est l'homologation qui merde, le marché noir c'est encore trop risqué... » et m'ouvre grand la porte « Pas de retard demain, sinon t'es viré ! »

« Pas de retard ? Vous en êtes bien sûre ? » mauvais comme tout j'y file à la porte « Parait qu'y faut pas brusquer ! » je la franchis.

« Hmpft ! » Érine claque la porte dans mon dos.

_Quelle put'ain d'sorcière celle-là !_

Ça bourdonne dans mon crâne, faut que j'assimile les mots de Érine, mais Tifa a sursauté et tourné la tête vers moi au fracas de la porte.

_Bon… Allez, elle est crevée, et t'auras la nuit pour réfléchir, Strife !_

« Attends ! » Tifa me reçoit, brusque.

Je me fige à quelques pas de Fenrir…

_Ok... c'est sûr ce soir, elles se sont donné le mot pour me faire chier !_

On reste là dans le silence… Je me rattrape de parler une bonne douzaine de fois, faut pas que je brusque, paraît…

D'un coup, sa jambe passe par-dessus ma moto, elle descend... _Bon…_ je m'avance pour enfourcher ma moto.

« J't'ai dit d'attendre ! » elle se plante devant moi et m'aboie dessus.

Je serre les dents, car si son ton ne donne envie de la rembarrer, ses yeux… m'implorent…

Je hoche simplement la tête, avec l'affreuse tentation de lui demander si c'est pas mieux que je sois carrément pas là...

Parce que après _'désolée' _et _'tu es si gentil',_ ses _'très très désolée'_ et _'trop trop gentil'_, me donnent plutôt l'envie de m'barrer ou d'arrêter le temps, tiens !

_Voilà, c'est ça ! Stopper c'est une idée en or ! P__arce qu'il faut que j'cogite là, et dur !_

La vieille a dit… que… qu'elle… son huile donc était prête mais pas… homologuée… à quoi ça rime cette phrase… ? Ah... ? Parce qu'il faut écumer... ? Mais doucement...

_Tiens… __?_ Me donner du temps… c'est peut-être ce que Tifa est en train de faire…

_Bon, bah cool alors… Ah non, attends !_

Si effectivement elle temporise, si effectivement elle me donne le temps… c'est qu'elle attend quelque chose de moi… quelque chose en rapport avec…

_Merde !_ J'ai une grosse sueur froide… c'est que, faut pas que je me plante...

Encore un long silence, moi à fouiller son regard pour réussir à comprendre ce qu'il s'y passe, ce qu'elle espère de moi… Et elle… elle a me regarder avec ce regard là, ce regard qui me crie quelque chose...

_Bon, aller, y en a marre ! Je réfléchirais tranquille au bar !_

J'ouvre la bouche, elle tape du pied, mais fort, vilain…_ De quoi ?!_

Je fais un effort violent pour pas l'envoyer bouler malgré ses yeux denses teintés de colère. À la place je me penche tout près et mes yeux dans les siens lancent des éclairs.

_Tu sais que j'ai beau t'aimer comme un dingue, tu m'fais chier !_

Elle papillonne, rougit… je m'en redresse surpris… elle, elle en ferme les yeux et en souffle soulagée, comme quand on se réjouit d'un vilain truc pas bon qu'est pas passé loin de votre cul…

_Oh… ? Qui ?! Moi, le truc vilain ?! _Je peste tout bas… Elle les ouvre à nouveau pour me trucider du regard. _Ah, ouais ? C'est comme ça ? Attends voir, cocotte ! _

Je me penche à nouveau, lentement, tout aussi lentement, elle panique pour de bon, avec de grands yeux ébahis… _Tu m'fais chier, grave, oui, mais surtout… je t'aime..._

Pas le droit de bouger de là, pas le droit de parler bon, d'accord, ça me va puisqu'il me reste ça, mes yeux… _Je… t'aime..._

Elle me pousse, me redresse... _Ah, bah non même pas, j'ai pas le droit…_ Le bout de ses doigts me forcent à fermer les yeux… _Putain que tu m'emmerdes !_

_Ah… ?_ Finalement non ! J'retire ! Ouais, tu m'emmerdes pas, non ! Pas un poils !

Ces pouces sont sur mes lèvres, ils y passent et repassent…

« Dé-désolée… Tu... tu es si-... »

Je la coupe sans le vouloir d'un long soupir.

« Bon ! » elle me donne une petite tape sur le front… _Saleté ! Tu vas voir !_ « Pas de clé ! » elle assène ça dès que j'ouvre les yeux comme une punition.

« Que-… Hein ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »

« Rien ! »

« Rien ?! Bah... fallait que j'fasse quelque chose ?! »

« Ouh lala, non ! »

« Bah... alors quoi ?! J'ai tout bien fait, non ?! »

« Tout bien ! Mais alors, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! Désolée ! »

« Bah... bah ok ! T'as pas besoin, eh bah, t'as pas besoin ! »

« Donc c'est pas grave ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« T'as raison ! » elle m'empoigne d'un coup mon harnais « C'est pas grave ! » elle fait sauter la boucle sur mon torse et me tend les deux parties.

Dès qu'elles sont dans mes mains, elle passe derrière moi et retire Vigilante du fourreau. J'ouvre la bouche pour râler un bon coup, elle plonge sa main dans ma poche et chope mes clés...

Et là... bah c'est pire qu'hier... oui... pire qu'hier et ses fesses en plein visage... ouais..._ Ouille, ouille que c'est pire... _Et là, comme hier ça n'a pas duré plus de 3 secondes, la main rentre dans la poche, les doigts qui prennent et hop, la main qui ressort...

Mais déjà que les mains de n'importe qui aussi près que ça de... des parties génitales, c'est frôler de près la crise cardiaque... alors d'une femme, c'est frôler l'érection, voire bingo d'office... alors... les mains de Tifa...

Elle m'arrache les lanières des mains en tirant brutalement... Je clignote des yeux... bon, elle a rangé mon épée dans le compartiment et là, même chose avec mon harnais...

_Oh, merde..._ elle va vouloir qu'on rentre...

« On rentre ! » elle me toise, bras croisés...

_Ouep..._ bah... faudrait que je... redescende un peu avant, parce que ma moto à moi, elle se conduit pas en position assise...

« Quoi ?! » elle plisse les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que t'as ?! » elle ronfle, mauvaise et suspicieuse.

« Rien... » ... _tiens, et si je commençais par baisser les bras.._. « Ça va aller... »

« Quoi... ? » elle papillonne soudain « Tu... ? Ça va pas... ? »

« Juste une minute... » je ferme les yeux.

« Cloud, tu-... »

« J't'ai demandé juste une minute ! » je la coupe mauvaise parce que je l'ai mauvaise...

Elle se tait et ronge son frein en silence, moi je prends bien le temps de respirer... _Ok..._

Un mec qui s'excite tout seul se démerde tout seul avec son érection ! Quand c'est à cause de ces dames et qu'on a le malheur de le leur expliquer, elles crient et ça s'énervent avec des 'J'peux pas te toucher sans que tu y penses!'

Oui et non... vous pouvez à condition que rien de vous, rien, ni main, ni visage, ni fesses, ni seins... ne rentrent dans cette zone bien précise : sous le nombril et milieu des cuisses... sinon bah c'est mort d'office !  
Dieu merci ce qui différencie les porcs des hommes, c'est qu'on est capable d'analyser le geste et de savoir qu'il n'a pas été 'exprès'... Par conter, si on sait ça nous les hommes, que c'est exprès, alors on est pire que des porcs, on est juste des bêtes...

_... Bon... aller je suis un homme et c'était pas exprès..._

Sans un regard pour elle, je grimpe sur Fenrir et démarre. Elle tarde à monter...

« On rentre ou pas ? »

« Non ! » elle saute derrière moi « J'ai besoin que tu roules ce soir ! »

« Tss... tu vois bien que t'as besoin de moi ! » _oups..._ j'l'ai cherchée, du coup je me prépare à la recevoir, mais non...

Lentement, elle passe ses bras autour de moi... _Non, non, Strife ! Non non ! C'est pas dans la zone ! Juste à proximité ! Juste !  
_

« Roules... Roules... » sa voix basse et déchirante me fait redescendre aussi sec.

« Comme on fait d'habitude ? » c'est vrai qu'avec Érine, ça fera deux soir que Tifa fait pas son 'exorcisme'...

« Roules ! Roules ! » elle crie cette fois.

Aussi sec, on est parti...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	27. Chapter 27

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 27**

**.**

_..._

_Encore 7 jours sans clef... _

_Reste 31 jours…_

_..._

Mais... pour une fois qu'il y a plus préoccupant... je suis presque fier de moi !

Presque parce que c'est plus méchant... Zack...

On sait qu'il est, en plus d'être assigné à résidence, assigné à la surveillance de Tifa...

Aujourd'hui, il a évité mon regard... Hier déjà... Oui, ce matin il a fait pire qu'hier... aujourd'hui il n'a pas regardé une fois dans ma direction... à gauche, à droite, le ciel ou le sol oui... moi, ma moto, même Tifa... ses yeux fuient... sûr qu'il est passé de simple 'gardien' à... bourreau, j'aime pas... donc il est passé à... bourreau...

Non... ça colle pas... rien ne colle et puis je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils leur font là-dedans...  
Zack est notre pote depuis très longtemps, Shinra l'a probablement laissé près de nous dans une optique de surveillance, d'écoute... Il sait faire un discours pro-shinra, tout comme il sait nous écouter. On dit jamais rien d'essentiel, rien de capital, pas parce qu'on a pas confiance en lui, mais parce qu'on l'aime beaucoup Zack, moins on en dira et moins il aura à rapporter.

J'vois pas ce qui a pu faire douter Shinra à son sujet... pas de résultat ? S'il ne peut balancer aucun d'entre nous, ça peut que mettre la puce à l'oreille, surtout après 4 ans passé à boire des coups avec nous au Septième Ciel... donc... Shinra va vouloir qu'il prouve son engagement... mais 'bourreau'... non, j'y arrive pas...

Je le vois mal faire la lecture ou la leçon à Tifa... à mon avis ils doivent tous les deux regarder, entendre, lire, réciter même, ou répéter les même trucs... Comme ça ces enculés vont d'une pierres deux coups, deux bourrages de crâne, deux remises sur le droit chemin... Alors 'bourreau'... en quoi... ?

Des violences, non. Il n'a jamais torturé, secoué, menacé, oui pas plus... Alors quoi... ?

Bah, on verra ce soir... J'ai fini ma journée et j'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'aller chercher Tifa...

Finalement ce boulot c'est pas la routine le problème, c'est... trop léger... Je dois passer plus de temps à boire le café ou le thé avec la vielle qu'à faire de la route pour le compte de son fils..

Érine a demandé à revoir Tifa... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle imagine faire ou dire, mais Érine ne supporte plus mon humeur sombre.

Cette semaine, l'atmosphère est encore plus froide,qu'avait pu être notre périple dans le grand glacier, et Tifa est encore plus frigorifique que le village glaçon...

L'hypothermie n'est pas loin... Après tout, c'est peut-être pas un mal... À chaque perte de connaissance dans les étendues glacées, nous nous retrouvions toujours en sécurité dans la chaleureuse maison de ce bon monsieur Holzoff…

J'ai... hâte d'y être...

.

.

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	28. Chapter 28

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 28**

**.**

_..._

_Jour... 37... et putain que j'suis déprimé..._

_Zack et Tifa... c'est comme s'ils ne voulaient plus avoir affaire avec moi..._

_Reste 24 jour..._

_..._

Je tourne et retourne dans ma tête cette histoire de _'homologation'_ et de _'marché noir'_... comme je touille et re-touille le café dans ma tasse...

Je la prends au bar cette fois-ci, j'avais le temps... et donc je touille et re-touille...

Plus de deux semaines que je rumine... au moins ça m'occupe et me concentre sur autre chose que le décompte des jours... J'espérais tellement que tous les 8/10 jours, Tifa ait besoin de ma clé... L'écumoire ?...

La vieille a qui je cause de tout maintenant, a eu une réflexion intelligente. Pour une fois ! Non pas intelligente, Érine est loin d'être stupide, donc on va dire 'utile'.

Moi, la clé, Tifa s'en sert tous les jours, matin et soir, je ferme, dernière personne qu'elle laisse avant les grilles, j'ouvre première personne qu'elle retrouve après les grilles, c'est ça être sa clé... et pas qu'on se fasse des câlins... _Bon..._ à part que c'est hyper dommage, bah, à, j'vois pas ce que j'ouvre ou ferme...

À part ceux là, mes jours bénis, ceux où elle a besoin de moi 'physiquement', ceux où je sers à quelque chose, les autres jours sont tendus et glaciales... Elle n'arrive même plus à garder son calme avec les enfants, elle, la patience d'un ange... Mauvais signe... Bon... ce soir normalement, ou demain, c'est son jour potentiel de 'relâche' avec son serviteur, moi... J'essayerai d'aborder le sujet... Il serait peut-être temps que je loue cette foutue chambre, moi...

Du côté de Zack, c'est pas plus gai... lui aussi nous fait dans l'utra-glacial...

« CLOUD ! » Aérith hurle dans mon dos, je suis à deux doigts de chuter de mon tabouret « Clo-u-d ! » elle souffle comme un cheval après un galop « Clo-u-d ! » elle s'accroche à mon épaule « Clo-u-d ! »

« ... Oui ? » je papillonne sur son visage rougit par l'effort et sa respiration sifflante, à plusieurs reprise elle tente de parler mais manque de souffle « Tu as-... »

« ZACK ! » elle braille d'un coup, cette fois je saute à terre et la bouscule de surprise, elle est tombée par terre.

« MERDE ! » je fais mine de la relever « T'es malade de gueuler comme ça ! » elle fait non d'une main et de l'autre fouille sa robe, elle me tend un papier et l'agite sous mon nez, si vite que je n'arrive pas à m'en saisir « Bon merde ! T't'calmes !' » je lui emprisonne le poignet et lui arrache pratiquement des doigts le billet froissé.

« ZACK ! » elle roule sur le côté et de se met à pleurer.

« Putain ! » fébrile je déplie le message... _il est codé !_

C'est Zack qui nous l'envoi... Je traduis avec horreur les premiers signes...

_Urgence __Tifa. __Zagan Urgence. ___Urgence ___Avalanche. __Attaquer Réacteur. Urgence._

« ROHROHROHROH ! » on m'accroche par derrière et on me plaque au comptoir.

« LÂCHE ! » je me tortille sous la poigne de Yuffie.

« ROHROHROHROHROH ! » elle pointe la deuxième ligne et me secoue comme un prunier.

« PUTAIN ! » je m'arrache dans un cri, elle dégringole du bar d'où elle était juchée sur les genoux, et roule près de Aérith...

_Merde !_ Elle connaît notre code ?! _Sale petite peste !_ Je m'écarte le plus loin possible et termine...

_Aérith. J'aime. Contact. Revees. 00H05. Église. Z Cp En Mdéohm._

Je broie le petit papier au souffle chaud dans mon cou et bondit d'un grand pas.

« C'est quoi à la fin, là ? » demande Yuffie toute naïve et mignonne « Dis Cloud ? Z Cp En Mdéohm ? »

Je lui balance un coup de pied qu'elle évite facilement. Je tourne comme un lion en cage.

Barret vient de descendre à notre raffut, je lui désigne Aértih qui suffoque encore par terre. Je ne peux pas lui dire que Zack va partir en camp d'entraînement à Modéoheim... C'est plus classe que pour Tifa comme embrigadement, mais ils veulent en faire un bon gentil et sage tueur pour Shinra... cela dit, il est déjà sensé l'être... _Merde !_

Ils veulent... s'en assurer... et pour de bon ! _Chier ! Merde !_

Je fais signe à Yuffie de venir. Elle gambade aux anges, je la reçois avec le plus meurtrier des regards.

« Hihi... » Yuffie et son rire étouffé, me donne envie de pleurer et libère une angoisse de fou...

« Silence. Secret. » je souffle totalement désespéré qu'elle ne tienne sa langue « Retrouves Zagan. Cid va le chercher aujourd'hui même où qu'il soit. Vincent doit planquer à l'église avec Aérith. » je fais volte face, c'est l'heure de Tifa...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	29. Chapter 29

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 29**

**.**

_..._

_Jour 37...  
_

_Jour... 37... oui jour 37... elle vient de finir le jour 37..._

_Donc reste plus 23 jours mais 24 jours...  
_

_Jour... 37... Jour de la première urgence..._

_..._

Aller, du calme, on respire, tout va bien on a la chance d'être averti, aller oui, du calme, c'est l'heure de Tifa...

_Aller... Aller, aller reste 23 jours !_

Que 23 jours, elle a fait la moitié, j'ai pas osé fêter ça et je me rends compte qu'on aurait dû ! Mais voilà, Cloud Strife boudait ! Ouais il boudait, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas dans les bras, alors il l'a même pas félicitée et soutenue comme il aurait dû !

_Strife putain d'merde ! Sers à quelque chose ! Assumes ton rôle ! Oublies-toi ! Donnes tout ! Tout ! Toi t'es rien, y a qu'elle qui compte !_

Zack apparaît plus pâle et tendu que jamais. J'ai un frisson à son regard qui se plante dans le mien après si longtemps...

Je monte le téléphone à mon oreille... _Courage Zack, courage..._

« Oui... Il va bien... Ne pleure pas... Oui, il est en vie... Aéri-... » je raccroche d'un coup sec.

Pour la première fois, je démonte de moto, j'ouvre le compartiment des armes et en prends deux, je me poste devant les grilles, je suis tellement crispé que mes bras tremblent. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, Tifa, ma Tifa est enchaînée, ses cheveux sont sales et en batailles, ses vêtements déchirés, tachés...  
Les gardes s'arrêtent avec elle à encore 5 mètres du portail.

_Hé ho, avancez ! Avancez que j'vous tue !_

« Non, non, Cloud... » Reno me gronde du doigt tout mielleux et s'avance jusqu'à moi « Jusqu'à présent, elle a été bien sage... » il met les mains dans ces poches « De mieux en mieux en fait, pas vrai ?... » il sourit à Zack qui lui serre les dents.

_Ces enculés !_ Ce qu'ils font à Zack et Tifa...

Je lève mon épée mais c'est celle de Zack qui heurte en premier le grillage en avertissement...

Mon épée fend le sol avec fracas là où j'aurais donner ma vie pour trancher ce putain de grillage... _BOURREAUX _!

Ma vie, Zack et Tifa y tiennent et pensent que c'est pas la peine de la mettre en jeu, pas encore...

_... Ok... Ok..._ Zack et moi nous échangeons un long regard... j'ai l'impression que a lui fait du bien... _Courage, Zack..._ je hoche la tête...

_Oui, tu as raison, on va passer à l'action, nous, tu nous l'as dit, on va le faire, oui, courage et patience..._

Il me sourit j'en papillonne... _Oh...?_ Tifa... et Zack... ils se 'blindent' tous les deux en fait ?

Je reporte mon attention sur le truc de merde qui vient de glousser.

« Les menottes, c'est pour sa sécurité, tu vois... » Reno se tourne sur elle et la rejoint « Tifa, s'il te plaît, montres-lui, sinon, il va nous faire une connerie... » il lui touche le menton, elle se jette sur lui... _Mon dieu !_

De la chaîne qui lui maintient les mains dans le dos, elle embarque les deux gardes qui sont sensés la maintenir...

Je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire... Elle est... Furie... Ses yeux sont... Fureur, cernés de noir et injectés de sang... de là où je suis je ne vois même pas ses iris...  
Sa bouche est... rage...ensanglantée... Elle mord ses lèvres pour contenir son cri de rage, le sang coule sur son menton... D'autres traces séchée sur sa poitrine...

_Je l'savais ! J'le savais ! Et merde ! BOURREAUX !_

L'épée de Zack percute encore le grillage et me barre la vue, je me décale après avoir creusé un autre sillon fumant dans le goudron.  
Reno la tient par les épaules et les deux pauvres diables tirent de leurs côtés. Ils ne sont pas trop de trois...

« Allons, allons Tifa... Faut juste lui montrer qu'on t'as touchée que pour ta sécurité, ok ?... » Reno garde difficilement son sourire, elle le fait reculer de deux pas « Tu ne veux pas que Cloud fasse une bêtise, que les tours vigies ne le criblent de balles et qu'après nous soyons obligé de faire des exemples en rasant ton bar, hein ?... » d'un coup, elle fait un saut en arrière et atterrit sur un genou, Reno trébuche et manque de se râper le nez au sol, les deux gardes surpris également chutent lourdement en arrière eux, elle tombe sur le dos, ils l'entraînent.

« CLOUD ! » Zack me saute au visage, il agrippe le grillage et le secoue violemment « NON ! » il me hurle au nez, je me fige...

Mes deux épée brandies brillent et brûlent de pouvoir, ma fureur est telle que je ne peux pas contenir l'attaque, je fais volte face, trouve une issue. De longs éclairs courent et creusent le sol comme je projette toute ma force en direction d'un terrain vague qui n'existe plus trois secondes après. Je respire très mal… La fumée et la poussière se dispersent en volutes rougeoyantes...

« Aller Tifa, montres lui... sinon... » Reno n'a pas la voix très sûre...

« ALERTE. ALERTE. » la superbe voix de sécurité... _et merde !_

Je lâche mes épées qui tintent au sol et me retourne d'un bloc... Malgré ça, Reno n'ose pas s'approcher d'elle...

Tifa est de nouveau sur un genou, elle se lève, visage masqué par les cheveux et me tourne le dos, elle frisonne et d'un mouvement de tête, jette ses cheveux sur le côté... Son dos marqué de brûlures... Je connais ses traces... des pistolets électriques... des neutraliseurs électriques...

_DU CALME STRIFE !_

Je ramasse mes épées et reviens sur ma moto pour cacher mon visage tordu de douleur et de haine, je les range, les compartiments rentrent, j'enfourche Fenrir, mais je reste les yeux détournés.

_DU CALME !_

« C'est bien que tu aies compris, Cloud ! » Reno ricane « C'est pas de notre faute, elle se faisait du mal... » il perd son ton à mes yeux qui ne lui jette qu'un regard prometteur.

_Du calme... c'est ça..._

La grille gémit et s'ouvre toujours aussi lentement, toujours d'un coup d'œil je vois Zack qui relève Tifa et l'accompagne jusqu'à la limite. Il la détache et la tient toujours avant de stopper juste en face de moi. Il la pousse doucement pour qu'elle monte.

« Cloud, reprends-toi... Elle tient... Rentres plein gaz... Six heures en sarcophage d'isolement... » sa voix est blanche.

Il repart et rentre directement dans le bâtiment. Reno traîne un peu, puis s'éclipse.

On reste là, un long moment, j'attends qu'elle s'accroche... _Elle... ne s'ouvre pas... ?_

« Tifa ? » ... pas de réponse... « Tifa ? » j'entends uniquement les efforts qu'elle fait pour respirer normalement.

_ET MERDE ! _J'fais quoi si elle s'ouvre plus ! Je fais quoi ?!

« Tiens-moi ! » j'ordonne, le cœur ravagé, la gorge serrée, elle ne bronche pas, je démarre au pas, elle se jette contre moi... _OUF !_

« Non ! Non ! Je ne... Je ne... Je... » elle s'agrippe à moi avec désespoir, j'accélère léger « Non ! »

« On peut pas rester sous leur nez ! » je fulmine, la pauvre hoquette et se retire « Tiens-moi ! » je crie, lui saisis un poignet et le broie, j'accélère de plus belle.

« J'veux pas renter chez moi... » son cri du cœur couvre à peine Fenrir et s'achève dans un sanglot.

« Putain ! » j'accélère quand-même.

« Cloud... » elle me supplie... c'est insupportable...

Je bifurque dans la première ruelle que je trouve, j'y stoppe, sort la béquille.

« Chez moi... » je nous redresse, elle me bloque de tout son poids.

« Me regardes pas ! » elle gémit et se blottie.

« Tifa, tu... ! » je prends une grande inspiration « J'ai pas honte ! J'ai pas peur ! Je veux te regarder dans les yeux pour te prouver que tu ne verras rien de tout ça ! » je force pour me relever, elle me passe les bras autour du cou et me replace « Tifa ! Je veux te regarder, je veux te prouver que-... »

« Chez toi ! Chez toi ! » elle est limite à crier, elle pousse sur ces jambes, se surélève et ploie sur moi.

« Non, maintenant ! Maintenant et ici ! » je pousse, c'est la première fois que ma force compense la sienne... elle est très affaiblie, tout son poids juste pour nous immobiliser « Je veux que tu saches... » je gagne centimètre par centimètre, à présent je suis droit sur ma selle, elle aussi, elle appuie de son menton sur mon crâne.

« JE SAIS, JE SAIS ! » elle crie paniquée par sa faiblesse, elle passe ses bras sous les miens pour m'accrocher les épaules par derrière, dans un dernier effort elle se plie, je m'incline légèrement pour juguler sa panique.

« Non, tu ne sais pas... » je souffle partagé entre l'envie de la secouer et l'idée que cela peut être dangereux.

« Si ! » je ne force plus, elle se tasse sur moi, son visage glisse sur le côté, ses cheveux cascadent entre nous « Si... je sais... » elle contint un sanglot, celui de trop !

« TU NE SAIS PAS ! » je récupère le peu que je lui ai concédé, droit comme un i.

Je tente une dernière fois de me contenir, les mots me brûlent... il faut qu'elle se taise ! Je sens avec effarement l'impulsion de sa jambe. Elle démonte ? _Non !_

Je crochète sa jambe d'appui et la coince entre Fenrir et moi mais une seconde trop tard, son autre pied est déjà à terre. Elle veut me tourner le dos malgré ma prise sur son mollet !

_Putain la conne, elle va encore se déboîter quelque chose !_

Pour l'en empêcher, je ne peux que lui saisir les cheveux, je la retiens et je l'agrippe le plus rapidement possible à l'épaule pour la remettre dans un axe moins dangereux pour son genou.  
Sans un mot, sans un son, elle secoue la tête comme une furie. Tout son corps semble paralysé, seule sa tête balance de gauche à droite, les bras restent tendus le long du corps.  
Elle ne prête pas la moindre attention à ma main dans ses cheveux, mes doigts glissent pour éviter de lui arracher une poignée entière.  
Je ne fais qu'entrevoir son visage aux yeux clos derrières les mèches qui fouettent son visage.

« Tifa ! Arrêtes ! » je lui secoue l'épaule, elle s'en fout et continue de s'agiter en silence « Tu es folle ! Arrêtes ! » j'enfonce mes doigts pour prendre la base de son crâne que j'écrase contre moi, pourtant ça ne l'arrête pas « Bon dieu ! Tifa ! » je gronde perdu.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?!... _Je sais !_

Je suis sa clé alors, ma main commence son lent travail car c'est difficile avec ces mouvements désordonnés. Quand mon autre main prend le chemin de son cou, de ses cheveux, elle stoppe d'un coup. Je tire pour lui redresser la tête, Tifa reprend aussitôt sa lutte.

« D'accord... » je murmure et lui baisse moi-même la tête, elle pousse de son front dans mon cou « D'accord... » je l'apaise, notre position est instable et même dans son état elle est fichue de reverser Fenrir et nous avec « Ok... » bien qu'elle soit enfin immobile, mes mains périssent ses cheveux très lentement, rien n'est fait car dès que mes doigts s'approchent de l'une de ses joues elle se détourne « Bon... je ne te forcerai pas... » je cède un peu, elle se détend à peine « Pas toute de suite... » j'appréhende mais elle ne réagit pas à mes mots.

Je me tais, gigote sur ma selle, la torsion de mon buste commence à tiraillée. Tifa l'a compris et s'écarte, je tire brusquement ses cheveux, elle repart à agiter la tête aussi subitement et brutalement, paniquée. Elle m'en cogne le menton à chaque fois, je force de mon côté pour suivre son mouvement. Elle stoppe d'un coup et niche son visage sous mon menton. Je la coince avec contre ma gorge, et libère sa jambe et la mienne par le même occasion. Je soupire de soulagement et me crispe soudain à la drôle de sensation contre ma peau. Ça chatouille, c'est tiède, collant... et... ça... coule... à peine... _Put- !_

Je crispe mes doigts dans ses cheveux... _c'est... dégueulasse comme sensation..._

« Bon... je ne te force pas à une condition... fais autre chose pour moi Tifa... » je chuchote et contiens ma sourde colère « Ne te mord pas si fort... » elle sursaute et couine mais pas plus « Bon... » je crois que la crise est passée « On vvv-... » le sang coule, c'est léger mais cette sensation est si particulière que je la ressens... vraiment fort... à couler le long de ma gorge, ça passe sous mon gilet... « Ok… c'est pas grave... On va trouver autre chose... » prudemment l'un de mes pouces descend sous l'oreille, son menton est... gluant, je respire un grand coup « Autre chose, d'accord... » écœuré par le liquide, je stoppe au milieu du menton « Puisque, tu dois mordre… trouves autre chose à mordre... » aussitôt dit aussitôt fait « Aïe ! » Tifa chope mon doigt et le mord au sang « Non !… Autre... autre... chose... » je bafouille, elle va me le couper !

Ses bras jusqu'alors ballants m'agrippent soudain les épaules. Sa bouche remonte d'un coup dans mon cou. Je glapis comme un chiot comme elle mord un gros morceau, ma main au pouce meurtrit glisse sur son épaule et la broie. Je subis sa morsure mais ne peut pas le faire en silence, je couine misérablement, puis hoquette à la brûlure que me fait sa langue contre ma peau. C'est violent, elle me mange littéralement, elle desserre l'étau de ses dents pour me caresser de sa langue chaude, sa bouche s'ouvre plus grande contre moi, et elle arrive à prendre encore plus de... viande...

Ma main dans ses cheveux la tire méchamment, elle cède et je sens, j'entends son souffle court.

Je halète autant qu'elle, complètement ahuri et troublé par ce... ce truc...

Je frisonne quand ses doigts écartent mon col, elle s'y penche et se suspend... elle attend, son souffle est aussi brûlant que sa langue... Elle veut la remettre ?...

_Euh... ?_ Franchement si elle mord trop fort... je sais pas... En fait c'était... c'est particulier ça, c'est étrange... mais franchement si c'est moins fort... _bah..._

« Vas-y... » je siffle entre mes dents, elle a mordu si vite ! « Dou-ce-ment... » je couine merde !

_Oooh... Yes !_ Je sens à peine ses dents appuyées, mais sa langue, sa langue...

Ma main glisse de son épaule à l'autre, je la serre contre moi... je tire le cou pour qu'elle y prenne ce qu'elle y veut...

_Mords un peu... oui... oh lala... Bon dieu ! Comme ça oui ! Un grand OUI !_... Putain d' merde j'ai une érection ! Putain d'merde j'men fous ! _Oh mords, mords... _Putain cette langue ! J'en tremble...

Elle s'arrête ?! _Ah ?! Pourquoi ?!... Rah oui ! Encore !... OH MERDE !_ Elle s'arrête encore et je sais pourquoi cette fois ! _J'ai gémi ?! Attends ! Si ?! Non ?!... Ouh ça mord encore... Putain si j'ai !... MERDE !... Oups..._

« Cloud, c'est maintenant... » le son de sa voix me fait sursauter « Maintenant que tu dois... me laisser... »

« Quoi... ? » _hein ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?!_

« Maintenant... Après, c'est trop tard... » Tifa chuchote le cœur gros.

« Je reste... T'en es à plus de la moitié... » _te laisser ?! Hé-oh ! Tu rêves !_

« Qui sait ce que je ferais la prochaine fois... » elle gémit.

« Je reste... » _tu veux qu't'dise... j'ai hâte si c'est l'même trip..._

« Tu es mon... ami... mais je ne peux pas faire ce genre de... »

« Je reste. » _je suis TON ami... mais TOI tu es ma vie!_

« JE ne veux pas te faire de mal... »

« JE reste ! »_ tu me fais déjà mal rien qu'en existant... parce que tu n'es pas à moi..._

« Quelle qu'en soit la manière... »

« JE RESTE ! » _là ! Sourde ?!_

« Tu ne peux pas tout accept-... »

« JE RESTE ! MERDE ! » _là ! Là !_

« Mais... » elle se recule d'un coup « Qu'est-ce que je te fais faire... » elle se cache dans ses mains, pleure.

« Tu ne m'obliges à rien ! » _tu fais chier !_ « Si je ne veux pas, JE t'arrête ! » _là, non mais ! Merde !_ « Tu ne me fais pas… mal... » _faut que je souffle là... Tu me... donnes... plaisir..._« Je reste parce que je le veux ! » _idiote je t'aime !_ « Je l'ai voulu dès le premier jour, et je le veux toujours ! » _idiote, sombre idiote !_

« C'est aussi à moi d'en décider ! » soudain elle crie et découvre enfin ces... yeux... _Putain !_ Elle tique à mon bond sur la selle « Là ! » soutenant mon regard « SATISFAIT ?! » hurle-t-elle à plein poumon.

« Tifa... » ses yeux sont… sang, rien que du... sang... Ses iris se confondent tant le blanc de l'œil ne l'est plus... _Mon amour... _ce n'était pas que la distance...

« C'est bon ?! » m'agresse-t-elle bien droite malgré sa honte.

« Oui... et non... » mon regard s'adoucit, je sens mes sourcils se froncer « Regardes... Tifa... » je me concentre pour que mes yeux parlent pour moi, pourtant j'ai besoin de lui dire « Tu crois y voir de la pitié ?... C'est juste de la douleur de te voir autant... ramasser... C'est juste la... douleur résignée parce que tu assumes ton choix... si bien... » je lui souris, elle se mord à nouveau les lèvres, je la tape sur le front « Arrêtes ! » je grince, je la vois lutter pour ne plus mordre, ses lèvres tremblent « Je suis si fier de toi... Sombre idiote ! » je ne peux m'empêcher de cracher ses mots « J'aurais mille fois préféré que tu t'enfuis, qu'on s'enfuie, mais non ! Pas Tifa ! Pas Lockhart ! » la honte et l'embarras se partagent son visage « Sans même être sûre de réussir, elle fonce, tête baissée ! Et elle tient ! Elle tient... » je prends une pause histoire de clarifier mes pensées que je lui jette à la figure « Tu croyais quand-même pas t'en sortir sans égratignures, non ?! Si ?! » elle fait non éperdue et malheureuse « Alors quoi ?! T'as honte de quoi ?! T'as déjà eu honte de te faire ramasser la gueule en combat sous mes yeux, oui ou non ?! » _je suis peut-être un peu trop méprisant là..._

« N-... Non... » souffle-t-elle.

« Sombre idiote ! » _oups !_ « Idiote... » _là mieux, plus tendre_.

« Mais... »

« Pas d'mais ! J'reste pourquoi ?! Pour compter les points ?! » _merde ! Passée où, la tendresse ... ?_

« Cloud... » elle déglutit.

« Tu m'agaces ! Ton choix m'agace ! Tes manières m'agacent ! Je sais pas... tu joues la timide ou... tu m'fais des complexes... » je détourne les yeux sous mes mots percutant « Je suis là pour te soutenir dans ta lutte ! Je suis là pour te remettre des K.O. ! Je suis là pour t'encourager, puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! Je... pour t'aider... de la façon la plus appropriée... Et puisque c'est ton combat, je m'en remets à toi pour la façon... la meilleure... »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » elle se redresse suspicieuse « Que tu accep-... que tu feras... ? »

« Tout ce qu'il te faudra... » j'acquiesce fixant ma pédale.

« Tout… ? Pour... parce que... pourquoi ?! » elle est vraiment en colère.

« Pour... » _euh... oups... bah, euh..._ « Pour toi... » je rougis c'est obligé !

« Pour moi ?! Ah oui ?! » elle se scrute les poings sur les hanches... _je retrouve ma Tifa... mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne chose là..._ « Cloud Strife ! »

« Quoi ?! » je papillonne et je creuse le cerveau « Tu... tu ferais pareil... non ?!... »

« Hein ?!… Je... sais pas... » elle est vraiment troublée « Sans doute... »

« Ça veut dire que tu m'as pardonné ? » ce qu'elle vient de dire est pour moi d'une grande importance.

« De ?... Quoi ?! » elle réfléchit fort.

« Tifa... Tu as déjà oublié... Comment c'était quand je... avant et après Séphiroth... combien j'étais... perdu... comment je t'ai écartée... de ma vie et comment... ce que tu as du faire pour me rendre... moi... » je la regarde, tête basse « Malgré ça, malgré tout ça, tu es restée... Tifa... tu aurais donné ta vie pour moi... »

« Et bah !... Oui ! » Tifa rougit subitement.

« Oui quoi ?... »

« Je suis restée ! » encore plus rouge « Alors c'est pour ça ! Tu te sens redevable et... »

« Pourquoi ? » je la coupe gentiment.

« Que... Pourquoi quoi ? » elle se détourne.

« Pourquoi, tu es restée... » j'insiste... _fais pas ta petite punaise..._

« Par-... ce que ! » elle se dirige vers la selle.

« Parce que... ? » _Tifa, Tifa... craches le morceau..._

« Bon ! » _ouh !_ Elle est en pétard ! « Tu restes alors ? » je glousse de sa défausse « Cloud ! » elle m'engueule.

« Je crois que je veux rester pour les mêmes raisons que toi... »

« Ah… ? » elle se racle la gorge et monte derrière moi « C'est à dire... »

« Trouves-moi d'abord TA bonne réponse... » _de dieu !_ Jamais je ne suis aller aussi loin dans nos mots... Cela dit jamais nous ne sommes aller aussi loin avec nos corps...

« Je... suis restée parce que tu avais besoin de moi ! Et puis... Tu étais d'accord, non ?! » bougonne-t-elle.

« N'en sois pas si sûre... » je soupire... c'était vraiment le bordel dans mon crâne à cette période.

« Je... serais... rester quand-même... » elle s'accroche à la moto.

« Je sais ça... et... heureusement... »

« Oui, heureusement... » elle soupire « Cloud... je voulais... je n'aurais pas pu te laisser... parce que... je voulais prendre soin de toi… je voulais même si... ça m'a coûté... je voulais... » elle butte sa tête contre moi.

« Alors je reste... je comprends... tu comprends ? »

« Oui... » souffle-t-elle.

« Tu m'as vu dans des états... J'ai même pleurer sur toi... Alors ne te caches pas... C'est interdit avec moi. »

« Je... Justement ! C'est toi ! »

« Si c'était moi qui t'avais mordu ? Si j'avais eu des gestes de violence envers toi comme j'en ai eu contre Aérith ? »

« Tu n'en as pas eu ! » s'offusque-t-elle.

« Il y a des choses impossibles... oui... Même pour Séphiroth et sa putain d'mère... »

« Et je ne voulais pas te faire mal ! C'est toi qui m'as dit de mordre autre chose ! »

« Qu'aurais-tu fais à ma place si je m'étais auto-mutilé pour contenir cette folie en moi ?! » je m'énerve.

« La même chose... » avoue-t-elle après un silence.

« Que je te morde... »

« Oui... »

« Même comme... ça... » je bafouille, mon cœur s'emballe.

« Ouuu... Hum !... »

« Même sachant que... j'étais proche...d'Aérith... »

« Même... » elle grince des dents.

« Là... il n'y a personne entre nous... » j'avale ma salive avec du mal... beaucoup...

« C'est pour ça que c'est le moment... le bon, pour me laisser... »

« Tifa... »

« JE ne veux pas te faire du mal ! » crie-t-elle soudain « Tu m'as fait... si mal... » avoue-t-elle avec douleur.

« Tifa, je... » j'ai mal de sa façon de dire 'si mal'...

« Quand tu ne prenais plus que Aérith dans ton équipe... »

« Elle était si faible en combat... »

« Je sais mais... Elle avait instauré ce petit jeu... Et j'avoue... J'avais passé outre, mais j'étais touchée quand-même... » elle respire un grand coup.

« Aérith peut être d'une immaturité crasse ! J'ai souvent du mal à me dire qu'elle est notre aînée...»

« C'est sa façon de compenser le poids sur ses épaul-... »

« Tss ! » _tu es bien trop gentille ma Tifa... Aérith et ses petits jeux, pfff ! Là c'est Zack qui déguste ! Mais c'est toujours moi qui lui sert de joujou..._

« Au fond... ça m'a fait du bien d'être... éloignée... J'ai pu... réfléchir et être sûr de ma décision... »

« Tu veux... que... ? » _merde ! J'y crois pas..._ « Je suis sûr ! Pas la peine que je prenne le large ! »

« Tu ne le faisais pas exprès... Mais c'était mieux... J'ai pu souffler et ne plus vous avoir sous les yeux... »

« Pas besoin de souffler et je peux supporter ce que je vois, Tifa... » _merde ! Merde ! J'ai dit des conneries !_ « Il n'y a personne entre nous ! À propos de quoi veux-tu que je-... »

« Cloud... » elle me coupe doucement.

« Je suis fier de toi, tu tiens ! Tu reviens amochée, de plus en plus, oui mais je m'y suis préparé et-... »

« Cloud... » elle me coupe encore et toujours gentiment.

« Et plus tu reviens mal, plus je suis fier et si j'ai mal pour toi, ta détermination me fait-... »

« Cloud... » cette fois, sa voix tremblote... alors je me tais... « Bientôt... peut-être que je n'en aurais plus... »

« Je tiendrais Tifa ! Je te l'ai dit ! Tu peux tomber, je-... »

« Cloud ! C'est DUR ! » elle me cogne de sa tête « C'est... vraiment... dur... Roules! » elle me frappe plus fort pour empêcher ma réplique « Roules ! Je suis si... fatiguée... »

« Où ?! » je gronde.

« Au bar... Cette fois encore... demain, on verra... demain, je n'aurais peut-être pas à choisir, mais... Roules, Cloud... Rentrons... » elle m'enlace en soupirant.

D'habitude c'est son signal pour prendre le chemin de la maison...

« Mais... pas trop vite... » la faiblesse de sa voix me fait ravaler mes mots mais pas mes émotions.

Je passe ma colère sur la béquille que je fais sauter d'un coup sec et rageur. Tifa se serre un peu plus contre moi. Je ne sais pas si elle rit ou pleure, mais ses épaules tremblent.

_Ok ! Rentrons doucement, puisque ma DA-ME demande ! Pfff !_

J'ai tout le chemin pour me morfondre et toute la nuit pour ruminer...

Elle doute, c'est pas bon... Elle doute de moi...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	30. Chapter 30

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 30**

**.**

_..._

_Reste que 22 jours..._

_Reste que 22 jours..._

_..._

Je marmonne tout seul, d'aussi mauvaise humeur que Barret avant une mission ou Cid sans un verre.

_BING ! Putain quel con !_

J'ai ouvert la porte si vite que je me suis éclaté le pied !... _Minute... J'ai ouvert ?... la porte... D'un coup ?... Sans déconner ?!..._

Je fixe ma main sur la poignée... Hé ! Y a du mieux ! Cool ! Bravo Strife !… _Hein ?!... Mais, Tifa... ?_

Tifa est restée plantée près de Fenrir. Elle tend la main et fait trois pas incertains. J'abandonne la poignée pour venir saisir ses doigts. Je souffle avec colère, elle a les yeux fermés ! Elle serre ma main.

« Ils ne doivent pas voir ça... S'il te plaît... » elle a une si petite voix... j'ai l'impression d'entendre une Marlène craintive face à Tifa à cause d'une bêtise...

« Ok. » _bon... allons-y..._

Elle trébuche sur le pas de la porte. Je préfère lui prendre le coude. Elle baisse son visage aux yeux clos, lève avec précaution son pied, nous entrons. Ils sont tous là, au bar, ils nous regardent stupéfaits. Je leur adresse un bref signe de tête et jette mon regard au sol très mal à l'aise...

« P'tain'd'Merde ! » Barret brise le silence d'une voix si calme et si blanche et si basse que je dois...

Les yeux toujours au sol, je brandis mon poing devant mes amis, nos amis...

Je colle Tifa contre mon flan et les menace en silence... Je... je... lutte pour me taire... Je suis si... en... colère...

Je sens Tifa qui veut reculer... comment ai-je pu… ?

En vitesse ma main lâche son coude remonte son dos, s'ancre sur son cou et je pose sa tête contre moi...

_Tifa... Pardon..._ Je ne suis qu'un connard d'égoïste... J'ai cru que tu voulais fuir... Et ça m'a mis en colère mais... Je comprends...

Maintenant je comprend pourquoi Tifa ne voulait pas revenir ce soir…

Elle est calme à présent, mais toujours pas... présentable.  
Je ne suis vraiment qu'un imbécile ! Son sang qui la salit, vêtements déchirés, brûlures électriques … Comment ai-je pu oublier dans quel état je l'ai récupérée !

Je lève les yeux et la main aux petits pas rapides de Marlène qui court sur nous. Nos yeux se rencontrent, je lui impose le silence d'un air sauvage. La petite Marlène crispe sa bouche, hoche la tête courageuse, puis elle m'indique par geste sa bouche. J'appuie sur Tifa pour qu'elle se baisse. Tifa claque sa main sur ma cuisse effrayée. Je couvre sa main de la mienne, nous nous accroupissons, Tifa tremble. De ma main dans ses cheveux, je force à peine pour que son menton touche sa poitrine. Marlène s'approche et dépose un baiser sur la tête ainsi présentée.

« Bienvenue Tifa. » fait-elle de sa jeune voix.

« Bonsoir Mmm-... Marlène.. » la voix de Tifa se brise, elle se soutint sur ma jambe, sa main griffe.

« Tifa ! » c'est au tour de Denzel d'accourir et poser sa petite main sur les cheveux de Tifa.

« Denzel... » cette fois Tifa retint à grande peine un sanglot.

« C'est bon ! » je nous relève en vitesse et nous tourne vers l'escalier.

« Attends ! » Aérith se précipite dans notre dos « Juste... » elle me tend sa main restant derrière, il y brille une matéria de soin « À demain. » fait-elle presque gaie.

Je m'en saisis et nous montons. Tifa a du mal à lever les jambes assez haut pour les marches. Elle butte sur chacune, j'entends les murmures en bas, de nos amis, ils se contiennent... C'est presque un miracle... surtout Barret et Yuffie... D'ailleurs, quelqu'un marche à grand pas, la porte du bar claque. Leur tension semble s'engouffrer dans la cage d'escalier et nous poursuivre... _Ou-ais, elle a du mal, c'est bon ! V'faites chier !_ _Putain ! Pas réussi à monter correctement une seule marche... _Un bruit lointain d'une rafale de balle nous parvient... Barret... _Putain ! Merde !_

« Ouvres les yeux. » je suis un peu brusque.

« Déjà... » gronde Tifa avant de vraiment finir par grogner...

Je veux dire, mais vraiment... Un peu comme Nanaki... Je ne comprends pas... Malgré son état d'épuisement, elle arrive encore à déployer assez d'énergie pour me renvoyer dans mon obscurité... Je veux dire...

Je m'arrête. Elle a tant de mal que ça... Je la saisi par la taille d'une main et l'autre reprend son coude. C'est mieux, elle s'appuie sur moi pour monter. On entre dans son refuge, je la dépose sur le divan dans un grand et lourd silence.

Faut pas croire, je n'aime les silences sauf quand c'est moi et mes conneries qui les imposent...

« Tu... Je... Comment on fait... ? » _aller, Strife du nerf_ « Je veux rester. » _ouf, je l'ai redit ça fait du bien._

« On verra... Je dois... » elle soupire et me pousse... si doucement pour Tifa Lockhart...

« Je t'ai déjà relevée au moins-... »

« Le pire est à venir ! » me coupe-t-elle.

« Évidemment ! » je suis aussi agressif qu'elle.

« Cloud... » elle s'énerve... _Non, je ne veux pas qu'elle..._

« Tu as eu de la force et l'envie de s'en sortir pour deux ! Je l'aurais aussi ! » _fermes ta gueule Tifa, ça va mal finir..._ « Tu as eu l'envie de vivre et de l'espoir pour deux... J'en ai ! »

« Cloud... » elle se détourne de moi, de ses yeux toujours clos « Même moi... même comme ça, j'ai... fauté... j'ai... je n'ai pas été complètement honnête et... ça a faillit... nous coûter... Cloud... le monde a faillit être détruit... Parce que j'ai... Je n'ai pas tout dit... »

« Si tu parles des mensonges de mon récit quand on s'est retrouvé... » je serre les poings, se croit-elle responsable ?! « Qui sait comment j'aurais pris la chose, comment j'aurais pris tes mots. Peut-être que le vérité nous aurait précipité plus vite voilà tout... »

« Tu ne comprends... »

« Si je comprends ! Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu ! Et même si ça veut dire qu'on ferra une erreur aujourd'hui, je te signale que rien n'a pu empêcher la vérité d'éclater, ma vérité... » _Tifa rappelles-toi, la rivière de la vie, mon âme _« Et on a pu parce que c'était toi ! C'était toi dont j'ai besoin ! C'était toi ma vérité ! Et tu étais là, à ce moment précis, sans quoi rien n'aurait été possible... » _souviens-toi bon sang... tu étais tout pour moi, mon passé, mon présent, mon avenir..._« Ton... échec.. Nous a conduit au seul endroit, où je pouvais me... sauver... » elle se laisse tomber face contre les coussins « Avec la seule personne qui pouvait me sauver... Et la planète avec... »

« Je suis fatiguée... » sa voix étouffée me parvient à peine.

« Et si tu m'éloignes... Comment je fais pour tenir ma promesse ?... » _alors dis-moi ? Idiote !_ Elle crispe ses épaules « On a eu une chance... incroyable... le destin... Ne tentes pas plus le destin, ni la chance, Tifa... »

« Vraiment fatiguée... »

Je ne sais pas si elle abdique ou si elle ne veut plus en parler, mais je n'ai d'autre choix que de me taire.

Pourtant... je... c'est tellement injuste... Injuste qu'une personne comme elle puisse s'imposer un fardeau aussi... _Merde !... Je fais pareil... On a sauver le monde, en y crachant tout notre sang, on a... en y jetant tout ce que l'on avait pas perdu.. .La seule chose qui ne nous est pas été prise... Nous... Nous deux..._

Et regardes où nous en sommes,Tifa... Tu doutes, tu as peur, tu me repousses... Comme je l'ai fait avant toi, oui mais moi, je ne savais pas, je ne savais plus qui j'étais...

Shinra et son matraquage psychologique te font douter à ce point... impossible... Que tu te perdes ainsi. Tu es forte, et tu as survécu à la surdose de la rivière de la vie... Putain ! Ils... ne te... quand-même pas... ils ne te donnent pas de...

Je sursaute au léger bruit contre la porte. Marlène, je m'approche.

« Déshabillage ? » chuchote-t-elle en se pointant du doigt.

« Euh... Ah, euh... Oui, mais... » penché sur Marlène elle glousse « Pas un mot... » j'ai dû rougir... _Bah quoi ?! _« Laisses-la parler si elle le veut, mais ne la forrr- »

« Je sais. » elle fait mine de me dépasser.

« Attends ! » je la stoppe puis retourne vers ma Tifa, j'enserre la matéria dans mon bracelet et soigne, puis me redresse.

« Cloud ?! » l'appel de Tifa me fait bondir, elle tourne d'un coup son visage caché dans ma direction « Dis... Je... » elle attrape mon jean au-dessus du genou et me tire vers elle « Mes yeux... » souffle-t-elle en ouvrant et regardant droit devant elle.

« Hum ? » je m'agenouille et me penche pour rencontrer son regard « C'est pas ça... » comme elle a l'air triste « Mais c'est mieux... » elle serre les dents.

« Mieux... Vraiment?! » m'agresse-t-elle « Ou tu n'es plus choqué... »

« C'est mieux... » je lui effleure la joue, elle papillonne « Je crois... que ça ne me choque plus... » elle grimace et les referme « Tifa... Je suis certain que Marlène peut les voir... » elle cache à nouveau son visage « Elle a déjà vu son père dans de sacrées gueule de bois... » je glousse, elle souffle dans les coussins.

« Cloud… ? » elle tire encore sur mon jean.

« Oui ? »

« Tu le feras... un jour… ? » demande-t-elle tout bas.

« Faire quoi ? » je m'approche.

« Me déshabiller... »

« … Oui... » mon cœur se jette contre ma cage thoracique... _Aïe !... Putain, il saute comme un dingue !.._. « Avec ta permission... » _calme Strife, on parle de choses sérieuses là !_

« Tu l'as déjà... » avoue-t-elle le nez toujours dans les coussins.

« D'accord... » _Bon dieu ! Houhou ! Hé ! Oh ! Mec ! C'est pas ce que tu crois là ! C'est pour rendre service !_ _La prochaine fff..._ « La prochaine fois... Laisses Marlène faire, elle peut et tu peux... »

« La... prochaine fois… ? »

« Euh... si tu... si tu veux toujours, bien sûr... »_ Rah ! J'me déteste !_ Ma voix tremblotte et suinte... l'envie...

« La prochaine fois... je serais... peut-être même incapable de parler... » soudain elle me pousse et me tourne définitivement le dos.

« Bon alors-... »

« Alors, c'est décidé ! »

« Ah... ? … Ok... » je reste sur le cul, quand la petite main de Marlène se pose.

_Et merde ! Strife t'es qu'un con ! _

« C'est bon. Tout va bien. Ils t'attendent. » Marlène est toute douce et ferme comme toujours... On dirait vraiment une mini Tifa...

« Alors... j'y vais... » je... suis déçu... quel con, hein ? Déçu pour cette fois et impatient pour la prochaine fois... Un gros con...

_Nan ! T'es qu'un pauv' mec dans toute sa splendeur ! Égoïste ! Pervers ! Sans cœur !_

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	31. Chapter 31

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 31**

**.**

...

...

Je descends comme un somnambule... _Alors... Je n'ai pas de cœur..._

Un jour Aérith m'a dit que je n'avais pas de cœur pour les autres...

A-t-elle raison ? Suis-je à ce point égocentrique ?

Je suis obnubilé par l'évolution de notre relation, je pleure comme un chiot dans les périodes de repli de ma Tifa. Je n'attends que ces moments de grandes faiblesses avec une impatience... indécente... C'est... SALE ! J'attends qu'elle tombe pour que... _PAUVRE CON !_

Parce qu'elle me touche, parce qu'elle a besoin de moi, de ma présence et de mon corps... Pour elle c'est une question de survie... Pour moi... aussi mais ça n'a pas la même dimension...

Je comprends ce qu'elle a essayé de me dire, pourquoi elle doute de moi... comme quoi c'est dur... et ça va être encore pire après le genre de contact qu'on vient d'avoir, toucher ne suffira plus... morde... mordre sera... ce que MOI je voudrais, ce sera ce que ELLE sera obligée de faire... entre vouloir et devoir le fossé est carrément un abyme, carrément l'inverse, c'est être aux antipodes...

MOI... dieu que je ne serai pas contre, ELLE... dieu qu'elle s'y forcera... MOI je lui demanderai d'y aller doucement, ELLE aura besoin d'y aller aussi fort qu'elle se retient de tomber, MOI j'en aurai du plaisir, parce qu'ELLE ira doucement pour ne pas me faire trop mal...

Et si, elle me fait trop mal qu'elle m'en blesse réellement, si doucement lui est impossible... jusqu'où je la laisserai faire, aller... jusqu'où on acceptera tous les deux cette blessure...

Oui, je comprends ce qu'elle a essayé de me dire, pourquoi elle doute de moi... ça va être dur... pour elle, pour moi...  
Il vaut mieux abandonner le gens au début plutôt qu'au beau milieu... si elle n'avait lâché sur la route... si elle n'avait tourné le dos... j'en serai mort, pour de vrai... par suicide... Quand l'unique lueur d'espoir s'en va au loin, s'éteint que reste-t-il d'autre à faire... ? Elle est restée... je dois resté...

Oui, dur, très dur, pour elle à cette époque, pour moi là, aujourd'hui... rester est la forme de courage la plus haute... c'est si dur, rester malgré tout...

Parce qu'il faut oublié son attente, son espoir, son vœux à soi pour pouvoir tout donner, comme il le faut, quand il le faut, sans faire peser sur l'autre l'empressement, la fébrilité, l'agacement, l'attente, l'espoir, le désir, la déception... Ne pas donner de conséquence, ni chercher de cause aux actions de l'autre pour rester serein...

Pendant ma période faste, ce stade de non retour que j'ai atteins, Tifa était là, en douce, docile, silencieuse, respectant toutes mes lubies... Elle s'est laissé évincer par Aérith sans combattre parce qu'elle a eu la force de se dire que c'était peut-être mieux, le mieux pour moi... Et quand il fut clair que ce n'était pas le cas... Elle était toujours là douce et docile, sans reproche... Je n'ai jamais rien senti d'autre que sa force, son soutient, son...'Je suis là quoiqu'il arrive'... ses yeux, son regard toujours c'était...'Quoiqu'il en coûte, quoique tu veilles, tu auras'... son sourire, c'était...'Qu'importe combien de temps, qu'importe pourquoi, qu'importe après'...

_Grand Dieu ! Comme elle est forte ! Comme je l'admire ! Comme je l'aime !_

Quoiqu'il arrive, jamais je ne pourrais regretter de t'aimer Tifa ! Jamais cela ne pourra être une erreur !...

_C'était ça que tu as pensé, que tu as découvert... C'était ça ta décision ?..._

« Hé, Cloud ?! » Cid me cogne l'épaule de son poing.

« Quoi ?! » je le repousse avec force.

« On doit parler, faire le point, ce soir Vincent et Aérrr-.. »

« Rien à foutre ! » je pousse sans qu'il me touche vraiment très fort...

« Quoi ?! » il me bouscule à son tour.

« Rien à foutre ! » je le défie du regard et du corps... _Tu veux t'battre ?_ « Rien à foutre, à part ce qui ce passe là-haut ! » _t'as compris vieux con !_

« Et bah justement tête de nœud ! Ça à voir avec... » il se recule mais ne baisse pas les yeux.

« RIEN À FOUTRE ! » je le pousse encore pour qu'il s'énerve encore plus.

« TIFA ! TIFA ELLE ! » il m'empoigne par le col « Ti-fa, ELLE, a fait face ! Elle s'est laissée aller, quoi, dix secondes pas plus ! Et puis elle a reprit le commandement... » il parle de ma plongée au cœur du mal… De son échec à elle, soit disant … _Tifa..._

« Et Bah comptes jusqu'à dix ! » je l'éjecte et disparais, je sors du bar.

Je grimpe sur Fenrir, ravagé par tout ça...

Je démarre comme un furieux mais je peux entendre Cid me hurler après et Barret cribler le sol de balle à ma gauche.

RIEN A FOUTRE !

.

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	32. Chapter 32

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 32**

**.**

_..._

_J'suis qu'un con_

_Et j'suis qu'un dingue..._

_..._

Ouais j'ai pas fait 100 mètres... J'suis derrière le bar...

_Bah quoi ?! Ça doit faire presque dix secondes que j'ai démarré ?!_

Je sort mon portable... Bon, on commence par Yuffie puisque Cid gueule encore dehors comme un veau, je l'entends d'ici...

« Cloud ?! » fait-elle surprise.

« Ouais Cloud ! » … _commence pas à faire chier, Yuffie !_

« Wahou ! Cool, ça fait 15 secondes ! » s'écrie-t-elle ravie.

« T'as gueule ! » je bougonne « Bon, t'en es où? »

« De quoi ? »

« ZAGAN ?! » je lui hurle dans les oreilles... s'il on peut dire...

« Presque localisé ! » cette idiote à la mauvaise idée d'être triomphante...

« QUOI PRESQUE ?! » _tiens prends ça dans les tympans, faut qu'passe mes nerfs._

« Hé ! Mais il bouge et galope aussi vite qu'un chocobo, et sans matéria d'appât-... »

« T'écriras ça sur la tombe de Tifa ! » _et vlan !_

« Merde Cloud, t'es pas drôle ! » elle couine.

« Ouais ! Bon, presque comment ?! » _j'ai envie de te faire chier et de te mettre le nez dans la merde !_

« Bah... Je sais qu'il est dans la région Mideel... »

« C'est une p'tite île, tu vas t'en sortir... Décolles, toute de suite ! »

« Bah... mais l'info date de trois jours... »

« T'y vas là, maintenant ! »

« Mais... »

« PUTAIN CID ! FERMES TA GUEULE ET RENTRES T'EMBARQUES YUFFIE ! » pas sûr d'avoir gueuler assez fort pour lui mais pour Yuffie...

« AHAHAHAH ! » elle s'égosille puis j'entends un grand boum...

« PAUV'MERDE ! T'ES OÙ CONNARD DE MERDE ! » _ah si, il a entendu...mais il est toujours dehors_

« RENTRES AU BAR J'T'DIS ! » pour cette hurlante, fois j'ai éloigné le combiné « Allô !... Hé Yuffie ?!... Allô ! »

« Oui... ? » sa voix est lointaine, elle doit faire gaffe à pas coller le téléphone contre son oreille...

« Arrêtes de faire ta chochotte... »

« Hein ?! »

« FAIS PAS TA CHO-CHO-TTE ! » _petite peste, tu m'fais chier !_

« AHAHAH ! » elle chouine « Cloud... T'es... T'es pas drôle.. T'es méchant même... »

« Ouais, ouais, bon... Tu files avec Cid. Vous me ratissez le secteur, vous dormez pas, mangez pas,vous pissez pas tant que-... »

« CONNARD DE MERDE ! » Cid a dû s'emparer du téléphone de Yuffie.

« Hé ! » et cette fois je me suis fait avoir « Cid ! Tu m'retrouves Zagan coûte que coûte, t'as pas une seconde, embarques Red avec vous, c'est pas un chien mais on sait jamais. Il rapide, agile, moins con qu'vous ! Oubliez pas la grotte préférée de Yuffie ! Vous grimpez aux arbres, vous brûlez la forêt si faut ! Attends ! Embarques aussi les petits, déposes-les chez Elmira ! Que Aerith la contacte entre temps ! Vous m'tenez au jus toutes les deux heures sauf problème ou miracle ! Ok ? Raccroches et bouges-moi tous ces gros culs ! J'appelle Vincent dans la seconde ! » ma voix finit dans les graves... _J'ai plus d'souffle !..._

« Ok Chef ! » et puis... Le bip... les bips... Il m'a raccroché au nez.

« O-K... » … étrange... il ne m'a pas insulté... même pas pour l'image...

Ma moto broute, je la fais avancer au pas... _Alors... ?_ Je pianote et guide ma moto, les deux pieds au sol j'avance... _Alors Vincent... lui, faut qu'il file à l'église !_

On dirait un handicapé, merde on s'en fout... Ou un pauv'con qu'a pas saisi la différence entre un skate et une bécane...

Ah ça sonne...

_HEIN ?! BOITE VOCALE !... PUTAIN DE MERDE !... __DE DIEU !_

J'en ai fait un bond ?! De cette putain de boite vocale ?! UN CRASH ?! … _PUTAN AÏE !_ Un putain d'bond ! Un Putain d' crash !...

_Merde qu'est-ce j'ai foutu, j'ai la gueule dans les poubelles ?!_ J'ai planté ma moto ! J'ai lancé Fenrir dans les poubelles du bar ?! J'ai défoncé les poubbb-...

_VINCENT J'T'ECLAT E! J'ARRIVE, BOUGES PAS CONNARD !_

Je me dégage des ordures, recompose le numéro du pauvre mec qui va crever dès qu'il est à vue. Je me précipite pour la première fois de ma vie à la porte du bar qui vole sous ma force.  
Je fais trembler le bar façon Barret, qui me regarde avec des yeux de carpes, aux pieds de l'escalier avec la petite Marlène qui s'habille. Ils n'ont pas le droit à une miette de mon regard qui flambe à la vue d'une fofolle en cape rouge, négligemment accoudée au bar.  
Cid et Yuffie me croisent eux aussi, m'ignorent royalement, en piaillant contre Denzel qu'ils poussent devant eux. Un quart de seconde j'ai envie de me retourner pour foutre un gros coup de pied au cul d'cette gamine de merde qui pouffe comme une grosse... _GAMINE DE MERDE !_

Mais non, elle a du bol... Connard et tapette rouge droit devant !

Vincent monte posément son portable à son visage_... Trois... _Il l'ouvre_... Deux... _à son oreille_...Un..._

« Oui. » il décroche de sa belle voix de tapette play-boy.

« BOITE VOCALEEE ?! » je hurle si fort que j'entends ma voix grésiller dans le combiné de Vincent « HEIN ?! » il bondit sur son gros cul de tapette de merde, je lui envoie une énorme taloche sur le côté du crâne d'où il éloigne son téléphone « Cooooo-mmment... ? » il se retient au comptoir pour ne pas dégringoler de son siège « J'peux avoir ta boite VOCALE ?! » il se retourne sur moi la tête dans les épaules « Dans un moment pareil ! Hein ?! Dis-moi ?! » le choc...

Il me regarde avec de grands yeux tous tremblotants, tous mouillants... sa bouche grande ouverte... Comment dire, c'est… _C'est Vincent là ?!_

« Tu... Tu m'as fait peur... »... Vincent Valentine... Grand chambellan des tombeur sans cœur ni âme...

« Ah… ? » j'ai un truc qui monte dans ma gorge « Je... » je serre les lèvres pour retenir ce truc « Excus'... »

Je suis pas un marrant... Enfin pas spécialement... Sûr que je ris moins que les filles... Quoique, je ne sais pas si je peux mettre Yuffie dans le même sac... Elle a souvent des rires... sadiques et vicieux... Ouais elle rit pas, elle jubile... Bref...

Avec Denzel et Marlène c'est facile... Souvent j'ai mal aux joues d'avoir trop souri... Ouais...

Zack... Ouais, avec Zack c'est... normal, naturel et franchement c'est génial...

Cid lui ne m'a jamais fait rire, il est trop con, ouais il me consterne à chaque fois...

Barret est du genre marrant lui, et puis il rigole tellement fort que je passe toujours inaperçu...

Avec Tifa c'est dur, parce que je suis toujours soufflé par... elle... Ouais... quel gamin...

Mais avec Vincent… jamais d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne... Ouais, non... Jamais...

Quoique là, on peut pas vraiment dire qu'on se marre. Je suis à genoux, accroché à sa cape et je meurts de rire, sans blague... Un fou rire genre nerveux, teinté de culpabilité...

Je crois que... on peut mourir de rire...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	33. Chapter 33

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 33**

**.**

_..._

_Ouais, j'confirme..._

_J'ai failli crever de rire..._

_..._

« Ça va mieux... ? » Aérith me regarde de travers.

« Hum... » je dépose mon café sur le comptoir puis en fait le tour « Je ris et ça fait peur à tout le monde... » je m'installe à côté d'elle.

« Hé ! P'tit con ! Si j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour compacter mes poubelles... » Barret me fusille du regard « J't'apelle ! »

« Je roule au pas, je défonce des poubelles et ça inquiète mes amis... »

« P'tit con ! » il ne détourne et grimpe au premier.

« Tu es instable. » Vincent me regarde m'installer près de lui, méfiant...

« J'fais une petite blague à un pote et ça... »

« Cloud ! » Aérih me gronde_... Bah quoi ?..._

« Je vais bien. » je grogne... _Bon, j'ai un peu déconné là, mais bon... ça va mieux..._

« Pourquoi... ? » elle soupire vraiment inquiète « Si tu veux pas que je te soigne... Changes-toi au moins... » elle fixe mon cou... _Je sais à quoi je ressemble, je me vois dans la glace du comptoir._

« Ça va, pas la peine... » Tifa m'a vraiment amoché... j'veux pas que ça disparaisse... voilà...

« Cloud ?... Qu-... Qui ?... » Aértih hésite et se détourne.

« C'est... ça là ?... Tout va bien... » je glousse puis respire amplement... Je touche mon cou... _Tiens?! Y-aura sûrement une petite croûte..._

« Cloud... ? » Vincent aussi se détourne.

« Tout va bien... » ... _ils ne peuvent pas comprendre... Tifa et moi... ça... je ne peux retenir un sourire et du coup je suis sûr de rougir... _je baisse la tête honteux de sentir une telle chaleur m'envahir devant mes amis... Cette trace, cette preuve, cette morsure...

« Cloud... » Aérith me fait face mais je garde les yeux bas « Bon, je suppose que si toi tu peux comprendre… c'est l'essentiel... » elle parle tout bas.

« Tout à fait. Tout va bien. » commente Vincent.

« Hum... » je souffle pour garder ma respiration calme... Je n'arrive pas à... Je focalise sur mon cou... Je sais que les traces de sang les perturbent « Oui... » je chuchote... J'ai le cou tartiné de sang et avec la salive, ça a fait un belle traînée...

« Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux ce soir... Quelque chose... de grave... Pourtant tout va bien et rien de catastrophique n'arrivera à cause de ça. Ce n'était pas une agression. Le contraire. »

« Tifa... c'est pas sa faute... C'est moi qui... j'ai.. J'ai demandé qu'elle... » je déglutis comment leur expliquer, jamais avec personne je n'aurais accepté cette attitude... En fait jamais je n'aurais penser que Tifa me le fasse... ça... je voulais juste qu'elle arrête de se faire mal... « Elle se faisait si mal... Je voulais juste qu'elle arrête... J'ai proposé... Je ne pensais pas... » je ferme des yeux et me caresse le cou...

« Si elle commence à se faire du mal... ça va loin... Je ne me souviens pas que tu m'aies faite saigner... » relève Aérith.

« Hein ?! » je rencontre son regard vraiment triste.

« Tifa est une vraie... combattante, Aérith. Ça n'a rien à voir. » relève Vincent.

« Mais, Cloud aussi... » elle s'indigne..

« Non, pas à ce moment là. » il tend la main vers ma tasse.

« De quoi vous causez là ? » je les regarde tour à tour, et tente de reprendre mon bien.

« C'est-à-dire ?! » Aérith me tape les doigts aussi vive et mécontente que sa question.

« Au temple, c'était l'enfant... le vrai Cloud qui t'a repoussée, la part de lui-même qui était resté... lui-même. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! » Aérith suffoque, je fixe Vincent..._ Merde... ils vont tous me reparler de cette période de merde, celle où sans Tifa..._

« Il t'a repoussé toi sans vouloir faire de mal. Il t'a cogné comme un chiffonnier. C'était juste un enfant qui essayait d'éloigner une cause de son désordre mental... »

« Je ne... comprends... pas... » Aértih bafouille... je sais que je suis témoin d'un moment historique...Vincent arrivera-t-il à lui montrer et à lui expliquer la vérité ?… « Je... Mais... »

« Ta présence a toujours réveillé Zack en lui... C'est pourquoi durant cette confrontation avec Séphiroth, Cloud était complément démuni et incapable de résister. Il n'avait aucune chance. Si Tifa avait été avec lui au fond de ce trou... Il n'aurait rien donné, parce que Tifa se serait battu... »

« Vincent ?!... Je... J'ai... Je comprenais ce qu'il se passait mais... » Aérih le coupe en reniflant.

« Et si Tifa s'était battue, la voix du vrai Cloud aurait été grande ouverte. Il y aurait eut un combat oui... leur mort s'en doute... Mais la matéria n'aurait pas été donné, elle aurait été prise... Et... Aérith calmes-toi. Quelque part, c'était mieux ainsi car s'ils étaient mort tous deux, la planète n'aurait eu aucune chance. » Vincent se rapproche pour lui faire face, ces mots résonnent en moi, comme une vérité que j'ai évité aussi.

« Et même si Tifa n'avait pas réagi avait vite, même si au final Cloud lui aurait remis la matéria, alors il lui aurait peut-être cassé quelques côtes, mais cela aurait été parce qu'il l'aurait étreint avec trop de force, toute la force du désespoir de sa perdition... » un grand silence accueil ces paroles « C'est ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir... N'est-ce pas Cloud... Elle ne t'a pas attaqué... »

« Non. » ma voix est sourde « C'est moi qui ai cherché... »

« Elle est ta vérité, et tu es la sienne, et personne, Aérith, ne peut changer ça. Le rendre flou oui... C'est ce que tu as fait avec ton désir, ton espoir insensé de ne voir que Zack en Cloud... Laisses-les tranquille. Regardes un peu mieux ce que tu as dans le cœur. Je ne vois pas en quoi Zack n'est pas convenable. »

« Cloud est si... sérieux... Et Zack est si.. charmeur... » Aérith s'est ressaisie, mais sa voix tremblote.

« Cloud ne prête aucune attention aux émois qu'il provoque parce qu'il n'y a que Tifa... »

« Et les autres filles ?! C'est comme... Zack alors ! » coupe-t-elle avec douleur.

« Tu as si peur qu'il te trahisse... Tu préfères convoiter quelque chose que tu es certaine de ne jamais obtenir complètement... Ainsi, tu ne peux être trahie... »

« Je... mais Vincent... ? » Aérith pleure vraiment... je me tasse troublé et honteux d'être le témoin de sa souffrance devant de telles vérités « Zack est... il... Cloud lui reste loyal... »

« Qu'en sais-tu et puis Cloud est anormal, tu dois faire la différence. Zack a commencé à vivre sans toi, pas lui. Cloud ne s'est construit qu'avec Tifa en référence, le reste... inexistant... ils se sont connus dès le plus jeune âge... »

« Mais ?! Ça peut changer ! » crie-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas compris à quel point Cloud est irrécupérable. Quand elle ne le voyait pas, donc lui il n'existait pas, quand elle l'a enfin vu, elle sortait de blessure dont on a tenu Cloud responsable, donc pour lui elle n'a vu que sa faiblesse, alors il est devenu encore plus agressif qu'un jeune loup en rut. »

« Mais... » coupe encore Aérith avec moins de force.

« Le pire c'est que son côté obsessionnel a bâti un mur entre eux. Il n'était qu'une furie alors qu'elle était le plus accessible, il grogne sur sa louve quand elle répond à son appel et s'en va croquer le reste du monde... »

« Euh ?...Vincent... ? » cette fois c'est moi qui le coupe car... _Euh comment dire... là, dans ce qu'il dit... qui n'est pas faux d'ailleurs... j'apparais un peu comme un..._

« Oui, tu es con. Très con. Il se casse les dents sur des critères d'admission, abandonne, puis par le destin, le jeune loup retombe sur la jeune louve, il réussit à blesser à mort le loup le plus fort de toutes meutes confondues. Il s'en fait salement amoché pour finir en cobaye. » Vincent fait une pause délibérée, Aérith se calme petit à petit... moi je m'incruste dans comptoir, très mal à l'aise... « Ils se retrouvent encore par hasard, elle redonne une chance à la miette à son identité qui a survécu aux expériences, puis il tombe sur toi qui brouille cette goutte d'eau pure... Ensuite notre aventure... La fin heureuse... Trois ans plus tard, pas à pas, Tifa lui donne ce regard pour lequel il vit, il commence à pouvoir lever les yeux sur elle, puis à soutenir ce fameux regard et à entendre ce qu'il lui dit, il parvint à lui parler, une lente, très lente escalade... Qui nous mène à aujourd'hui... »

« Mais... mais... Et Tifa ? Elle devient violente avec lui ! Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit-... »

« Aérith... Pourquoi Tifa ne l'a pas tout simplement roué de coups... Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait comme Barret et utiliser son arme pour s'extérioriser ? »

« Elle se mordait la bouche... » je tente une explication simpliste certain que Maitre Vincent va nous en faire un roman... « Et comme je... Elle a mordu... »

« Hum... » il acquiesce... _Ah, je lui ai bouclé le bec..._ « C'est évident, serrer les poings et cogner sont des douleurs qu'elle a depuis longtemps apprivoisées. Chez ces combattants le ressentit de la douleur provoque toujours une cascade de réflexes psychologiques ancrés aussi loin que des réflexes physiologiques... »

« Réflexes physiologiques... ? » _Ah si, quand même il m'épate !_

« C'est évident. » Vincent soupire et rejette sa cape, tel un maître fatigué par ses stupides élèves... « La négation de la douleur est le plus grand piège pour ces gens là. Drogue. »

« Quoi ?! La négation ? »

« Non. La douleur. Méfies-toi. » Vincent se racle la gorge... je le regard en silence, il s'agite « Plaisir. » tousse-t-il « La douleur est pour eux un plaisir. » lâche-t-il gigotant sur son tabouret « Ils aiment se l'infliger et d'autant plus l'infliger à d'autre. » je rougis sous ma pâleur, Aérith hoquette et se retourne choquée et aussi troublée que moi... que nous trois...

« Mais je... Elle n'a rien fait... »

« Elle peut en prendre l'habitude. Tu peux devenir son exutoire. »

« Ah... » … je... _je sais... et... j'veux bien..._

« La négation provoque une rébellion du corps. Souvent des spasmes. Sois vigilant. »

« Yo ! » Barret nous rejoint avec le sac des enfants « Matez un peu l'heure... Moi j'file chez Elmira, j'rentre demain matin. Les gars, bonne route... » il nous salue à sa manière lors des missions.

« Ok... » je me secoue et me force à retirer ma main de ma marque « Bon, Vincent... » je tends le bras vers ma tasse, il me repousse tranquille et la monte à ses lèvres.

« Tiens ! » Aérith abat une autre tasse devant moi.

« Quoi... ? Hé, ho ! Vous êtes sérieux ? » elle m'a donné... _C'est du chocolat chaud ?! Elle est pas bien ?!_

« T'as autre chose à faire que veiller ! De toute façon il n'y a rien à discuter ce soir ! On y va ! On fera le point... » _hep Aérith changes de ton ! M'agresses pas !_

« Appelez-moi... Je serai sur vibrrr-... » je bidouille mon téléphone.

« Non ! » Vincent stoppe mon geste « On gère. Tifa prenait toujours un temps de repos. Cid et moi prenions la tête. » … _merde ! __Font chier à toujours faire référence à cette période..._ « Sauf pépin ou miracle. » il vide sa tasse et s'en va.

« Ta mission Cloud, c'est elle... » Aérith soupire « Moi, j'accompagne les enfants chez Elmira, avec Barret, ensuite je rejoins Vincent à l'église. » et lui emboîte le pas.

« Aérith ! » je la retiens par le bras « Sois... bien à l'heure à l'église... » je la regarde intensément.

« Oui... » elle papillonne « Pourquoi... ? »

« Parce que... Zack... » j'insiste du regard... _Ouais... il y sera, Zack..._

« Oh... ? » elle papillonne encore plus et rougit un peu.

« Si tu n'y es pas... mauvais pour lui... » je secoue la tête... revoir la femme de sa vie avant un isolement, c'est crucial !

« M-mauvais... ? » cette fois, elle panique.

« Ouais... » je gigote sur mon tabouret... c'est que, je dois transmettre un message, j'avais zappé ! « Mauvais pour son cœur... » et 'le dit' message est... embarrassant...

« Son-son cœur ?! » là, elle panique fort « Il est blessé ?! »

« Non, non ! » je soupire..._ j'suis nul, j'y arriverai pas, trop nul pour ça..._

« Alors, quoi ?! » elle m'agrippe.

_Zack... _Zack, c'est mon meilleur ami, mon pote à la vie à la mort ! Si c'était l'inverse, si c'était lui qui devrait transmettre un message aussi important à Tifa... Il ne bafouillerait pas ! Il ne tremblerait pas, non !

« Cloud ?! » elle me secoue, mon silence la terrifie.

Je respire un bon coup... Ces derniers temps, je trouve les bons mots avec Tifa... alors, pourquoi pas avec les autres aussi... ?

« On prend de la force auprès de ceux qu'on aime, et là... ça corse pour lui, comme pour Tifa... » je détourne les yeux d'elle... _j'ai mal commencé, chier ! Rattrapes-toi Strife !_

« Moi... je suis... ? » Aérith bredouille... je suis sûr qu'elle connaît les sentiments de Zack à son égard...

Je soupire un bon coup... _Putain, mais, qu'est-ce qu'on a tous à être aussi cons que moi !_

« Oui, toi, c'est toi qu'il veut voir, surtout. J'dirais pas qu'il en a rien à foutre de nous, mais... » je ricane... c'est mon meilleur ami, mais, ma vie c'est Tifa « J'suis son meilleur ami, mais sa vie, ce qui compte le plus dans sa vie, c'est toi... »

Elle fermes les yeux, des yeux humides, sa bouche se crispe.

« Ça se corse comme pour Tifa... c'est-à-dire... ? » elle crisse des dents pour retenir ses larmes.

« Chaque matin... je la dépose sans être certain... de la récupérer le soir... » je serre les dents moi aussi « Zack... il part pour un camp... spécial... »

« … Je vois... » elle respire un bon coup, les poings serrés « J'y serais ! » sans un regard pour moi, elle s'en va.

_Merde..._ J'l'ai peut-être jouer un peu trop dramatique, ça lui a mis grave la pression...

Je la suis des yeux et aperçois Tifa au bas des marches... En fait, je ne vois que sa main agrippée à la rampe. Je me détourne aussitôt le cœur au galop, le visage en feu. Je bois mon truc de gosse.

_Merde, pourquoi je suis si mal à l'aise... ?_ J'ai peur de me retrouver avec elle. Pourtant on est les rois de 'rien ne c'est passé, tout est comme avant' ! Et même pour ça !... 'Ça' …  
Je me frotte encore le cou... 'ça'... sa morsure... Oui... Il a raison, Vincent. Je... Nous... Au contraire.

Nous avançons sur un chemin difficile et périlleux avec cette histoire, mais si comme je le pressens... Non comme je... comme j'en rêve... Ce chemin nous conduira exactement là où nous devons être, là où nous voulons être, pile à notre place... Tifa et moi... Cela nous conduira à... Nous...

Oui... J'ai cet énorme... y a quoi de plus gros qu'un suçon… ? Cette énorme morsure... Tifa, elle m'a vraiment mordu... Nos sang se sont mêlés d'une certaine façon... Et bah... là, je... c'est... Je... encore...

J'en veux encore, car je sais que la prochaine, il n'y aura pas de désespoir ni de souffrance, la prochaine fois qu'elle me mord... La prochaine... je lui rends la monnaie de sa pièce... Son cou... j'ai déjà parler de son cou... ? Et sa bouche... ?

Mêler nos sang est... symbolique... et la prochaine fois nous y mêlerons notre... salive... notre sueur... nos... Tout... tout ce que j'ai... Nous...  
Il n'y aura pas un centimètre carré de peau qui échappera au contact... J'y mettrai tout ce que j'ai...

Je sursaute, je crois qu'elle m'appelle...

« Pourquoi les enfants... ? » sa voix est à peine audible, par contre ma tasse cogne fort le comptoir dans le silence.

« Rien... » je me lève et avance doucement « Les choses s'aggravent alors nous réagissons... » je n'ose pas la regarder « Donc... Tout va bien... » je me poste devant elle, les mains dans les poches.

« Je... vois... » Tifa souffle mais ne bouge pas « Pourquoi tu... ? » les yeux baissés, je vois l'un de ses doigts s'avancer et pointer mon cou... _Pas soigné Tifa ?... Parce que..._

« La prochaine fois, je te mords aussi. » je lève les yeux à son sursaut « La prochaine fois que je te vois te mordre, je te mords aussi... » … _Strife ?_ _Arrêtes putain !..._

Elle couvre sa bouche de sa main, les yeux dilatés d'affolement... Ils sont moins rouges... Je veux dire moins sang... Son iris est comme baigné dans le rose d'un coucher de soleil..._ Rah, j'suis vraiment atteint comme le dit Vincent pour y voir de la beauté... _Mais c'est pas ma faute, elle est belle… toujours...

Elle papillonne et doit comprendre, elle clos les paupières avec force, elles en tremblent.

« Ils sont beaux comme ça aussi... » je glousse sans m'en rendre compte « C'est juste... nul, non ?... » elle rougit en un flash, fait volte face et grimpe en vitesse.

J'ai plus l'impression de plus la poursuivre que de la rejoindre. _Mais bon..._

Je me sens mieux étrangement... Je referme paisiblement la porte.

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Poster tout ça après une simple relecture donne envie de ré-écrire les si nombreuses maladresses...

Un jour peut-être, mais là non c'est marathon !


	34. Chapter 34

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

**Chapitre avec LIME... en fait c'est explicite mais ça commence à peine.**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 34**

**.**

_..._

_Reste combien déjà... ?_

_22 ? 23 jours...?_

_..._

Pour Tifa, on sait... mais Zack... _Fait chier !_

Contre la chambarde, je rumine pendant que Tifa remet de l'ordre...

« Bon... » elle arrange le divan et me regarde un coussin entre les bras « Puisque les enfants ne sont pas là, je vais dormmm-... »

Je me rue sur elle et essuie avec colère ses lèvres de mon pouce, je l'ai pourtant soignée tout à l'heure, et là !...

« Putain ! J't'ai dit que... » je ravale mes mots à son expression douloureuse « Merde... » je suce mon doigt.

« Arrêtes ! » elle l'arrache de mes lèvres et me tourne le dos en jurant toute seule.

« Bon... Écoutes... » je me frotte encore le cou, elle s'énerve sur une couverture.

Je ferme les yeux pour remettre mes idées en place, lorsqu'elle siffle d'un coup entre les dents. C'est discret mais pas dans ce silence.  
Je la choppe par les épaules, me plaque à son dos, me penche sur son visage.

_J'ai vu, j'ai parfaitement vu Tifa ! Pas la peine de regarder de l'autre côté ! Merde ! J't'ai dit que... J't'avais prévenue ! Là !_

Je la mords, ouais, je la mords... Facile puisqu'elle tire le cou dans le sens opposé. Les premières secondes, elle broie le coussin dans ses bras. Mais, je suis tout bonnement incapable de la mordre longtemps...

Non, j'ai pas... envie... Mes dents se relâchent... J'ai envie de sentir sa peau avec ma langue, j'ai envie d'avoir le goût de sa peau dans ma bouche...

Pas une once de colère, ni souffrance, pas une miette de désespoir dans ce que je suis en train de faire...

On tangue, on vacille, je lutte pour notre équilibre, je la compresse d'un bras passé devant, pendant que mon autre main sur son épaule appuie aussi fort qu'elle pousse...

Oui, j'appuie pour avoir de la peau, encore de la peau, plus à goûter, plus à sucer... Elle gémit, se débat à peine, pourtant on vacille encore dangereusement, en fait je suis en train de me battre tout seul contre mon désir, contre mon envie, contre mon plaisir, c'est moi qui ne tiens pas debout...

J'arrive... Si mais, juste quelques secondes... j'arrive à... m'enlever, à... rentrer ma langue, reste mes dents contre sa peau... Mes dents que j'appuie contre... Ma mâchoire que je referme lentement, mes dents qui glissent, qui rappent sa peau bien trop moite pour être prise et retenue entre... Mes dents rappent, caressent... oui des dents peuvent caresser...

Une autre seconde où la bouche enfin fermée, ma langue dispense son goût dans ma bouche... Peut-être deux secondes, c'est complexe le goût d'une peau, et puis il y a toujours un léger goût de sel... Pourtant mon palais détecte facilement le sien, son goût à elle, chaque peau est unique, et chaque partie du corps à son goût...

Ma salive que j'avale, son goût qui passe, s'efface bien trop vite... Encore une ou deux seconde de répits...

Elle s'affaisse contre moi, glisse, je la suis, hors de question de la lâcher. Une nouvelle salive remplit ma bouche, et rien... rien que moi, plus de Tifa dans ma bouche...

Et ce n'est pas... Non, il m'en faut encore... Je salive beaucoup... J'ai faim...

Mes lèvres juste là, juste contre sa peau mouillée, pressent, embrassent. Je respire à plein poumon son odeur et celle doucement acre de ma salive sur sa peau...  
Je déglutis juste avant, il y en aura bien assez le temps de...

De... mordre encore... Non c'est pas mordre, c'est pas embrasser, c'est pas sucer...

C'est frotter ses lèvres contre la peau glissante... C'est décider d'un endroit pas trop humide...

C'est desserrer les dents pour que la langue passe... C'est y poser les dents...

C'est décrire un, deux, trois grands cercles sur la peau avec la pointe... C'est à peine serrer les dents...

C'est ouvrir assez la bouche, pour y appliquer le plat de la langue... C'est laisser la salive couler un peu...

Là c'est sucer un peu... Là c'est mordre un petit morceau, un petit bourrelet que la langue chatouille...

C'est prendre un peu d'air... C'est ouvrir plus grand, c'est happer plus grand, c'est sucer plus fort.

Elle couine plus fort... Et puis il faut déglutir...

Ma bouche remonte jusqu'à son oreille... C'est dur de morde ici, presque pas de peau... _Rien que les dents alors... _Je rappe, je pince...

« CLOUD ! » elle crie, nous sommes à terre, je la maintiens contre moi, la serre de mes cuisses « J'ME MORD PLUS ! J'MORD PLUS ! »

Je me suspends et fais un effort surhumain pour me déconnecter de mes sensations...

_Bon... Aller souffles, respires mec !... Non ! Non ! Pas elle ! Autre chose ! Aller, aller, gars ton environnement t'as quoi, t'as quoi... Y a quoi autour ?..._

Le souffle court de Tifa emplit mes oreilles, son dos chaud contre le mien, ses fesses entre mes jambes, je la presse contre moi, que faire d'autre... C'est mon environnement... Je ferme les yeux et tente de me convaincre qu'après cette étreinte, ce contact, je la lâche...

Le Bang que font ses mains par terre me fait sursauter. Je la suis encore dans son mouvement, comme elle se penche, incapable de me détacher de son corps.

_C'est pas bon !_ Elle est à quatre pattes, et moi... tout contre... dessus... presque !

Mon visage est dans ses cheveux... Elle essaie de s'extirper mais je n'arrive pas à donner du leste...

_J'ai envie, j'ai ENVIE ! ENCORE !_...

De mon nez dans son dos je cherche, cherche de quoi mordre, mais il n'y a rien à part un autre long gémissement qui me transcende...  
Comme un fou furieux, je me jette littéralement sur son dos, dans son cou et mords malgré les cheveux, cette fois je mords pour de vrai. Elle glapit.  
Mon nez fouille, repousse les cheveux, se fraye un chemin vers la peau. Elle se cambre, se courbe, s'agite contre moi. Je n'y tiens plus !

Je lâche son épaule pour m'appuyer par terre, pour l'écraser, la clouer au sol de mon tout poids. Mon autre main, celle qui lui ceinturait ses épaules, s'envole aussi. Je m'écarte à peine, je saisis une grosse mèche collée sur sa peau par ma salive. Libre, elle donne un coup de rein et me redresse, mais je la tiens par les cheveux et la garde ainsi contre moi. Elle pousse et me rassoit sur mes mollets, je tire sur les cheveux obsédé par l'unique objectif de mordre, ma bouche cherche fébrile, j'y suis, j'ouvre la bouche pour y aller direct... et...

Elle parvient à se hisser sur ses genoux malgré ses cheveux que je tire toujours à moi, très vite je la rejoins, séparer nos corps me semble impossible et au-delà de mes forces...

Mes... forces veulent... veulent... Un contact, mes forces, de toutes mes forces... Je la veux...

Je laisse le temps à cette pensée de m'imprégner, cette envie m'emplit lentement, il n'y a que cette pensée, lorsque, à genou, je frotte mon visage contre le sien, je tire ses cheveux doucement pour lui faire tourner la tête.

Je sens sa main se plaquer contre ma nuque... J'ai une seconde d'hésitation... Elle va utiliser sa force contre moi... A-t-elle le choix, à cet instant précis ? Est-ce que je suis autre chose qu'un crevard qui veut sa bouche, sa peau, son corps... ? Mais, je suis trop plein de désir... _J'm'en fous !_

Je passe ma main libre sous son bras levé pour agripper son biceps, pour être sûr de pouvoir avoir un petit bout, avant qu'elle ne m'éjecte.

À pleine dent je mords le creux du cou, fort, je mords fort c'est la dernière, fort... Elle glapit coupée dans une inspiration, sa respiration s'affole, sa main se crispe sur ma nuque... mais elle appuie... elle avance ma tête contre elle...

_Elle accepte ?_

Il n'en faut pas plus à mon cerveau, le rythme de mon cœur complètement dingue, hallucinant, ça fait mal, j'ai l'impression qu'une demi seconde, je perd la sensibilité de tout mon corps jusqu'au bout de mes doigts.

L'information est trop grosse, trop énorme...

Mes mouvements s'accélèrent, je ne prends plus le temps de goûter, de déglutir tranquillement, ni de savourer. Je mords fort, je suce fort, ma bouche se déplace vite, je suis partout, je prends partout de l'épaule à l'oreille...

Elle est lourde contre moi, elle pousse sur moi, elle se colle, elle descend, on descend, elle pousse aussi fort sur moi... que moi sur elle...

Nom de... _DIEU !_... Ce n'est pas une érection !... C'est tout mon corps qui n'est que ça... _ENVIE ! ENVIE ! ENVIE !..._

Impossible d'avoir honte, c'est trop fort et puis... elle est de dos... et elle...

Je me décroche de sa peau finalement, tant je suis ahuri, ébahi, je... _J'hallucine..._

Sa main sur ma nuque rencontre mes premiers cheveux qu'elle saisit et tire. Je me laisse écarter trop abasourdi par ses gestes... Elle tourne son visage, nos lèvres se touchent, mais elle se détourne, je tire d'un coup sec ses cheveux, elle résiste, frotte sa joue contre ma bouche, ma bouche ouverte qui n'attend que la sienne... Elle continue de dérober son visage, je suis dans ses cheveux, de son autre main elle dégage son cou, son dos de ses cheveux. Ma main à moi, toujours agrippée sur une poignée, l'aide...

Je perds le peu de souffle que j'ai pu récupérer... J'appuie à peine sur son crâne, elle baisse la tête, elle m'offre son cou... elle me le donne... elle... pèse étrangement fort entre mes jambes écartées...

_Ok... _Je me penche... _D'accord... _Je prends entre mes dents le lobe de son oreille, elle presse plus fort ses fesses contre mon entrejambe...

_NOM !... DE !... DIEU !... elle répond... À mon désir... À mon envie... _J'essaie de prendre un peu de distance... _Est-ce possible ?_...

Je suis au bord du paradis... Son corps à portée, tout son corps... à moi... J'ouvre les yeux... Il faut que je le vois de mes yeux...

Ses deux mains gardent ses longs cheveux regroupés sur son crâne, quelques mèches s'en échappent et ondoient entre ses omoplates comme elle oscille de gauche à droite contre moi...

Tellement mieux si c'était sur sa peau nue... _Tiens ?! Au fait ?! Que porte-t-elle ?_... Un débardeur... Bien sur, comme toujours... C'est possible, c'est jouable... Je l'ai déjà fait avec d'autres... _Ouais.._.

Je pose mes mains sur ses deux épaules, mes pouces s'insinuent entre les larges bretelles de son vêtements et les fines bretelles de son soutient gorge... Ma respiration se coupe d'un coup...

Là, c'est pas une autre... Là, c'est Tifa... Là, je me sens... J'vais mourir... J'suis intimidé... J'y crois pas que je vais... Faut qu'je force tout doux pour qu'elle baisse ses bras, faut qu'j'abaisse les bretelles sur les épaules, faut descendre un peu sur les bras mais pas trop pour pas entraver ses mouvements... Va falloir ensuite... _Putain... Aller ! J'l'ai d'jà fait !_

Va falloir glisser les pouces sur le devant... Va falloir que les seins passent si je veux enlever le vêtement... Les seins... SES SEINS ! _Oh merde_...

Je respire si mal... Elle se crispe un instant, elle sait aussi... Que ses seins sont... particulièrement gros... Donc, va falloir y mettre particulièrement les... mains...

Sur ses seins ! J'vais en mourir ! J'en meurs dèjà ! À cette idée... Elle est à moi là, faut comprendre ça... C'est trop fort ! Faut être sûr et certain !

Ça compte de faire ça tranquille, léger, à l'aise, comme si c'était naturel, pour que ça passe bien du côté d'la fille... Mais là, c'est Tifa... C'est pas n'importe quelle fille...

Ça arrive parfois qu'à cette étape, la fille prenne peur, qu'elle réalise, comme moi, là, ce qui va se passer, ce que cela signifie et surtout ce que cela entraîne... Après ça... C'est du sérieux, c'est du sexe...

J'ai peur... Je suffoque d'appréhension et d'envie... J'ai peur qu'elle me rejette, qu'elle ne réalise et que... STOP... Quoique c'est peu probable vu ces réactions... Faut être sûr !...

_Attends voir Strife, sois sûr..._ J'meurs si c'est bon, mais si elle veut pas... ce sera pire que la mort...

Je monte finalement mes mains sur ses coudes pliés, et me concentre sur elle...

Elle ondule contre mon ventre, se cambre, se courbe, se monte à peine, redescend, remonte un poils, revient... On dirait qu'elle danse... on ne perd qu'un peu le contact... Son dos contre mon ventre qui va et vient, se colle, se moule, s'enlève... Et mes lèvres embrassent, mes dents mordent, ma langue qui lèche au rythme de sa danse...

J'connais cette façon de faire... Aucun doute... J'suis pas puceau, j'suis pas moine... C'est sûr !... Elle veut !... Je sais ce que je dois faire... Je sais ce qu'elle attend... Je sais ce qu'il se passe après... Je sais ce que j'ai envie de faire... Mais... C'est juste trop beau pour être vrai... Parce qu'elle sait aussi... Et que si elle fait comme ça... Elle veut aussi...

Mais j'ai si peur... _Faut être vraiment sûr d'chez sûr !_

« Tifa ?... » son nom passe difficilement, je sais pas comment je fais pour respirer tant je suis oppressé de désir et d'angoisse.

« Oui... » elle gémit à bout de souffle, elle aussi, tendue de l'issue...

Elle répond juste là ?... Où... elle répond pour ça ?... _Bon, aller faut savoir..._

Je crochète de mes pouces, à nouveau les bretelles larges. Je tire un peu le tissu vers le haut pour me signaler, être bien certain qu'elle sait où je suis et ce que je fais faire... _Aller..._

J'appuie à peine sur ses bras de mes autres doigts bien écartés... _Pitié... Que j'y survive !..._

_MERDE ! ELLE RÉSISTE ! MERDE ! NON ?!... Ah non ?!..._

Elle fait passer tous ces cheveux sur le côté puis sur le devant... Elle baisse ses bras, ses mains sur mes cuisses... _PUTAIN ! OK ! C'EST BON !_

Ça descend lentement_... là, on y est.._. Je déglutis avec difficulté et halète comme après un marathon... Elle glousse... _Bon... Faut y aller, faut dégager la poitrine... Comme j'fais pour survivre à ça, bon Dieu !_

Elle glisse ses doigts vers mes genoux, se penche en avant, se recroqueville, en appui sur la pointe de mes genoux... Mes mains suivent le tissu descend encore à peine et bloque à cause de... des gros_..._

Bon... Oh-la-LA ! Quel mouvement! Bordel! Au secours! J'ai rien eu à faire!

Le tissu s'est tendu à mort et... D'une ondulation du buste... D'une putain d'ondulation, le tissu est descendu d'un coup sec ! Hop ! C'est passé ! Les seins dégagés ! D'un coup !_ Pop !_

Bordel ! Rien qu'à imaginer ce que ça a dû donner devant, je, j'en... Les siens ont dû jaillir... _Pop ! Ouais ouais !_

Et son geste si fluide, si provoquant...

Elle est revenue contre moi dans le même temps, non, elle m'a cogné de ses fesses, puis ses mains ont remonté mes cuisses, bien appuyées, impossible d'ignorer leurs présences... et encore moins la ligne de feu qu'elles ont tracées...

C'est... au secours ! C'était... merveilleux... Excitant... Affolant... _Et là c'est bon, c'est bon..._

Ses doigts compriment mes cuisses à la limite de l'entrejambe, ses pouces trouvent le chemin de l'aine...

Le feu s'étend, tout s'embrase, tout son corps est tendu et concentré vers mon foyer d'incendie...

Elle pousse, me pousse, me penche en arrière. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de m'accrocher à ses bras et de donner un coup de rein pour me remettre droit. Elle ravale son air sous le coup. Je pousse à nouveau si fort que je nous soulève un peu. Brusquement, elle pivote buste et visage vers moi.

« Là... Cloud Strife... Là... » son souffle chaud sur mes lèvres_...Oui ?...Tifa ?... _Je me penche à peine et embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres... « Là... » répète-t-elle en frissonnant_... Oui ?... Là ?... _Ma main sur le bras opposé à son visage remonte jusqu'au cou, au menton je pousse pour avoir plus que juste le bord de sa bouche... « Si c'est pas toi qui arrêtes... » souffle-t-elle sans force_... Oui ?.. ._Les mots m'effleurent, je presse mes lèvres sur sa bouche entrouverte mais... quelque chose fait que ce n'est pas un baiser... « C'est... »_... Oui ?... Minute ?!... _J'insiste mais ses lèvres ne bougent pas pour moi... Elle parle... « C'est foutu ! » lâche-t-elle d'un coup avant de m'embrasser... mais là c'est moi qui est ailleurs_... Quoi ?...HEIN ?!..._ « Moi... J'peux plus rien... » avoue-t-elle plaintive... Je serre mes lèvres et mes sourcils à ces propos... Le contraste entre ses lèvres si tendres et les miennes si dures, me donne un coup au cœur « Cloud ?! » couine-t-elle malheureuse.

En deux secondes, elle se retourne contre moi. J'bouge pas, complètement glacé. Elle s'assoit sur mes jambes encore écartées... mais y-a plus rien d'excitant... Elle m'écrase contre elle, me serrant dans ses bras.

« Cloud ?... » supplie-t-elle « Je suis désolée, mais... Il fallait que je le dise... » elle commence à pleurer « Tu sais... C'est pas grave... J'm'en fous... »

« Quoi... qu'est foutu ? » _c'est pas français et c'est pas dit gentiment..._

« C'est pas grave... C'est plus grave... » elle me comprime encore plus.

« QUOI QU'EST FOUTU ?! » je serre mes poings au bout de mes bras ballants.

« J'm'en fous, j'te dis ! » elle crie avec force et me secoue avec force aussi.

« Si c'était pas grave, si tu t'en foutais, tu l'aurais pas dit ! » _… J'suis malin hein Tifa ?...Bingo !_ Elle se crispe.

« C'est que... C'était pas juste... sinon... » elle chuchote, piteusement.

« Quoi ? Foutu ? » … _Bon, accouches !_

« Moi... »_...Ouu-iii ?! Et ?!..._

« Quoi toi ?! » je gigote pour contenir ma colère... _Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me joue là ?! Merde ! On était en tain de..._

« Cloud ! » son visage dans mon cou, ses mains se détachent de moi et tâtonnent vers mes bras « Cloud ? » couine-t-elle... Elle trouve mes mains et force de ses doigts...

« J'écoute. » j'accepte son geste et nous lions nos doigts.

« Pardon... » pleure-t-elle encore.

« D'accord mais j'écoute ! » mon corps se contient mais pas ma voix...

« Je... sais pas... comment...dire... » bafouille-t-elle avec courage.

« Si faut l'dire, tu l'dis ! » je crie presque._.. Merde ! C'est pas bon..._

« J'sais plus... si... » boude-t-elle, je pousse un long soupir, sortit d'on ne sait quelle profonde caverne.

« C'est trop tard là ! Alors !... Parles ! » _… ça-y-est, je perd mon sang froid..._

Elle hoquette, se crispe à tout rompre et lâche d'un coup un gros sanglot. Incapable de supporter sa douleur, coupable mais très rancunier, je me dresse sur mes genoux. Elle se laisse glisser, ses doigts complètement relâchés dans mes mains, déchirée par ses pleurs.

_S'en est trop pour moi aussi là, tu vois Tifa !_

Je me lève, ses doigts glissent, sa tête rebondit sur mes jambes. Je me retourne et sans un regard je quitte la pièce aussitôt. Je... fuis...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	35. Chapter 35

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 35**

**.**

_..._

_..._

Je m'adosse à la porte qui nous sépare. J'ai fui parce que sinon mes mots vont dépasser ma pensée...

_Non !_ Mes mots vont traduire ma pensée et là, c'est pire que pas bon ! Je... je lui en veux... _Ouais ! À Mort !  
_On était... C'était... Et bam ! Elle me joue... j'sais pas quoi !... Un drame ! Aux portes du paradis, c'est destination l'enfer !

Ses pleurs étouffés se rapprochent, juste derrière la porte...

_Merde ! TU M'FAIS CHIER ! OUAIS ! TU M'EMMERDES ! OUAIS ! MERDEEE!_

« TU M'FAIS CHIER ! » je gueule malgré moi.

Ma voix résonne dans la cage d'escalier... Quelques secondes passent... Un grand boum fait vibrer la porte derrière moi.

Je cogne aussitôt de toutes mes forces. Tifa a le culot de... _Putain, elle est gonflée ! T'es pas contente ?! _Je cogne encore un bon coup.

La porte s'ouvre soudain, je chancelle en arrière, elle referme la porte comme une brute...

_Qu'est-ce que... ? Merde !..._

Elle se plaque à la porte pour m'en bloquer l'accès, tête basse, elle sèche ses larmes d'un revers de la main et me tue d'un regard sanglant… dans tout les sens du terme... je m'éloigne…

_Putain qu'elle est belle, chier ! Fait chier !_

« CLOUD ! TU M'EMMERDES ! » elle hurle appuyée contre la porte.

« Quoi ?! » je n'aime pas ce que je vois dans ses yeux... et je suis loin d'avoir retrouvé mon calme...

« Arrêtes de fuir ! » crache-t-elle me fonçant dessus.

« Je fuis pas ! »... j'ai peur de ce qu'il va arriver..._ elle me fait peur... je me fais peur..._

« Tu fuyais pas ?! » elle s'égosille, consternée.

« Peut-être si mais... » je serre les dents comme elle ricane « C'est... Bien mieux ! »

« C'est quoi ton problème ?! » elle me bouscule, je baisse les yeux pour fuir son regard et je tombe que sa poitrine au débardeur remit en vitesse, le tissu cache à peine ses seins... _faudrait tirer dessus pour le remettre comme il faut.._. « C'est ÇA ton problème ?! » relève-t-elle sournoise.

« Tss ! » je m'arrache de ma contemplation, honteux et rouge tomate, mais surtout haineux qu'elle ose employer ce ton avec moi... _J'suis pas un vulgaire crevard !_

« Fuis pas ! » d'une petite claque elle me remet en face d'elle... _Putain ! T'aurais pas dû !..._

« Si j'veux ! » je la bouscule à mon tour « Mais ne me rabaisse pas ! C'est dégradant ! Humiliant ! Oui, c'est mon problème ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! Bon dieu, mais regardes-toi ! Pas besoin de te connaître pour avoir envie ! C'est déshonorant ! J'ai de l'honneur ! Sinon ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais baisée ! Estimes-toi heureuse d'être plus que ça ! » j'halète comme un cheval au galop après cette longue tirade, et surtout, je m'éloigne, loin, oui loin… _j'en ai trop dit !_

C'est pour ça que je suis plutôt du genre à fermer ma gueule...

« T'as ENVIE ?! » elle me défie, s'approche.

« ÉVIDEMMENT ! » … _p'tite conne ! _Je bondis d'un pas à gauche.

« Comme pour les autres ?! » pique-t-elle, sournoise.

« Quoi ?! Quelles autres ?! » … et un bond vers la droite.

« Les autres là, Cerise, Framboise et Cassis ! » elle agite sa main dans tous les sens « Les autres là, t'as bien couché avec elles ! Donc, t'as envie ?! »

« Bah ?... OUI ! » _merde !… Qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait dire..._ « NON ! T'écoutes pas ?! »

« T'as trop d'honneur pour moi ! Pour les autre, tu T'EN FOUS ! » ... _Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche ?..._

« É-ffec-tive-ment ! »... _Putain, elle fait chier ! _Je crisse des dents… _J'arrive pas à réfléchir ! Merde !... _« Les autres, j'en ai rien à foutre de c'qu'elles pensent. Toi, c'est différent. » de mon doigt, je la touche et la pousse.

« Et si j'étais n'importe qui ?! » elle regagne la distance que j'ai mise.

« Raté ! » je lui souris méprisant et retrouve un semblant de calme et de réflexion... _Tu m'auras pas deux fois, cocotte !_

« Et j'en pense quoi à ton avis ?! » elle tente une autre approche.

« Hum ? » je ne me mouille pas trop, attendant de savoir où elle veut en venir.

« T'as envie d'moi ?! » elle me bouscule, horripilée par ma reprise de contrôle.

« Plus maintenant ! » c'est faux, c'est éhonté, c'est pour la pousser elle aussi, dans ses retranchements.

« Sale... ! » ... _Con ?_... elle enrage « T'avais envie ! » elle plisse les yeux « Oublies qui je suis. » elle gronde d'une voix sourde.

« Tss ! Pas intéressé ! » je la toise et croise mes bras... _Jouer au con, ça a du bon !... _Je déguste, elle fulmine... non c'est pire... _Aller ! J'enfonce le clou rien que pour toi !_ « C'est toi que je veux ! » _Hop !... Euh... ?_

« … Moi… ? » elle papillonne, incrédule.

Je déglutis… euh… _Minute, là… j'ai dit quoi… ?_

« Veux comment ?! » crie-t-elle d'un coup.

« Comme... veux ! » _euh... elle est où la minute là ? J'ai pas vu passer deux secondes ?!…_

« Veux comment ?! Comme les autres ?! »

« Mais quoi 'comment', bordel ?! »

« CLOUD ! » elle hurle et me menace du doigt.

« Veux comme veux ! Merde à la fin ! » _Minute, j'ai dit ! Y m'faut une minute ! Une pause !_

« C'est moi que tu veux ?! »

Je reste sans voix, mes yeux rivés aux siens… J'ai toujours eu peur de ça, de cet instant… C'est victoire ou KO…

« Alors ? » elle ferme les yeux, douloureuse...

Ou je meurs… ou enfin, je vais vivre… Après ça, ou ma vie n'aura plus de sens, plus d'intérêt.. ou alors… ma vie faudra le coup de vivre quoi qu'il advienne...

« Cloud… ? » elle inspire à fond « Réponds... » sa voix tremble…

Je crois qu'elle aussi… elle a peur… Pourtant, elle a les enfants, le bar, elle a des amis tout le tour du ventre, elle...

« Cloud... » elle ouvre lentement les yeux « C'est moi… » elle lève son regard et trouve le mien « Moi, que tu veux… ? »

« Hein… ? » _Alors Strife… ?_ Tu vas encore tout gâché parce que t'es qu'un trouillard… ?

« … Ptf… ! » elle glousse de nerfs « Alors ? » son sourire n'annonce rien de bon… « Ok, bon je-... »

« … Alors… ? » je la coupe d'un voix étranglée... rien de bon non, tellement rien de bon son sourire, que j'arrive à ouvrir la bouche...

Elle me regarde un long moment, je ne discerne rien dans ses yeux… je respire à fond, à la disparition de son sourire, son sourire résigné celui qu'on fait quand on veut rester brave et fort, alors qu'on a toute les raisons de s'effondrer...

« Tu me veux, comme les autres… ? » son regard s'assombrit…

Mais sa bouche, doucement se pince..._ Aïe, aïe, aïe !_ J'aime pas ça, non ! Je crois que c'est ma dernière chance…

« Dernière chance... » elle souffle ce que je savais déjà…

Une alarme d'alerte rouge devrait s'allumer… une sirène hurlante, la catastrophe est inévitable, ça y est...

« … A-alors moi… » et une petite centaine d'alarmes pour ma tête à ne plus s'entendre penser « Alors, moi… moi, je... » un joli millier dans ma poitrine d'une douleur fulgurante et aiguë-pointue « Alors, moi, je... » et un bon million d'autre me coupent les jambes… « Toi… oui... » _SOS !_

« Alors pourquoi tu fuis ?! » me hurle-t-elle... _Mais... j'suis juste pas là... Non, j'suis plus là..._

_J'sais pas... J'sais plus ! MERDE ! Tu m'fais vraiment chier ! Non j'fuis pas, je... C'est que... je.._

Je la repousse violemment, la bouscule, l'envoie valser, elle est trop près, elle est trop là... Moi, j'y suis pas !

Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je suis pâle comme un cadavre, mon sang ne circule plus, plus rien ne fonctionne, je veux juste qu'elle se taise, je dois faire le point là... Je lui tourne le dos...

_Bon alors... ?_ Putain ! Heureusement que j'lui ais pas dit que je l'aime... _Non, non Strife ! Ça revient pas au même !_

_Si ?!...MERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !_

« Si tu me veux, prends-moi ! » dans mon dos, elle souffle ces mots.

« Tss ! » _Haha ! Très drôle ! Elle se fout d'ma gueule ?! On f'sait quoi, une minute en arrière ! Hein ?!_

« Cloud ?! » elle est toujours de mauvais poils et moi faut absolument que je réfléchisse.

« Merde ! » _tais-toi ! Faut que j'm'entendes !_

« Quoi ?! » elle va s'énerver encore plus... C'est pas bon...

« Faut que j'réfléchisse... » je grogne tout bas, mécontent, je fais un pas.

« À quoi ?! » s'offusque cette conne...

« À QUOI QU'EST FOUTU ! » je hurle à mon tour, et me jette sur ces cigarettes, j'ai presque broyer son paquet dans ma main dans un silence pesant.

« Oh… d'accord... » fait-elle d'un coup, toute calme, tout bas... Toute malheureuse...

« Merci ! » je lui jette mon mépris au nez, mais vraiment elle a l'air malheureuse.

_Putain ça fait mal ! Merde !_

Bon !... Y a une minute j'allais... on allait... ON... _PUTAIN D'MERDE !_.. Je voulais... Elle voulait... mais on peut pas !

_Attends, minute minute !_ La clé... l'écumoire... Je tournicote dans la pièce... j'peux pas l'ouvrir complètement... parce que c'est pas l'moment ! Reste 23 jours ! QUE 23 JOURS !

_Hé bah ?! Y a quoi de si grave ?! … _

Ça va bien tenir 23 jours, non ? Et puis sinon... _On les explose, point barre, finito !_

_Bah... faut que tu m'expliques, ça Tifa ! C'qu'y a d'grave !_

Oui, oui... on va en parler, elle va m'expliquer... et tout va s'arranger et... dans 23 jours... rien que 23 jours...

_Ouh la ! _Faut que je me calme... 23 jours c'est rien à comparer de tous ces longues, longues années... Mais ça va être super, super long à cause des... 5 minutes d'avant...

Parler. On va parler. Que... je la veux... et que... dans 23 jours... Je la prends !_ Ok !_

Je lève les yeux sûr de ma résolution et tombe sur... _Oh tiens la porte ?... _c'est vrai que j'aime bien les portes, et que je me retrouve souvent devant par réflexe mais... Aller, si j'vais faire comme ça, comme j'ai dit... Mon cœur s'affole... ouais, j'comprends pourquoi j'suis devant cette maudite porte...

_Non, non ! Aller, on va parler, on fait comme ça !_

Je me retourne d'un bloc et la chercher des yeux dans la petite pièce. Je la détecte dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais là c'est celle de la salle de bain. Elle est de dos, et fume. Quelque chose dans sa posture m'intrigue. Elle est droite comme un i, comme prête à bondir...

« Plus tard ! » elle crie, j'ai à peine fait un pas « Reviens plus tard ! »

_Plus... tard... ?_ Elle soupire, marmonne et se gratte la tête avec sa main, celle qui tient sa cigarette...

« Plus tard ! » elle crie et répète parce que j'ai avancé « J'ai plus envie et surtout j'ai autre chose à faire ! »

_Plus envie ?..._ Mon cœur palpite puis se glace aussitôt... cette idiote fume des clopes qui ont le filtre blanc... et...

« Cloud ! » elle tape du pied, j'ai avancé, d'un pas encore « Ne m'approches pas ! J'ai plus envie, j't'ai dit ! » elle entame un demi-tour pour me faire face, mais pique vers le bas, et me passe à côté sans que j'ai pu faire un geste.

« Que j't'approche plus, hein ?! Tu veux plus, c'est ça !? Hein, Tifa !? »_... t'as plus... envie... ?_

Elle est rapide, toujours... si elle ne veut pas, je n'ai aucune chance, même de l'effleurer...

« Ou-oui ! » sa colère est tremblante « OUI ! C'EST ÇA, CLOUD ! » ce n'est pas de la colère, c'est de la panique...

De la colère, de la vraie, moi j'en ai plein... j'pourrais pas vraiment dire pourquoi, mais..

« ALORS ARRÊTE DE TE MORDRE ! » ça explose... _en fait, c'était simple, pourquoi..._

« DE QUOI !? » elle sursaute et retient de justesse un volte face.

« Ta cigarette ! Ton filtre est rouge de sang Tifa Lockhart ! Si tu veux vraiment, réellement que je ne te fasses rien ! Alors arrêtes, Tifa Lockhart ! » moi, je reste bien à ma place.

« C'est ça le deale, Cloud Strife ?! C'est ça le marché ?! »

« Tu ne te mords plus, je te ne touche plus. » je chope le cendrier et y écrase mon mégot...

« Juré ? » elle glousse de dos.

« Juré ! Et j'te jure l'inverse aussi ! Si tu te mords encore ! » je la menace d'un doigt... même si elle ne tourne le dos, je suis certain qu'elle va sentir mon geste.

« Pff ! Mordre ? » _Gagné..._ elle me jette un coup d'œil « T'appelles ça mordre ? »

« C'est bien comme ça que tu m'as mordu tout à l'heure, non ?! »

« Ah non ! Moi, j't'ai mordu pour de vrai au moins une fois ! » elle me fait face, avec moins de panique et plus de colère...

« Une fois, ouais, qu'une fois ! Qu'une seule ! » ... je crois que c'est ça la bonne solution...

« Je… oui bon bah… c'est… » elle bredouille et me re-tourne le dos... _merde..._

« De toute façon, c'est pas la question, c'est pas le deale ! » je lui donne un coup de pouce, il faut qu'on s'en sorte sans trop de casse...

« Ah ! Le deale, c'est vrai ! » elle secoue la tête « Ok ! » elle se retourne sur moi et me fonce dessus « La cigarette... » elle me la monte devant les yeux « T'as raison, oui... » elle tire une grosse bouffée, si fort qu'une goutte de sang perle sur sa lèvres inférieure « Voilà... » elle me prend le cendrier des mains et écrase sa cigarette « Et donc... » elle me rend le cendrier « Alors ? » elle soulève son débardeur jusqu'à son cou « Tu mors où ? » me demande-t-elle, les seins découverts « Hum ? » ses yeux lancent un défi à mon équilibre mental...

_Putain... qu'est-ce qu'elle me joue ?..._

Ma colère... contre son désespoir...

« Qu'est-ce que... » je soupire, ferme les yeux, la colère...

Elle veut se prouver qu'elle n'a pas à avoir peur...

« Tifa... » je pose le cendrier, le plus sereinement du monde...

Elle est face à moi... elle est direct... je vais fuir... elle le sait... elle n'a donc pas à avoir peur...

« Oh ! Pardon ! » elle ricane malsaine…

Je me fige, penché au-dessus de la table… _Tout va bien... ça y est, elle est rassurée…_

« Ça compte pour du beurre cette fois ? » elle ricane tout bas.

_Tout va bien, aller, pas trop de casse… Juste, je passe pour un con, comme d'habitude…_

Je me redresse, prêt à lui faire face, prêt à encaisser ses moqueries et ses méchancetés. Mais elle ne dit rien, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

_Mouais… c'est vrai… c'est pas comme d'habitude… ça fait un moment que ça l'est plus… et c'est clair que ça peut plus le redevenir..._

« Tifa... écoutes... » il faut qu'on s'en sorte... donc hors de question que je m'enfuis...

Il faut qu'on s'en sorte parce que... moi, je la veux mais pas qu'une fois, pas que par accident ou par sur un coup d'chance ou un coup du sort...

« Je ne suis pas un vulgaire crevard... » délicatement, j'essaye de la rhabiller, du bout des doigts, le tissu glisse sur ses seins « Je ne veux pas t'avoir... comme un... » je termine, les joues en feu… « Un… un vulgaire crevard... » et elle...

Ça la touche... ce que j'ai dit, ce que je viens de faire... à mort, profondément... Je le vois dans ses yeux...

« J'ai beau... chercher... je crois que, pas une fois, je n'ai voulu t'avoir comme un crevard, Tifa... »

Pas une fois, parce que je ne la veux pas qu'une fois, comme ça, je ne veux pas juste un croisement de nos deux routes... je ne les veux plus à côté non plus, je veux qu'elles fusionnent.

« Ah... ? » sa voix tremble... ses mains aussi, qui terminent de bien remettre son vêtement en place... « Et... ?»

« Et... » je danse d'un pied sur l'autre « J'veux pas... t'avoir comme ça... J'veux pas d'excuse bidon, pas de-... » … _ah... J'aurais mieux fait de pas dire ça … 'bidon'..._

« Bidon ? » elle fronce les sourcils... _Bingo, elle a relevé ! C'était bien une connerie..._ « D'excuse bidon ? » elle grince_... Ah ! Y avait pas que 'bison' de naze..._ « Le deale, tu veux dire ? »

« Ouais. » _Ouf, elle laisse filer ma maladresse_ « Le deale, c'est... »... _Concentration Strife, concentration ! Réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir..._

« C'est ? » elle s'avance, menaçante.

« C'est... »... _Rah, la punaise, elle va pas me laisser le temps !_

« C'est quoi ? Le deale est quoi ? » elle m'accule, la saleté... « Si ça compte toujours pour du beurre... » elle secoue la tête, déprimée « Ça nous mènera nulle part... »

« J'veux pas être un crevard ! J'veux pas t'avoir comme un crevard ! Voilà pourquoi ça compte pour du beurre ! Voilà pourquoi j'aimerai que ça compte toujours pour de beurre ! » ... _Et voilà_... _boulette_... « C'est presque digne d'un crevard ! »

« Non ! » elle s'offusque sincèrement.

« Ah si ! » et moi aussi.

« Pas du tout ! »

« Si, Tifa, si...» je murmure et me ratatine « J'ai... pas pensé que ça pouvait arriver... que je doive de toucher, mais... c'est arrivé et... »

« … Quoi... ? » sa voix part direct dans les aigus, genre très aigus.

« Je ferais tout pour que tu arrêtes de te mordre autant... à cette vitesse, t'auras bientôt plus qu'une croûte, alors... j'prends cette menace, te toucher parce que je sais que t'as-... » _… euh... là, j'suis plus très sûr, mais... j'vais le dire quand-même..._ je plonge dans ses yeux « … T'as pas envie que je te touche... » elle contient un haut le cœur et me tourne le dos « C'est pas grave... » je pousse un long soupir « Si… si tu ne nous avais pas arrêtés, oui, on aurait... et moi je t'aurais… comme un crevard... »

« Ptf… ! » elle contint un gros rire.

Moi, ça me perce le cœur, un coup tiré à bout portant…

« C'est pas grave, je sais que t'es pas dans ton état normal ! Tu t'mutiles, tu-… »

« Pfffft ! » elle se plaque les mains sur la bouche.

Et hop un deuxième trou !

« Vincent m'a expliqué, vous, les combattants à mains nues, vous… douleur, plaisir, le… mélange que vous en faites, alors… ne t'excuses pas... »

Et un silence de merde rend le trou un peu plus profond…

« C'est… à moi de m'excuser, tout à l'heure… j'étais près à t'avoir comme un… crevard... »

Elle tombe d'un coup par terre et c'est bien un fou rire, un énorme qu'elle tente de contenir dans ses mains.

Moi, je ne me retourne d'un bloc avec, au final, un trou aussi gros que mon cœur, et voilà j'ouvre cette putain de porte. Pourtant j'hésite…

Quelque chose dans son rire sonne… mal… Bah, c'est peut-être parce qu'elle fout de ma gueule que ça me… je sais pas, je le sens mal…

J'ai un regain de douleur, comme elle en a un de rire… Pourquoi… ?

_Pourquoi, tu te fous d'ma gueule ?! Je t'aime ! J'veux t'avoir parce que j't'aime !_

Elle se relève péniblement, titube, me jette un coup d'œil. Le palier que franchit son rire juste derrière moi, me finit...

_BOUM !_

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	36. Chapter 36

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 36**

**.**

_..._

_Elle... Elle me..._

_Elle me fait... chier !_

_..._

Me revoilà dos contre la porte. Me revoilà face aux escaliers...

_Pourquoi, tu te fous d'ma gueule ?! Pourquoi ?!_

Je retiens de justesse un coup de poing bien senti sur le bois derrière moi…

_J'veux qu't'ouvres tes bras et tes cuisses parce que t'as envie que j'y sois !_

Finalement je cogne contre cette porte...

Puis je réalise que j'attends le sien de coup rageur, que j'attends une ouverture pour pouvoir revenir, pour pouvoir arrêter de fuir pour…

Mais, un autre genre de 'boum' me répond... Ça a fait trembler le sol... Je me retourne vers la porte... Je n'entends rien... si mais rien que... Des hoquets…

Elle pleure maintenant… ? C'était rien d'autre qu'un rire nerveux, un putain de rire nerveux !

Tifa... pardon... Je n'ai même pas essayer de te comprendre... Aucun doute que tu voulais... Aucun doute que si tu devais le dire, quitte à tout stopper à coup sûr… C'est que l'importance était... capitale... Tifa... J'ai encore merdé...

Ma main tremble sur la poignée. Je dois faire cet effort... Ne suis-je pas sensé l'aider dans cette merde... Je suis sa clé après tout...

Tifa... Désolé d'être une clé aussi pourrie... Et sûrement que t'ouvrir complètement_..._

_Euh ?… Foutue ?… QUEL CON !_

« Tifa... » j'ouvre mais la porte rencontre un obstacle... _Elle bloque quand-même pas, la punaise ?!_

Je pousse tout sans ménagement à un hoquet plus violent. Ça pleure pas, c'est pas des pleurs ça !

Je passe la moitié du corps et l'aperçois. À genoux par terre, elle a... elle a des spasmes !

_Merde !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit déjà Vincent ?! Douleur, douleur... trop plein... la négation de la douleur !

Alors... Alors elle doit, elle a dû se faire mal ! Elle doit être en train !

« Tifa ! » j'essaie de me faufiler, elle donne un coup de pied dans la porte... _OUTCH !_

_Putain ! Garce !_

Je pousse de toutes mes forces et l'ouvre enfin, je passe et m'agenouille prés d'elle. Elle plaque son bras contre sa bouche. On dirait vraiment qu'elle vomit, c'est... Rrrrépugnant, mais je dois me forcer...

J'ai un haut le cœur immédiatement après elle, pourtant cette fois elle jappe avec une telle douleur, que mon cœur cette fois lui, se broie.

Je me force à la saisir aux bras comme elle vient de plaquer ses mains au sol. Un frisson me parcoure tout le corps, c'est... humide et collant... Je déglutis avec difficulté.

Tifa respire en couinant, c'est intenable. Elle prend une énorme goulée d'air, je sens déjà son dos qui se contracte. Elle se met à quatre pattes sous la poussée effrayante de son corps, puis s'écroule à plat ventre.

Elle rampe comme elle peut, je la soulève, mais ses mouvements désordonnés me compliquent la tache. Je la repose sur le sol. Elle plaque ses mains sur sa bouche et hoquette un grand coup... C'est pire que répugnant... Pardon mon amour, mais je...

Elle se tortille sur le sol, roule sur le côté, j'écarquille des yeux ronds à ses yeux aussi rouge que la salive qui coule de sa bouche... _elle a dû se morde fort, si fort... Tifa, ma Tifa…_

Rapide, je la vois se percuter le plexus solaire, puis le thorax à différents endroits, et tout s'arrête dans une dernière secousse. Elle bondit, je ne sais comment. Je la suis, déboussolé, la rejoins dans la salle de bain. Face au lavabo, elle fout toute la petite armoire par terre et pousse un cri déchirant qui me redonne possession de mon corps.

« Quoi, quoi ?! Tu cherches quoi ?! » je la bloque contre le lavabo comme son corps se cabre malgré elle.

« Ban-da-ge. » elle pointe une petite boite bleue, la tête dans l'évier.

Sans attendre je la saisis, l'ouvre et lui présente le petit rouleau de bande. Elle me l'arrache des mains mais un soubresaut fait tomber le rouleau dans l'évier. Je l'attrape pile à l'instant où elle vomit un truc gluant teinté de sang. Par réflexe, je bondis en arrière. Tifa se cramponne d'une main et de l'autre me fait signe de lui donner la bande. Je m'essuie sur mon pull, dégoûté.

« VI-TE ! VI-TE ! » hache-t-elle désespérée.

« Oui ! » je m'avance, m'efforçant d'oublier le dégueulis, je lui fourre le rouleau dans la main.

« TI-IENS ! M-OI ! TI-IENS ! » sa douleur transpire dans ces paroles.

« Ok ! » je pose mes mains sur sa taille, elle pousse un cri qui me fait trembler, me broie les doigts de la main qu'elle remonte sur le devant jusqu'à son épaule « Ok! » je la cale dans ma paume et m'empresse de faire de même de l'autre côté.

Un violent hoquet lui vrille le corps, nous fait tanguer, je nous replace contre le lavabo.

Avec effarement, je la vois s'enfoncer le petit rouleau dans sa bouche, qu'elle mord. Elle brandit ses poings serrés, ouvre ses mains, ses doigts crispés sont comme des serres d'oiseau et dans un mouvement sec elle se percute les tempes et d'un coup elle s'effondre.

C'est si soudain que sa tête ploie en avant et que mes jambes flanchent un instant.

Je la rattrape de justesse pourtant sa tête a cogné le rebord. Je titube, elle est très lourde, et m'écrase sur le cul. Je m'allonge sur le dos car ses jambes se sont mal pliées, sans prendre le temps de l'installer un peu mieux sur mon ventre, je tâte avec angoisse son front, son visage, et ne trouve rien d'anormal mise à part cette mélasse. Je la serre contre moi... J'men fous qu'elle soit sale..._ Tifa..._

Soudain, elle est prise d'autres soubresauts, j'écarquille des yeux ronds comme je comprends qu'elle s'étrangle. Je la bascule sur le côté en position de sécurité. Le gros con que je suis, n'a pas oublié comme faire en cas de perte de connaissance. Surtout en cas de convulsion, les pauv' gens peuvent s'étouffer avec leur langue... Je tâte la bouche... Ma Tifa savait, c'est pour quoi elle a bouffé la bande...

Elle semble s'étouffer quand-même... En cas de vomissement... Faut s'assurer qu'elle va pas ravaler... Donc faut qu'elle crache...

_Putain... quelle merde !_... Y a 5 minutes pas plus, j'étais prêt à faire des trucs un peu dé-gueux aussi... ouais même pas peur ! Et sûr que c'était du gluant aussi, ça ! Sûr aussi que c'est pas pareil, sans les hormones qui pètent le plafond ! Et là, donc... Faut que je... C'est dégueulasse... _Aller Strife !_

Je passe par dessus ma Tifa dans les pommes, m'allonge en face d'elle, donne la bonne inclinaison à sa nuque, je croise ses bras sur sa poitrine, je saisis son menton et respire un grand coup, et expire un grand coup, et... j'extrais la bande de sa bouche. Je coupe ma respiration au bouchon genre muqueux qui s'est formé dans sa gorge, je passe un doigt et je serre le cul, histoire de dégager assez pour que le truc qui la fait tousser, puisse tout seul se...

_Et Splash..._ Ok ... Plus d'soucis, c'est sorti... _RAHRAHRAH ! MERDE !_

D'instinct j'ai fermé les yeux, je les entre-ouvre sur son visage. Elle respire mieux tout de suite, bien qu'elle se crispe encore, mais comment dire, c'est plus... serein... moins violent...

Je glisse et retire mes doigt, replace sa langue et la maintient avec la bande. Je ne résiste pas à l'envie incontrôlable de m'essuyer les doigts, le hic c'est que mon torse est mouillé aussi... Je ferme les yeux très fort...

Les yeux clos, parce que vraiment, j'ai une bonne gerbe qui s'avance tranquille, je tends une main et choppe une serviette. Je m'assois, les paupières bien serrées pour pas motiver d'avantage ma nausée, et m'essuie plus qu'il ne faut les mains, je souffle un bon coup. J'enlève mon gilet pourri par le crachat et pour finir, je roule en boule la serviette souillée et la laisse par terre. Je repasse de l'autre côté à tâtons et me remets contre son dos...

Dés qu'elle sera plus calme, je la transporterais sur le divan... Elle reprendra conscience dans le confort...

Elle convulse encore... Je reste comme ça, tout contre son dos, vidé et trop soulagé pour penser à autre chose, jusqu'à ce que mon cou se couvre de chair de poule, son vomit était bien chaud à la sortie, limite brûlant, et maintenant que ça a refroidit... J'ouvre les yeux, m'écarte, mais à peine relevé sur un coude, mes yeux bloquent et ma respiration aussi... la serviette en boule... là, elle est...

C'est pas du vomi... C'est très, très, rouge ! C'est du sang ! Du bien rouge ! Ça peut pas venir d'une morsure une telle quantité de sang ! Même de la langue !

Je pose la main sur son cœur, mais rien et je n'ai pas la patience d'attendre plus de 3 secondes. De panique et sans aucune précaution, je soulève le tissu de son débardeur, et passe ma main dessous et la colle pile sous son sein gauche, ma paume sur son cœur. Rien... Je repousse le sein lourd et tendre sans gentillesse, et parque là ce que je cherche, c'est son cœur... elle grogne et enfin un boum résonne dans ma paume.

_Ouf, mais... Putain !_

Je colle ma joue contre sa jugulaire. C'est pas bon, c'est pas brillant... C'est trop faible et anarchique...

_Tifa... ? Tifa !... Me claque pas dans les bras !_

Je la serre tout contre moi et la berce.

« C'est bon, c'est bon, aller... » ma voix fait pas la fière « Aller Tifa, aller... »

Je la berce, les contractions de son corps sont de moins en moins fortes, mais son cœur s'arrête à chaque fois avant de repartir en cognant comme un sourd contre ma main, le sang lui cogne de moins en moins dans la grosse veine.

« C'est bon, c'est ça... Laisse-toi faire, laisse-toi faire... » je ferme les yeux, serre fort, fort les paupières, je la berce, la berce.

_Tifa... Tu peux pas mourir !_ Pas avant qu'on se soit aimé au moins une fois, au moins un peu...

« Tifa... Aller, aller... » je la berce et embrasse son épaule « C'est bien, c'est bien, comme ça, c'est ça... »

« HAHAHAHA ! »

Un long cri me glace le sang. D'instinct, j'ai poussé Tifa sur le ventre et je me suis couché sur elle.

« CLOUD STRIFE ! » _C'est la voix de Aérith ça, non ?_ « QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE !? »

Ah ouais, c'est bien elle et…

_BANG !_

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	37. Chapter 37

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 37**

**.**

_..._

_Bah mon vieux..._

_Pour être mouvementé ce soir, c'est.. épique !_

_..._

« Et donc, euh... tu... l'auscultais, c'est ça ?.. » Cid est mort de rire.

« Ouais, c'est ça... » je grogne en me frottant l'arrière du crâne.

« Bon, la main dans les nichons, j'veux bien... » il mâchouille son mégot puis s'arrête dans un sourire éclatant.

« Le cœur est à gauche, sous le... » j'peux pas finir ma phrase...

« Ah ouais ! Et comme Tifa a de gros nichons, t'as dû... » sa main mime quelque chose qui me donne envie de le tuer « Bien chercher quoi ! »

« MÊME PAS ! » je crie et saute sur mes jambes.

« Arrêtes ?! Déconnes !? » il écarquille les yeux, ahuri.

« Si tu veux savoir, il m'a plutôt fait chier son gros... » je déglutis, _non j'arrive pas à dire ce mot là... 'nichon'... _« Le... le cœur était vraiment dessous ! »

« Hé ! » Yuffie me mitraille de ses petits yeux vicieux « C'est de Tifa dont tu parles, là, non ?! » elle siffle sur moi comme un serpent prêt à bondir.

« Bah... euh, ouais... » _qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?_

« Ah ouais, hein, ouais ! » elle se lève d'un coup « Et bah, tu nous épargnes les détails, ok ! » puis elle s'en va.

« De quoi !? » _non mais j'hallucine..._ Miss veut tout savoir... veut pas savoir... !? « Mais c'est vous qui me posez des questions ! » _c'est quoi c't'embrouille ?!_

« Aller, t'emballes pas. C'est parce que c'est pas d'son âge qu'elle se fâche ! Assis-toi, assis-toi ! Moi, j'veux savoir ! Et donc t'avais la main grippée au nichon ? »

« Non ! Mais non ! » _Putains j'en peux plus ! Mais qu'il est con celui-là ! _« J'viens de te dire que j'avais la main sur son cœur ! Son cœur ! Qu'était sous son gros nichon ! » _et merdeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ! Ce gros con me l'a fait dire, ce putain d'mot ! _

« Hé... » Barret s'approche de notre table « Tu parles de Tifa, là, j'me trompe ? » il s'assoit lourdement et me dévisage.

C'est que c'est SA Tifa. Quoiqu'on en dise, ils élèvent Marlène ensemble. C'est particulier comme relation, c'est fort, même si c'est platonique.

« Haha ! Comme c'est con c'qui t'arrive Cloud ! » Cid est vraiment ignoble ce soir « Hé, Barret ? Tu m'as bien dit qu'il avait pas que les mains dedans, hein, dis ? »

« LA MAIN ! LA MAIN, PAS LES MAINS ! » je bondis en rage... _Cid... continues comme ça et tu vas mourir !_

« Ouais, bref... » Barret le trucide du même regard que moi.

« Qu'une main alors ? » Cid lui continue de rire et de vouloir mourir...

« Et donc pour mieux voir, t'avais le nez dedans aussi, c'est ça ? » mais Barret, lui ne rigole pas.

« Oh oh ! » Cid jubile.

Je me rassois sous son regard noir. Il était avec Aérith. J'veux bien qu'ils aient cru autre chose en entrant, m'enfin, maintenant ils devraient se rendre à l'évidence tous autant qu'ils sont !

« Barret ! J'ai cru qu'elle crevait dans mes bras, j'avais, oui la main dans son soutif, et oui j'avais le nez collé dans sa gorge ! Mais c'était pour les battements et le pouls ! »

« T'étais couché sur elle... » gronde-t-il.

« Sérieux ! » Cid applaudit « Chapeau ! » et me salue.

_Rah... putain, mais, fait chier ! _J'ai pas eu de bol pour qu'ils débarquent tous les deux à ce moment dans cette... position.. là... _NOM DE DIEU !_

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, au bord du malaise... parce que... RECTIFICATION... J'ai eu un PUTAIN de bol qu'ils n'arrivent qu'à ce moment là, dans cette position là !

J'pense que j'aurais eu droit à autre chose que le bâton de Aérith dans la gueule... Quand-même... quand je pense à la descente aux enfers de ce soir...

« J'ai eu la peur de ma vie avec votre entrée fracassante ! J'étais concentré sur Tifa. »

« Ah ah ! Il avoue ! » Cid est le saint patron de l'enfer, c'est officiel !

_Du sept ciel direct à au moins neuvième enfer ! _

« Son cœur battait à peine ! J'ai pensé qu'à la protéger, c'est pour ça que je lui ai monté dessus ! »

« Oh mec, tu t'enfonces ! »

_De 'enfin Tifa dans mes bras à moi' à 'Tifa dans son sang', et pour terminer... à... ça..._

« CID ! » je suis au bord de la crise de nerf « PUTAIN ! Arrêtes ! Y a rien d'drôle ! Barret, dis-lui ! Toi, t'as bien vu tout l'sang ! »

« RAAAH ! » Barret défonce la table de son poing et ploie dessus « Tifa... » son murmure me crève le cœur.

« Hé, mec... » Cid tapote le dos du géant « Zagan est avec elle, tout va bien aller. »

« Tifa... » c'est à mon tour de ployer comme un noyé au-dessus de la table.

« Cloud, cool, Aérith est aussi avec Tifa, à eux deux, ils ne peuvent que lui sauver la peau ! »

« Je sais... » je prie, je prie pour ça, depuis maintenant 2 heures.

« Ouais, ouais... c'est si long parce qu'ils l'ont tirée d'affaire ! » Barret reprend courage.

« Ouais... Ok, on va dire ça... » moi, je... _J'peux pas !_

Si elle est malade, j'veux dire déclarée malade, qu'est-ce que Shinra va faire, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont décider ?!

Ils vont sûrement pas lui dire 'Oh, bah mademoiselle, ne vous en faites pas ! Reposez-vous ! On reporte !'... nan ! Que non ! Ils vont lui rire à la gueule, nous rire à la gueule, ils vont s'en frotter les mains ! Ils vont-...

« Cloud ? » Aérith me tire de mes sombres pensées.

« Alors ? » je demande avec angoisse et espoir.

« Eh bien... » elle me regarde droit dans les yeux « Zagan, veut te voir... seul à seul... pour te dire... » elle bafouille et ses yeux tremblotent.

« Non... non... » là c'est moi qui me mets à trembloter « Pas ça... »

« RAH ! » Barret hurle et fracasse la table pour de bon cette fois.

« Elle est en vie ! Elle est en vie ! » Aérith paniquée s'agite devant les yeux vitreux de Barret.

« Mais t'es conne ! » c'est au tour de Cid de perdre son sang froid « T'aurais pu le dire avant, non ? Sérieux, j'hallucine ! »

« Pardon, pardon ! » elle refoule un sanglot.

« C'est... si... pas gagné... ? » je ne sais pas trop comment dire.

« La crise est passée, mais aura de lourdes conséquences... »

« Forcément... Reste... » je me retourne sur l'horloge numérique du bar « À peine 6 heures de repos avant la prochaine séance de torture... »

« Voilà... » Aérith avoue et à petit pas s'écroule sur la table d'à côté « J'ai tout donné... »

« Merci. »

« Tss ! » elle soupire « Pas la peine de le dire... »

« Cloud... ? » une petite main s'immisce dans la mienne

Comme Cid avait embarqué tout le monde, il est revenu avec Zagan et tout le monde... _J'm'en passerai, sérieux_...

« Aérith a peut-être faim ? » murmure la petite Marlène.

« Hum. Sûrement. » je lui souris « Denzel va te donner un coup de main. »

« Oui. » elle me rend mon sourire mais tire sur ma main.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je me penche vers elle.

« Bah... » elle me tire encore.

« Aller, dis-moi ? » je me laisse guider vers le bar et Denzel « Je vous écoute. »

« Tu penses pas qu'on devrait rester ? » il hoche la tête.

« Non ! » j'ébouriffe la chevelure de mon grand garçon « Avec ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, j'en suis plus que sûr ! »

« Mais... » Marlène fait la moue « Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir te débrouiller pour mettre Tifa au lit ! »

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi !? » j'hallucine et rougis un poil « Merde, vous m'soulez ! » rougir devant les gosses... la honte !

« Ouais ! Moi non plus, j'comprends pas ! » Denzel se plante à côté de moi, croise les bras et bombe le torse « Vous savez tous que y a que Cloud pour sauver Tifa ! Alors laisse-le faire ! »

« Denzel, tu ne comprends vraiment pas, oui ! Il existe des limites ! » Marlène se fâche.

« Pas pour sauver ceux qu'on aime ! La seule limite c'est la victoire ! » Denzel aussi.

« Bien dit ! » je bombe le torse tout comme lui.

« Roh ! » Marlène boude « Si Tifa était là, elle vous clouerait le bec ! »

« Si tu veux qu'elle puisse encore le faire, laisses Cloud tranquille ! » Denzel, sait faire aussi, clouer les becs...

« Mais... » Marlène baisse la tête « J'ai peur... »

« Moi aussi, Marlène... » Denzel se radoucit « Et moi non plus, j'ai pas envie de partir... »

« Je vous comprends... mais c'est la meilleure manière d'aider Tifa... elle n'a plus le temps pour vous... et bientôt personne n'en aura. » je rajoute la voix raisonnable des adultes.

« On part quand ? Après ma cuisine ? » Marlène, accepte... c'est des bons gosses, tous les deux...

« Oui. » je grimace « C'est méchant pour vous, mais le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Pfff... » Marlène se détourne et file derrière le comptoir.

« Marlène, ça sera de pire en pire, et... tu devrais comprendre. Souviens-toi, tu sais bien, non ?... »

« Bien sûr, je sais. La dernière fois aussi, vous m'avez confiée à Elmira. »

« Voilà. » j'acquiesce soulagé.

« Et vous êtes revenus me chercher. » elle trifouille dans les provisions « Parce que vous aviez gagné. » Marlèn, s'arrête et me regarde.

« Hum. » je lui souris « Et ce sera pareil. Bon, c'est réglé ? » je jette un œil derrière moi, quelqu'un descend des escaliers et j'ai l'espoir fou que ce soit...

« C'est réglé, Cloud. » Denzel me tapote le bras « On sera super sage et tout et tout. Vas-y, moi, j'ai confiance. »

« Ouais... » je déglutis avec effort et lui ébouriffe les cheveux... des super gosses !

Zagan... C'est Zagan qui est descendu. Il balaie la salle du regard et m'aperçoit.

« Ok. » je marche droit sur lui.

Cette petite discussion avec Marlène et Denzel, m'a comme qui dirait, changé les idées.

« Alors ? » mais je préfère renter tout de suite le vif du sujet « Elle peut en mourir ? »

« Évidemment. » Zagan hoche la tête, zen.

« Évidemment, oui, bien sûr... » je me passe la main dans les cheveux « Aller... bon... » j'essaie de relativiser... il faut que je déstresse... « Mourir... elle peut en mourir, mais... à chaque combat, elle aurait pu mourir... » je regarde Zagan dans les yeux car je cherche une confirmation.

« Évidemment. » il répète, en haussant des épaules.

« Bon, donc... c'est pas si différent des combats habituels... » je soupire soulagé, même si ça ne change rien à la situation, même si ça ne règle pas le problème...

« Elle est en train de mourir. » il hoche la tête, mais une pointe de sourire naît sur son visage.

« Pardon ? »_ quoi ?... c'est vraiment la situation dans laquelle on est ?!_ « Mais... en combat... aussi on peut être en train de mourir... ? »

« Évidemment. » il me sourit d'un plus beau sourire.

« Alors... attendez, de quoi on parle là ? »

« Ah ! » Zagan, il sourit encore plus fort « Quelle belle question ! »

« Moi, j'vous parlais de son état et de son... de sa tactique pour résister au traitement Shinra ! » … il commence à m'agacer ce mec...

« Alors, mes réponses sont correctes. »

« Bon... » _merde !_ J'aurais préféré autre chose ! « Bon... » je fais quelque pas vers notre table « Et... comment... êtes-vous déjà là ? » gagnons du temps, le reste j'vais pas aimé non plus...

« Je n'ai jamais quitté Edge. » il me suit et accepte ma diversion.

« Oh... et... ? » je me laisser tomber là où j'étais assis en l'attendant, Barret a remplacé la table qu'il a éclaté « Et... que nous vaut la chance de tomber sur vous pile au bon moment ? »

« Comme je vous le disais, je n'ai jamais quitté la ville. » il reste debout à côté de moi.

« Pas bête ! » Cid lève son verre comme pour trinquer « Sage décision même, pas vrai ? »

« Hum.. » Zagan scrute Cid intensément... _hum, ça sens l'embrouille_... « Sage et pratique, surtout, pour rester en contact avec Zack. »

« Zack !? Vous êtes en contact avec lui ?! » Aérith, qui s'était adossée à sa chaise, à la table d'à côté, ouvre les yeux d'un coup.

« Hum... » il plisse les yeux et l'étudie aussi minutieusement que Cid... « Zack Fair, oui.. »

« Et ?! » Aérith est surexcitée.

« Et... » Zagan lui, me fixe à mon tour...

« Et… ? » je lui rends son regard..._ Bon, j'suis avachi, mais c'est que la soirée a été longue !_

« Eh bien... » il fouille encore une fois la salle du regard, puis il se barre à l'autre bout et s'assoit dans un coin.

« Ah ! La suite est pour toi ! » Cid siffle son verre et râle « Bon, bah, c'est pas tout ça, j'suis sensé faire quoi moi !? » et c'est sur moi qu'il déverse sa colère.

« Toi, oh bah, j'crois que fermer ta gueule serait pas mal ! » je me lève et cogne la table de mes paumes.

« P'tit con ! »

« Nan, aller, blague à part... » je respire puis soupire dans mes mains « Fais manger Aérith et les enfants, après direction Kalm... »

« Pourquoi ME faire manger ?! » Aérith qui s'est nouveau couché au départ de Zagan, grogne.

« Parce qu'après c'est direction l'église pour y rejoindre Vincent, et que vous y couchez tous ! »

« Pardon !? » Aérith se redresse.

« De quoi qui cause le p'tit con ?! » Cid, lui grognasse.

« Bon bah, soirée pyjama dans le Sherra alors... » je hausse les épaules et pars rejoindre Zagan qui attend patiemment.

« Dans mon Sherra ?! Hé, faut demander poliment du con ! »

« Ouais, ouais... » je lui fais un vilain signe de la main...

Ils savent pas combien j'ai envie d'être seul pour pouvoir m'effondrer tranquille... Faut que j'fasse déguerpir Zagan aussi... _Oh !.. mais merde et Tifa ?!..._

« Tifa ? » au pas de course, je le questionne « Tifa... est seule ? »

« Oui. » il hausse un sourcil « Aucun risque. Je l'ai mise en stase. »

« Stase… ? » je m'assois, j'ai plus d'jambe...

« Il faudra apprendre comment faire. Elle peut la déclencher seule, mais pas en sortir. »

« C'est ce qu'elle a fait tout l'heure ! »

« Hum... » il hausse les deux sourcils, très haut « Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait, mais je ne crois pas... la connaissant, je doute qu'elle ait pu faire une erreur... »

« Elle a fait ça. » je frappe ma poitrine aux même endroits, lui me regarde en faisant le poisson rouge « À peu près... »

« Elle a fait... ça ?... » il se frotte le menton « C'est pire que ce que je croyais... »

« Oh mais, après elle va fait ça ! » je me retrouve à imiter maladroitement ses gestes lorsqu'elle s'est frappé les tempes.

« Oh... je vois... » il hoche la tête plusieurs fois « C'est une catastrophe. » puis il ploie sur lui-même.

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! Mais... minute, je... j'me trompe peut-être... et... » je me cogne le front… _réfléchis Strife, réfléchis !_

« Ne vous cassez pas la tête. Ça ne fait que donner encore plus de sens à son état... » il reprend son sourire… bizarre...

« Merde... » je m'écroule sur la table « Elle a voulu faire quoi alors... ? »

« Elle a commencé l'autodestruction. »

« L'auto-... ? » je lève le nez et le dévisage.

« C'était sensé n'arriver qu'une phase finale. »

« Mais… il ne reste que 22 jours,non...»

« 22 jours, oui... » il dit ça… toujours avec ce sourire…

« La phase finale c'était... sensée être quand ? » _oh, non... non j'ai pas envie... pas envie de sa défaite…_

« Dans les 10 derniers jours. » il sourit… c'est quoi ?! Une paralysie ce rictus à la con ?!

« Putain... » moi, j'm'en fous personnellement, mais elle... « Elle... » les mots ne brûlent les lèvres « Quelles sont ses chances? »

« Ses chances de quoi ? » il plisse tous petits, ces yeux noirs.

« Elle... »... si elle perd, on s'en fout, on ira tout bousiller et régler ça une fois pour toute, mais... elle aura quand-même perdu...

« Elle, quoi ? » il perd son sourire agaçant pour me gronder de son regard.

« Elle... »_ Non ! Putain ! J'veux pas qu'elle perde !_ « Alors, elle n'y arrivera pas ?! C'est sûr ? Y a... rien n'a faire ?! »

« Si l'objectif est de ne pas finir à Corel, elle y arrivera. » et hop, il reprend son sourire à la con...

« ... Ok... » on se regarde un long moment en silence... _Bah, oui évidemment... qu'il est con !_

« Si l'objectif est de ne pas renier sa dissidence, elle-... ».

« Sa dissidence ?! » je le coupe, ahuri.

« Sa dissidence, oui, elle y arrivera. »

« Tss ! Bah tient ! »_ ... écoutes bonhomme, ne me dis pas que... _« Ça-ça peut pas être si grave... »

« Si l'objectif est d'en sortir indemne... » il s'interrompt pour me scruter, avec son sourire de merde… « Ce qui n'a jamais été une option... »

« Sans rire ! » je lui souris mais ma bouche retombe aussitôt « Crachez le morceau, vous m'avez bien assez ménagé ! »

« En sortir vivante, on en a âprement discuté. »

« Évidemment ! Crachez le morceau ! »_ Sinon, j'm'en occupe de t'le faire cracher, mec !_

« L'auto-mutilation ne devait pas non plus arriver si tôt, même si ça ne pose pas de réel problème de santé, parce qu'en sortir vivante, fait partit de l'objectif, évidemment, mais c'est secondaire. »

« Ouais… ? » je me passe la main dans les cheveux « Pardon ? »… _second-… De quoi… ?_

« C'est vrai, je corrige, en sortir vivante c'est tertiaire... »

« Ter-... quoi... ? » je suis trop choqué..._ alors... alors c'est bien ça... la mort... dans la mort, elle gagnera…_

« Si elle meurt sans avoir cédé, ni d'un côté, ni de l'autre, elle a gagné. Pas de Corel, pas de trahison. »

« Vous… ? Trahison... ? Elle pense ça ?! » je le savais ! _Je l'savais ! La saleté ! La punaise !_

« Si c'était un face à face, elle s'en serait contentée. »

« Je ne vous crois pas... » _Mais c'est non ! Un gros non ! Un gigantesque non !_

« Non, c'est vrai... elle veut vivre... »

« Elle veut vivre ?! Merde ! Encore heureux ! » _Et y a pas qu'elle qui veut, figures-toi, abruti !_

« Et, il y a toi. »

« Moi ?! » _Ah ça ouais ! Du con ! Connard ! J'veux qu'elle vive ! Faut qu'elle vive !_

« Les choses doivent aller trop bien entre vous. »

« Trop bien ?! »_ Ha ha !_ En rire, il faut le prendre avec le sourire ! « C'est une blague ?! »

« Il y avait un fort résidu d'énergie sexuelle en elle. »

« … Oh... ? » j'suis trop fatigué pour rougir... enfin... j'croyais...

« C'est une déperdition qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre... à moins que... »

« À moins que... ? »

« En tout cas... » Zagan ferme les yeux, et réfléchit de longues minutes.

« À moins que ? » je relance, le cœur battant.

« Non... ça n'a plus d'importance puisque vous l'avez déjà fait... Elle est donc passée à l'auto-mutilation si tôt, à cause de ça... » il marmonne.

« On a rien fait ! » mon éclat transpire ma déception et _… franchement, j'l'ai mauvaise..._

« Rien ? » il les ouvre pour me dévisager.

« Non ! » _… ça me fout les nerfs en pelotes !_

« Il y avait un fort résidu, je te l'ai dit... »

« On a pas fini ! Là ! »_ … Là ! J'te l'dit, j'ai grave les boules !_

« Cette fois-ci... »

« Non ! C'était la première ! » _... t'es dur de la feuille vieillard !_

« Tu mens. »

« Pourquoi voulez-vous que je mente ? » je me ratatine sur la table... cet excès de colère m'a vidé de mes dernières forces.

« Effectivement... je ne sais pas... » Zagan referme les yeux et marmonne encore.

« Elle... » je souffle un bon coup « Elle m'a dit avant que... les choses ne deviennent sérieuses... que... c'était foutu... »

« Hum... ? » il se frotte le menton.

« Ça a dégénéré après, parce qu'elle... n'a pas voulu me dire... quoi qu'était foutu... »

« Dégénéré ? »

« Elle... elle a rien voulu me dire ! Ça m'a gonflé ! » …_ et ça me gonfle encore ça aussi tiens !_

« Mais elle y a pensé... » il hoche la tête et retrouve son sourire.

« Et quoi ?! »

« Alors, c'est que... entre vous, ça va réellement trop bien... »

« Tss... » je rougis et gémis en même temps...

_On va pas se voiler la face ! Il a raison ! On est passé de 'amis 'à... à... _

« Vous croyez pas que... c'est plutôt parce qu'elle sait... » _merde c'est dur à dire_ « Qu'elle va perdre, alors... elle... »

« Ah ? Elle ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? » il papillonne.

« Non... »

« Pourquoi ? » il papillonne et fronce les sourcils..._ qui peut faire ça...?_

« Demandez-lui ! »

« Impossible, elle est en stase. Elle doit y rester autant qu'on peut l'y maintenir. »... _Bon_... « Donc, pourquoi ? »

« Ah si... elle a dit 'elle'... »

« Elle ? »

« Elle qu'était foutue... »

« Oooh... » il reste quelque seconde avec la bouche en cœur.

« J'ai compris que si on... » … _arrête de rougir, Strife, t'es plus un gamin !_ « Ça l'ouvrirait complètement et... » … _bon sang, mais c'est pas vrai !..._

« L'ouvrir ? » Zagan lève un sourcil interrogateur « Tu veux dire... c'est une image ? »

« QUOI ?! » je bondis... _incroyable ! Jamais j'aurais cru avoir encore assez d'énergie !_ « Évidemment ! C'était au sens figuré ! »

« Alors... » il secoue la tête « Tu n'as rien compris. »

« … Hein ?... Euh ? Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Comment est-ce possible ? » il me dévisage... _moi, je m'écroule sur la table..._ « Pourtant... Érine t'a bien expliqué l'écumoire ? »

« QUOI ?! » je bondis encore une fois et encore plus fort... _Re-incroyable !_

« Mais... ? » il papillonne puis ricane « Tu ne crois quand-même pas qu'on a laissé la moindre petite chose au hasard ? »

« Que... Qu'est-ce que... C'est... Tifa le sait ?! »

« Non. Elle a assez confiance pour nous confier les détails. »

« Les... détails... » _et hop, je me re-écroule !_

« J'en conclus que tu n'as pas compris ce que Érine t'a dit... » il soupire.

« Tifa, elle... l'huile est trouble, non ? Sinon y aurait besoin d'un écumoire pour quoi d'autre ?... Donc elle a des doutes ! »

« Des doutes ? Lesquels ? »

« De doutes ! Moi ! Elle ! Des doutes ! » je tambourine de ma paume, mais c'est pas très glorieux... _J'suis tout mou... j'en peux plus..._

« Hum... tu es vraiment, loin, très loin... » il soupire et soupire, consterné « Érine n'aurait peut-être pas du employer le mot 'écumoire', mais plutôt... » il se grattouille le menton « Que dirais-tu de 'filtre à huile'... ? »

« Filtre... ? » je clignote sur lui... « Qu'est-ce que ça change par rapport à un écumoire ? »

« Hum, effectivement c'était un erreur, à ce que je vois. Pardon, c'est notre faute. » il s'incline bas au-dessus de la table... _Il m'joue quoi ce type...?_

« Bah rectifiez ! Vous attendez quoi ?! »

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire une autre erreur. Tu es une pièce maîtresse. »

« ... Moi... ? »

« Une pièce de cette importance ne peut pas se permettre, à aucun prix, de mal fonctionner... » il hoche la tête, très, très sérieux « Une telle pièce se doit, à n'importe quel prix de confectionner tout à fait et exactement comme on l'attend... »

« C'est... c'est moi qui... ? »

« Dysfonctionne ? » il plisse les yeux...

_RAAAAH ! _Je me répands sur la table, je retiens mes larmes…

_J'la plombe ! J'l'aide pas, non ! L'inverse ! Ce qu'il lui est arrivé ce soir... C'EST MA FAUTE ! Je la-..._

« Ne t'égares pas plus, Cloud, c'est déjà bien assez fâcheux. » _... Hein... ?_ Je clignote des yeux sur Zagan... « Je te l'ai dit, les choses vont trop bien, entre vous. » ._.. HEIN ?!... _il ricane à ma gueule ahurie... « Oui, pour une fois, tu-... » il s'interrompt et secoue la tête « Non, pardon, c'était méchant. Donc, cette fois, tu es parfait, et depuis le début. » son sourire éclatant m'arrête le cœur « Simplement... Veux-tu bien attendre le bon moment pour la sauver ? »

_Que-que... Quoi ?!_

« Étrange, mais, tu es tout aussi épuisé que Tifa... » il se lève « Viens, montons, je vais te mettre en stase aussi. » il se dirige vers l'escalier « Cloud ? » il m'appelle... je n'ai pas bougé... « Le temps presse. Je vous réactiverai demain matin, ensuite nous parlerons. Viens. »

Je m'extirpe de la chaise avec tout le mal du monde... Presque aveugle et sourd, je le suis...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

_..._


	38. Chapter 38

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 38**

**.**

_..._

_..._

Je bats des paupières au plafond de la chambre de Tifa... enfin, chambre, plutôt alcôve...

Je sais que j'y suis parce que son plafond est un poster de constellations et d'étoiles filantes... c'est moi, qui le lui ai offert et cloué... _Tifa... ?_

Je tourne la tête à droite, je suis au bord du lit, juste au bord, le rideau est ouvert... Je tourne la tête à gauche, vers le mur, elle est là, près de moi...

Son visage est un masque impassible, figé, ni décontracté ni crispé... c'est à peine si je la reconnais.

Je gigote, mon corps est lourd, je me tire le cou vers elle, je la respire tout près, je soulève l'une de mes mains, mon bras vacille, mes doigts s'approchent, je la frôle à peine, sa joue, mon bras n'est pas très obéissant et finit au-dessus de nos têtes..._ Bon... bah... l'autre alors... _c'est mieux même, l'autre est du bon côté, tout près d'elle...

Je tente de le soulever, mais impossible... _Pourquoi y en a qu'un seul qui marche... ?_

C'est... parce que... quelque chose le bloque... Oui, il y a quelque chose dessus... je retourne ma main face au plafond, ce qui est dessus glisse un peu sur le côté... Je tâtonne, mes doigts sont gourds... Je tripote quelque chose... Une main... C'est sa main ! Son bras est sur le mien !... _C'est stupide, mais j'suis content !_

Je noue nos doigts... _J't'ai pas eu tout contre moi, Tifa, mais t'es quand-même là, avec moi..._ je respire amplement, ça fait tellement de bien... Ouais, on a 'stasé' ensemble... _J'suis con, j'en suis super content !_

« À partit de maintenant, ne la touche plus. » la voix de Zagan pas contente, elle, du tout, me fait sursauter « Debout ! » il me tire par la jambe, je dégringole.

Mais..._ Hé ! Ho, mec, minute ?!_... BOUM !... Le cul par terre... _Ok, super réveil..._

« Ne la touches pas. » il me toise, les bras croisés.

« Quoi ? Mais... » je serres les dents et encaisse... c'est forcément pour son bien, qu'il me dit ça... « Ok... » je hoche la tête, mais le fusille du regard... techniquement, c'est pas moi qui la touchait au début !

« C'est moi, qui vous ai installés dans cette position. » il hoche la tête à son tour... _merde... il est télépathe ? _« Il fallait que vous vous touchiez... » il me sourit... _Putain, c'est flippant..._ « Tu me dois pas la toucher de ta propre initiative, plus jamais. »_... plus... jamais, comme... plus jamais... ?_ « Elle peut te toucher tant qu'elle veut, n'importe quand. » _… ouf..._ c'est déjà ça, mais... _plus jamais ?!_ « Le temps de... » il me sourit toujours sans terminer sa phrase..._ il est télépathe ! _« Cela dit... ça peut tout à fait être à tout jamais. »

Je grogne, détourne les yeux et me frotte le visage de mes mains... _Ouais, je sais ça..._ Je baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire...

_C'est bête_... je rejette la tête en arrière contre le lit... _Ouais, vraiment bête, j'étais vraiment, vraiment bien, mais_... Les souvenirs de la veille refont surfaces...

Reste... 22 jours...

« 21 jours. » il me sourit, radieux et canaille..._ euh... ? Même Vincent, n'a jamais fait aussi malsain..._

« Vous... avez dit... quoi... ? » mais c'est pas ce qui me choque le plus...

« Une grosse panne de courant, hier. Dans la nuit, le réacteur 6 a sauté... » il hausse les épaules.

« … Oh... ? » _ah oui, j'avais oublié..._ Je vois... _et moi, moi, j'ai pioncé ?_ « Ok... » je rejette la tête en arrière, contre le matelas.

« Mais aujourd'hui, le centre est ouvert. »

« Ok... » _j'suis... j'sers à rien..._

« Vous aviez tous les deux besoin de repos. Ta résistance nerveuse n'est pas celle de Tifa. Ta stase était justifiée. » il soupire « Grandement... »

« Tss... »... _j'suis qu'un faible, ouais, je sais merci !_... Je ferme les yeux, honteux...

« Et tu étais particulièrement épuisé... » il me scrute... je sens son regard... j'encaisse... « Mais à présent que ton énergie est à nouveau au maximum, en plus de faire taxi et livreur le jour, tu peux rajouter sabotage à toutes tes nuits... »

« … Ah... ? » j'ouvre les yeux et me redresse « Ok... » je me lève et m'étire.

« Cloud... ? » il m'inspecte de la tête au pied « Il serait... judicieux de aussi... » il stoppe encore...

« Quoi... ? » je me regarde à mon tour... _bah, quoi ?... J'ai quoi ?_

« Non, non... » il secoue la tête « Je te parle énergiquement. »

« Et ? » je me passe la main dans les cheveux.

« De, hum... ? » il soupire « Nous verrons cela plus tard. Va te préparer, je réactive Tifa, la journée va se dérouler comme les autres et n'oublies pas... »

« Je ne la touche pas... » je traîne les pieds en direction de la salle de bain.

Après ce super réveil et cette magnifique interdiction... je sens que la journée va être... merveilleuse !

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**

_..._


	39. Chapter 39

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 39**

**.**

_..._

_Alors... reste 22 jours..._

_C'est cool ça !_

_..._

« Yo ! » Barret m'accueille au bar... il pète la forme...

« Yo... » … pas moi...

« Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Zagan t'as pas dit ? » il me prépare mon café presque en dansant.

« J'suis au courant, pour le réacteur 6... » je m'installe et m'étire... j'ai une pointe dans le dos, un truc... j'sais pas... « Vous avez dû vous éclater... » m'étonne pas qu'il soit de si bonne humeur...

« J't'arrête là, j'en étais pas ! »

« … Ah bon... ? » _… merde, j'ai de plus en plus mal..._

« Non ! » tout fier, il sert mon p'tit déj « Devines qui ? »

« J'suis pas... d'humeur... » je m'étire encore …_ Putain..._ rien à faire... « Excuses... » je descends du tabouret et prends appui sur le bar « Putain... »

_Rien à faire, non... J'ai mal... vraiment..._

« Tu fais ta gym ? » Barret se fout d'moi... _tant pis, j'ai trop mal..._

J'étire mon dos dans tous les sens, même les rotations du bassin sont douloureuses... monter les bras aussi... _Qu'est-ce que... ?_

« Putain... » je chope le rebord du bar... _mal, j'ai vraiment, vraiment mal... de plus en plus mal, vraiment..._

« Cloud, ma poule ? Ça va pas ? » Barret se penche vers mon visage.

« … Non... ça va pas... » je commence à transpirer à grosses gouttes... _fait chier, merde !_

« C'est d'l'arnaque, v'tre truc ! » Barret s'énerve mais pas sur moi... Accroché au bar, j'suis même incapable de tourner la tête...

« Ça... ça va... passer... » je respire un bon coup... _Aïe ! … _J'peux pas..._ J'peux pas respirer à plein poumon ?_

« V'tre stase, là ! Elle l'a plus esquinté que retapé ! » Barret enfonce le clou, de plus en plus paniqué... c'est que, là... je couine... la gloire quoi...

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Zagan, soupire... il soupire beaucoup avec moi...

« Bah ! R'gardez-le ! Il est coincé du dos ! » Barret lui crache dessus… Barret s'énerve beaucoup avec Zagan...

« Cloud ? » Zagan se penche.

« Tout... m'fait... mal... » je respire par à coup... j'viens de prendre une douche, et je dégouline de sueurs froides... _Putain d'merde !_

« Tout ? » il soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Même respirer ! Ça s'voit pas, bordel ? » Barret lui, s'affole devant moi « Cloud, ma poule ?! »

« Mal où ? » Zagan se place derrière moi.

« Le dos, vieux con ! » Barret s'énerve franchement... mais c'est que ça empire... mes couinements, maintenant, c'est pour respirer...

« … Omo-plates... »

« Ici ? » il touche mon dos d'un doigt.

« … des-sous... »

« Ici ? »

« … de-ssous... »

« Là... ? » sa voix est choquée.

« … Là... » je déglutis, la trouille au ventre... il va m'annoncer quoi... ?

« Mais non voyons ! » il soupire et tâte plus haut « Ici... »

« ...Nnn... » j'arrive plus articuler.

« Bon... » de dos, il prend mon cou et le tord en arrière « Voilà. »

Je m'écroule, littéralement, la respiration cette fois parfaitement impossible, mes bras sont ballants, inutilisables, mon cou aussi est archi mou... totalement, complètement mou...

Ça s'excite autour de moi, mes oreilles bourdonnes, mes yeux se ferment... _ça m'rappelle un truc…_

J'ai plus mal, non... j'suis juste... paralysé du haut... C'était... avec Tifa...

Quelqu'un me redresse et... j'sais pas en fait... et... quelque chose de pointue appui devant, derrière et... ça part et... CRAC !..._ Oh... ? Oh ? Ça y est..._ j'ouvre les yeux, cligne et respire enfin, librement...

« LOCKHART ?! » le hurlement me fait bondir... _Zagan ?!..._

« Ne bouges pas ! » _Tifa ?_... C'est Tifa, dans mon dos... « Pas encore. » elle resserre ses bras autour de ma cage thoracique.

De sa tête, elle force pour que le mienne se baisse... Elle est accroupie, derrière moi... moi, j'suis avachie sur mes genoux... Elle pousse un long soupir qui me chatouille le cou et me plie en avant... _ça tire, aïe..._

« Bon, on va forcer ensemble. » elle chuchote, malheureuse « Inspires, autant que tu peux... » elle me redresse... je fais... « Bien, expires tout doux... » je fais... elle commence à me plier... « Tout doux comme ça, oui... »

Dans un silence bizarre, on refait ce manège une bonne dizaine de fois... C'est débile, mais... J'suis détendu, à mort, elle contre moi, moi entre ses mains... tout va bien...

« Ça devrait aller... » elle me lâche, se remet debout.

Je lève la tête, la regarde... Elle fait une très sale gueule... Nos yeux se rencontrent...

« Tu vas être un peu engourdi, pas plus... » elle me sourit, piteuse.

« Tifa ! Lockhart ! » Zagan, en gros pétard, gronde derrière elle.

« Et mec ? Tu t'détends, ouais ?! » Barret pointe Zagan de son bras armé « Elle l'a soignée alors on dit 'bravo', point barre ! »

« Ouais... » je me relève, prudemment... j'suis engourdi, oui, un peu... « Ça va mieux... bien mieux... » je souris à Zagan, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Bravo ! » il trucide Tifa du regard et irradie de colère... elle est dans ses petits souliers...

« Ouais... » je teste mon dos, mes bras... _nickel..._ « Merci... » je fais un beau sourire à ma Tifa, qui baisse aussitôt les yeux et file rejoindre Barret derrière le comptoir.

« Plus jamais ça ! » Zagan lui crie dessus.

« Oui ! » elle lui aboie dessus en retour.

« Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ça ! » il ne décolère pas.

« Je vous ai dit oui ! » elle répète en ajoutant un salut bien bas.

« Jures-le ! » Zagan est à fond et lui fonce dessus.

« Hep ! » Barret s'interpose de son corps de colosse « P'tit déj, départ dans 20 minutes. Vous aurez le temps ce soir, non ? »

« Qu'elle jure ! » Zagan la pointe d'une main tremblante « Tifa ! Jure-le ! »

« Mec, t'es dur d'oreille ?! » Barret fait un pas mais Tifa le retient.

« Je suis désolée ! » elle s'incline, très bas une fois de plus.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé, Tifa Lockhart ! » Zagan sert le poing.

« Oui... » elle se redresse lentement.

« Jures-le ! Sur ta vie et la sienne ! »

« Mais... ?! » elle plante son regard dans le sien « Maître... ? » elle l'implore.

« Bien ! Je vois ! » il passe dans mon dos et m'envoie un coup derrière l'oreille à gauche.

Je ressens comme une décharge électrique, mais c'est pas vraiment douloureux.

« Hep, mec ! » Barret le met en joue.

« MAÎTRE ! » Tifa se jette sur le comptoir devant moi « Ne le touchez plus, pitié ! » elle pose une main au point d'impact.

« Que puis-je faire d'autre ?! » il gronde, lui d'un calme surhumain « Je ne peux pas te manipuler ! »

« Ça va... » je leur jette un œil « J'ai vraiment pas senti grand-chose... »

« Qui m'y oblige ?! » Zagan pointe le sol et ignore ma remarque « Tifa Lockhart ! Viens devant ton maitre répondre à tes fautes ! »

Tifa bouscule Barret et arrive de notre côté à grands pas furieux.

« LES MATINS NOUVEAUX DÉVOILENT TOUJOURS DE NOUVEAUX VISAGES ! » elle hurle en s'agenouillant aux pieds de Zagan.

« On se dresse pur et droit devant les matins funestes, Tifa Lockhart ! » il frappe dans ses mains, Tifa se relève d'un bond « Nous réglerons ça, Tifa Lockhart ! » Zagan claque des talons cette fois et se barre...

… _J'hallucine..._ La porte du bar se ferme dans un grand boum... J'en suis descendu de mon tabouret sans m'en rendre compte...

« Putain ! » Barret grogne « J'peux pas l'voir ! J'ai jamais pu le voir ! » il crie sur Tifa.

« Barret... » elle l'esquive et vient se planter à côté de moi... je me rassois...

« J'te dit juste-... »

« Silence ! » elle cogne du poing sur le comptoir « Il sait ce qu'il fait ! C'est moi, moi, qui déconne ! » elle frappe de ses deux paumes sur le bar et respire un bon coup « Maintenant, stop... » elle expire lentement, les yeux fermés.

« Mais Tif-... »

« Chut ! » je coupe Barret « Préparation... » je chuchote en plissant les yeux sur lui.

Il ouvre la bouche, en pétard, mais la referme, ployant d'un coup. Il bougonne et s'active derrière le comptoir.

Je jette un œil... Elle continue sa respiration, ouvre les yeux, et commence à boire son café... tout ça... vide, neutre, pas là, pas elle, un corps, un mannequin...

Je sirote le mien... Je suis, je trouve, d'un calme olympien... C'est pas de la merde, la stase, non... C'est comme si on avait vidé... ma poche à merde, j'veux dire... nettoyé, ouais...

On déjeune dans un silence complet, et tout à fait calmement, je repense à hier, à avant hier... à, y a trois jours, une semaine, un mois, un an... bref...

Je compile, j'analyse, serein, pénard, presque comme elle, c'est pas moi qui pense, pas moi qui réfléchis, un cerveau, un ordinateur...

Sa main sur la mienne me ramène au présent. Je tourne la tête, elle est déjà debout et s'éloigne.

Sans un mot, moi non plus, je lui emboîte le pas.

« Psst ! Cloud ? » Barret, penché sur le comptoir, m'interpelle.

« Hum ? » je reviens sur mes pas.

« C'était qui ? » il parle tout bas... je papillonne... _qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore... ? _« Elle là, Tifa... ? » il pointe Tifa, qui sort du bar.

« Oh, préparation... » je soupire « Ça fait partie de sa préparation pour ce qui va suivre... »

« Et toi, là, tu t'prépares à quoi ? » il plisse les yeux « Toi aussi t'y vas ? »

« Hein ? Moi... ? »

« Ouais, non rien... » il plante ses yeux dans les miens et me scrute.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien... » il se redresse « Si ! Reviens direct ici après. »

« Barret... je travaille après... »

« C'est pas un problème. » il hausse les épaules « Y a débriefing. »

« Je vais pas me faire virer maintenant. Il reste 22 jours. »

« Moi, j'te dis, que c'est pas un problème. » il me fixe encore, intensément « Une petite pause de lavage de cerveau, ça peut pas de faire plus de mal ou de merde que sa stase, là... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu-... ? » je baisse les yeux... _C'est pas franchement supportable..._

« Débrif, avec tout le monde. On t'attend. » il me tourne le dos et bricole dans les placards.

_Bon..._ direction Tifa... _bon..._

Je marche tranquillement. Ce qu'a dit Barret, me trotte dans la tête…

_Bon…_

La lumière du soleil me fait cligner des yeux... _Tiens ?_ J'ai ouvert la porte sans y penser... Je le referme... je vois ce qu'il voulait dire...

Mes yeux trouvent Tifa, raide, droite, les yeux fermés à côté de Fenrir.

Oui... je vois très bien, ce que Barret à voulu dire... _Bon..._

Je me plante devant elle, elle ouvre les yeux.

« J'ai réfléchis... » _Ah ?... _hum, après tout, c'est pas faux... « Si t'as besoin, utilises-moi... » elle ouvre la bouche façon poisson « Si tu le fais déjà, continues... » elle la referme et se mord les lèvres « Si tu... » mon doigt s'arrête pile à un millimètres de sa bouche.

Elle détourne les yeux et s'essuie la bouche…

_Bon…_

« Moins fort, essaies au moins... »

Et oui… hier… j'ai dit qu'on annulait ce deale…

_Bon…_

Je soupire et grimpe sur ma moto.

_Bon…_

Elle monte à son tour, je démarre...

_Bon…_

On roule...

_Bon…_

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	40. Chapter 40

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 40**

**.**

_..._

_Bon..._

_Reste 22 jours..._

…

On s'arrête... elle descend... _Bon..._

« Si c'est à ce point néfaste pour moi... J'm'en fous... » je reprends la conversation d'il y a une demi-heure comme de rien « Tu t'esquintes, non ? Alors que je sois esquinté moi aussi... » je hausse les épaules et lui jette un œil... elle fixe le sol, mais elle souffre, je le vois... « Si c'est vraiment néfaste à ce point là, on trouvera autre chose, une... variante... » elle lève les yeux « Quelque chose qui s'en rapproche et moins … néfaste... » je sais pas ce que j'ai avec ce mot... 'néfaste'... _bon, bref..._ « Penses-y... » du menton, je montre les grilles.

Elle papillonne, rougit et fait volte face... _Bon..._ Je la regarde entrer..._ bon..._ je soupire, prends mon portable pour appeler la vieille Érine... _bon..  
_Je vais me prendre un savon et sûrement une menace de licenciement... _Bon..._ tant que ça reste une menace... ça sonne... _bon_… _j'sais pas ce que j'ai avec ce mot, 'bon'..._

« Allô, gueule d'amour ? »

_Bon..._

« Tu vas être en retard, ingrat ! Je sais ! »

… _Ah ?..._

« Bon... » je soupire, à peine surpris... c'est vrai que la vieille peau est dans le coup, elle aussi...

« Mais t'as pas ta journée ! Compris ? » ça grésille dans le téléphone

« Compris... »

« Ingrat ! » elle raccroche.

… _Bon..._

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	41. Chapter 41

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 41**

**.**

...

_J'aime ce bar…_

_Je déteste ce bar..._

…

Ça doit faire 15 minutes que je supporte, stoïque, le regard de nos amis, tout ça dans le plus grand silence...

Nous sommes tous installés, à notre table, pourtant, je suis seul d'un côté, ils se sont tous agglutinés en face de moi.

« Bon... » je pousse un long, très, long soupir et les regarde les uns après les autres…

Yuffie ferme les yeux et crispe les paupières comme devant la scène d'un film d'horreur.

Cid mâchonne son mégot, les yeux si plissés sur moi, qu'on dirait qu'il force pour chier.

Barret hoche la tête, sans arrêt, vraiment, encore et encore, genre Oui-Oui, le dessin animé.

Vincent, lui, soutient mon regard, puis on entend un gros 'Gloups'... il en rougit...

… _Bon..._

« C'est comme ça. » je hausse les épaules, détendu.

« T'es flippant ! » Cid, siffle comme un serpent, consterné.

« Mais, c'est comme ça. » je soupire.

« Ouep... » Barret claque sa langue, en faisant toujours le yo-yo avec sa tête.

« Hier, tu nous fais un fou rire hystérique et là, t'es ice-man. » Cid, rétrécit encore plus ces yeux... _c'est peut-être la vieillesse ?_

« C'est temporaire, certainement. » Vincent, marmonne dans son col.

« Bah... » Yuffie, ouvre un œil, prudente « Là, ça fait plus de 15 minutes, non... ? »

« Bon... » je soupire et me lève « Si c'était ça, le sujet de votre débriefing, je peux vous envoyer un message quand ça sera passé... »

« Non ! » Cid, de son doigt, me fait signe de m'asseoir.

« Réacteur 6 ? » j'obéis en soupirant... _j'sais pas ce que j'ai à soupirer..._

« Pile ! » il sourit enfin « Tu sais qui ? »

« Barret m'a juste dit qu'il n'y était pas. » je hausse les épaules et soupire.

« Allez, devine ! » Cid me fait un clin d'œil.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Qu'on s'marre un coup ! »

« Bon... » je soupire..._ décidément..._ « Zack et Aérith. »

« D'Dieu ! » Cid crache son mégot baveux, qui glisse jusqu'à moi.

« Bon... » d'une pichenette, je le lui revois « Et ? » le mégot se colle sur sa chemise sans qu'il fasse un geste.

« J'vous dit qu'il l'a hypnotisé ! Ravagé ! Ensorcelé ! » Barret arrête enfin de faire 'Oui-oui'...

« Barret... » Vincent, lève une main pour l'interrompre « Cloud ? Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Déduction... » je hausse les épaules.

« Putain ! Non, c'est pire ! » Barret saute sur ses pieds « Un clone ! C'est un clone de Zagan, maintenant ! » il hurle comme un fou.

« Barret... » Vincent se lève aussi « Il en est conscient, ce n'est pas un clone. »

« Et quoi ?! » Barret lui postillonne dessus « Il est pas conscient quand Jénova ou Séphi viennent lui tricoter l'cerveau ?! »

Ça jette un froid... Moi, je soupire et soupire...

« Cloud ? » Vincent se rassoit « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« … Calme... » et je soupire, je soupire… « Et… très bien, je me sens très bien et très calme... »

« Dans ce cas, tu ne penses pas que c'est le moment idéal pour te déclarer à Tifa ? » il cache très mal son sourire sadique...

« … Pardon... ? » _… Bah... j'suis pas bien sûr, mais, j'crois que c'est déjà fait..._

« Roooh... » Yuffie ouvre grand, très grand ses yeux, les deux en prime.

« Quel est le réel sujet de cette petite réunion... ? » je soupire profondément... _C'est fou... quand j'y réfléchis... Ils m'emmerdent plus qu'autre chose ces... 'amis'..._

« Hé hé hé... » Cid décolle enfin son mégot en ricanant.

« Le réacteur 6... » Vincent me sourit « Et les autres. »

« Alors, on s'en tient là. » je soupire et hausse les épaules.

« PFFFT ! » Yuffie se presse les mains sur la bouche.

« Quoi, encore... ? » je soupire, mais ça sent la colère.

« Mon pote ! » Barret se couche en travers de la table et me tapote l'épaule « Ça, c'est ma poule ! »

« T'es encore plus rouge qu'un cul d'babouin ! Haha ! » Cid hurle de rire.

« Tout va bien... » Vincent se lève et part.

_Je... suis rouge... ?_ Je me tâte et trouve mes joues brûlantes... je me pince les oreilles, idem... et... ma main sur mon cœur, le trouve tambourinant...  
Pourtant, je... je... je suis calme... enfin à l'intérieur... Bon... bref...

« On va faire avec, ne t'inquiètes pas. » Vincent se place à ma gauche avec des papiers « Jettes un œil... » il les pousse vers moi.

« Des rapports... ? D'entretien ? »_ ... Bon..._

« Des 8 réacteurs de Midgard et tous possèdent des points d'usures critiques. Shinra, dans sa grande avarice, les entretient extrêmement mal. »

« Les transformateurs aussi ? » je parcours le dossier...

« Pourris, haha, tous ! » Cid est en grande forme « À boire ! » _… très grande forme..._

« Z'ont pas fini d'avoir des pannes ! Haha ! » Barret aussi est bien détendu d'un coup « À BOIRE ! » il hurle encore plus fort que Cid.

« Elle n'est pas là... » je soupire un très gros soupir « Et peut-être que Tifa ne reviendra pas... »

« Tsss ! » Yuffie se penche vers moi « Gros con ! » puis s'en va.

« Bon... » je la suis des yeux « Mais pourquoi le 6 ? Le centre d'embrigadement est dans le secteur 2. » elle passe ses nerfs à servir des cafés, j'entends d'ici les tasses qui s'entrechoquent...

« L'explosion a fait surchauffer tout le système, même leurs sur-tenseurs sont décrépis. » Vincent m'indique la dernière page « Tout le système, du début à la fin, de la production jusqu'à la livraison d'énergie, tout est délabré... »

« Je vois... Bon... » je soupire, et reprends l'étude minutieuse du dossier.

« Ils ont nous on quasiment mâché tout le travail. Le planning des opération est à la fin... » il se lève dans un froissement de cap « À boire ? »

« D'dieu que oui ! » Cid ronfle tout heureux.

« Tifa n'est pas là, mais heureusement qu'on a tous des habitudes de vieux... » sur cette pique, il s'éloigne

« À BOIRE ! » le vieux n'en a rien à foutre.

« Ça vient, merde ! » un autre cri lui répond, indiquant qu'un ninja ne s'en sort toujours pas avec la machine à café.

« Hé, ma poule ? » Barret s'assoit à ma droite « Comment t'as su pour le commando ? Parce qu'ils y sont pas là, Zack et Aérith ? »

« … Déduction... » je hausse les épaules et feuillette.

« Non ? Déconnes ? » Cid tapote sur mes feuilles « C'est pas plutôt parce que t'avais l'info, et que tu l'as pas partagée, hein, pas vrai ? »

« L'info ? Non ? »

« Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, prends-nous pour tes cons ! » Cid éclate de rire « T'es foireux quand tu t'la joues Cloud, alors un conseil, laisses tomber ! »

« Quand et où j'aurais pu l'avoir... ? » je me détourne de ma lecture et soupire.

« Yuffie nous l'a dit... » Vincent me sourit... _Bah... qui d'autre aurais pu cracher le morceau... mais…_ et lui s'en est sorti avec les cafés, un pour moi et un pour lui...

« Quoi donc ? » je soupire et me replonge dans les feuilles.

« Le message codé ! » Cid, exulte en me chipant le rapport... _le message... ? _Je papillonne sur Cid...

« Celui que Zack t'a adressé en personne. » Vincent, sourit toujours et me serre avant de repartir.

« Il n'y avait pas-... »

« Arrêtes ton char ! » Cid me coupe, tout sourire.

« C'était dit que fallait faire péter un réacteur... » Barret me pousse du coude.

« Oui, ça oui... »

« Et c'était précisé 'en amoureux' ! » Cid enfonce le clou.

« … Non... ça non... »

« Ouais, ouais... » Cid me fait un clin d'œil entendu « Et comme ça pouvait pas être toi et Tif... »

« Exact, mais... » … ils me font chier tout le temps, en fait… « Ça aurait pu concerner un autre couple... »

« HA HA HA ! » Cid hurle de rire « Eh bah ! T'as dû drôlement te s'couer les méninges, Cloud ! » il m'envoie une grande claque dans le dos.

« Moi, j'suis célibataire et aucune femme dans ma ligne de mire... » Barret ricane « Cid sera à la retraite, et nous on sera tous crever qu'il aura pas encore donner son feu vert pour que Sherra bosse en direct avec nous... »

« C'est exactement pour ça que c'était facile à déduire. » je soupire, soupire, soupire… « La seule autre combinaison, n'était pas en paire ce soir-là, donc Yuffie / Vincent-... »

« Yuffie ?! » Barret a failli casser la table de son poing.

« Vincent ?! » Cid en a recraché son mégot « Oh putain, c'est vrai... » il papillonne en regardant Barret « Ça fait quoi... un mois, ils ont lâché Jack l'Éventreur sur les gonzesses ! »

« De quoi ?! » Barret me pointe, vilain.

« Cid, tu n'as rien écouté de ce qu'on t'a raconté... » je lui fait non de la tête et replonge dans les papiers.

« Ça revient au même ! » Cid m'en démord pas.

« J'crois pas, non... » … je… soupire…

« Jack est passé à l'action ?! » Barret me chope par le col « Il a… ça y est ?! »

« Il ne nous a pas attendu pour ça... » je soupire… « Disons qu'on s'en est aperçu, parce qu'il nous avait arrangé un coup... » et je le fait lâcher en… soupirant...

« Quoi ?! Quoi ?! » Barret frappe et re frappe la table.

« Attends, j'te raconte ! » Cid se tortille sur sa chaise… _il a les fesses qui grattent maintenant… ?_

« Tss ! » je ricane cette fois, ils se glacent et papillonnent sur moi « T'en sais même pas un dixième… bref… » je m'installe confortablement.

« Chier... » Cid, grince entre énervé et excité « Bon, Zack, on va pas l'croiser avant un bout d'temps... »

« Jack ? » Barret et lui échangent un long regard puis filent comme des balles.

_Ouf… oh bah tiens, je soupire..._

Et ricane… parce qu'apparemment y a un truc de prévu pour ce soir...

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	42. Chapter 42

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 42**

**.**

...

_Ouais..._

_J'aime ce bar…_

_Et ouais... j__e déteste ce bar..._

…

La journée est très vite passée… Et elle se finit par une livraison où ça… au Septième Ciel…

J'aime ce bar, là, parce qu'y a personne pour me faire chier, non, ils ont tous à faire quelque chose ! Comme c'est con !  
Il sont tous à régler les derniers détails pour cette nuit et moi, j'ai rien à faire ! Comme c'est trop con !

Et, c'est pas que j'emmerde, c'est plutôt que je jubile d'aller faire chier quelqu'un à mon tour ! Ça change, c'est tout ! Et puis c'est pas ma faute si le colis en question est pour lui.

Je dépose mon colis sur la table, où il doit méditer parce qu'il a les yeux fermés.

« Merci, Cloud... » Zagan ne dort pas…_ Alors go !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec mon corps ? » je m'assois en face de lui.

« Elle l'utilise. » Zagan ne prend même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux...

« Pourquoi faire ? » … pour une réponse aussi pourrie, j'peux pas lui donner tord...

« Hum… c'est difficile à expliquer... » il ouvre un œil.

« Tentez le coup pour voir. » je glousse.

« Que je tente le coup… ? » mon sourire lui fait ouvrir deux grands yeux « Gymnastique ? »

« Écoutez Zagan… » je serres les dents « J'vais vous dire, et ça va pas être gentil, mais bon… bref… » j'inspire à fond « Vous avez vu la bande avec qui j'suis, non ? Et vous croyez vraiment que j'ai besoin d'un autre clown ? » je ricane d'un mauvais rire « De deux choses l'une ! Soit vous êtes un con, un de plus, soit vous ne prenez pour un con, un de plus aussi ! »

« Qui vous prend pour un abruti ? » il a l'air sincère dans sa question.

« Ok... » je crisse des dents cette fois « À part que je ne dois pas la toucher de ma propre initiative, y a d'autres recommandations, d'autres interdictions ? »

« Je pensais l'avoir dit hier et avoir été clair. » il hoche la tête, et revoilà qui avec son sourire à la con !

« Hier... ? » Qu'est-ce qui me chante..._ ce matin, oui, pas hier..._ je me lève pour partir malgré notre conversation « Bon donc, non pas d'autre-... »

« Vous êtes parfait, Cloud. » ça l'a gonflé, il s'agace...

« À quoi ça m'avance ! » je le salue, un peu comme aurait pu le faire ma Tifa.

« Vous êtes trop parfait, voilà exactement ce que je vous ai dit hier. »

« Peut-être bien, oui... » je lui tourne le dos, mais garde un œil sur lui « Un rapport avec ce que Tifa fait avec moi… ? »

« … Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus tant que je n'en ai pas discuté avec elle. » il perd son sourire à la con…_ Ah… ?_ « Il va bien falloir, au vu des hauts très élevés. »

« C'est vraiment dangereux pour moi ? » je lui refais face... si ça vaut le coup, on verra bien...

« C'est une… pratique interdite. »… toujours pas de retour pour le sourire à la con…

« Oui, mais… c'est vraiment dangereux ? »… aller, on insiste, on verra bien...

« Il n'y a pas d'interdiction plus grave dans notre code d'honneur. »

« C'est pas c'que j'vous d'mande ! » _Bon !_ J'crois que ça sert à rien ! _Aller hop, un petit salut..._

« Ce qui m'enrage réellement, Cloud, c'est qu'une fois mis au courant, vous lui pardonnerez sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. »

« Évidemment ! » je m'en vais, ça y est... _Salut mec !_

« C'est mortel ! » Zagan hausse la voix derrière moi.

« Conduire un engin comme le mien à votre avis, c'est sans risque ? » je stoppe, juste le temps de lui répondre.

« Tout dépend qui le conduit ! » il hausse encore la voix, c'est que je barre vraiment « Cloud ! »… _aller soyons poli…_ je le regarde dans les yeux… « Tout dépend qui le conduit ! » il a cru que j'étais sourd ?

« Ah non ! » je lui souris « Tout dépend qui est mon passager ! » et je me barre !

Pour de bon !

C'est l'heure de Tifa !

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	43. Chapter 43

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 43**

**.**

_..._

_Reste 21 jours_

_Elle termine le 40 éme..._

_..._

Je devrais être fier comme un coq, je sais…

Je devrais, bomber le torse, rouler des mécaniques, ouais je sais.

Je devrais faire mon petit malin, parce que Tifa a eu un jour de repos qui en a valu en réalité, 12 jours au bas mot… J'devrais… mais j'peux pas…

Pour plein de raison à commencer par le zen pur que Zagan m'a fait passer en intraveineuse avec sa transe… et Zack... faut que je mette ça au programme d'Avalanche, qu'on ait un œil là-bas à Modéoheim...

Du coup, je ne suis pas vraiment inquiet pour l'état dans lequel je vais récupérer ma chérie, ça ira… tout comme je suis à peu près sûr que Shinra va vouloir rattraper le jour manqué… ça me stresse pas trop ça non plus…

En fait, j'aimerai bien que Tifa revienne crevée… pas trop, non, juste assez pour qu'une fois grimpée sur Fenrir, elle ait juste l'énergie de se scotcher à mon dos, et… basta, oui, juste ça, pas plus...

Dans un coin de mon champ de vision, j'aperçois les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et je comprends que c'est un roux qui descend en premier, ça avance vite derrière lui…

_Bon..._ ça a dû vraiment bien se passer, il est tout aussi mou que ma Tifa est énergique. _Bon bah…_ je crois que c'est plié… elle le fera pas… _J'suis qu'un crevard..._

Dans un soupir, je braque obstinément mon regard droit devant sur la route…

_J'm'en fous… J'ferai bien attention de freiner bien sec... Elle pourra pas faire autrement que me rentrer dedans..._

Tifa est très vite là… Malheureusement, elle n'est pas seule… Et malheureusement, c'est pas elle qu'est juste à côté de moi...

« Tu rajouteras peut-être plus qu'un jour à ta saison de visite chez nous. » ça ricane…

« … Ah… ? » je soupire en grognant… Reno a toujours été la gueule que je supporte le moins...

Elle, elle est restée quelques pas en arrière de ce abruti avec deux autres abrutis pour la maintenir à distance.

« On attend de voir les résultats de l'enquête. » … et ça continue de faire le malin… c'est ça que je ne supporte pas...

« Si c'est toi qui t'y colles, elle rattrapera jamais rien... » je re soupire, et c'est lourd, aussi lourd que lui...

« Alors rassures-toi ! » … ça ricane, ça fait le malin… « Si on s'aperçoit d'un truc louche, elle fera des heures sup ! »

« … Ah… ? » dans un autre soupir je trouve le regard de ma douce qui hausse les épaules aussi détendue que moi « Bon, si t'as fini... » je reporte mon regard sur la route « Tifa ? » je l'appelle bien fort et je démarre.

Elle écarte gentiment les Soldats devant, et nous rejoint paisiblement.

« Faites vos malins, faites, faites... » Reno, fait demi tour, il a pas aimé, mais il ne peut rien contre nous.

_… Et puis, j'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait mon malin…_ J'aurais peut-être dû, mais j'ai pas… l'envie...

Ils ne sont rien de plus que des guignols, et qui font leur petit numéro parce qu'on veut bien les laisser faire, ils le savent et à eux, ça leur fout les boulettes, nous de notre côté, on est bien con de les laisser faire, mais bon… C'est Dame Tifa, qui dicte pour le coup...

Et Dame Tifa, à côté, se racle à la gorge… _Ah, faut peut-être que je l'accueille..._ elle a sans doute mal pris que je l'appelle… Dame Tifa a un sacré orgueil même avec son chevalier attitré.

« Bonne reprise ? » … je soupire… à fond…

Elle me gonfle… _ouais moi aussi, j'ai les boules qu'on laisse ces guignols de Shinra et compagnie faire leur petit théâtre..._

« Oui, très bien. » elle soupire aussi profondément que moi.

« Très b-... » d'un coup, tout le zen s'évanouit par une prémonition qui me fait m'étrangler au lieu de soupirer…

« Je suis sérieuse... Ça c'est vraiment très bien passé... » elle soupire et re soupire...

« Carrément ? » _… Ouh... lala… _« Tant mieux. » _… Ouh non, pas tant mieux..._

« Oui, quelque… quelque chose m'a... beaucoup… préoccupée... » elle bafouille…_ son zen aussi, s'est évaporé d'un coup... ?_

« Ah… ? » je la surveille du coin de l'œil… elle replace dix fois de suite ses cheveux derrière son oreille…

« Bonne… bonne reprise, quoi... » elle soupire… _et hop, cinq fois de plus..._ sauf que pour toutes… y avait aucune utilité...

« Facile d'être concentrée sur autre chose que les saloperies qu'ils te font faire, donc... » je fais sauter ma béquille prêt à.

« C'est ça, oui... » et un soupir ! …_ Ah ! _Si ça se trouve, ce zen part puis revient...

_Eh bah, ce serait pas mal qu'il revienne chez moi aussi..._

« Tant mieux. »_ oh non ! Putain non pas tant mieux !_

« Cloud, j'ai réfléchi... » … _pitié, arrêtes de soupirer !_

« Ah… ? » _j'aime pas, non, non, j'aime pas…_

« À ce matin… à ce que tu as dit… » … _arrêtes, bordel, arrêtes !_

« Ok… » _ouhlala, non j'aime pas…_

« À ce qu'il s'est passé aussi... » … _Non, pas moyen que j'aime cette conversation..._

« Je vois... » je fais rugir Fenrir.

Tifa reste immobile… au bout d'une bonne minute, je tourne mes yeux braqués devant, sur elle.

« Clou-... » elle ouvre la bouche aussitôt.

« On peut... » je la coupe et regarde à nouveau devant moi « En discuter ailleurs, non ? »

Sans un mot, elle grimpe… et… elle se colle…

… _Ouh… la… la..._

La tête vide, je me retrouve à tourner dans la ruelle de l'autre fois, celle d'avant hier, celle où notre relation… a pris un tournant qui ne pourra jamais nous ramener à ce que l'on était…

J'ai la tête vide parce que je ne veux surtout pas penser, non, pas penser que c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je l'ai contre moi, dans mon dos…

Pour gagner quelque secondes supplémentaires, je fais un demi tour lent, très lent, au milieu de cette ruelle.

Oui, parce que elle s'est fourrée contre moi, comme d'habitude, sauf qu'elle me tient plus fort que d'habitude… Comme on pourrait faire avec notre doudou préféré, juste avant que maman ou papa nous l'enlève, parce qu'on est des grands...

Et me garer… me garer signifie… à peu près ça…J'ai… mal, mal au cœur... _j'crois que je vais passer un sale quart d'heure… _Et ça commence aussitôt que je suis garé… parce qu'elle descend, illico…

_Aïe ! La vache !_ C'était un gros aïe...

« Cl-... » elle attaque tout de suite.

D'un geste de la main, je la stoppe et démonte, tranquillement, lentement de ma moto.

_Ça a fait trop mal…_ il faut que je temporise, sinon mon cœur n'aura pas le temps…

Je me place devant, pile devant elle et hop la dégustation douloureuse continue avec ses yeux torturés.

« Tifa, attends... » je me passe la main sur la nuque… j'me sens pas bien…

Elle déglutit affreusement fort dans notre silence… Elle va me jeter et mon attitude ne l'aide pas…

« Ok… Je t'écoute... » _et bah… j'men fous ! Tant mieux même ! Ouais cette fois tant mieux !_

Je me masse encore tête basse, et lui lance un regard d'en dessous… Allez savoir pourquoi ça a toujours affolé les filles cette façon de faire…

Elle papillonne et semble incapable de respirer… je ferme les yeux et baisse au maximum mon visage pour dissimulé mon sourire…

C'est pas bien… comme c'est pas bien… Mais… comme je t'interdis de me jeter Tifa…

Je la regarde à nouveau et je suis déçu de constater qu'elle s'est reprise… C'est une balèze, ma Tifa...

« Tu as mal ? » sa question sonne comme une sentence…

« … Quoi... ? » je papillonne…_ oh merde…_ « Non, pas du tout... » _Putain ! J'ai joué au con !_

« Menteur ! » elle grince des dents, mauvaise.

« Non ! » je me redresse complètement. _J'suis un con, pas un menteur !_ « Je vais bien... » je joue des épaules « Aucune douleur, rien, pas engourdi non plus. »

« Menteur... » elle couine cette fois, malheureuse.

« Arrêtes avec ça... regardes… » je lui prends les mains et l'approche de moi « Les yeux dans les yeux… non, j'ai pas mal, j'ai pas eu mal de la journée... »

Elle ferme les yeux et tangue, notre contact l'atteint profondément… Je la lâche, parce que si c'est un bon point pour moi, c'est une interdiction que je viens d'enfreindre...

« Alors pourquoi tu-... »

« Parce que, j'y pense... » _… Et merde ! J'suis peut-être bien un menteur..._

« Parfait ! » elle tape du pied « Puisque tu y penses, parlons-en ! »

« Qu-… » la petite punaise ! _Non !_ « Pourquoi faire ? »_ j'veux pas !_

« Parce que… on… peut plus... » elle se tient raide et bien droite.

« Je sais que c'est risqué et-... »

« Cloud ! » elle me coupe et retape du pied « À… à ce rythme là, c'est toi ou moi, on va se tuer l'un ou l'autre ! »

Je la regarde en silence.

« Tu… as compris ? » elle me scrute… _Tss… sûr que j'ai compris ! J'ai même fais mieux, ouais ! J'ai anticipé !_

« Je voudrais te dire que si c'était moi, le cadavre, ça n'a aucune importance, mais que si c'était toi, alors moi, je... » je stoppe les dents serrées « Et de ton côté, c'est la même chose je sais, alors… je devrais peut-être rien faire d'autre que t'écouter... » et je finis d'une petite voix.

« Oui, ferme-la ! » elle grince des dents… _Ouh-lala, de chez Ouh-lala_… c'est que c'est pas fini, elle est hyper mauvaise...

« Hum... » je hoche la tête et la baisse… _Faut que j'fasse profil bas…_ « Je me tais et je t'écoute... »

« Tu as parfaitement raison ! » elle me coupe d'une voix trop aiguë « Donc, je crois que je vais me passer de toi ! »

« … Te… passer... » je murmure presque… _ça y est, j'agonise_… « De moi ? » je lui jette un coup d'œil, désespéré.

« Ça devrait aller ! Regardes, toi aussi ! » elle pointe sa bouche, sa belle bouche intacte « Ce jour supplémentaire m'a fait un bien fou ! »

« Reste 21 jours. » je couine, je crois...

« Oui ! Que 21 ! » sa voix est faussement joyeusement…_ ça sent le gros crack derrière..._

« Sans moi ? » Ouais… je couine...

« Vous allez me donner d'autre jour de relâche, je le sais ! » sa joyeuse voix est trop aiguë...

« Donc, sans moi ? 21 jours, sans moi ? » et moi… je couine et couine...

« … Désolée... » elle chuchote et fixe ses pieds.

« … J'ai mal... » je couine encore plus bas...

« Je savais bien que tu mentais... » sa voix n'a plus rien de joyeux « Je suis certaine que Zagan pourra te soulager. »

« J'ai mal… là... » je m'empoigne le cœur… elle lève la tête et papillonne à ma positon « J'ai mal là et y a que toi-… »

Elle me coupe en se jetant contre moi, et en broyant ma main sur mon cœur de la sienne…

« Moi aussi, j'ai mal, mais-... »

Je la coupe d'un truc qui ressemble à un sanglot, qui est en réalité un gros gloups de soulagement. Je glisse ma main dans son cou.

« Je vais bien, Cloud… » elle chuchote, mais reste contre moi « Fais-moi confiance... »

« J'ai jamais fait autrement... que te faire confiance... » je m'accroche à son cou… _Toi, tu vas peut-être bien, mais moi pas du tout !_

« Bon, alors... » elle respira à fond contre moi « Fermes les yeux… fermes les yeux et lâches-moi... »

« … Maintenant… ? » _… Ah... _j'suis reparti à couiner...

« Maintenant. » elle m'assène ça d'une voix ferme et stable...

« … Juste un peu... » … _Aïe, aïe, aïe… C'que ça fait mal..._

« Un tout petit peu... » elle hoche la tête contre moi.

« Tifa ? Sans moi… c'est-à dire… ? » je souffle cette question qui me demande un courage dont personne n'a idée.

« Bah… » elle gigote entre mes bras « Sans toi, du tout... »

« Du tout… ? » je me tiens prêt, elle veut déjà se barrer la punaise « C'est-à-dire ? » alors je gagne du temps.

« Cloud ! » elle tape du pied et essaye gentiment de s'extirper de mes bras « T'as vraiment envie que j'le dise ! Que je te le détaille ?! »

« … J'ai besoin... » _Non !_ Gentiment, je lutte contre elle… _Encore un peu..._

« T'aimes vraiment te faire mal, Cloud ! C'est incroyable ! » elle bougonne, mais cède.

« Bah, justement... » j'en profite pour la respirer à fond… « Tu veux pas que j'meurs plutôt ? T'es sûre ? »

Elle s'arrache à moi et retient un coup de poing de justesse.

« Tu préfères pas, je sais... » je glousse et lui souris piteux... je sais que c'est foutu, de toute façon, quoique je dise, quoique je fasse...

« T'es… complètement… malade... » elle serre les dents et le poing.

« Ouais... » _je suis complètement malade de toi…_

« Tu vois toujours la pire solution ! » elle me bouscule… elle l'a vraiment mal pris...

« Hum... » je hoche la tête « La meilleure solution, c'est qu'on les explose. »

« … Non... » elle plisse les yeux « Fais-moi confiance. »

« Bon… » _… c'est foutu, de toute façon..._ « Faut que je ferme les yeux, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça ! » _… bon bah, le dernier regard qu'elle me lancera serra meurtrier..._

« Donc toi, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? » je ferme les yeux en lui jetant un dernier truc à la gueule…

« Qu'est-ce que… ça n'a rien à voir ! » elle est très, très mauvaise...

« Si les exploser n'est pas la meilleure solution, c'est que j'ai pas toutes les cartes en main... » _… moi… je l'ai très, très mauvaise..._

Et je n'ai aucune réponse… _ah, non… pas ça…_

« Si tu t'avises de partir sans dire un mot, je te poursuis ! » je crie… j'ai pas la moindre idée d'où elle est…

Une main sur ma joue me fait sursauter.

« Fais-moi confiance... » ses doigts parcourent mon visage « Fais-moi… confiance... » ils arrivent vers ma tempe.

« Me paralyses pas, Tifa... » je suis re reparti à couiner, mais là, j'ai raison de le faire ! « Je vaux mieux que ça, puisque moi, je te fais confiance... » je la supplie avec une pointe de colère.

Il y a un moment de flottement, puis, j'ai tout son poids contre moi.

« C'est pas… c'est moi qui… » ses doigts soudain, cherchent les miens « C'est moi qui ne sais plus comment partir... »

« Alors, rest-... »

« Non ! »

J'ai à peine eut le temps d'accrocher ses doigts qu'elle a jailli loin de moi.

« ALORS, BARRES-TOI ! » je hurle…

Elle… court...

… _Bon bah… voilà c'est plié… _nous deux, Tifa et moi… ça va se finir avec un regard meurtrier de sa part et une gueulante de la mienne…

_C'est beau l'amour, non ?_

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	44. Chapter 44

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 44**

**.**

...

_C'est beau l'amour, non ?_

_Et l'notre est beau aussi, non ?_

_C'est tellement beau que ça en redemande !_

...

Ça fait pas 10 secondes qu'elle est partie, mon téléphone à l'oreille, je l'appelle…

Ça fait pas 2 sonneries, elle décroche...

« Je ne te poursuis pas à condition que tu rentres au bar. » je m'entends que son souffle… « Tifa, tu rentres au bar ? » toujours rien… « Si je ne sais pas où tu vas, je te poursuis ! »

Je raccroche comme une brute, et démarre comme une brute aussi, et hop pas 10 secondes que mon téléphone sonne déjà, et pas 2 sonneries que je décoche.

« Non, pas au bar. » elle soupire, comme je ne dis rien « Mais pour où... » elle soupire encore « Ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Je me réponds pas, elle raccroche…

J'active l'appli de traceur, ouais, Tifa, elle a un traceur sur elle… je devrais dire plusieurs, deux de chez nous, dans son portable et ses chaussures, et un de Shinra… ces salopards le lui ont implanté sous la peau entre les omoplates…

Bref...

_Fenrir, go…_

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	45. Chapter 45

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 45**

**.**

_..._

_Franchement... J'sais pas si c'est beau..._

_Moi, j'vois ça plutôt moche..._

_Surtout là, maintenance..._

_Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ne redemande pas..._

_..._

Je la chope facilement à un croisement. Elle pile, moi, ça fait un moment que je suis arrêté.

Elle hésite, fait un pas vers moi, mais jette de trop nombreux coup d'œil à droite… Je fixe droit devant moi, et je fais le parie qu'elle n'en profite pas pour se barrer...

« TIFA ! » j'appelle de loin, bras tendu avec quelque chose au bout « DES CLEFS ! »

« PAS CHEZ TOI ? NO-... »

« J'AI LOUÉ UN APPART, PILE ENTRE LE BAR ET LE CENTRE ! »

« UN APPART ?! »

« MINUSCULE ! C'ÉTAIT AU CAS OÙ TU PUISSES PLUS SUPPORTER LES TRAJETS OU NOUS ! »

Aucune réponse, mais des pas qui se rapprochent…

« Je suis désolée... » elle se tient derrière moi, prudente.

« Ouais, ouais... » je les lui tends évitant toujours de la regarder.

« Combien ? » elle grogne sa question débile.

« Pft… ! » je ricane, tristement.

« Combien ?! » elle s'énerve et choppe les clefs « Les bons comptes font les bons amis ! »

« Haha ! » je ris pour de bon cette fois « On n'est plus ami, Tifa ! »

Elle s'est figé dans un sursaut et un hoquet.

… _Rien à foutre !_

« Ça fait un moment déjà, pft ! » je ricane comme un abruti « Non ? »

« … Hein... ? »

« En fait… Est-ce qu'on l'a été un jour ? » j'inspire à fond « T'as jamais été ça, une amie, t'as toujours été bien plus. Et puis… Tu n'as pas d'prix... » je fais sauter la béquille et accélère « L'adresse par message... » et hop je démarre.

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


	46. Chapter 46

.

.

**Disclaimer : Basée sur FF7 de Square Enix**

.

.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**Chapitre 46**

**.**

...

...

Je ne frappe pas, j'entre simplement…

Je trouve ma sorcière toute ratatinée dans sa cuisine, je m'appuie contre la chambarde… J'ouvre la bouche, mais n'en sort qu'un hoquet pitoyable...

Ma petite vielle préférée sursaute à faire tomber sa tasse en se retournant…

« … Gueule d'amour... ? »

Je m'entends pleurnicher comme à ma grande époque, une ère grandiose où je passais mes journées à tabasser autant qu'à me faire tabasser...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as, ma gueule d'amour ? » Érine ramasse les petits morceaux avec une agilité que je ne lui connaissais pas.

« Elle veut se passer d'moi... » je renifle, pitoyablement.

« Hein ? Hein ? » elle trottine vers moi « Qui ? Belle d'amour ? »

« J'suis même plus son taxi, j'suis plus rien... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » elle tapote mes joues de ses manches.

« Elle veut se passer moi... » mes larmes redoublent « Mais moi, je peux plus me passer d'elle ! »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces foutaises ?! » elle me pince plus qu'elle ne m'essuie le nez.

« Elle veut… mais moi... »

« Tss ! Aller ! Aller ! » elle me claque pas gentiment, mais pas méchamment non plus, mes joues où coulent encore des larmes.

« Non… vraiment… j'peux vraiment pas... »

« Elle non plus ! » elle me gifle pour de bon « Elle non plus, gueule d'amour ! »

Loin de me calmer, ça libère les grandes eaux…

Parce que ouais, je suis pitoyable, j'ai 24 ans et je pleure comme si j'en avais 7…

… _Hum… non… peut-être pire..._

**.**

**.**

**8888888888888888888888888888**

**.**

**.**


End file.
